Back to Black
by Alcibiade
Summary: Deux hommes qui s'enfuient en courant, laissant des empruntes sur la neige encore vierge, se débarrassant du chaos qu'ils laissent derrière eux. / Sirius revient d'Azkaban. [TOME 2 de B(l)ack again]
1. Back to Black

Disclaimer: rating M + vous connaissez la chanson: tout à JKR... le reste à moi.

* * *

 **Vous n'êtes pas prêts**. (= il faut bien que j'y mette du mien pour vous vendre cette fic xD)

C'est tout ce que je dirais en guise de salutation. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à ce qui va suivre, que vous ayez lu le Tome 1 (que je vais faire l'effort de résumer pour vous) ou que vous débarquiez de nulle part, ce qui est possible également. J'ai écrit cette histoire en continuité avec _B(l)ack again_ , mais elle est aussi abordable pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue (je ne voulais forcer personne à lire une fic dont moi-même j'ai des difficultés à être satisfaite maintenant)

Un an nous sépare de **_B(l)ack again_** , et Severus, Narcissa, Sirius et Remus ont grandi avec moi pendant ce temps. Ils étaient mon refuge, la substance de mes rêves, et des milliers de scénarios se sont écrits dans ma tête avant qu'un seul ne le soit sur mon ordi.

 **Résumé du Tome 1** : Pour faire court, Sirius et Severus sont tombés amoureux lors de leurs années à Poudlard et ils finissent ensemble. Ce qui change et qui va surprendre ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, c'est Narcissa. C'est un personnage clé, d'une importance capitale, que j'aime beaucoup, et dont le faible développement dans le canon m'a fait prendre des libertés pour l'imaginer à _ma_ façon. De fait, c'est la meilleure amie de Severus, et cette amitié, ce soutien qu'elle lui apporte, change le développement du Severus adulte, à mon sens. Severus n'est pas tout seul. Il est conseillé. Il tient à certaines personnes. Le fait qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter et qu'il ait été en relation avec Sirius expliquent dors et déjà que vous ne le trouverez **pas** foncièrement mauvais dans cette fic. (même si il garde son caractère acerbe bien à lui !)

 **Le Tome 2** débute avec l'évasion de Sirius d'Azkaban. Vous verrez que les choses ont totalement changé. Si dans le Tome 1, ils se quittent dans la joie, l'amour et la bonne humeur… leurs retrouvailles sont similaires à celles du canon. Et vous découvrirez pourquoi !

Je ne vais pas en dire plus, mis à part que je suis vraiment contente de revenir avec **_Back to Black_** ! J'espère que vous aimerez lire cette fic autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Je ne vais pas être d'emblée défaitiste et vous engueuler au sujet des fameux « lecteurs fantômes »… J'espère simplement que les personnes qui comprennent ce que ça représente que d' **écrire** , ce que c'est que de passer des heures à peaufiner quelque chose qui peut vous prendre cinq minutes à lire, n'auront pas l'ingratitude de refuser quelques mots qui me font un bien énorme. Les reviews n'ont pas besoin d'être des commentaires de texte… elles peuvent être simplement un remerciement, une remarque, une pensée… c'est tout ce que je demande. C'est tout ce qui m'importe, me réchauffe le cœur, me donne envie de continuer à écrire pour _vous_ ! C'est en relisant celles postées sur B(l)ack again que j'ai réalisé à quel point votre soutien m'a encouragé à m'y remettre pour de bon malgré mon moral à plat. Je voudrais encore une fois remercier tous ceux qui se reconnaîtront pour m'avoir fait ce plaisir ! Je vous répondrai toujours avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour vous.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

 **1. _Back to Black_**

Mais…. C'est lui ! s'écria mentalement Sirius, stupéfait de voir le jeune Potter, assis sur le trottoir d'en face, l'air perdu. Malheureusement sa surprise se traduisit presque instantanément par des aboiements furieux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir travailler l'expression de ses émotions canines un jour, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le résultat était plus que déplorable. Comment mettre un gosse en confiance avec de tels hurlements ? Godric Gryffondor lui-même en aurait été effarouché.

Le Magicobus cacha Sirius avant qu'il puisse tenter de rattraper cet accueil raté. On aidait l'enfant à monter à l'intérieur. Ca avait semblé de toutes façons trop facile, se dit-il en rebroussant chemin. Son retour était à travailler davantage.

 **xx**

-… Ce que je viens de t'expliquer ce n'est pas pour t'inquiéter Harry, mais tu cours un grave danger. » Le non-sens de cette phrase alarma tout de suite le rouge-et-or. « Il y a de fortes chances que Black se soit évadé pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avant la chute de Tu-sais-qui… tu es le seul obstacle qui l'en empêche, et je parierais qu'il a pour seul projet de te retrouver…

-Pour me tuer, compléta le gryffondor de sang froid.

-Harry… tu dois juste promettre de ne jamais essayer de chercher Sirius Black, d'accord ?

-Monsieur Weasley, pourquoi chercherai-je quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? »

Harry s'inclina légèrement et fit demi-tour, retrouvant ses amis.

 **xx**

La baguette du professeur de potion frappa très sèchement la table d'Hermione Granger, au premier rang, et prouva encore une fois sa résistance spectaculaire aux coups de son propriétaire : « Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire, Miss Granger ? »

Cette question sifflée en un chuchotement menaçant fit frissonner plusieurs élèves. En fait, si la jeune gryffondore avait poussé le vice jusqu'à répondre honnêtement à son professeur, elle aurait dit sans mentir « Rien ». Celle-ci avait simplement eu l'audace de lever la main pour essayer de répondre à une question… _avant_ que ce professeur machiavélique n'eut fini de l'énoncer clairement. Erreur fatale… le genre d'erreur que Ron surnommait « de débutant ». Dans cette classe, on punissait les élèves pour faire preuve d'une telle perspicacité et montrer son intelligence était un manque de pudeur frôlant l'insolence... souvent aggravé par le fait d'être un gryffondor, il fallait l'avouer. C'était un petit privilège bien à eux, de se faire martyriser gratuitement… et Rogue le leur accordait avec une grande bonne foi, comme on s'en doute.

« Chaque année, Miss Granger, je me tue à vous le faire comprendre : pensez-vous que cela me fait le moindre effet, de voir que vous maîtrisez dans les grandes lignes tout le programme de l'année ? Pour la énième fois… » Un soupir las glacial s'échappa de ses lèvres fines. « Pas le moins du monde ! cingla-t-il. Je m'en fous, est-ce clair ? Mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème, non… » Il parcourut la salle de ses yeux prédateurs plissés au maximum. « _Le_ vrai défaut de Miss Granger est un défaut plus général, voyez-vous ? Et c'est une tare de caractère que je ne connais qu'aux gryffondors... Cela s'illustre comme vous venez de le voir : lever la main avant même d'avoir entendu la question. Qui vous dit, Miss, que je n'allais pas dire tout autre chose qu'à quoi vous pensiez ? J'aurais pu demander… qui était l'auteur du vol de manuscrit de la semaine dernière, et vous auriez été là, l'air absolument stupide, la main levée en faisant de gros yeux. –Soit dit en passant, Millicent, vous viendrez dans mon bureau à ce sujet en fin d'heure. Oui, oui. On se tait ! » Il éleva la voix un instant puis repris son sifflement dédaigneux. « Ce que je me tue donc à vous enseigner, histoire que vous reteniez au moins une chose de ce cours, c'est bien de prendre Miss Granger comme contre-exemple absolu, du moins vous allez tous, sans exception, me faire l' _honneur_ (il appuya exagérément sur ce mot) de ne plus jamais vous comporter comme cela dans mon cours. Lever la main avant de connaître la question est la première étape ; ensuite, il y a « parler sans réfléchir », puis « agir sous impulsion »… et ça se termine par votre nom dans la Gazette, parce que vous avez tué quelqu'un avant même de lui expliquer les raisons de votre colère ? Mais dîtes-moi, énergumènes de gryffondors, où croyez-vous qu'on va comme ça ? c'est ça, votre « monde meilleur » ? »

Il laissa le silence les aider à digérer le mépris concentré de ses paroles. Tout ça n'était que du vent, évidemment, mais un vent très toxique capable de faire oublier l'espace de quelques secondes les hormones en folie de ces jeunes… et rien que pour cela, il se félicitait, d'autant plus qu'en ce moment il avait besoin de **calme**.

« J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor, conclut-il, satisfait, et revenons au sujet principal de ce cours dont pas un seul élément ne monte jusqu'à vos étroites cervelles… les potions de changement de taille. »

Et de gaffe en gaffe, le cours finissait toujours tant bien que mal par se terminer ; les gryffondors soufflaient de soulagement, oui, mais n'étaient de loin pas les seuls. On se permettait parfois un petit commentaire désapprobateur juste après avoir passé les portes de la salle de classe, on lâchait une larme pour les plus sensibles, mais enfin ça se terminait, et c'est le principal, se disait Severus.

 **xx**

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que j'aurais encore mieux fait de t'épouser ? »

Les paupières lourdes de Severus se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant, marquant sa désapprobation totale.

-Je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire. T'avais tellement raison Sev… On aurait pas eu de beaux enfants, ça » petit rire sans joie, « ça, c'est sûr ! mais au moins j'aurais été _libre_ … j'aurais pu faire toutes ces choses que tout le monde-

-Je t'arrête un instant 'Cissa. Premièrement, je ne suis pas venu pour t'écouter te plaindre ; deuxièmement, c'est vraiment pénible pour moi d'entendre quelqu'un me dire « nos » enfants ; troisièmement, évidemment que « nos » (grimace de dégoût exagérée) enfants n'auraient jamais pu être beaux étant le fruit d'un viol. Je te laisse deviner qui de nous deux en aurait été la victime… _C'est ça_ , Narcissa, félicita ironiquement Severus en voyant son visage résolument boudeur. Ne l'oublie jamais. _Je_ ne suis pas les autres. Les autres ne sont pas _moi_. Je ne couche pas pour faire de bonne action. Quatrièmement…

-Merlin tout puissant, lâche tes grands airs de prof ! Là, ça devient réellement lassant, tu vois ? » Elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux encore avoir le culot de blaguer en voyant dans quelle situation je suis. Je pensais qu'on était _ami_ …

-Epargne moi ce sentimentalisme !

-Se marier entre amis, j'aurais du y penser plus tôt… en voilà une relation satisfaisante !… Tu n'aurais pas dit non si ça avait été encore temps, hein Severus ?

Severus braqua son regard agacé sur Narcissa : « Non, non »

Aucune chance de toute façon : un mensonge ne ferait aucun mal. A ce stade, il fallait bien s'adoucir un peu, même si il jouait à faire comme si derrière l'humour insensé de Narcissa ne se cachait pas une déception amoureuse plus profonde. Lucius avait changé depuis longtemps, après tout. La plupart du temps elle semblait s'y résigner.

-Severus.

-Hein ? » Le ton de son amie était curieusement moralisateur.

-Est-ce qu'on va en parler ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Est-ce avec ce ton cachottier que tu demandes à ton fils si il a déjà couché avec-

-SEVERUS ! » Une tape à l'arrière du crâne le décoiffa totalement, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

-Merlin, je plains Drago. T'avoir comme mère… Grands dieux, siffla-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Tu es une brute !

-Imbécile ! cet enfant n'a que _douze ans !_ » Narcissa se massa les yeux pour enlever les images de son fils occupé d'une certaine façon. « Tu crois que je t'ai invité au Manoir pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps !? ou pour entendre ce genre de… remarques ?

-C'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude, non ?

-Je déteste te voir avec cet air insolent… fit-elle les dents serrées. Tout ça pour éviter _le_ sujet principal… pour l'amour de tourner autour du pot… c'est ça, fais comme si tu étais encore plus con que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Je regrette, mais penses-tu instaurer une atmosphère propre à la confidence en m'insultant ?...

- _La vérité est le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse faire à un ami_.

-Cette phrase est de… ? fit Severus, ravi de ce détournement de conversation offert sur un plateau.

-MOI. Alors écoute moi bien, _Professeur Rogue_ : après m'avoir littéralement cassé les pieds avec mon cet abruti congénital pendant des années, tu décides de garder le silence sur son évasion alors même que tu sais très bien qu'il y a toutes les chances au monde pour qu'il se dirige à l'instant même vers Poudlard ?

-C'est un bon résumé de la situation, accorda Severus en un haussement d'épaule et une moue de négligence. Sérieusement : et alors ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y accordes une telle importance. » Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est ton cousin ?

-Il a été rayé de la généalogie depuis longtemps. Tu le sais. »

Une énième grimace déforma le visage fatigué de Severus. Fatigué, c'est tout ce qu'il était à présent : il trouvait encore le moyen d'être sarcastique par machinisme, résultat de toute une vie de pratique, mais sa répartie perdait doucement de cette vérité tranchante. Parfois il cherchait ses mots. Plus exaspérant que blessant, en somme.

« Je pensais qu'on avait épuisé le sujet « Black ». Tu es pénible ! » Il soupira, excédé. « Fou comme il est devenu, à ressasser pendant douze ans ses meurtres dans un lieu malsain au possible, il ne se rappelle sûrement même pas de son prénom. Je n'ai rien à en dire, voilà ! » L'énervement montait. « C'est oublié toutes ces gamineries. Si c'est des excuses que tu veux, je te le dis une bonne fois pour toutes : désolé d'avoir été invivable avec toi parce que cette rupture était devenu notre sujet de conversation numéro Un. Mais à présent, je ne regrette plus rien. Tu vois comment ça a fini, non ?

-Tu ne sais justement pas comment Sirius a fini, c'est bien pour ça que-

-Oh s'il te plait ! j'ai refusé de me voiler la face. Tu es la seule que je connaisse qui arrive encore à douter de la façon dont il a fini.

-Eh, Sev, c'est pour ton bien que je te le dis… méfie toi d'où viennent tes convictions !

-Merci Narcissa, la renchérit-il, amer.

Elle se retrouva seule dans sa chambre l'instant d'après. Bientôt, Lucius reviendrait d'on-ne-sait-où, et elle se devrait de redevenir cette femme soumise et docile en apparence. Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà les elfes pour ça.

 **xx**

La déchirure au mollet provoquée par les dents aiguisées de cet affreux chien noir fit hurler Ron. Il du puiser dans toutes ses réserves de courage pour ne pas oublier de ne surtout pas relâcher Croutard.

Une fois dans le Saule Cogneur, une migraine intense le pris en voyant cette bête immense se changer en un sorcier débraillé d'âge mûr, dont le regard ne mentait pas sur sa condition psychique : fou, cet homme était incontestablement fou et… Sirius Black ! Ron lâcha un cri aigu. L'assassin commença à répéter à quel point il voulait le tuer en le regardant fixement… avec ses cheveux noir comme des tentacules d'araignées énervées… partout… Ron avait chaud… il n'en pouvait plus… Il serra fortement son rat contre lui, apeuré.

-Vous !

Heureusement, Harry et Hermione arrivaient pour lui sauver la vie. Il aimait tellement ses amis. Ses _meilleurs amis_ …

-Harry ! c'est toi, enfin ! s'exclama la chevelure d'araignée, qui n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus avant de se retrouver projetée sur le sol par le jeune sorcier.

Puis la baguette du professeur Lupin se pointa également sur la tête de Black. Est-ce que tout le Château allait débarquer ? est-ce que tout ce boucan pouvait être juste une mauvaise blague ? ses frères jumeaux peut-être ? sale humour… vraiment, ils le leur diraient…

-Remus… mon vieil ami, se moqua l'araignée en regardant le professeur Lupin. Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de te trouver à cette heure-ci… tu t'y connais en escapade nocturne, hein ? »

Un dialogue de regards plus tard, le son d'une réponse tout autant incompréhensible arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Ron.

« Alors finalement, c'est bien ce qu'on dit… la chaire reflète enfin la folie intérieure, répondit le professeur qui manifestement… souriait ?

Une main se tendit pour relever l'assassin et les deux sorciers tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les yeux paniqués de Ron, eux, tombèrent sur… Rogue, sur le pas de la porte. C'était trop… il se cacha la vue. Tous ses sens lui faisaient défaut, mais il ne perdait pas l'espoir de se réveiller bientôt de ce rêve absurde ! Y croire, y croire, y…

-On ne perd pas de temps à ce que je vois, Black, susurra le professeur de potions, arrachant l'araignée des mains de Lupin pour la plaquer contre le mur. A peine hors de prison qu'on embrasse déjà ses _vieux amis_? et que penses-tu du baiser du détraqueur ? dans le genre des signes d'affection, je te garantis que c'est celui qui convient le mieux aux ordures comme toi…

-…Ca t'exciterait de le voir, hein, _Se- »_

Rogue tenta de l'étrangler et c'était bien la chose la plus épouvantable que Ron n'aie jamais vue de toute sa vie. Il ne dormira pas ce soir… non, _plus jamais_ … _Expelliarmus !_ ce sort d'Harry fut suffisant pour les séparer.

Malheureusement la soirée était loin d'être finie pour le rouquin. Il allait encore devoir faire _comme si_ tout pouvait se comprendre rationnellement… jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui explique, et qu'on le traite d'idiot. Vie cruelle.

 **xx**

Revoir Rogue après plus de douze ans… Sirius cacha son visage entre ses genoux pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse voir sa crispation ; même si du haut de la Tour Noire il y avait bien peu de chances que des yeux malintentionnés puissent l'apercevoir. Pourquoi un ancien Mangemort comme lui était encore au Château ? Il n'avait jamais cru à son « changement de camp ». Espion, ça, il voulait bien le croire, mais à la solde de l'adversaire : ça crevait les yeux !... la sénilité de Dumbledore se faisait malheureusement sentir.

Mais dans la position où il se trouvait, se poser des questions pareilles ne l'avançait pas du tout. Il se fustigea de penser si peu à Harry dans un tel moment. Mais que pouvait-il faire quand on venait tout juste de lui promettre le baiser du détraqueur sur un plateau ? Plus d'âme… que la vie pouvait être réjouissante parfois ! n'avoir plus d'âme… Un rire nerveux incontrôlé s'échappa de ses lèvres gelées et il dut se tirer violemment une poignée de cheveux pour se calmer. Merlin… qu'il était pathétique.

Tant pis. Il devait profiter de ses derniers moments de lucidité pour laisser quelque chose à Harry, et non pleurer stupidement sur son sort comme il le faisait autrefois. Il détestait assez ce qu'il était devenu. Pas l'envie d'en rajouter quand on aurait honte même d'essayer de se trouver une raison d'avoir droit à ce luxe qu'est la plainte. D'avoir passé ces douze années en prison, il avait intériorisé un rôle, qu'il n'aurait jamais du jouer peut-être, mais qu'il avait appris et qu'il maîtrisait à présent : il ne se penserait plus jamais comme tout à fait innocent… l'absurde c'est qu'il l'ait été un jour, quand ses amis étaient morts par sa faute. Se leurrer sur l'issue du procès qui l'attendait ne lui ressemblait pas : la réalité, il voulait la regarder de face, bien droit dans les yeux, ses yeux atroces, afin de ne pas mourir tout à fait comme un vrai fou. Alors que ce détraqueur vienne ! Il était prêt.

Mais avant… un mot. Il allait écrire un mot à son filleul. Il se concentra pour tenter de faire apparaître un parchemin vierge avec les restes de magie sans baguette dont il se souvenait : les yeux fermés, assis en tailleur, il laissa ses mains exécuter des mouvements hasardeux pendant qu'il récitait quelques incantations de base…

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? »

Sirius sursauta et se jeta violemment contre le mur droit du cachot : mouvement corporel stupide mais qui lui avait épargné bien des fois de se prendre un sort en pleine tête. Il leva les yeux et dut s'accrocher à la paroi du cachot pour soutenir le regard de Rogue. Lui qui pensait ne plus avoir d'amour-propre éprouvait bizarrement cette dignité stupide qui le forçait à se montrer brave devant l'ennemi, au prix d'une attaque cardiaque, parce que là c'était quand même Rogue et que ce nom était un condensé trop fort de sentiments contraires pour qu'il puisse contrôler cette… rage qui l'occupait tout entier.

-Réponds. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? répéta lentement Rogue.

-A ton avis ? de la magie noire, évidemment… de la magie noire. Tout le monde le sait voyons. Pas aussi noire que la tienne, ça, je te rassure… »

Il se permit un petit sourire méprisant.

-Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment ? la Marque ?

-Tu veux vérifier ? le nargua Sirius. Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que je ressemble à un Mangemort docile, moi aussi ? Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton… _Maître_ » il prononça le mot avec une hypocrisie palpable, « si je suis l'un des vôtres ? il ne vous a pas parlé de moi depuis le temps ? Ah, mais non, il a disparu, c'est vrai !... J'en suis… _tellement_ triste, Severus, acheva-t-il, parodiant le désespoir.

Rogue leva sa baguette pour la pointer vers Sirius.

-Très bien. Je vais vérifier par moi-même, fit-il froidement.

-Pardon ? cingla Sirius. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, salle Mangem-

 _-_ Fouiller tes souvenirs »

Le visage du gryffondor devint soudainement très sérieux, ce qui arrêta momentanément Rogue.

« -Je te déconseille vraiment de faire ça. Il y a des choses que **personne** ne veut voir. » La panique l'envahit en voyant que la baguette continuait à le viser. « Mais je l'ai pas, ta foutue marque ! Comment avez-vous tous pu être aussi… aussi stupides ? hurla-t-il. Je t'interdis de-

 _-Legilimens._ »

« …de me prendre ce qu'il me reste de dignité » aurait-il dit, si il n'avait pas crié de douleur par le supplice infligé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Rogue était à genoux, les yeux rivés sur le sol crasseux. Pourtant c'est Sirius qui avait mal.

-J'espère que tu t'es fait plaisir au moins, souffla Sirius entre ses dents serrées.

 **-** Ce que… ce que tu... » Le serpentard était visiblement pris d'étourdissements. « Sirius… » Il leva les yeux.

-Casse-toi, murmura celui-ci en détournant son regard hanté de cauchemars.

Severus sentit des larmes de honte pousser les paupières qu'il venait de clore. Il partit.


	2. Polylunard

Me revoilà! Les premiers chapitres seront assez courts, ça se rallongera après que l'intrigue soit bien mise en place. J'espère que pour vous la situation est bien claire:je me suis basée sur le film HP3 pour écrire tout ça, c'était assez compliqué, surtout au début, je pense qu'on peut sentir que c'est assez "saccadé" ou partiel, mais j'étais bien obligée d'encrer cette fic dans l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de la suite… je prends heureusement des libertés sur le canon! je tiens à préciser également que ce qui m'intéresse c'est de développer les personnages et leurs relations… ne me lancez donc pas des pierres si vous trouvez quelques incohérences par rapport au canon! (je risque de vous les relancer en retour xD)

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis très heureuse de retrouver quelques lecteurs de B(l)ack again! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je pourrais le clarifier avant le chapitre 3 (qui arrive bientôt) si ce qui se passe est trop obscur.

Je vous embrasse!

* * *

 **CH2**

 ** _Polylunard_**

Deux jours plus tard, exactement six lettres s'entassaient sur le bureau de Severus. Les cinq dernières avaient été reçues toutes le jour même. Il posa ses coudes sur les enveloppes portant son nom et renvoya la chouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses doigts blancs vinrent masser ses paupières fatiguées, il soupira profondément, affalé dans une chaise de sa chambre. Ce n'est pas par mauvaise foi qu'il se refusait de prendre la plume pour répondre aux lettres angoissées de Narcissa : c'est parce qu'elle avait entièrement raison, que ses lettres portaient toutes des accusations agaçantes de vérité. Oui, l'issue du jugement de Black portait un lien _très_ étroit avec lui, et oui, le fait qu'il reste au Château était en quelque sorte sa… volonté ? Mais l'avouer équivalait à se risquer à une interprétation biaisée de ses intentions. Oh, Severus savait ce que Narcissa allait dire : que ses actions étaient motivées par un besoin de revoir Black ! Mais le temps passe et atténue tout, hein ? Narcissa ignorait en réalité la subtilité des motifs du serpentard. Revoir Black, il s'en fichait comme de la première pluie. Alléger sa conscience, ça, par contre, il ne s'en fichait pas, parce que la culpabilité de ce qu'était devenu Black le touchait trop intimement pour accepter de le laisser seul contre son sort… c'était ainsi. La morale de Severus n'était pas ostentatoire, d'ailleurs c'est pourquoi il avait juré à Lupin de lui couper la tête –c'est-à-dire de révéler sa vraie nature aux élèves– s'il répétait à Black que le _Peter Pettigrew_ avouant ses crimes devant Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie avec preuve à l'appui (soulèvement de manche) n'était autre que lui après avoir ingéré une quantité astronomique de « Polynectar amélioré » (et pire : pour cela il avait du volé un T-shirt crasseux à Ron Weasley, couvert de poils de rat…). L'aide de Lupin avait été malheureusement requise pour empêcher les jeunes imbéciles heureux Potter et Granger de ramener leur agressif bestiau volant pour foutre un bordel phénoménal au Château. Ce recours à un coup de main extérieur, comme pour réaliser le crime parfait, constituait sa seule erreur… compter sur Lupin. Il fallait à présent compter sur Lupin ! comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez délicates.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait remis Black sur le droit chemin, il ne s'en préoccupait plus. Ce qui devait être fait était fait. Ses tords étaient diminués. Et si le sommeil revenait ?

Mais allez expliquer ça à Narcissa !

 **xx**

Plus de quarante huit heures de sommeil ne suffirent pas à Sirius pour se remettre de l'émotion ressentie en voyant Péter témoigner puis s'enfuir lâchement pour éviter d'être capturé à nouveau. Perdu. Dans la nature, quelque part...

Sirius avait tellement dormi qu'il peinait maintenant à se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas juste un rêve plus réaliste qu'un autre... Pourtant il dormait dans un lit, pas dans une cellule, alors... Il essaya de s'asseoir sur ce matelas trop mou. Où était-il ? Pas dans la chambre de Remus, il ne sentait pas son odeur, ni aucune odeur connue de lui d'ailleurs à part cette odeur de propre, d'incantations ménagères, qui lui rappelait être la crasse incarnée. Eh bien... A qui qu'appartienne cette chambre, il n'allait pas se gêner pour utiliser la salle de bain et prendre la douche la plus coûteuse du siècle.

Une fois déshabillé, il se dirigea en titubant sous le jet d'eau et crispa la mâchoire en sentant le liquide gelé glisser le long de son corps... si désagréable... comme Rogue l'autre jour... Se faire fouiller ses souvenirs venait d'être érigé au rang de baromètre du casse-couille. Quoique la simple pensée de Rogue suffisait à le mettre dans un état pas possible ! Les battements de pouls frénétique lui donnaient envie de hurler de rage. Il lui en voulait trop pour se retenir de le tuer un jour... et maintenant que des _a priori_ méfiants allaient lui coller à la peau pour le restant de sa vie, un petit assassinat ne surprendrait personne, si?...

Un coup de poing parti se loger contre la surface du mur carrelé ; sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une larme glissait sur son visage osseux, se confondant avec la caresse de l'eau devenant plus tiède.

La chaleur de l'eau coupa le fil de ses pensées. Il se figea et grogna de contentement. La chaleur détendait ses muscles endoloris par l'effort et ce sommeil assommant... Il aperçut en relevant les yeux la serviette pendue pour lui et les vêtements préparés. De vieux vêtements moldus : ceux de Remus certainement (qui avait travaillé dans des bars moldus, enchaînant les jobs « étudiants » là-bas pendant l'été, ou les contrats n'étaient que d'un ou deux mois de toutes façons). Des habits _propres_ , c'était idiot mais cette idée aurait pu le faire mourir de bonheur à l'instant… jusqu'à ce que ses yeux remontent pour rencontrer le miroir.

Froncements de sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop longs, sa barbe partait dans tous les sens… c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et c'est avec celle allure qu'il avait rencontré Harry, qu'il avait revu... Stop. Quelques coups de ciseaux, un rasage maladroit. Il s'habilla et sortit.

Vu le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, on l'avait placé dans une chambre réservée au personnel de Poudlard, sûrement proche de celles des professeurs et donc de Remus. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas plus d'indication sur l'endroit où se trouvait en ce moment son ami. Ni sur l'heure qu'il était. Il semblait se déplacer hors du temps. Comme avant, à Azkaban, où l'épaisseur des murs empêchait la lumière du soleil de lui donner des repères naturels : cela l'avait conduit jusqu'à s'inventer des théories totalement rocambolesques, maintenant qu'il avait de quoi les réévaluer. L'une des plus insensées était sûrement celle selon laquelle la Terre avait cessé de tourner autour du Soleil, fâchée qu'il soit, lui, Sirius, enfermé dans cette cellule, baigné à longueur de journée dans les hurlements glaçants des fous. L'obscurité, d'abord oppressante, avait ensuite pris une autre signification : elle constituait la preuve irréfutable que la Terre faisait grève de lumière du jour rien que pour lui… et ça donnait l'impression qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un autre que lui se battant pour la vérité. En même temps, qu'il existe si peu de justice dans ce monde lui paraissait inimaginable : qu'il n'y ait personne, absolument personne pour se douter de la vérité… alors qu'il avait eu tellement d'amis, à Poudlard, dans l'Ordre, partout. Comment aurait-ce été possible ? ça servait à cela, de se bâtir une réputation honorable pendant des années, pour être abandonné au moment où les circonstances n'allaient plus dans le bon sens ? répugnant…

La porte qu'il dépassait venait de faire apparaître Rogue, en s'ouvrant. Une certitude : c'était lui. Il pressa le pas. L'adrénaline bouillant dans ces veines lui hurlait de fuir. Il venait de découvrir, en souffrant de l'électrocution brusque de son cœur et son sang brûlant qui courrait inonder son visage, qu'il avait honte de cette folie d'où il sortait à peine et de ce genre de pensées dont _Rogue_ avait pris connaissance.

 **xx**

 **-** Dis Remus, pourquoi… _il_ est encore au Château ? Est-ce que Dumbledore a perdu la boule ?

Le loup-garou lui lança un regard gêné.

-Juste… Dumbledore lui fait confiance, c'est tout. Et si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, moi aussi. Et puis il est vraiment excellent en potion, ce n'est plus à démontrer. C'est de lui que j'ai ma « potion mensuelle »

Remus s'en voulait : qui défendait-il devant son meilleur ami ? Rogue ! on nageait en plein… délire. L'homme qui l'avait littéralement brisé ! et trahi tous ceux de l'Ordre, alors qu'on avait eu l'intention de l'y faire rentrer, juste avant qu'il ne retourne sa veste de façon phénoménale… et qui avait juré de se racheter, _avant_ la chute de Voldemort. Et qui… venait de sauver Sirius d'un nouvel aller simple vers Azkaban. Alors il se devait bien de faire quelques efforts pour respecter ses ordres… mais pour combien de temps ?

-C'est fou.

Sirius avait le regard vide.

-Il est complètement dingue. Quelle négligence de sa part, continua-t-il.

-Tu sais, tout est beaucoup plus sûr aujourd'hui.

 **xx**

Entouré de tous ces morveux piaillant comme des pies et de Lupin toujours fidèle au poste, Sirius s'avançait dans la Grande Salle, essayant d'accorder à tous ces jeunes idiots un regard gratifiant leur gentillesse émerveillée. Depuis ce procès gagné qui avait fatigué Severus autant qu'un certain loup-garou après la pleine lune, et le discours de Dumbledore établissant Sirius au niveau d'invité de première importance, Black était considéré comme le héro local : « une victime de la Justice », comme le disait si bien le directeur. Seuls les serpentards se forçaient pour feindre une indifférence têtue, trop fiers pour accepter que l'attention ne se fixe sur eux. C'est avec beaucoup d'efforts que Severus s'associait à l'attitude générale de sa maison de cœur, dont il se devait pour couronner le tout d'être le digne représentant.

La concentration était maximale pour analyser la propreté de son verre d'eau intact, de cette miette traînant sur la nappe, ce couvert mal aligné par rapport à l'autre, la chute des plats qu'Hagrid venait de renverser en tentant de s'asseoir discrètement. Mais il y avait toujours un léger éclat de rire, à un moment du repas, provoqué généralement par Potter junior, qui le faisait tiquer violemment et lever les yeux. Le pain du jour, le vrai pain, qu'il buvait par les oreilles, les yeux, c'était bien évidemment ce spectacle : les traits tendus et figés de Black se déchirant en un sourire tendre, à l'adresse de son filleul, d'une anecdote de son filleul, ou d'une anecdote sur son filleul, que Weasley et Granger de concert ne cessaient de chanter. Les meilleurs jours étaient ceux où il capturait la scène sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Mais aujourd'hui, il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque quand les pupilles astrales de Sirius s'éteignirent subitement en rencontrant les siennes. Sa mauvaise humeur habituelle reprenait sa place d'habituée, comme de droit. Il fallait qu'il quitte ces instants de contemplations que ses yeux volaient malgré lui... Ils ressemblaient de moins à de la curiosité.

 **xx**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin, Remus?

La fourchette du loup-garou jouait avec la nourriture dans l'assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Il avait sentit que cette question ne tarderait pas à passer la bouche de Sirius.

-Écoute tu le connais, 'veut peut-être t'intimider, je sais pas. Tu te rendrais un grand service en continuant à l'ignorer... Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, moi.

-Mais lui peut, marmonna pour lui même Sirius en jetant un regard noir au concerné, qui discutait à présent avec Minerva.

-Hein?

-Mais tu sais bien! Il est legilimens, chuchota Sirius à son oreille.

Remus soupira.

-Certes, certes, ce n'est pas la personne la plus inoffensive habitant entre ces murs. Mais il ne t'a rien fait encore, non ?" Sirius grimaça, il n'avait rien dit de cela à son ami. "Arrête de chercher absolument ce qu'il a derrière la tête, reprit Remus avec diplomatie. Pour le moment, il est calme... prions pour qu'il le reste... n'attisons pas son mauvais caractère... Et normalement, tout devrait-

-Sirius, tu veux finir mon assiette?

Harry avait décelé la faim qui tiraillait encore son parrain en observant les longs regards plus qu'explicites qu'il laissait traîner sur les assiettes des autres.

-Alors là, avec grand plaisir, mon cher filleul ! D'ailleurs... Tout le monde! fit-il en élevant la voix de manière à se faire entendre par toute la tablée. "Pour les restes, ça se passe ici ! Ne gaspillons pas la nourriture que les elfes s'appliquent à nous cuisiner avec amour, créativité, que dis-je ? ingéniosité ! Soyez responsables et donnez moi vos assiettes"

-Sirius ! » Remus était moyennement amusé. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Mais c'était trop tard pour rectifier le tir, une vingtaine d'assiettes se retrouvèrent empilées devant lui, les gryffondors le défiant d'arriver à engloutir cette quantité, et Dumbledore, au bout de la salle, venait d'élever ses sourcils blancs jusqu'à l'extrémité supérieure de son front en une myriade de rides stupéfaites.

-Vous savez les enfants, dit solennellement Sirius, il faut vivre pour manger et non pas manger pour vivre. Vous le comprendrez un jour, tous : la sagesse vient avec l'âge (et les années de prison la font éclore plus vite encore !)... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Harry? s'indigna-t-il faussement en voyant son sourire incrédule. C'est vrai !

Hermione explosa de rire en voyant le niveau d'incompréhension de Ron, qui avait parfois du mal à saisir l'ironie à temps.

-Habituez vous, il est comme ça, avertit Remus. Par contre, je vais te laisser expliquer tout seul cet abus total à Dumbledore... lui murmura-t-il en se levant de table précipitamment, suivis de tous les élèves complices de la scène en voyant le directeur s'approcher d'un pas décidé.

-Traîtres ! s'exclama Sirius. HARRY, attends !

Son filleul se retourna pour lui adresser une moue désolée et fila rejoindre les autres.

-Sirius Black... siffla Dumbledore, désapprobateur.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux, pleins d'amusement, d'admiration ou d'agacement. Black dérangeait le déroulement de la vie au Château depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds, bousculait les mœurs, les arrangeait à sa sauce. Au fond, il ne faisait que reprendre _ses_ bonnes habitudes, en se fichant toujours plus de l'avis général. C'est à l'instant où Dumbledore se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille que Severus sentit le regard aiguisé de Minerva sur son visage, épiant sa réaction. Il maquilla aussitôt son sourire ironique en une légère toux. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si Black, trentenaire endurci, se faisait gronder par le directeur comme un enfant de dix ans. Il n'était pas stoïque à ce point.


	3. Quelques fragments d'étoile

**CH3**

 ** _"Quelques fragments d'étoiles"_**

En voyant Hermione, aspirée mentalement par les dires de Rogue, Harry croyait se demander à juste titre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Ron, qu'il apercevait du coin de l'œil, semblait partager son avis : rien ne méritait une attention si zélée (il prenait garde à ne jamais se retourner complètement vers lui de peur que ce mouvement n'attire l'attention du professeur, et quand ce moment arrivait, de devenir la cible centrale d'un jeu de fléchettes verbales jusqu'à la fin de l'heure).

Un coup de coude qui le surprit le força cependant à se tourner vers Ron, qui cherchait à communiquer.

-Dis Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle exagère un peu parfois ? Comment trouver encore le moyen d'écouter avec neutralité quand on se sait à tout moment en danger de mort certai-

-Mister Potter!

Harry voulait très sincèrement étrangler Ron. Voilà que la tragédie se répétait une énième fois, par sa faute, et que tout ça allait finir, en plus, il ne fallait pas en douter, par une glorification de Malfoy au rang d'élève exemplaire (qui soit dit en passant, était aussi utile qu'un végétal dans ce cours)

-Je regrette d'avoir à vous dire cela, Potter, mais vous avez le degré de concentration d'un troll affamé, ce qui en quelques mots signifie que vous êtes aussi incontrôlable que votre parrain. Un peu attention ! cria-t-il, entendant quelques gloussements. Je sais qu'il est bientôt midi, mais n'êtes-vous même pas capables de contrôler vos estomacs pendant une vingtaine de minutes encore ? » Il fit pivoter sa tête théâtralement. « Comme c'est... minable. Vous êtes tous si prévisibles ! Prenez donc exemple sur..." La tête de Rogue pivota vers Drago, puis il sembla changer brutalement d'avis. "Sur Miss Granger ! lâcha-t-il en sursautant légèrement, encore plus surpris de ses paroles que le fut Hermione.

 **xx**

-J'ai paniqué ! C'est tout.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? Gratifier cette peste qui déteste Drago, qui le frappe, l'humilie ? Tu aurais du lire la lettre de Drago ! Il est dégoûté ! Est-ce que tu as oublié ton rôle de parrain ?

-Oui, eh bah, j'ai vu Drago, il m'a rappelé toi, et donc j'ai voulu éviter de lui faire un compliment trop abusif parce que ça aurait comme t'en faire un à toi, et étant donné l'état de notre relation... Je te rappelle que tu refuses de me parler depuis deux semaines.

Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux menaçants.

-Répète ça.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre. C'est donc que tu-

-Mais quel caractère! Quel caractère tu as! Quelle mauvaise foi, Severus! Tu m'écris pour me demander d'aller me faire... Hein! Et tu trouves encore légitime de me reprocher de ne pas avoir répondu ? IMBÉCILE ! Tu le fais exprès !

Elle s'approcha pour lui donner une tape derrière la tête, que Severus accepta de recevoir en grimaçant. Il avait espéré se rendre assez désagréable pour qu'on lui foute encore la paix durant une bonne semaine, le temps qu'il élabore un plan. Mais il n'en avait pas. Et il était démasqué.

-Si tu ne veux rien me dire ; je vais t'expliquer, moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! » Severus la fusilla du regard, ce qu'elle ignora superbement. « C'est simplement que tu n'oses pas répondre à mes questions sur... _une certaine personne_... parce que tu as encore fait des choses louches. Surtout, tu ne voudrais certainement pas avouer ce que tu penses de lui maintenant que tu l'as réellement devant toi. Soit ! Si ton avis n'avait pas changé d'une certaine façon, il n'y aurait rien à cacher : considère que je suis au courant du principal. Et tu viendras déjà tout me raconter en temps voulu, je te connais maintenant. Cache moi encore des choses, je m'en contrefiche, puisque c'est temporaire ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Sans mes conseils tu es perdu, Severus ! Et c'est uniquement parce que tu sais tout ça que tu évites mon fils à présent... Oui, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Tu voudrais inconsciemment te défaire de mon contrôle... mais ce n'est pas possible. Réfléchis donc !

Narcissa regarda Severus et comprit qu'elle avait fait un faux pas. Si elle avait analysé ce visage avant, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pris un tel plaisir à s'emballer de la sorte, à montrer l'étendue de son autorité à _ce_ moment précis...

-Très bien, Narcissa, siffla-t-il, feignant hypocritement un ton mielleux. Si tu penses que j'ai si besoin de toi, grand bien te fasse, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : c'est uniquement après avoir écouté tes "beaux conseils" que j'ai pris les pires décisions de ma vie ! » Narcissa eut envie de se pincer les ailes du nez : oui, Severus avait effectivement changé d'avis. « Mais regarde..., reprit-il. Regarde un peu ce que je suis devenu ! Ce que tu me reproches, reproche le toi d'abord, tu crois pas ? Non ? Tout ça, tout ce gâchis, tout, c'est tout de ta faute ! Parce que tu avais besoin de moi, et que j'ai accepté, comme un con !

Il transplana du Manoir après avoir presque hurlé ces mots, d'une rage qui avait menacé de l'étrangler tant elle avait été contenue depuis le retour de Black. L'explosion. Il ne trouvait plus la raison pour laquelle il avait pris sur lui pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi avait-il obéit ! Pourquoi s'était-il soumis, lui, lui qui ne devait rien à personne !

À presque personne ?

 **xx**

Tambourinement furieux sur la porte de Severus. Qui osait? Il avait le visage écrasé dans son coussin, les paupières entrebâillées, le regard enfin vide, vidé par une migraine pulsatile de première envergure. Il venait d'avaler rapidement un bon demi litre d'alcool fort, à jeun, la première bouteille qu'il avait trouvé planquée dans son armoire, parmi sa collection qu'il se réservait pour les soirées en solitaire qu'il qualifiait "de toutes façons irrécupérables". Sauf que là, ce n'était visiblement pas le soir, puisqu'on osait le déranger encore. Et que sous ses stores la lumière du jour transperçait son crâne d'un nouveau battement de migraine.

-Rogue!

Merlin tout puissant. Il devait halluciner. L'alcool ne lui faisait pas ça, mais il devait vraiment, vraiment...

-Je sais que tu es dans ta chambre! Et j'aurais bien deux mots à te dire, tu vois!

-Par pitié arrête de beugler aussi fort, marmonna Severus, trop faiblement pour que sa voix passe les mètres et la porte le séparant de Black.

-Ouvre moi bon sang, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma journée! Ouvre! s'énerva-t-il en frappant de plus belle.

Tu rêves! Tu rêves, tu rêves! pensa très fort Severus. Tu rêves en couleurs, Black!

-... JE VAIS FORCER LA PORTE?

Le cœur rarement effarouché du serpentard cognait à présent encore plus vite que son mal de tête. Il essaya de se lever. Se rattrapa, ses deux paumes arrivant sur son bureau, d'où une pile de copies tomba à terre. Derrière la porte, le bruit de ses déplacements avait fait cesser les menaces.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, je peux savoir ? demandait Sirius, visiblement agacé.

Enfin il se jeta contre sa porte, après une traversée mouvementée.

-C'est à quel sujet, Black? articula-t-il avec une voix qu'il essaya de faire paraître la plus sobre et nonchalante possible.

-Pourquoi j'entends ta voix si bas derrière la porte ? Tu es tombé ? Debout nom de Dieu ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

-... Fais moi le plaisir de me l'apprendre.

-À ton avis? D'Harry! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ta manière de le traiter. C'est inadmissible! Tu croyais que j'allais laisser passer ça? En vérité… tu es encore plus mauvais que ce que je pensais, et crois moi, c'est pas un compliment ! Alors ouvre cette porte qu'on règle cette histoire et arrête de te comporter un peu en connard prétentieux !

-Tout à fait, Black.

Merde, pourquoi "tout à fait"? Cette réponse avait le mérite de n'avoir aucun sens! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens exact de ce que disait Sirius.

-Je suis... _tout à fait_ prêt à en discuter avec toi" Sa politesse ivre le surpris, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen que la diplomatie pour reporter l'affront. "Seulement j'ai... du travail. C'est ça. Beaucoup. Enfin... tu sais, je suis prof et je..." il se mordit la lèvre pour rectifier cette explication qui n'allait nulle part. "Je veux dire... comme tu t'en doutes, Black, je suis prof et non oisif comme toi, reprit-il avec un ton très sec, et donc, donc je n'ai pas le temps de parlotter!

-... Est-ce que tu es dans ton état normal?

Cette question avait été chuchotée. Il ne répondit pas, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu. Sa tempe reposait sur le bois froid de sa porte comme il se reposait sur la presque-inquiétude inattendue glissée sous cette question. Un peu plus et une larme de son œil brûlant partait envahir le parquet. Juste pour ça. Il était mal.

-Écoute, je reviendrai demain. Mais t'as intérêt à être prêt.

On entendit le bruit de ses semelles frotter les pavés. Severus aurait parié qu'il avait ce jean clair trop grand pour lui, qui tenait sur ses hanches uniquement grâce à cette ceinture de cuir noire serrée au cran maximum. Malgré sa perte de poids il n'était pas décharné. Et les chemises moldues qu'il portait, avaient cet avantage d'être légèrement transparentes… et lorsqu'elles s'aplatissaient sur son torse, par un mouvement d'air venu directement de Merlin lui-même... Oh oui, Severus pouvait encore imaginer Black. Les mèches brunes, ternies par le manque de lumière, qui glissaient de ses yeux sur ses lèvres... sa peau pâle et fatiguée... la noirceur fière de son regard clair... et cette courte lumière qui s'y allumait parfois, le faisant sortir de ses souvenirs trop sombres et trop pénibles. Battu, frappé, violenté, des nuits sans fermer l'œil, une fatigue que criait tout son corps, un désespoir muet toujours bien en place, à se déplacer en chancelant à côté du gouffre de la folie... il savait tout maintenant, par sa faute ; mais il restait superbe, d'une beauté triomphante, qui passait tout, se moquait de tout, riait, comme toujours Black, fait des fragments d'étoiles les plus purs, ne pouvait s'empêcher de briller au milieu de tout le malheur dans lequel on avait voulu le noyer. Comment avait-il pu se tromper, oser se tromper ? l'inventer criminel, comme l'avaient fait les autres ? il s'était menti... Oh, tellement menti... Et pour ça, il s'en voudrait toujours, oui toujours, toute sa vie, parce que tout était de sa faute, pas celle d'un autre, parce qu'il avait été faible, et il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, avait cédé devant les peurs de Narcissa qui lui demandaient ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir faire ! Il avait jeté avec une condescendance abominable le seul cadeau que la vie avait consenti à lui donner ! par lâcheté ! par pure lâcheté ! Et si… et si Sirius avait encore eu quelqu'un à ses côtés au moment où tous avaient disparu ou retourné leurs vestes ? Ça le déchirait de se savoir parmi eux. Sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il y posa ses deux mains pour s'étrangler. Comment... Sirius...

Sur le dos, la joue contre le sol, devant sa porte, les torpeurs d'un sommeil alcoolisé l'emportèrent finalement.

 **xx**

Le lendemain midi, Severus libéra ses élèves cinq minutes plus tôt pour foncer se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il était sûr que ça marcherait : il n'avait jamais connu Black à l'heure. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Jamais. Même ce jour ils avaient prévu de…- bref, son horloge interne se révélait être complètement déréglée, c'est tout. Pas la peine d'y joindre une panoplie d'exemples pour s'en convaincre. Et même si par malheur il se présentait plus tard dans la journée, il avait élaboré déjà tout ce qu'il fallait lui balancer au visage pour avoir la paix et ne plus penser à l'horrible nuit remplie de fantômes et de cauchemars qu'il venait de passer par sa faute. Si il n'avait pas tenu à mettre un peu de sa présence néfaste dans ses affaires... la tranquillité de son sommeil en aurait été sauvé. Son amour propre aussi. Il venait d'ailleurs de se jurer que plus jamais il se laisserait humilier ainsi par ses propres pensées (et de ne plus boire : plus difficile encore). Quelles pensées ! des regrets, des remords, du n'importe quoi ! Si Narcissa l'avait su, elle aurait ri jusqu'à se rouler par terre… Non, il ne ressentait rien pour Black, plus maintenant, c'était fini, fini, son amour était mort et enterré depuis longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce que des tourments aussi pénibles revenaient, alors ? Il avait juste voulu soulager sa conscience en faisant en sorte qu'il ne reparte pas tout droit vers l'enfer ! qui n'aurait rien tenté, après avoir vu aussi clairement des souvenirs aussi… Argh ! Ce n'était bien sûr pas directement _pour_ Black qu'il avait bravé toutes les lois possibles en si peu de temps !

Lassant, c'était lassant de se battre contre différentes versions de soi-même : était-il une espèce de caméléon psychique pour changer autant de fois par jour de point de vue? Il se désespérait. Alors il allait être celui que tout le monde attendait qu'il soit : l'avis général devait bien porter une part de vérité sur sa personne plus grande que tout ce charabia mental de sensations, remords, peur et fierté mal placée, non ? Il allait être "Rogue"... Il allait prendre ce rôle, l'embrasser dans toute sa totalité, devenir un et un seul... Un connard froid, égoïste et prétentieux. Et dangereux… pour l'amour du costume.

Cette résolution l'occupait entièrement quand Black lui barra le chemin à quelques mètres de la victoire, visiblement essoufflé.

-Fuir, toujours... Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment venant de toi, hein Rogue ? Ne pas tenir tes paroles, trahir les gens ! ça, tu connais, c'est clair. » L'interpellé fut hypnotisé par ces yeux pleins d'une haine d'acier dont l'intensité lui tordait le ventre. « Je t'ai laissé assez de temps, continua Black. Je veux qu'on parle d'Harry, je veux des explications quant à la manière dont tu lui parles ! Plusieurs de ses amis m'ont certifié que tu le rabaissais, sans raison, et pire, en y mêlant James ! Et maintenant, moi, son parrain ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est destructeur pour un gosse qui n'a même pas connu ses parents ? Est-ce-

-Si tous les parents d'élèves avaient la possibilité de venir me parler en personne pour régler leurs comptes avec moi, le Château en serait rempli en ce moment même. Alors considère mon refus de t'écouter comme de la justice envers eux. Sur ce...

-Justice ? répéta Sirius en ricanant. Le pire professeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu me parle de justice ! Tu es encore en train de te foutre de moi ?

-Si tu te crois en position de faire mieux, prends mon poste, vas-y, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, déclara-t-il en tentant de le contourner.

Sirius empoigna fermement son bras :

-Crois moi, ce serait la moindre des choses que tu sois destitué après de tels antécédents. Si Dumbledore te fais confiance, sache que ça n'a jamais été mon cas et que la situation n'a sûrement pas changé !

-Je pensais que tu voulais parler de ton filleul, mais visiblement tes reproches concernent surtout le… passé » Il détourna les yeux tout en essayant d'ignorer la brûlure que cette main était en train de laisser sur sa peau, même à travers ses vêtements. « La raison de ma présence ici me concerne moi et Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas à te présenter de justifications. » La poigne de Sirius lui coupait le sang. « Lâche moi, ordonna-t-il. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

-Ecoute moi bien, susurra Sirius. Avec moi au Château, tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserai rien manigancer dans ton coin. » Il rejeta le bras de Severus. « Tu as intérêt à garder dorénavant tes putains d'humeurs pour toi devant mon filleul. Et si tu utilises les souvenirs que tu m'as volé de n'importe quelle façon, je pourrais bien te tuer, acheva-t-il, glaçant.

 _Eh bien devine quoi ? c'est déjà fait. Imbécile._

 **xx**

Un peu de Rogue sur le bout des doigts. Sirius regardait sa main droite, portant l'odeur du diable, qu'il tenait avec sa gauche à la distance maximale de ses narines. Mais même d'ici il le savait : il avait un peu de Rogue sur le bout des doigts. Troublé. Il voulait sentir de plus près. Juste pour vérifier... juste... Il ne quittait plus des yeux ses pauvres doigts captifs se mouvant avec indécence dans l'air. Il veut. sentir. cette. odeur. Combat muet et immobile entre son cerveau en manque et sa main gauche tenace.

Il cède. Sa main droite tombe droit sur son visage. Il sent. Il hume. Son rythme cardiaque explose. Ses doigts coupables passent sur ses lèvres.

Il eut l'impression que la douleur lui transperçait le crâne.

 **xx**

Harry et Sirius profitaient du week-end pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Pour le détendre et rattraper toutes les sorties qu'Harry n'avait pas été autorisé à faire ici, Sirius lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait sur les gens, les lieux, les anecdotes, en tournant volontairement ses souvenirs de la façon la plus cocasse pour le faire rire.

-Donc vous passiez par ce passage là, avec mon père et Remus, pour venir en cachette ? demandait-t-il, visiblement intéressé d'une façon qui semblait dépasser l'innocente curiosité.

-Et Peter, ne put s'empêcher de compléter Sirius. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'avait pas existé, tu sais... On efface pas les gens de ses souvenirs d'un coup de baguette, malheureusement..., il sourit tristement à Harry. Les gens changent, mais pas le passé, le passé est là, il faut le prendre tel quel et ne pas le maltraiter pour autant. Je ne savais pas de quelle façon il tournerait. Lui non plus, sûrement... c'est pas facile de se le dire, mais c'est certainement plus proche de la vérité que de l'imaginer dès le départ mauvais comme il est devenu. Il faut chérir les souvenirs des gens que l'on a aimé. Si la haine prend le dessus, on déforme ce qui a vraiment été, on en perd la beauté… et on finit par avoir une mentalité qui n'aide pas. Je l'ai réalisé après son comportement, au procès." Sirius se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la même personne en tête. "En tout cas, oui, on y allait toujours tous les quatre, on faisait tout ensemble !"

Et bien d'autres choses encore avec Severus, justement. Et comme le Severus d'alors lui manquait, depuis qu'il revenait sur les lieux de la naissance de leur bonheur. C'était une torture de voir que la vie l'avait bouffé à ce point... Une torture. Il en voulait au Rogue adulte d'avoir accepté de le laisser mourir, cet adolescent dont il avait été éperdument amoureux. Qu'en restait-il?... Un physique trompeur qui le laissait parfois penser qu'il pouvait encore y avoir des traces de l'ancien lui-même. Mais à l'intérieur plus rien... quand il regardait Rogue il ne voyait qu'un tombeau. Il s'était tué. Du jour au lendemain, il avait sauté, le jeune Severus, dans ce destin malsain qu'il avait promis d'oublier. Les ténèbres avaient été plus fortes que sa volonté, que son amour, que tout ! Il s'y était même enfoncé si loin qu'il était revenu dans l'Ordre pour les espionner sans aucun scrupule. C'est ça, le mystère, le vrai mystère ! On peut chercher à comprendre autant que l'on veut… à la fin il ne reste plus qu'à remercier le ciel de ne pas avoir fait advenir la catastrophe plus tôt, de nous avoir laissé malgré tout vivre quelques moments tels qu'on arrive encore à se dire, laminé après que la foudre se soit abattue d'un coup, que ça « en valait quand même la peine »…

Mais Sirius peinait maintenant à relativiser les choses. Comment, quand cet imposteur se tenait là, méprisant à en vomir, devant lui, portant encore le même nom que la personne qu'il avait aimé ?

-Euh… Sirius, appela Harry, voyant son parrain se perdre dans ses pensées. Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. Ma cicatrice, elle…


	4. Lucius

**Mille mercis pour vos retours chaleureux! j'espère que je n'ai oublié de répondre à personne!**

* * *

 **CH4**

" _ **Lucius**_ "

* * *

La porte du Manoir s'ouvrit sur Lucius. Il entra, essuya ses chaussures, les enleva et monta à l'étage. Sans un regard pour sa femme, devant lui, qui faisait semblant d'attendre quelque chose.

Tu vois, tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu avais promis de le faire. Tu me trompes. Tu en reviens. Il y a longtemps que je le sais. Que je ne te suffirai pas, je l'ai peut-être même su dès cette soirée moite d'appréhension durant laquelle je t'annonçais que j'étais enceinte.

 _-Quoi? Déjà?_

C'est tout ce que tu avais trouvé à me répondre, levant un œil excédé du journal que tu lisais.

 _-Mais c'est trop tôt pour un enfant... Débrouille toi, je n'en veux pas._

Ces mots resteront taillés en lettres de sang sur ton front toute ta vie. Je ne peux pas te regarder sans les voir distinctement gravés dans ta peau de marbre. Ils résument qui tu es devenu à mes yeux.

C'est ce jour où tous mes doutes se sont confirmés. Puis, il m'est arrivé quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vécu : j'ai paniqué, pour de vrai. Je voulais et je devais garder cet enfant imprévu malgré tes désirs opposés. Lors de mes nuits à tes côtés je m'imaginais te voir faire l'impossible, l'irrémédiable, à moi, à lui, toutes ces choses que dans mon dos tu commençais à faire pour Voldemort, et rien qu'en saisir les contours, pas voie détournée, sous-entendus, me faisaient monter la nausée. Tu devenais violent quand on abordait le sujet. Tu ne te « sentais pas » être père : moi, je ne me sentais même plus être femme.

Alors finalement, j'ai maquillé ta violence en simples doutes sur l'avenir devant Severus, pour le supplier d'être le parrain de Drago et de m'aider à le protéger. Je voulais avoir le moyen de connaître exactement tes agissements pour le compte de Voldemort. Je voulais savoir, pour mesurer le degré d'humanité qu'il te restait, savoir ces crimes que tu étais prêt à faire, à quel point tu obéissais à ces _autres,_ je voulais pouvoir anticiper le mal que tu nous ferais... Je voulais savoir si je pouvais continuer à te pardonner. Et Severus était le seul moyen pour cela. Quel scoop pour toi ça serait, d'apprendre ses raisons de rejoindre les forces du mal, hein ? Surtout qu'au début, j'ai bien cru qu'il refuserait… Mais c'était avant que je prononce ces mots que je savais fatals pour lui, terrifiée, suppliante, en larmes, dans un état d'énervement qui m'horrifie encore aujourd'hui… ces mots qui le suppliait de faire en sorte de Drago ne connaisse pas la même enfance que la sienne. Finalement j'ai réussi à éviter que tu sois un de ces pères-là ; au prix de continuer à être une de ces femmes-là.

Ce jour là signait le changement total de Severus : il quitta tout, l'amour, sa vie honnête, ses contacts avec l'Ordre qu'il avait l'ambition de rejoindre. Il prit la Marque et jura de surveiller chacun de tes actes, de me donner la liste exhaustive de tous tes faits et gestes. Je connaissais à l'avance le lieu où tu allais, tes ambitions, les femmes chez qui tu te rendrais avant même que l'idée de me tromper traverse ton esprit. Quelques mois plus tard c'est Sirius qui était arrêté pour meurtre. Malgré la douleur de tout perdre, son mauvais caractère, Severus continuait à vouloir réparer tes erreurs avant même qu'elles n'aient lieu. Je ne saurais dire à quel point il t'a manipulé pour te faire consentir à cet enfant… te le présentant comme un futur soldat, un moyen des plus sûrs pour plaire à ton Maître… et que pour ça, la meilleure éducation devait lui être inculquée pour qu'il ne soit jamais tenté de se rebeller. Que des conneries.

Ne te méprends jamais, je n'ai pas triché. C'est vrai que longtemps j'ai cru t'aimer pour toi-même... mais en réalité c'était moi-même que je cherchais à aimer. Je voulais voir dans le regard d'un homme parfait un reflet plus magnifié que celui que le miroir me renvoyait. Je voulais être Dieu rien qu'à travers toi. Aujourd'hui je ne suis même pas une présence. Je suis ton ombre sur les murs, aux banquets, aux fêtes, aux réceptions, parfois même devant notre fils qui est trop jeune pour comprendre que son père est aussi banal que les autres. Derrière tes grands airs il n'y a rien à part moi que tu étouffes en silence. On communique pour des banalités, et jamais droit dans les yeux. Tu n'es jamais là. Tu es fade. Pourquoi portons-nous le même nom?

Chaque jour un peu plus, je ne veux plus être toi.

 **xx**

Narcissa avait passé la journée allongée sur son lit. Elle n'aurait pas pu se lever, ses pensées lui donnaient un réel tournis. Que faire ? La situation n'était pas au beau fixe avec Severus. La fierté aurait voulu qu'elle attende un signe de sa part, après tout ne pouvait-il pas comprendre tout seul qu'il y avait malentendu, et qu'il était le seul à avoir franchi les bornes en élevant autant le ton face à elle ? D'ailleurs, d'où lui venait cette attitude si fraîche ? Insolent, il l'avait toujours été ; blessant non, rarement avec elle. Quelle ingratitude ! Devait-elle lui rappeler que lui aussi, vivait sur une bonne partie de ses rentes, à elle ? Pensait-il que les longs costumes noirs dont il se servait pour se donner cet air ténébreux étaient gratuits ? Mieux : devait-elle lui rappeler toutes les fois où elle s'était déplacée en urgence parce qu'il avait besoin d'un conseil de rien du tout –témoignant d'un manque d'autonomie affligeant– ?

Et puis merde. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se résigner à le laisser tout seul dans cet état avec un Black rôdant au Château… c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop risqué. Et il y avait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas posé autant de problèmes : encore un signe qui lui intimait d'intervenir rapidement.

Elle se leva si vite que des étoiles noires lui brouillèrent la vue un instant, ce qui fut un prétexte parfait pour jurer royalement. Le cri outré d'un elfe s'entendit derrière la porte. Elle roula des yeux. Assise à son bureau, elle se mit à écrire cette lettre. Il fallait faire vite avant que Lucius revienne et voie son hibou s'envoler.

 _« Severus._

 _Je comprends. Ton silence rend même les choses très claires : tu es vraiment fâché. La raison de ton énervement est compréhensible. J'ai heurté tes sentiments... sans le vouloir, car je pensais ce côté « blaireau contrarié » disparu chez toi. Visiblement non, en tout cas pas sur ce sujet, malgré ce que tu prétendais.._

 _Ma réaction n'était certes pas celle que tu attendais : je t'ai pris de haut alors que avais plutôt besoin d'une "oreille attentive". Mon tact légendaire m'a fait défaut, je le concède - "l'exception confirme la règle", hein ?_

 _Je vais être directe. Après mûre réflexion, une majorité des raisons pour lesquelles tu dois rester loin de Black sont périmées. Premièrement, "le mal est fait" : tu portes la Marque. C'est trop tard pour que quiconque t'en empêche, c'est trop tard également pour que Black te suive dans ce chemin tortueux (ne mens pas : ta plus grande peur fut qu'il trahisse ses amis en te soutenant malgré tout ; et après avoir tellement intériorisé cette peur, tu as cru qu'il avait carrément rejoint notre « côté officiel » au moment des faits. Je te trouvais tellement stupide à l'époque)._

 _Deuxièmement, Drago est grand et bien fait. Il est davantage une fierté –tellement arrogant avec ses copains de classe ! Il me ressemble tant– pour son père qu'une nuisance... C'est vrai que je te dois beaucoup, et je te remercie pour tes services, mais… La météo a changé, si je peux dire. Lucius pourrait le défendre rien que parce qu'il y voit lui aussi son image (=ses pires côtés). Tu es bien plus libre de te préoccuper de tes affaires. Lâche du mou avec sa surveillance : ses actes ne peuvent que me blesser moi, non Drago._

 _Il n'y a plus qu'une difficulté, que je crois n'en être pas vraiment une pour toi, c'est que tu dois absolument garder tout rapprochement secret pour conserver la confiance Lucius. Bien évidemment tu peux compter sur mon silence, comme toujours._

 _Le contenu de cette lettre te prouve assez que j'ai bien trop de données compromettantes sur toi pour que l'on reste brouillé... Je n'ai donc pas besoin de te le rappeler! Économisons du parchemin ! Et je ne mentais pas en te disant que tu avais besoin de moi : c'est trop tard pour « bouder » comme un enfant. Nous avons des affaires communes. On s'est taché les mains... ensemble._

 _J'espère que tu ne perds pas de temps à penser, penser et penser encore. Oui, j'ose espérer que tu as commencé à agir, si déjà tu coupes les ponts avec moi pendant si longtemps ! Il ne va pas se récupérer tout seul –j'espère que tu ne vas prendre la peine de nier que c'est bien à cela que tu penses. Nous ne sommes plus en cinquième année-! C'est peut-être dur à entendre, mais c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Si tu n'en es pas capable autant l'oublier une bonne fois pour toutes._

 _Narcissa_

 _(brûle moi rapidement cette lettre) »_

 **xx**

La réponse arriva quelques heures plus tard.

 _« Bravo Narcissa. Avant de lire ta lettre, j'étais presque en train d'arriver à me convaincre de tout le contraire de ce que tu sous-entends. Franchement, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir de me dire des choses pareilles ? Je me un peu emballé la dernière fois, d'accord, mais pourquoi ne pas me laisser une chance d'oublier ce que j'ai dit ? Je te déteste pour me forcer à y penser ! Parce que maintenant… je suis obligé d'admettre que quelque chose a changé._

 _Le contraire était mille fois plus sain et plus facile. Déjà, ça ne te surprendra pas, mais Black me déteste, tu devrais voir comme il me déteste. A chaque fois son regard… ce n'est pas à moi qu'on va apprendre ce qu'est la haine. C'est clair : il me haït, et toutes les justifications au monde ne changeront jamais le fait qu'en plus, je ne pourrais jamais rien rattraper, parce que… je ne le mérite plus. Tu vois comme c'est pénible ? Je me sens misérable, et en plus à cause de toi je dois me l'avouer et l'écrire ! Tu m'énerves à un point !_

 _Je t'arrête tout de suite, toi et tes conseils complètement déplacés. T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?… Je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui dire la vérité sur les raisons de notre rupture après ce que ça a provoqué ! Tu imagines l'insulte, si on te disait qu'on t'avait trahi et abandonné par amour ? pour pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec l'Ordre, ou que des Mangemorts le prennent spécialement pour cible parce que trop proche de moi, ou simplement parce qu'une relation viable entre les deux camps était et restera tout bonnement impossible !... J'en ai marre d'être égoïste. Je ne le serais pas deux fois. Lui est certain que je l'ai quitté dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour rejoindre les forces du Mal à cause d'une « révélation » perso, et que même une fois espion pour l'Ordre je n'étais pas loyal : tant mieux, parce que je ne pourrais jamais prouver le contraire quand la signification de chacun de mes actes se retourne contre moi aussi facilement. Et maintenant qu'il ne m'aime plus, revenir avec ça serait absolument **indécent**_ (il souligna ce mot rageusement)

 _Surtout que… j'avais prévu de ne pas t'en parler, mais… comment est-ce qu'on peut ne serait-ce que_ dire _ça ? J'ai vu des choses que tu n'as pas vu (dans ses souvenirs, ne me demande pas dans quelles circonstances). Dans l'un des pires moments, où il pensait mourir, il a hurlé mon nom… en pleurant, physiquement brisé par la douleur, parce qu'il souhaitait peut-être que… je ne l'aie pas abandonné._

 _Alors maintenant, tu comprendras aisément que tout ça me fait souhaiter d'être mort plutôt que d'avoir appris qu'il était innocent, et toujours le même, et qu'il m'aimait toujours un peu, même là-bas._

 _Je ne dors plus. Je… perds la tête, un peu. En fait vraiment. Je pense à prendre quelques jours de congé (je sais, c'est ridicule, pathétique, assommant, je sais tout ce que tu vas dire). Mais le savoir ici me rend fou. Ca réveille trop de choses. D'où cette lettre, où je te dis les choses telles qu'elles ne sortiront jamais de ma bouche._

 _Laisse moi encore un peu de temps avant de m'insulter, et après promets moi de ne plus en parler._

 _Severus »_

Le pincement de nez que Narcissa se donna était si fort qu'elle pensa bien un moment se l'avoir cassé. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on laisse traîner les choses. Voilà ce qui arrive !

 **xx**

Le lendemain, Drago était paisiblement en train de dénigrer la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Pansy, quand Blaise lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il comprit que ce n'était pas juste pour enlever une poussière de son uniforme quand son regard trouva son visage médusé.

-Drago… ce n'est pas ta mère, là-bas ?

Il leva les yeux.

-Euh… si.

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers elle.

-Maman ? fit-il, hésitant, attendant qu'elle se retourne.

-Drago ! ne m'appelle pas « maman » en public voyons, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu veux que tes copains rigolent ?

-Non, Mère.

Elle acquiesça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste ici pour rendre une petite visite à ton parrain.

-Oui, je voulais te prévenir tout à l'heure. Dumbledore cherche un remplaçant, Severus est malade, à ce qu'on dit. Mais je ne crois pas ce qu'on dit.

Narcissa eut ce sourire tendre et machiavélique, que Drago ne connaissait qu'à elle et qui le faisait se sentir si fier.

-Bon garçon, répondit-elle en posant une main sur sa tête. Je te donnerai bien sûr de ses nouvelles quand j'en aurais. Mais je crois qu'il est préférable de le laisser tranquille un petit moment… tu sais comme il a mauvais caractère parfois. Enfin, je ne t'apprends rien !

Drago grimaça en hochant la tête. Il bénéficiait d'une panoplie d'exemples en tête pour illustrer les dires de sa mère… il est vrai que son parrain lui donnait un légère frousse, parfois. Mais sa mère maintenait que ça n'était « que du bluff ».

-Bon, je vais filer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Surtout, ne sois pas sage, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, défends notre famille coûte que coûte, bref, tu sais tout ça. Travaille bien mais pas trop. On se revoit dans quelques semaines, mon chéri !

Drago ne réprimait pas souvent son sourire en face de sa mère.

 **xx**

Narcissa toqua avec allégresse. Toc toc toc TOC toc toc TOC TOC toc. Elle s'amusait à inventer un nouveau rythme à chaque fois. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire une telle chose et Severus le savait. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui offrit le sourire le plus édenté dont elle se savait capable, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'expression peu avenante en face d'elle. En vérité, elle était vraiment contente, déjà d'avoir vu son fils, ensuite d'être au Château, et en dernier de voir Severus.

-Je suis là, chantonna-t-elle.

-Ce serait parfait… si je t'avais demandé de venir.

-Alors comme ça, on sèche les cours ? demanda-t-elle en ricanant, ignorant la remarque précédente. Merci de m'accueillir !

Elle le poussa pour se frayer un chemin dans sa chambre.

-Oh la la, le bordel ! s'écria-t-elle en tournant la tête de droite à gauche, pendant que Severus fermait la porte derrière elle en soufflant une tempête d'agacement. Qui vit ici ? Une goule ?

-Arrête de faire l'idiote… grogna-t-il.

Mais Narcissa avait remarqué son minuscule rictus amusé.

-C'est un massacre, continua-t-elle. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu te fais porter malade ! il faut sûrement du temps pour ranger tout ça. Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ?

-Mais comment tu sais que-

-Shhhh. J'ai des yeux partout, tu sais bien. Alors ? » Elle se jeta sur un fauteuil après en avoir débarrassé les innombrables feuilles volantes. « Tu as effectivement mauvaise mine… malade, vraiment ?

-Ouais, fit Severus en haussant les épaules.

-Bonne idée.

Il sonda son visage, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu as besoin de repos, je n'en doute plus après ta lettre, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de contenir la moquerie naturelle de sa voix. Se faire porter malade est une bonne idée, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je te l'aurais proposé. Je suis fière de voir que tu prends un peu les choses en main.

-Merci de ton approbation. Je n'attendais que ça !

-Et tu sais ce que j'attends, moi ? que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec _lui_ depuis qu'il est ici. Pas obligé de revenir sur ta lettre ! se défendit-elle en lisant le refus catégorique à venir se peindre sur les traits anguleux de Severus. Pas besoin d'explications ! Juste un petit récapitulatif… »

Il se résigna à lui expliquer tout : le procès, les menaces, les regards haineux.

« -Le problème maintenant, c'est Dumbledore. Il voudrait proposer à Black de me remplacer. Vu qu'il n'a pas le temps de faire passer des entretiens d'embauche…

-Outch ! s'exclama Narcissa. Les gosses sont dans le pétrin ! et les BUSES ?...

-Je te le fais pas dire. Je vais les retrouver avec un niveau encore plus bas qu'accoutumée, et quand je vais en faire le constat, ce sera de nouveau un sujet de discorde entre lui et moi. Je voudrais juste faire cesser tout ça. Parfois… je voudrais juste ne pas avoir pris la peine d'orienter son procès. Pour qu'il ne soit pas là.

Narcissa secoua la tête.

-Ttt-ttt. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre sur toi, ne pas faire de remarque du tout. Tu peux bien faire ça une fois, non ? Je sais que tes élèves t'énervent… mais reste aimable cette fois. Ca ne sera pas leur faute.

Severus ne répondait pas. Cela voulait dire dans son langage « j'y réfléchirai ».

-A ta place… ce que je ferai maintenant, c'est d'abord me reposer, bien sûr. Avec un état d'esprit pareil tu risques de provoquer la fin du monde. Et puis, ensuite… considère tes rapports avec Black comme purement professionnels, prends du recul un maximum, arrête de penser sans cesse au passé, et pire, de le faire resurgir dans tes interactions futures avec lui. Fais comme si tu étais passé à autre chose. Si tu ne veux pas agir, ne fais rien… mais attention ! » Elle leva son index. « Quand je te dis « rien », ça ne veut pas dire « parler mal parce que je suis comme ça avec les autres d'habitude »... Adapte toi un minimum. Sois neutre, quoi. C'est la solution qui te fera le moins de mal, en attendant de voir comment les choses évoluent.

-Et comment je fais ça ? Neutre ! est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu neutre ? je ne suis pas né pour être _neutre_. Etre neutre c'est accorder une faveur !

-Je vais te montrer. Imagine que tu es Black, et que je suis Severus. Parle moi comme il te parlerait, je te répondrai avec une neutralité exemplaire. Et prends en de la graine ! lança-t-elle en se levant pour se mettre en face de lui. Allez ! go ! »

 **xx**

Narcissa étouffa un bâillement.

-Mon dieu, tu m'as fatigué !... Sers moi un verre.

-A vos ordres, grinça Severus en roulant des yeux.

Il partit chercher une bouteille de Bière-au-beurre. En se retournant, il du porter une main à sa bouche devant l'absurde de la scène : son amie était couchée comme une déesse sur son canapé, le regardant, le poignet plié dans sa direction, attendant visiblement son verre.

-Pas besoin de te cacher, je t'entends rigoler !

Elle rit à son tour et se releva. Elle se sentait euphorique ce soir.

-C'est fou comme tout est plus drôle hors du Manoir. A chaque fois, ça me bluffe ! plaisanta-t-elle. Attends… de la bière-au-beurre ? » fit-elle en inspectant le liquide que Severus venait de lui tendre. « Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus fort ? est-ce que tu crois que c'est suffisant après t'avoir carrément donné une leçon de bonne conduite ?

Severus répondit à sa manière en s'asseyant lourdement dans son fauteuil, débarrassant la table basse avec ses pieds et finissant par allonger ses longues jambes sur celle-ci.

-J'ai bien ce que tu demandes, lança-t-il en callant sa nuque sur le dossier et grogna d'aise.

-Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, là ? vas le chercher ! tu es mon hôte.

Il ricana.

-Tu débordes d'énergie. Vas donc en chercher toi-même.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais en forme ! s'indigna-t-elle en tapant sur un coussin, ce dont quoi Severus se moqua.

-Tu n'as fait que sauter partout toute l'après-midi. Regarde… tu as même rangé ma chambre. Toi. Faire le ménage… alors tu peux bien prendre tes petites jambes et aller te servir toi-même. Je suis convalescent, je te rappelle. Et pas à tes ordres, rajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Ne t'endors pas ! ordonna-t-elle en se levant de mauvaise grâce.

-T'inquiète pas. Si c'était si facile pour moi de dormir… » Il se figea. Il entendait des pas dans le couloir, et il ne fallait pas qu'on s'aperçoive que Narcissa était toujours au Château après le couvre-feu. Les pas se rapprochaient, s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte…

La bouche de Severus articula muettement « Black » à Narcissa. Elle fronça les sourcils : « Comment tu sais ? » demanda-t-elle de la même façon.

Il secoua la tête. Les pas repartirent. Mais le mal était fait. Il reprenait son état second, où les remords l'écrasaient et l'angoisse prenait sa source en plein cœur pour partir infiltrer douloureusement toutes ses veines et irriguer tout son corps d'un mal-être profond. Narcissa remarqua le changement et une fois couchés sur leurs fauteuils respectifs, se chargea de lui chanter des berceuses toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Il finit par reporter son attention sur elle. Un éclat de rire remonta dans sa gorge et le détendit un peu.


	5. L'espoir meurt en dernier

_**Note: Les amis… j'ai actuellement 18 chapitres d'écrits. En tout, cette fic devrait atteindre a minima les 90k mots, voire 100k.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, merci encore pour vos encouragements. j'en ai plus que jamais besoin car je dois mener de front l'écriture de la fin avec le rattrapage de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris au niveau des cours x'(**_

* * *

 **CH5**

 ** _"L'espoir meurt en dernier"_**

Quand il dormait, il y avait une telle paix sur son visage, parfois. Pas jusqu'à avoir l'air « angélique », il ne fallait pas déconner, mais… c'était mignon. Touchant, allez.

Plus que quelques secondes, maintenant. Le cataclysme arrivait, et Narcissa l'attendait avec un sourire sadique fermement en place. Il fallait rappeler à Sev qui elle était, pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie trop rapidement. L'amitié est la relation la plus pimentée qui existe, et… en repousser les limites chaque jour lui faisait tant plaisir. Etre invivable constituait une excellente façon de faire connaître à Severus qu'elle était surtout _indispensable_. Ses yeux en riaient d'avance.

La sonnerie du réveil qu'elle venait de programmer déchira les tympans de Severus.

 **xx**

Elle revint de bon matin au Manoir, d'une humeur exceptionnelle. Il se trouvait que l'inspiration revenait pour sortir Severus de l'impasse où il avait déclaré vouloir rester : en sortant du Château à pas de loup, elle avait aperçu Remus. Elle courut prendre sa plume.

Il fallait savoir qu'elle n'adhérait pas du tout à la vision des choses de Severus. Le problème, c'est que son ami ne pensait jamais au long terme. Ah ça, sur le moment, apprendre la vérité serait insoutenable pour Sirius, qui l'avait tant aimé, c'était pour le moins sûr ! Et le temps qu'il passait dans l'ignorance ne ferait qu'accroître le choc. Severus, en taisant le passé, avait toutes les chances de saboter son avenir et le sien. Surtout que, derrière l' « égoïsme » qu'il ne voulait avoir en prenant la peine de se justifier, il y avait surtout une peur incontrôlable d'être rejeté. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais l'esprit tranquille, alors, s'il avait l'impression d'agir comme il le fallait ? Se méfier des ruses de l'esprit, se méfier de son intérêt personnel qui se déguise pour nous tromper.

Tout démontrait que son raisonnement était le mauvais. Et il y avait, de plus, une personne chère à ses yeux qui pouvait sûrement en convenir avec elle.

« _Bonjour Remus, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose_. » Non. Elle effaça l'encre d'un coup de baguette. « _Bonjour, Remus. Comment vas-tu ?_ » Hin hin. Ça n'allait pas. Concentration…

« _Bonjour Remus,_

 _J'ai conscience que cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été en contact et que je prends un certain risque en t'écrivant. Mais nous ne sommes jamais quittés en mauvais terme, malgré le fait que nous avons du rompre tout contact pour des raisons évidentes. Encore aujourd'hui, des soupçons planent sur ma famille, je le sais, mais saches que de tous les Malfoy je suis celle la plus proche de Severus._ » Narcissa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il y avait à comprendre : elle savait de quel côté la loyauté de son ami s'était trouvée réellement, et si elle le savait, c'était que… « _Et pour être honnête, si tu savais quelle est ma responsabilité pour ce qu'il a fait, tu… me détesterais, je suppose. Je dois essayer quand même._

 _Tu devines que c'est trop dangereux de développer mes arguments par écrit (et brûle s'il te plaît cette lettre, même si tu refuses d'y donner suite, ce que je comprends), mais je dois te demander une chose. Je sais tout ce que tu sais au sujet du procès de Peter Pettigrew, je sais aussi les clauses exactes qui t'empêchent d'en révéler la vérité à mon cousin. Ne panique pas. Je ne me permettrai jamais de le dire à quiconque, tu peux avoir une entière confiance en moi. Ce n'est absolument pas à ce sujet non plus que je t'écris, mais sache que_ » Elle grimaça, ayant conscience de se perdre dans des justifications, qui pourtant lui serraient le cœur. « _je ne t'estime que davantage pour le courage dont tu fais preuve. Je regrette réellement que Severus ait pris le risque de_ tout _me dire sur ta nature »_ Bon, ça, ce mensonge, c'était pour se donner bonne figure, et heureusement que Sev ne pourrait pas rétorquer qu'elle lui avait très franchement forcé la main pour les détails. « _car si ça n'avait pas été moi, il aurait pu te mettre en grande difficulté, je le conçois_. _Maintenant, il est sous mon contrôle, il ne dira plus rien à personne, je peux te le promettre._

 _Excuse moi, je m'égare. Donc, pour faire court, cette lettre est pour… te demander de ne pas mentir à Sirius plus longtemps sur les raisons de l'issue du jugement. Je sais. C'est gonflé, terriblement, et j'ai bien conscience de ce que je demande, du risque que tu prendrais si Severus le découvrait… mais il faudrait_ juste _que Sirius tienne sa langue… tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait comprendre ?_

 _Crois moi, j'ai de solides raisons. Une d'elles est simplement, tu peux le comprendre comme tu veux, qu'on sait tous que les belles vérités gardées virent en d'infâmes poisons si elles sont découvertes trop tard ; et que celle-ci, en l'occurrence, pourrait avoir des effets dont tu es loin d'imaginer les dégâts sur Sirius._

 _Rappelle toi. Nous avons si souvent œuvré ensemble pour le bien de nos amis. C'est dans la continuité de notre ancienne collaboration –et amitié...- que je t'écris, sois-en certain ; même si je prévois ton refus… Remus, je m'excuse sincèrement de t'envoyer cette lettre si pénible._

 _Sinon_ » Ca y est, elle se perdait de nouveau. « _Il se trouve que j'ai eu la possibilité de t'apercevoir récemment_ » Ca n'avait rien à faire là… vraiment ! « _et tu as l'air en bien meilleure forme qu'avant. Ca m'a fait plaisir_ »… parce que je t'ai trouvé incroyablement… sexy. L'âge te donne un charisme dont même Severus pourrait être jaloux. A quoi pensait-elle ? « _et je me sentirais vraiment coupable si je nuisais à ce nouvel éclat qui te va si bien_. » Bon, de toutes façons, elle avait déjà eu cette habitude d'être très flatteuse avec lui, même après son mariage. Il ne croyait jamais ce qu'elle disait, en même temps ! donc après le premier compliment, forcément, elle avait été obligée de se répéter indéfiniment.

« _Donc encore une fois, si cela te semble impossible –après tout tu es le seul à pouvoir en évaluer les risques- ne te force pas._ » Est-ce que ces excuses allaient la servir ? n'était-elle pas en train de le dissuader ?... Non. Il s'agissait de Remus.

« _Prends soin de toi et reçois tout mon respect,_

 _Narcissa._

 _PS : Si tu veux malgré tout répondre, envoie une chouette de nuit_ »

Elle se relut. Eh bien… c'était une gentille lettre, ça… belle façon d'enrober l'insupportable. Encore une preuve de sa souplesse : s'adapter à son auditoire, toujours.

 **xx**

C'était la pause de midi. Dans une petite heure, Sirius allait pour la première fois revêtir le rôle de professeur, et après avoir entendu de nombreuses adolescentes glousser lors du repas tout en lui lançant des regards appuyés… il n'était pas très rassuré. Comment pouvait-il être pris au sérieux ? De plus… il ne comprenait pas la moitié des manuels scolaires. Et Remus ne s'était pas montré au repas. Cela signifiait « Je dors », en principe, donc il ressentait quelques scrupules à le déranger, surtout pour si peu. Après le premier cours tout devrait mieux se passer, hein ? mais tout de même, en tant que prof, Remus ne devrait-il pas être capable de comprendre un peu les cours de Potion ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un langage secret commun à tous les professeurs. Oh ! que Rogue aille au diable pour tomber malade ! qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette mentalité-là ? un professeur aussi dur que lui trouvait la faiblesse de se laisser avoir par de simples microbes ?

Il arrêta de faire les cent pas, sortit, marcha rapidement, toqua à la porte de Remus, l'ouvra tout de suite après –il ne fermait pas sa porte le jour, pour qu'on puisse le réveiller en cas d'urgence–. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés au dessus d'un parchemin, serré contre son torse. Il semblait dormir, sans surprise. Il attendrait, alors…

Couché à côté de lui, il jetait alternativement des regards angoissés à l'horloge qui tournait et au visage toujours paisible de Remus. Ses yeux descendirent sur le parchemin. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ses cours sûrement. Au moins, lui, il en avait des choses à leur dire, à ces élèves ! Il fixa le plafond, la boule au ventre.

Il ne restait plus que trente minutes.

-Remus, tenta-t-il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Réveille toi… s'il te plaît… Tu vas te réveiller, tu vas te réveiller, tu vas te réveiller et m'aider, hein ? Allez Remus, j'ai confiance en toi…

Ce mot de « confiance » fit sursauter son ami, qui roula en boule de l'autre côté du lit.

-Sirius ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, le reconnaissant. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé ! Mais tu dois m'aider ! lui répondit-il, en proie à une grande agitation. Est-ce que tu peux lire les manuels de Potion ? on dirait que c'est écrit en runes… je n'ai **jamais** vu ces mots de ma vie !... dans trente minutes je dois y être, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, hein ? Et Harry ! c'est la classe d'Harry ! Je vais me ridiculiser devant mon filleul. Fais voir tes notes, à toi, demanda-t-il en désignant le parchemin que Remus tenait toujours dans ses bras. Je veux voir si le problème vient de l'ancienneté des manuels ou de moi, ou pire, si c'est commun à toutes les matières ! c'est donc pas possible, un jargon pareil !

Remus se racla la gorge, regardant partout sauf devant lui où la main de Sirius était tendue, prête à recevoir le parchemin.

-C'est pas mes notes, c'est… la copie d'une élève. Je me suis endormi en la lisant. » Il eut un rire gêné devant le froncement de sourcil de Sirius. « Je sais, c'est un peu la honte. Et j'accumule les retards de correction, en plus » Il chassa de la main le sujet, plia en toute hâte le parchemin et le rangea dans sa poche, essayant d'hausser les épaules avec nonchalance après que Sirius lui ait fait remarqué que l'élève en question n'allait pas apprécier de récupérer sa copie chiffonnée. « Bon, reprit-il, fais voir, vite.

Sirius lui tendit un manuel. Il fut stupéfait en voyant les yeux rieurs de Remus se moquer ouvertement de lui, après un bref coup d'œil vertical.

-Sirius… je n'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi clair. Je veux dire… c'est niveau quatrième année, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Tout ! se défendit-il, en levant les mains au ciel. Remus, tout me retombe dessus. C'est Merlin en personne qui me renvoie la balle ! Mais si, tu sais bien ! fit-t-il en voyant l'air perdu de son ami. Dumbledore s'est souvenu de mes excellents résultats de potion aux ASPICS, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a proposé le remplacement. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, bien sûr, c'est que j'ai triché aux examens ! Seve » Il s'arrêta pendant un millième de seconde. « _Rogue_ m'avait donné toutes les réponses ! Mais maintenant, maintenant la roue tourne, et je suis puni pour mes fautes ! Je suis fait ! s'exclama-t-il théâtralement, se jetant à plat ventre sur le lit.

Remus soupira.

-Ne panique pas. Il m'est aussi arrivé d'aller en cours sans avoir rien préparé à l'avance, le rassura-t-il.

-Combien de fois ? demanda Sirius, dont la voix était déformée par le matelas.

-Eh bien… bon d'accord, une fois, parce que c'était le premier cours de l'année… Mais ce que je ferais, à ta place, c'est… » Il ferma les yeux pour faire défiler mentalement toutes les options. « Un jeu.

Sirius se releva subitement.

-Quoi ? un jeu ?!

-Demande à tes élèves de former des groupes… et dis leur de trouver seuls comment... » Il réfléchissait. « comment fabriquer de l'Amortentia ? proposa-t-il. C'est compliqué. Ils n'y arriveront pas. Mais si tu leur promets une récompense, du genre… cinquante points pour la Maison du groupe vainqueur, je peux te jurer qu'il y en a qui vont essayer et vont entraîner tout le monde dans la compétition. L'heure va passer, ils auront appris des choses, et toi, tu n'auras eu qu'à faire l'arbitre.

-Mouais. Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt un scénario d'apocalypse, ça ? Tu veux que Dumbledore m'égorge à la nuit tombée ?

-Tu préfères demander à Rogue de tout t'expliquer en vingt minutes, peut-être ? Non, bien sûr, déclara-t-il en voyant la moue horrifiée devant lui. Alors je te le dis, cherche pas à expliquer ce que tu ne comprends même pas… _ça_ , ce serait un pur désastre. Il faut faire autre chose qu'un cours magistral. Trouve quoi.

Sirius avait la tête dans les mains.

-Alors ? demanda Remus. Il reste quinze minutes.

-Ecoute, je vais improviser. On sait jamais, j'aurai peut-être devant eux une idée moins farfelue que les tiennes ! lança-t-il en se levant précipitamment. Je vais à la Bibliothèque. Je trouverai peut-être quelque chose là-bas !

« La confiance règne ! » Mais le loup-garou se plaignait dans le vent.

Il sentit la lettre dans sa poche, la sortit, la défroissa. Ses yeux la parcourent une énième fois, le cœur s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que les lignes défilaient. Il imaginait encore les mimiques de langage de Narcissa, à sa façon d'écrire, même après toutes ces années. Mais le mieux… ce qu'il avait tant craint qu'elle apprenne, autrefois, elle venait de l'accepter sans même une hésitation, sans aucune marque de dégoût… et même, elle considérait cela comme un sujet… d'estime ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un… enfin bien sûr Sirius, et James et Peter… mais avec eux au début, il s'était senti pris en pitié ; tandis que là… Il plaqua à nouveau le papier sur son cœur, fort. Même s'il se doutait qu'elle faisait ça surtout pour le convaincre, ses mots étaient son trésor.

Du reste, il partageait le même avis qu'elle, bien avant qu'elle lui écrive. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa résolution de dire la vérité prochainement à Sirius.

Et si il jouait quand même à lui donner une réponse nuancée ? Rien que pour le plaisir de ravoir un léger goût du passé… où il entendait ses plaidoyers pour le convaincre de tout et n'importe quoi, parce qu'il feignait de ne pas être de cet avis ; faisait l'imbécile, le modeste excessif, pour l'écouter dire le contraire, encore et encore, écouter sa voix mélodieuse lui dire qu'au fond, il ne fallait pas qu'il doute de lui-même parce qu'il n'était pas si mal, qu'il avait cette intelligence si particulière pour son âge, et que pour ça elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'amusait à postuler pour des emplois sous-qualifiés… et surtout, elle disait… qu'il possédait ces yeux si expressifs, si doux, une voix comme une musique à ses oreilles… qu'il finissait toujours par la comprendre… qu'elle commençait à le connaître par cœur, à force, et que si elle n'avait pas déjà trouvé Lucius… l'homme de sa vie lui ressemblerait sûrement trait pour trait… Ugh. Il avait peut-être un peu sous-estimé l'ampleur de ce _crush_ , à l'époque. Pas facile, aussi, quand ils étaient _obligés_ de discuter tous les deux, tout le temps, pendant leurs sorties, parce que Sirius et Severus terminaient toujours par se faire des messes basses, ne parlaient que dans leur langage à eux, avec leurs mots inventés d'on-ne-sait-où, se taquinaient à outrance, se lançaient dans des combats d'ego enflammés, s'isolaient… forcément, à un moment donné, il fallait s'habituer à ne plus compter sur eux, et tisser des liens plus forts avec elle pour passer le temps. Et le nombre de fois où il s'était appliqué à forcer le destin… A perte, bien sûr, il en avait toujours été conscient. Est-ce que c'était ça, ce « bon vieux temps » dont parlaient déjà les gens de son âge ?

En y réfléchissant bien, répondre à cette lettre n'était pas une idée excellente, après tout. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus faire _comme si_ Lucius n'avait pas plus de réalité qu'un mythe : pas quand le fruit de leur union se tenait devant lui presque une fois par jour (même si il évitait comme la peste le regard de cet enfant). Il ne pourrait même pas lui proposer de se revoir, un jour, sans que cela perde le côté innocent que leurs jeux avaient. D'ailleurs, il venait d'avoir l'impression de faire une cachotterie honteuse à Sirius en lui mentant au sujet de cette lettre ; et il avait beau se dire que c'était parce que cela concernait Rogue, c'était surtout parce que… la joie de la relire à l'infini l'avait épuisé jusqu'à l'endormir. Laisser la culpabilité s'installer, il ne pouvait pas. Recommencer à rêver d'une femme mariée… Non. Donc… il allait revoir plutôt ses priorités et aller voir, quand il aurait repris ses esprits, ce que donnait le cours de Potion.

 **xx**

La nuit suivante, Remus avait un parchemin entre les mains.

« _Bonjour Narcissa._

 _Ta lettre est remplie de sous-entendus qu'il est intéressant de lire. Comment sais-tu si bien que c'est une vérité que Sirius devrait connaître ? Je pense que tu viens de me révéler que Severus a de nouveau des intentions comparables à… soyons francs, toute ta lettre crie qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour Sirius. N'est-ce pas vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doutais, bien sûr. Un geste pareil n'est pas anodin. Mais je me méfiais de la pureté de ses intentions, c'est vrai. Le passé est assez parlant à ce niveau, tu l'avoueras._

 _Tu dis avoir une responsabilité dans leur rupture, si je comprends bien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir pourquoi._

 _Je me pose beaucoup de questions. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire est pleine de malentendus malsains au possible… En tout cas, sache que j'ai bien prévu de dire la vérité à Sirius. Cette atmosphère, ces secrets, ne sont pas viables. Si j'attends encore, c'est histoire qu'il prenne ses marques au Château et que sa colère baisse un peu. Laisser les vacances scolaires lui changer les idées peut être utile. Je préparerai le terrain._

 _Tu as pris le risque de me révéler à moitié les sentiments de Severus ; pour ma part, je me tairais sur ce point. Ce n'est pas à moi de parler pour Sirius et de plus, c'est réellement difficile de savoir. Il a énormément souffert. Je te prierais d'en éloigner Severus si il n'a pas l'intention de réparer un tant soit peu le mal qu'il a fait. A la place de Sirius, je crois que j'attendrais au moins une clarification et des excuses vraiment sincères._

 _Je ne voulais au début pas répondre à ta lettre (tu aurais su assez tôt les conséquences de mes actes), mais… Je te remercie, Narcissa, vraiment, pour la confiance que je peux avoir en toi toujours maintenant, et surtout pour garder une telle estime de moi, même en_ le _savant. Tu disais cela sûrement aussi pour que je t'accorde cette faveur là, de dire la vérité à Sirius, mais il n'empêche que ça m'a touché._

 _J'espère que tu es heureuse,_

 _Remus._ »

Quelques larmes salées mouillaient ses doigts. Il comprenait que son amour avait sûrement été une de ces « belles vérités qui virent en poison quand elles sont découvertes trop tard ».

Il semblait que le passé déclarait la guerre à tout le monde, ces temps-ci.

 **xx**

Au même moment, un long manteau noir recouvrait le dos de l'homme qui marchait sans bruit, aussi invisible qu'une ombre en pleine nuit, dans les couloirs.

-Severus.

Le concerné se retourna, surprit de se faire interpeller si tard par le directeur. Il le questionna d'un regard.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Bien. Je suppose que tu profites d'un moment de calme (avant le couvre-feu, grand progrès ! aurait-il voulu préciser) pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger en cuisine. Bien, fit-il une deuxième fois, après les hochements consécutifs de tête de Severus. Je… pense que tu es au courant des dommages occasionnés par Sirius Black dans ta salle de classe. Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour l'avoir laissé prendre ton poste. C'était une erreur de ma part. Heureusement personne n'a été blessé ! se réjouit-il, les yeux pétillants de soulagement. Alors…

-C'est bon, je sais où vous voulez en venir, soupira Severus qui jusque là avait retenu son souffle d'appréhension. D'accord, je reprends le travail demain.

-Ca vaut mieux. Merci. J'espère que tu as eu le temps de te reposer… ? »

Severus grimaça tout en s'inclinant légèrement pour le lui confirmer et prendre congé.

En réalité, ça allait de moins en moins bien. Il savait qu'après l'explosion de chaudrons sans précédent qu'il y avait eu cette après-midi, qui d'après les diagnostics de Lupin avait été déclenchée par l'ouverture des substances hautement explosives –comment avait-on eu l'idée d'ouvrir un coffre peint de têtes de mort ? n'était-ce pas assez explicite ?–, tout le monde attendait anxieusement sa réaction. La vérité… c'est que tout ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. L'indifférence totale. On aurait pu lui apprendre qu'il pleuvait, il n'en aurait pas été plus choqué. Il s'y attendait, après tout. Sirius ne possédait aucune notion de Potion, où aurait-il mené des élèves parfaitement incompétents, si ce n'est droit dans le mur ? Par loyauté et surtout lassitude, il n'avait averti personne des événements à venir. Si Sirius voulait se ridiculiser par fierté, ce n'était pas son problème. Ca ne devait pas l'être, en tous cas.

Qu'allait-il lui dire, alors ? Il était peu probable qu'il vienne se vanter de son exploit de lui-même… tant mieux, car Severus était fatigué de chercher à comment se comporter. Narcissa disait « neutralité », mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, au fond ? Personne n'a de discussion « « neutre » ». Et si ça existait, ça devait uniquement prendre la forme d'une description plate et stérile. Franchement, il ne se voyait pas décrire la composition des murs du Château à Sirius ; d'ailleurs, il ne se voyait rien faire du tout, ni avec lui, ni avec personne.

La violence de l'aveu qu'il s'était fait se dissipait depuis le départ de Narcissa pour ne laisser qu'un vide très froid. Il sentait un lourd gouffre en lui qu'il peinait à transporter, même pour faire ces quelques pas vers la cuisine du Château. Cette sensation, il se rappelait l'avoir longtemps eu après avoir quitté Sirius, à l'époque où il n'était pas encore engagé dans les forces du Mal. Ce froid désespérant l'avait grignoté de l'intérieur, lui enlevant toute sensation, à tel point qu'il avait presque vécu avec soulagement son allégeance à Voldemort. Au moins, la haine de Lucius le remplissait jours et nuits, l'obsédait pour de bonnes raisons : il se sentait avoir un but. Il sentait la griserie de l'action, sa volonté se tendre vers quelque chose. Il sentait qu'il crèverait autrement que par l'agonie immobilisante dans lequel le plongeait cette absence. Une année après, il avait pourtant convenu qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là non plus : comme quoi, les envies de luxe existent. Après avoir voulu ne pas mourir de vide, il avait désiré avoir une autre vie que celle que Voldemort lui proposait, et, peu de temps après, l'obsession tourmentante de revoir Sirius engagé dans l'Ordre lui était revenue, ce qui l'avait encouragé à tout risquer pour devenir espion contre son camp... Puis, quelques mois plus tard, Sirius était arrêté pour meurtre, et au vide s'était joint le désespoir. Finalement, on revenait toujours à la case départ.

Alors, c'est bien comme ça que ça allait finir ? son amour le déglinguerait, mais toujours inutilement. Quand il le verrait, à l'avenir, il serait animé des meilleurs sentiments… pour rien. Et il faudrait encore prendre la peine de les cacher, de ne pas rougir bêtement pour une remarque, de ne pas fantasmer à tord et à travers sur tous ces gestes hypnotisants à quelques mètres de lui. Il faudrait surtout se résigner à accepter son incapacité présente à ne provoquer ne serait-ce qu'un sourire sur ce visage désiré, alors qu'il le pouvait par sa simple présence, avant. Bref, c'est l'inutilité irrémédiable de sa personne qui provoquait cet état. Toutes ses fautes prenaient une taille si minuscule devant l'immensité de ce vide infini. Pouvait-il oublier Sirius ? peut-être, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Même pendant ces douze années, pas un jour n'était passé sans que lui revienne, pour une raison ou une autre, banale, une brève image de lui. Il y pensait alors avec plus ou moins d'intensité, mais il y pensait, et tout tendait à prouver que la présence quotidienne de Black n'accentuerait que ce phénomène déjà récurrent. Pouvait-il l'oublier en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais il détestait tout le monde. Il ne voulait personne dans sa vie, le nez de personne dans ses affaires personnelles… parce que ses affaires personnelles tourneraient toujours autour de lui, de Sirius. Il fallait des années pour aimer quelqu'un de la sorte. Tous leurs souvenirs communs, même lorsqu'il le croyait devenu fou, enfermé loin de lui, il avait continué à les chérir avec tellement de douceur… en vider son cœur maintenant, non, c'était bien trop tard.

Heureusement, c'était la fin de l'année scolaire la semaine d'après, ce qui lui laisserait un peu de temps pour essayer quand même.

Mais à la fin, la toute fin, je sais que c'est cet amour stérile qui aura creusé ces vallées sur mon visage, et dans mon cœur, des plus grandes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune surface suffisante pour qu'il continue de battre.

* * *

Petite question hors sujet: quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer le concept du Severus/Harry? j'avoue que je ne comprends pas DU TOUT CE SHIP! si vous avez une explication convaincante merci de me la faire parvenir! **je veux comprendre**!

Autre chose: j'ai appris que JKR avait tué Remus lors de la bataille de Poudlard pour ne pas avoir à tuer Arthur Weasley. J'ai une crise existentielle depuis. Non mais c'est pas pour faire des hiérarchies avec la valeur de la vie des gens, mais REMUS quand même!... c'est d'une tristesse… je vis mal cette nouvelle, il me fallait partager mon indignation.

A bientôt. Prenez soin de vous surtout.

 _Je réutilise mon petit crédo pas du tout culpabilisant : "Un review = une vie sauvée" (=la mienne je précise)_


	6. Les remouds

**CH6 "Attendre les remouds"**

 _La mer est calme, je la regarde  
J'attends les remous  
Les grandes lames  
Et les hallebardes  
Qui emportent tout  
Qui emportent tout_

* * *

 ** _ELIPSE : on retrouve tout le monde quelques mois après, au début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Le Trio d'or arrive sur ses 14 ans. Harry commence à avoir des rêves préoccupants où il revit l'assassinat du jardinier moldu qui a surpris Pettigrew et Croupton Junior en pleine fiesta avec Voldemort dans ses propres locaux. (« encore ces sales gamins ! », effectivement)_**

 ** _Pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, attaque de Mangemorts. Harry fait part de tout ça à Sirius. Au retour à Poudlard, le Tournoi des trois sorciers va avoir lieu : Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons vont débarquer dans l'enthousiasme général._**

* * *

Regardez-moi ces imbéciles heureux, pensait le professeur Rogue en observant les élèves de Durmstrang faire leur entrée martiale au milieu de la Grande Salle. Ce n'est pas en tapant le sol avec vos grands bâtons que vous aurez l'air capable de quoi que ce soit. Si c'est ça votre seule compétence, l'ambiance est garantie.

Il se retint de secouer la tête de pur dédain. Ce Tournoi aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle si Narcissa avait pu être à ses côtés pour se moquer des gosses. Malheureusement les vacances au Manoir étaient finies. D'un côté, après avoir dû donner des cours particuliers à Drago tout l'été... Il n'était pas non plus mécontent de retourner au Château; et de plus, avec ce Tournoi, l'attention se porterait sur d'autres personnes que Potter et son parrain, puisqu'ils se trouveraient pour une fois dans les gradins et non sur le devant de la scène.

Mais un mauvais pressentiment faisait grandir en lui cette aigreur. Il sentait quelque chose de louche dans l'atmosphère, ces jours-ci, et Fol'oeil le fixant sans rien dire, quand il mangeait, n'aidait pas. Peut-être savait-il qu'il avait passé les vacances avec les Malfoy et qu'après les attaques durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, ses soupçons se portaient pour cette raison sur lui. Oui, eh bien, aurait voulu lui dire Severus, pas besoin de me regarder comme si j'étais Miss Poudlard. Je fais partie de l'Ordre, tu te rappelles ? Ça y est ? Ça te revient ? Il répondit férocement à son regard. Cherche quelqu'un d'autre à surveiller, imbécile congénital !

Mais le pire était à venir: il s'en rendit compte lors du discours théâtral de Dumbledore. Dire à ces gosses qu'ils allaient assister aux tentatives de suicide de trois de leurs camarades était bien plus direct, et aurait eu peut-être le mérite d'en encourager quelques uns à annuler cette mascarade. Mais non. Dire les choses clairement n'était pas vendeur : assurément, pour qu'on puisse tous voir le sang couler, il fallait plutôt insister sur... la gloire éternelle du gagnant ! qui aurait survécu à sa propre tentative de se donner la mort ! Génial. Parfait. Qu'ils essayent plutôt de faire survivre ce qui leur reste de bon sens ! Le monde leur en serait infiniment reconnaissant. Merlin que ce Tournoi l'énervait.

Il devait déjà se contenter d'essayer d'éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec Sirius, c'était déjà assez à penser ! Parce que, oui : Dumbledore avait encore eu une de ces idées qui révèlent bien souvent sa nature cachée de vrai génie moderne. Ce serait dorénavant Ruzard ET Black qui se chargeraient d'effectuer les rondes de nuit, après le couvre-feu, en raison du surplus d'élèves au Château. Or, c'était justement de nuit que Severus avait le temps et la tranquillité d'esprit pour se rendre dans sa réserve personnelle et dans la Bibliothèque. Ses recherches médicomagiques étaient compromises par un risque supplémentaire et il détestait cette idée. De plus, il n'avait pas prévu de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque : se faire surprendre par quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un soit Sirius... pouvait clairement être la cause d'une mort prématurée.

Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

 **xx**

Après le dernier cours de la journée, Severus tentait de regagner sa chambre mais les couloirs étaient saturés de jeunes : l'insupportable s'additionnait à l'insupportable. Pour se frayer un passage, Severus devait carrément les... toucher, pour les pousser de son chemin. Et alors il ne se gênait pas. Ses bras s'écartaient large autour de lui pour surtout éviter de se faire bousculer par un imbécile. Il n'aimait pas les gens collants.

Arrivant presque au bout de l'embouteillage, il essaya encore une fois de dévier la trajectoire d'un petit gryffondor en lui indiquant à la vitesse de son pas et l'ordre clair que lui envoyaient ses yeux furieux, que c'était bien évidemment à _lui_ de céder le passage. Trop occupé à traumatiser cet élève, il ne vit pas que juste derrière ce jeune gryffon se tenait Black, tentant lui aussi de le dépasser.

L'enfant fit un pas de côté et le vrai accident arriva. En levant à nouveau les yeux, Severus marchait trop vite pour pouvoir éviter de foncer violemment dans Sirius. Celui-ci se protégea en croisant les bras devant lui, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Les deux corps en mouvements contraires se heurtèrent de plein fouet pour mieux se repousser rageusement ensuite.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ! s'écria Sirius.

\- Et toi, regarde autour de toi un peu !

\- Pardon ? C'est toi qui fonce comme un dégénéré dans la foule ! Doucement ! Tu pourrais blesser un élève !

L'arcade sourcilière de Sirius était ouverte. Severus grimaça mentalement : il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, tout de même.

\- Tu saignes, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il remarqua également que plusieurs élèves les regardaient avec curiosité. Il est vrai que leurs interactions faisaient souvent office de spectacle public (sponsorisé par Dumbledore ces jours-ci), car elles arrivaient rarement et pour cela étaient toujours à haute sensation. Ils paraissaient ébahis de le voir, lui, parler de cette façon à un adulte, qui de plus s'appelait Black; et de voir que ce parfait « héro parrain d'un héro » cachait au fond de lui cette animosité féroce dont le seul bénéficiaire était leur prof de Potion. Eh bien, qu'ils continuent à faire les choqués, à élaborer des théories sanguinolentes sur les raisons de cette haine. Il n'était pas ici pour ménager leurs sensibilités de Poufsouffle.

Sirius tâtait son visage pour repérer la blessure.

\- Où ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Severus porta la main à son visage pour lui montrer par mimétisme la localisation exacte de la blessure.

\- Ne touche pas ! Viens, lui fit-il en le voyant retirer ses doigts ensanglantés de son sourcil, on va à l'infirmerie.

Voyant qu'il hésitait à le suivre, il lui empoigna le bras pour le dégager de cette foule devenant indécemment curieuse. D'accord pour qu'on voit sa mauvaise humeur, son énervement, son mépris... mais pas son _embarras_. Il fallait partir d'ici rapidement.

\- Maintenant lâche moi ! siffla Sirius quand ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. T'étais obligé de marcher si vite ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Ce contretemps m'embête déjà assez ! » Il toqua, la porte s'ouvrit une petite minute plus tard.

\- Severus, euh... commença Mme Pomfresh en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius. Si ce n'est que pour ça, je t'autorise à le soigner toi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, fit-elle en lui souriant devant son air horrifié. Il est au moins aussi médicomage que moi, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas les diplômes. D'ailleurs, si tu t'ennuies Severus... Ton aide serait la bienvenue. Ce Tournoi énerve les enfants à un point… un tel nombre de disputes ! tu n'y croirais pas… Vivement que les noms des trois champions soient fixés. Je suis débordée.

\- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

Elle referma la porte après un remerciement.

\- Bon, soupira Sirius. Outre le fait que je viens d'avoir la confirmation que tu sais toujours beaucoup trop de choses pour ne pas être quelqu'un de louche, dépêche toi de réparer tes dégâts. Et qu'on en reparle plus!

Severus avait pris l'habitude de ne pas répondre aux attaques personnelles de Sirius quand elles arrivaient. Narcissa disait que souvent, seuls les gens coupables prennent la peine de se justifier. Et de toute façon il avait de moins en moins la force pour entretenir des disputes de ce style. Ce genre de pics lui faisaient de plus en plus… mal.

C'est pourquoi Sirius le vit seulement sortir sa baguette et s'avancer vers son visage, les traits figés par la concentration. Le gryffondor pouvait sentir la fin de son souffle frôler ses joues, souffle plutôt rapide d'ailleurs, ce qu'il remarqua seulement en le comparant à la fréquence du sien, qui commençait à s'accélérer en entendant les incantations latines de Rogue. Était-il obligé de prendre _cette_ voix-là ? Ce murmure grave et chaud pouvait être associé à d'autres choses, dans son esprit, et à des souvenirs plutôt… Il sentit quelque chose se retourner dans son ventre en s'imaginant toutes les circonstances pour lesquelles ce timbre sensuel pouvait chuchoter de la sorte... et on en était si proche… si proches. Il avait chaud. Son regard, qu'il avait essayé de détourner du serpentard, revint malgré tout sur lui pour balayer toute l'étendue de ce visage dévoué rien qu'à lui. Il allait se dire quelque chose comme « ce sont juste quelques souvenirs, comme d'habitude »… mais le cours de ses pensées se figea complètement quand il dut se faire l'aveu qu'à ce moment il ne pouvait rien contre cette beauté irréelle et singulière qui happait toute son attention. Il était bien autre part quand Severus lui dit :

\- Fini.

Le serpentard jeta un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à son travail. Baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sirius... qui eut l'impression qu'on venait tout juste de le poignarder.

\- Si t'es pas satisfait, t'auras qu'à retourner chez Pomfresh. Et la prochaine fois, la moindre des choses serait de regarder devant toi dans les couloirs ! lui lança-t-il en se retournant.

 **xx**

Remus respirait difficilement. Il avait tenté de retarder ce moment, inexorablement, comme s'il savait déjà exactement comment tout allait changer une fois l'acte accompli. Aujourd'hui il dirait la vérité à Sirius. C'était aujourd'hui.

Il avait emballé ses affaires, fait sa valise. Sirius ne tiendrait pas sa langue. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas pour si peu. L'agitation du Tournoi couvrirait son départ, il n'y aurait personne y cherchant un quelconque scandale... Et Sirius pourrait prendre son poste, qui sait ? Ce n'est pas les compétences, au fond, qui lui manquaient. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre tout comme lui, il connaissait les forces du Mal.

Il était prêt. Bien sûr… bien sûr, ce serait un peu frustrant de perdre un métier fait pour lui, mais après tout il venait d'exploser les scores en restant aussi longtemps à Poudlard, sachant que son record dans le monde magique n'était que de deux mois. Il fallait s'en réjouir, non? même si la vie précaire recommencerait. Mais il était prêt : tout à fait prêt.

Et si Rogue ne lui fournissait plus la Potion Tue-Loup ? Il n'avait pas d'argent, comment... Oh, il verrait bien, n'est-ce pas. La vie est faite d'improvisations, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il avait déjà vécu tout ça, ça aurait stupide de le craindre.

Assis sur le lit de Sirius, il attendait que celui-ci sorte de la douche. Ça tombait bien, l'eau s'était arrêtée de couler. Ça tombait bien ? Allait-il vraiment faire ça, arrêter sa carrière ici ? Oui. Sirius avait peut-être la chance d'avoir plus de chance que lui : cela ne dépendait que de Remus de lui accorder d'en avoir la possibilité. Alors il le ferait... C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait promis à Narcissa, raison de plus pour ne pas se dérober maintenant. C'était aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui. Tant pis si hier il s'était dit la même chose... Et l'avant-veille également. Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait _rien_ à voir avec ces échecs-là : c'était la bonne.

"Allez" se murmura-t-il avec énergie, enfonçant ses poings dans le matelas.

\- Tu as fini ? appela-t-il.

\- Oui. Tu veux la salle de bain ?

Remus resta muet un instant.

\- Euh... ouais, c'est ça.

Il se gifla en pensée.

 **xx**

Severus s'assit à côté de Minerva, à table, comme d'habitude. Quel chahut il y avait dans cette Salle... Incroyable. Et vas-y que je glousse, et vas-y que je crie comme un cochon parce qu'on me chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Ces gosses... mettaient en grave danger sa santé mentale. Le niveau de niaiserie, de naïveté, de cucul qu'il y avait dans l'air le faisait suffoquer. Tranquille... Il voulait être seul et tranquille. Il voulait...simplement ne pas être ici ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de sauter _tous_ les repas ! Un humain devait bien manger, non ? Ne pourrait-il pas quand même à l'occasion inventer une Potion coupe-faim plus efficace que son actuelle, histoire qu'il bénéficie d'un peu plus de quarante huit heures de paix ? Ce serait... ouais, le paradis sur terre. Il pourrait passer des heures à faire mijoter des choses dans son chaudron, arriver enfin à achever sa nouvelle trouvaille médicomagique... Et en plus ! si pas de nourriture, pas d'énergie non plus, et si pas assez d'énergie, il ne pourrait pas rester éveillé indéfiniment : le calcul était un peu hasardeux, tant pis, il y avait là une possibilité pour lui d'arriver à s'endormir au lieu de passer ces longs moments absolument désagréables, allongé, les yeux ne se fermant pas, des images de Black tapissant les murs de sa tête.

Et ça, en fait, c'était à chaque fois qu'il restait inactif trop longtemps. De l'action, de l'action, de l'action, il voulait travailler et travailler encore ! N'être plus qu'un travail, une trouvaille, les ingrédients de son Chaudron ! Alors il n'avait mal nulle part, ses angoisses se reportaient d'elles-mêmes. Dommage d'ailleurs qu'il ne puisse pas dormir en travaillant... Attention, je recommence à délirer, s'avertit-il lui-même.

Les "invités" prenaient toujours place en dernier à table, comme si leur seul plaisir quotidien était de se montrer et d'être vus de tous. Comment pouvait-on aimer la lumière des projecteurs à ce point ? Il fallait vraiment se croire aimé... Il fallait posséder un ego monstrueux pour infliger une chose pareille aux autres.

En effet, son regard affligé avait du mal à soutenir le ridicule se pavanant devant lui : les françaises, tout de bleu vêtu (une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais aimée que dans les yeux de Sirius, quand le ciel ensoleillé s'y reflétait comme sur de l'eau claire)... Tout de bleu vêtu, donc, se répéta Severus en chassant cette image avec mauvaise humeur, et roulant des hanches comme il n'est pas permis de le faire. Regardez ces imbéciles de gryffondors... Ils boivent la mascarade comme le remède miracle ! Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas être scandalisé par l'artifice excessif de cette démarche ?

Mieux : était-il l'unique personne qui s'en foutait royalement dans cette salle ? Il eut envie de hurler cette question.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore : heureusement, le directeur, lui, ne le décevait jamais quand il s'agissait de ne pas être séduit par de simples courbes féminines. Merci Dumbledore !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus était à présent en train de chercher les autres personnes qu'il savait comme eux dans cette salle... Et un des exemples qu'il connaissait le mieux, évidemment, se révélait être...

Black, les yeux fixés sur le roulement de fesses de Fleur Delacour.

Severus eut une mimique qui le trahit malgré lui, et heureusement personne n'était là pour y lire tout le scandale que... Black se rinçait l'œil, sérieusement ? C'était réel ? C'était si… si pathétique en vérité ! répugnant au possible !...

Impossible de détourner le regard tellement son cœur se déchirait et se déchirait encore, à répétition. Il fallait regarder ailleurs et rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas... Alors comme ça... Oui, il savait... Ça arriverait, il le savait, mais comme ça, si vite, sans prévenir…? Et si ? et si Black préférait désormais les femmes...?

Respire, respire, il y a pire, et de toute façon, femmes ou pas, il ne t'aurait jamais trouvé attirant à nouveau. Pourquoi es-tu si dramatique ? N'oublie pas... se dit-il en s'enfonçant violemment les ongles dans le creux de ses paumes, n'oublie pas que c'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui tu peux avoir tous ces beaux vêtements... que tu peux te faire fournir les attributs de quelqu'un qui possède de la prestance, du charme, que sais-je... que tu vaux mieux qu'avant, dans tes habits sales et trouvés on-ne-sait-où, dont Potter se moquait tant... N'oublie pas que la prise d'âge ne réussit pas à tout le monde... Que vas-tu faire devant une gamine de dix-sept ans ? c'est toi qui es pathétique ! Tu crois que tu peux échapper à ta laideur naturelle, celle de ton père, mais ta jeunesse qui avait pu la rendre supportable retire le voile qui la camouflait un peu plus chaque jour... Dessous, tu lui ressembles, tu le portes, il est là, et c'est tout ce qu'il t'a transmis de médiocrité infâme qui empêchera dorénavant Sirius de retrouver ta beauté improbable qu'il s'était inventé au début. Laisse-le regarder les femmes... Laisse-le donc, il n'y a rien de plus risible que ce genre d'espérance que tu as encore... Tu voudrais qu'il se souvienne, alors que tu ressembles à... En vérité, tu n'as rien pour toi, ne fais pas le surpris... rien.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient jusqu'au sang dans sa peau. Il avait beau essayer, cette méthode ne marchait pas aujourd'hui, la colère sourde frappant sa cage thoracique restait plus intense que quelques ongles maltraitant son épiderme hypersensible. Ca ne marchait pas... et Sirius rigolait maintenant avec Weasley junior, qui montrait encore une de ces françaises du doigt... à vomir...

\- Tout va bien, Severus ?

La seule réponse qu'il offrit à Minerva fut sa chaise vide quelques secondes après.

* * *

 **Bon alors j'espère que vous allez toutes / tous bien. Les vacances se finissent pour vous aussi? c'est la tristesse. du coup dimanche je posterai un chapitre qui vous remontera** peut-être **le moral,** **eh oui, j'ai tout calculé, tout prévu, ne me remerciez pas.**

 _ **(j'en profite pour m'excuser d'avance si il y a / aura des paroles de chansons qui traînent de ci de là dans cette fic)**_

Sinon, ce chapitre là était émouvant à écrire pour moi, surtout cette fin. Severus tiens bon! (=je m'auto-review mais sinon TOUT VA BIEN)

A bientôt et merci pour vos messages!


	7. Je me suis toujours demandé

**CH7**

 _"Aucune écluse ne peut contenir les rêves_

 _Que les cœurs transportent et pour lesquels ils crèvent"_

* * *

\- Pour Durmstrang, Viktor Krum !

Les applaudissements fusèrent. Avec théâtralité, Dumbledore attrapa le deuxième papier brûlant que venait à grand bruit de recracher la coupe de feu.

\- Pour Beaux-Bâtons, Fleur Delacour !

Sirius observait avec amusement la réaction émerveillée de Ron.

\- Et pour Poudlard, Cédric Diggory ! hurla fièrement le directeur. Magnifique ! Voici nos trois champions !" Les cris emplirent la salle, elle-même déjà remplie à craquer d'élèves. " Mais n'oubliez pas, reprit-il, n'oubliez pas que seulement un seul d'eux rentrera dans l'histoire...

Sirius aperçut Rogue froncer subitement les sourcils. Pourquoi regardait-il Dumbledore de cette façon ? Il voulut soupirer. Chacun de ses actes était aberrant de bizarrerie. Ce midi, il l'avait vu quitter brusquement la Grande Salle. Quelle urgence pouvait le faire sortir de table avant même d'avoir avalé la moindre bouchée de pain ? Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il s'en fichait bien de ce que pouvait mettre Rogue dans son assiette. Son seul sujet d'inquiétude se cristallisait autour de ses agissements. Rogue était quelqu'un de louche, par nature capable du pire au moment où il paraissait la personne la plus sûre. Sa veste se tournait et se retournait en un ballet incessant. Il n'avait pas de loyauté. Toutes les apparences sont _toujours_ trompeuses avec Rogue : simplement parce que sous cette charmante carapace, il ne devait rien y avoir, finalement. Tout est perpétuellement mouvant, changeant, chaque expiration qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, aussi douces peuvent-elles paraître, a la réalité d'un mensonge ou une splendide trahison en préparation. On ne pouvait pas cerner Rogue parce qu'il n'y avait rien à cerner. Instable, complètement imprévisible, incohérent sur tous les points...

Un quatrième papier sortit soudain de la coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore pâlit :

\- Harry Potter... dit-il, semblant ne rien comprendre. HARRY POTTER ! beugla-t-il.

Sirius serra le bras d'Harry, prêt à le cacher.

\- Vas-y, Harry, ordonna Hermione en le poussant légèrement.

Sirius lâcha son filleul qui se dirigea sans un mot vers les trois champions.

Dumbledore, furieux, emmena Severus, Minerva ainsi qu'Harry et Sirius dans son bureau.

\- Harry, as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu, oui ou non ?

\- Je jure que non ! se défendit-il. Je ne comprends pas !

Dumbledore soupira.

\- La coupe de feu est protégée par des sortilèges qui ne sont pas à la portée d'un élève de quatrième année ! De toute façon, savoir qui a fait ça ne changera rien, ajouta Sirius. On ne peut sûrement pas laisser Harry participer à ce Tournoi.

\- C'est une évidence, approuva Minerva.

Dumbledore se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Severus ?

Ce dernier n'avait pas encore osé intervenir.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de choix à faire... La coupe élit ses champions. Vous le savez… tous.

Sirius sentit une bouffée de rage lui brûler la gorge.

\- Mais il ne peut pas ! s'indigna Minerva. Avec toutes les menaces qu'il y a en ce moment... Ce n'est qu'un jeune garçon ! Pas un morceau de viande !

\- Je suis d'accord... Severus, trancha Dumbledore.

Sirius vit les yeux tristement résignés de son filleul et préféra se taire pour ne pas aggraver une situation irrémédiable.

 **xx**

 _« Tu penses que ce serait peut-être possible que Rogue oublie cette idée de_ **le** _révéler au grand jour, si jamais ça se passait bien avec Sirius ?_

 _Remus »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Il risque d'être très énervé d'apprendre que tu as brisé ta promesse, quoi qu'il arrive par la suite. Je ne crois pas du tout que ça puisse bien se passer._

 _On peut toujours essayer de trouver un autre moyen pour le lui faire comprendre sans lui dire directement..._

 _Ne fais rien si tu penses regretter._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Ne me dis pas ça, je ne regretterais jamais de donner à Sirius une chance d'apaiser cette colère contre Rogue. C'est simplement que... je sais que Rogue découvrira que j'ai parlé , soit parce que Sirius n'arrivera pas à se contrôler ; soit parce que Rogue est suffisamment perspicace pour le savoir, tout simplement. Alors dès que je suis prêt à tout dire… Les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir de ma bouche._

 _Crois moi, Sirius est tellement loin de se douter que Rogue puisse lui vouloir du bien... L'indice le plus parlant ne lui évoquerait rien du tout._

 _Remus »_

x

 _« Tu sais, vous n'avez pas fait de serment inviolable, et je pense que ce n'est pas juste une négligence de la part de Severus. Entre ce qu'il se dit et ce qu'il pense tout au fond de lui, il y a très souvent une différence énorme. C'est possible après tout qu'il souhaite ne pas faire disparaître complètement la possibilité que Sirius sache un jour... Ce que j'aurais pu faire, c'est le lui faire remarquer pour préparer le terrain, mais j'ai tellement fait semblant d'être de son avis que je ne peux plus prétendre le contraire à présent._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Je suis perdu._

 _Remus_ "

x

 _« Alors je préfère que tu ne gâches pas tout pour ça._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Tout gâcher ? Non, tu sais, je n'ai plus tellement à espérer de toute façon._

 _Remus »_

x

 _« Oh Remus..._

 _J'ai continué à insister seulement parce que je croyais que tu l'aurais réellement fait sans que je te le demande._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« S'il te plaît, dis moi comment y arriver._

 _Remus »_

x

« _Le seul qui manque de courage ici est Severus. Oublie tout ça._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Tu m'as la première écrit pour me demander de briser cette promesse. Ne dis pas maintenant que c'est préférable que je ne le fasse pas, je ne te crois pas._

 _Remus »_

x

 _"Mes sentiments ont changé._

 _Narcissa"_

x

 _« Tes sentiments ? Tu veux dire que tu as changé d'avis sur ce qui était le mieux à faire ?_

 _Remus »_

x

 _« Bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu que je parle d'autre ?_

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Pourquoi ont-ils changé ?_

 _Remus »_

x

 _« Je me rends compte que te demander de briser cette promesse n'était sûrement qu'un prétexte pour autre chose._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Oh. Je suis aussi très heureux de t'écrire, Narcissa._

 _Remus »_

x

 _« Ta chouette va finir par décéder si tu continues à répondre._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Mais c'est toi qui continues. Tu as autre chose à me dire ?_

 _Remus »_

x

 _« Tu as intérêt à rester le meilleur professeur de Poudlard._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Tu n'as aucun moyen de savoir ça. Rogue doit te dire tout le contraire._

 _Remus »_

x

 _« C'est justement parce qu'il dit le contraire que je sais que tu es très bon._

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Non, il dit le contraire parce que j'ai eu le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal, précisément celui qu'il voulait..._

 _Remus »_

x

 _"Tu es plus insolent qu'avant, Remus. Peut-être que tu oublies que je sais tout, quoi que tu en dises ?_

 _Narcissa"_

x

 _« Tu ne sais pas tout._

 _Remus »_

x

 _« Tu veux que je vienne te régler ton compte ?_

 _Narcissa »_

x

 _« Ne prends pas ces grands airs, tu ne peux pas._

 _Remus »_

x

 _« A bientôt, Remus Lupin._

 _Narcissa »_

 **xx**

Lucius était rentré tard après avoir passé la journée avec des amis. Un coup de barre l'avait fait rentrer au Manoir plus tôt que prévu, d'où il avait aperçu une chouette inconnue prendre son envol. Elle n'était peut-être que de passage, après tout.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dîné ici. Il regardait sa femme, en face de lui, à table. Elle avait de l'appétit. Ses beaux traits de statut paraissaient plus doux que d'habitude, et même, il aurait juré que sur ses lèvres il y avait une pression qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir en un sourire bienheureux. Bizarrement cette expression lui semblait familière... De longue date, oui, mais il ne se serait pas étonné de l'y voir des années plus tôt.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle sortit difficilement de ses pensées et le regarda, surprise.

\- Oh, merci, mon chéri.

Son attention fut immédiatement perdue. Lucius n'était pas dupe. Sa femme pensait à un autre homme.

Plus tard, quand ils iraient se coucher, il lui donnerait une superbe raison d'avoir la tête pleine uniquement de son mari. De quel droit se permettait-elle de l'insulter de la sorte ? Il se chargerait de lui rappeler son devoir, qui est de se laisser pénétrer l'esprit et le corps par la seule image du père de son enfant, de l'homme à qui elle a juré d'obéir si joyeusement... Une promesse reste une promesse, tu sais, même sans la joie, Narcissa-chérie... Oui, tu peux hurler et crier, essayer de m'échapper... Comment ça, tu n'as pas envie ? "pour toujours" c'est bien ce que tu disait, non ?... Alors devine pourquoi je fais ça et arrête de répéter la même question, tu ne fais qu'aggraver ta faute... Oh oui, débats toi si ça te fait plaisir, ton impuissance te rappellera mieux que moi à quel point je serai toujours le seul à te posséder.

 **xx**

Trois heures du matin. Narcissa passe la main devant le visage de Lucius, plusieurs fois. Il dort.

Elle se bat contre tous ses muscles pour se lever, sort de la chambre conjugale, descend l'escalier pour se rendre dans la pièce où elle cache ses parchemins.

 **xx**

« _J'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers. Dégâts considérables. Rien de cassé. Envoie moi de quoi soulager la douleur. Je t'envoie à nouveau ma chouette quand je suis prête à recevoir tes potions._ »

Aucun doute, c'était bien l'écriture et la chouette de Narcissa, mais elle n'avait pas signé, étrangement. Son message était très sec. Severus se massa les tempes, les coudes posés sur le parchemin, l'étudiant encore et encore. Pourquoi fallait-il attendre qu'elle soit « prête » pour recevoir ce genre de potions ? cela pouvait seulement signifier qu'elle se devait d'être _seule_. Mais sûrement Lucius lui-même souhaitait que les remèdes viennent de lui, et non pas d'un médicomage de St Barts, qu'il détestait tous pour avoir du « sang-de-bourbe » dans les veines. Et malgré tout, Narcissa attendait qu'il soit absent. De plus, quelle chute pouvait être si considérable, si rien n'était cassé ?

Si ça n'était qu'une simple chute dans les escaliers, pourquoi Severus sentait-il de la sorte ?

Dans ses tiroirs, rien. Il devait aller dans sa réserve immédiatement.

 **xx**

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Severus pour se faire violemment plaquer contre un mur. Le fait d'avoir évité Ruzard à l'aller lui avait fait sous-estimer le risque de se faire repérer une deuxième fois…

\- Je te tiens, gronda Sirius, le tenant fermement au col. Je vais enfin pouvoir prouver à tous que tu n'es ici que pour-

\- Recule, le coupa sèchement Severus. Je n'aime pas du tout qu'on soit si proche de moi." Il essaya de le repousser mais la force lui manquait.

\- Je m'en fous" Sirius était bien conscient qu'il n'avait pas été si près de Rogue depuis bien longtemps et que la faible distance à laquelle leurs visages se trouvaient pouvait mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Mais c'était justement ce qu'il voulait faire : le pousser hors de sa zone de confort pour qu'il parle enfin. "Je sais, le menaça-il en s'approchant de plus belle, je sais que c'est toi qui a mis le nom d'Harry dans cette coupe ! Avoue-le ! Il n'y a que toi pour faire une chose pareille !

Il vit Rogue fermer doucement les yeux de désespoir. Encore une feinte sournoise de sa part. Ses lèvres fines s'étaient entre-ouvertes, il faisait semblant de chercher ses mots : alors c'était ça, sa tactique, cette fois ? Essayer de lui faire _ce genre_ d'effet ? Comme c'était bas de sa part... Il serra plus fort le col de l'ennemi entre ses doigts.

\- S'il te plaît... souffla Severus, n'osant pas le regarder.

Décidément, Rogue avait très bien rôdé son petit stratagème.

\- C'est pas _du tout_ le moment, laisse moi partir, il faut vraiment que je-

\- Non Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il pour faire cesser ce ton qui venait bizarrement de le faire frissonner de la tête au pieds. "De quel droit tu me demandes d'être clément après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu ne parles pas à la bonne personne, susurra-t-il.

\- Je ne te demande ni d'être clément ni d'être aimable, seulement de ne pas être complètement à côté de la plaque, juste pour cette fois !" Severus rouvrit des yeux consternés. "Il y a une urgence !

Le serpentard tenta de le repousser plus fort, mais ses bras devenaient trop fébriles pour lui permettre de se dégager de cette poigne de fer. Il tremblait d'inquiétude et…de la présence de Sirius contre lui. Son corps n'était plus que du coton, il se demandait comment il arrivait à tenir encore debout. Il aurait _tellement_ apprécié que ce moment n'arrive pas maintenant.

\- Quoi comme urgence ? Dis moi exactement pourquoi tu traînes dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, et on verra bien si tes intentions te permettent de me répondre comme ça !

\- Narcissa a eu un accident ! explosa Severus, ne supportant plus la position dans laquelle il était. « Alors maintenant arrête avec tes accusations toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres ! Lâche-moi, combien de fois je vais me répéter ? Lâche moi !

\- Alors c'est ça ? grinça Sirius, amer. Tu as une relation avec elle !" Sirius sentait que ce n'était pas la chose à dire, mais il se prenait au piège de son propre jeu... La proximité de Rogue orientait inexorablement ses questions d'une autre façon. " J'imagine que c'est pour elle que tu m'avais quitté, à l'époque. Tu me trompais, c'est ça ? Avec elle ! Tu as toujours été proche d'elle ! et puis... et puis elle a fini par te convertir aux forces du Mal ! Tout s'explique-" il s'arrêtera en voyant le visage de Rogue se décomposer à quelques centimètres du sien. Le dos de sa tête s'appuya contre le mur.

\- Oh ferme-là, murmura-t-il. Je refuse.

La colère de Sirius commençait à tomber. Voir Rogue si vulnérable le calmait. En fait, il se rendait compte que le voir de la sorte avait été son vœu le plus cher, depuis très longtemps. La possibilité qu'il ne joue pas la comédie lui donnait une envie irrésistible de... Ce n'était pas la chose à faire... mais il semblait qu'un effet d'optique lui donnait l'impression d'avoir _Severus_ sous les yeux, dénué de tout artifice, avec pour seul accompagnement une détresse immense se noyant dans la profondeur de ses iris noirs. Il était aimanté. Et pourquoi voulait-il autant la repêcher, cette détresse ? est-ce que c'était juste le passé qui le torturait ainsi ?

\- Rogue, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. Pourquoi tes yeux sont si... " Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

Severus ne répondait pas ni ne rompait le contact visuel qui venait de se rétablir. C'était beaucoup trop pour Sirius. Son cœur agité grillait les fusibles rattachés à son cerveau... Ses poings s'ouvrirent pour que ses mains puissent se poser sur les clavicules couvertes de Severus, dont le souffle saccadé arrivant jusqu'à ses lèvres était comme une caresse. Il frissonna.

\- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé à quel moment exactement tu ne m'as plus aimé...

Les yeux de Rogue ne changeaient pas d'expression, lui demandant presque de lire en lui. Mais Sirius n'arrivait pas.

\- Dis le moi.

\- Pourquoi ?" La voix éraillée Rogue était une invitation à l'embrasser sur le champ. Pourquoi était-il si changé, tout d'un coup ?

\- J'ai besoin de-"

Sirius s'arrêta pour le regarder encore. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre eux, plus rien d'aucune sorte pour les empêcher de se voir et de prendre conscience d'à quel point ils désiraient tous deux la même chose. Le manque de réponse de Severus ne faisait que le confirmer... Son rythme cardiaque s'envola définitivement.

C'était trop tard pour réfléchir au sens de ses actions. Sirius ne put se retenir de réduire la distance insupportable entre leurs bouches, succombant à l'appel suppliant de celle de Severus... simplement parce qu'il eut le sentiment que c'était rendre service à tous les deux. Ses mains remontaient doucement, de sa nuque jusqu'aux joues de Severus, d'où il sentait son pouls vibrer sous ses doigts. Pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas ?… Les lèvres de Sirius commencèrent à mouvoir contre celles de son ancien amant, n'y tenant plus.

Il chavira complètement quand Severus commença à répondre au baiser, timidement, puis prenant rapidement de l'assurance. Sirius sentait les doigts divins du serpentard venir se loger sur son échine frissonnante de délice. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, avides. Pourquoi Sirius découvrait seulement maintenant à quel point il le voulait… À ce stade, ce n'était même pas du désir... il était vraiment... affamé. Tout venait exacerber le besoin de sentir ce corps contre lui : la jalousie, le manque, le désespoir de comprendre que tout ce qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir dictait avec une telle passion la totalité de son corps. A un moment donné, il eut l'impression que... que Severus succombait aussi. Un bref gémissement contre ses dents commentèrent le torse musclé du gryffondor qu'il sentait se dessiner sous ses doigts, descendant le long de son pull. C'était si bon... Sirius était chez lui, enfin de retour. Ses lèvres partirent embrasser la peau délicate de ce cou blanc offert, pendant que Severus enroulait ses bras autour de son dos, l'attirant à lui pour le serrer fort, fort... Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette étreinte le soulageait à ce point... Il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre avec une trop grande précipitation, toute la largeur de ses bras glissant derrière Severus. Tu m'as manqué... Tu m'as tellement manqué, voulut dire Sirius. Des larmes lui brûlaient les paupières qu'il venait de fermer. L'odeur de ce corps contre le sien réveillait absolument tout ce qu'il avait tant voulu enterrer... Mais si j'avais su que l'échec aurait ce goût-là... je me serais jeté à tes pieds dès mon retour.

Au moins, ce qui le rassurait, c'est qu'il ne serait pas le seul à être dans la merde la plus totale pour expliquer son geste, qui, au fond, avait besoin de tout sauf d'explication. Il avait juste besoin d'être recommencé... Encore et encore…

Il sentit Severus se dégager pour échanger leurs places. Il se retrouva contre le mur. Le contact visuel se rétablit, ses lèvres rougies se détachaient pour parler. Et bien... Je devine que c'est à ce moment que tu vas tout gâcher.

\- Désolé pour ce qui va suivre.

Severus recula, attrapa les produits qu'il avait laissé tomber à ses pieds et partit presque en courant, laissant Sirius complètement pantelant.


	8. Remords et maladresse

**Je tiens vraiment à remercier tous mes revieweurs. Tous vos messages me font énormément du bien! J'y répondrai quand j'en aurai le temps, je préfère pour l'instant utiliser le peu que j'ai pour essayer d'écrire la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CH8** **"Remords et maladresse"**

Assis en tailleur, Severus essayait de reprendre son rythme cardiaque en main selon une posture de relaxation bien connue de Narcissa, dont d'ailleurs il s'était moqué, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu faire. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait ri : cette merde n'avait aucune chance de marcher en aucune circonstance, et sûrement pas celle-là.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête heurtant assez violemment le parquet. Si seulement ça avait suffi à l'assommer... Pourquoi son cœur refusait de ralentir la cadence ? Non, la vraie question était : pourquoi... pourquoi Sirius ! Pourquoi Sirius s'était permis de faire une chose pareille ? Quand avait-il donné son accord pour se faire embrasser de la sorte, hein ?... Bon... d'accord, dès le début. Et même bien avant que Sirius pose sa bouche tentatrice sur la sienne. En fait... il ne se trompait sûrement pas en affirmant qu'il avait envoyé absolument tous les signaux pour qu'un _incident_ de la sorte se produise. Ses mains essayèrent de cacher son visage en entier, ce qui était stupide car personne ne pouvait le voir, ici... Sauf qu'il avait honte de lui-même devant lui-même. Ses résolutions... ses foutues résolutions semblaient bel et bien être de nature totalement contextuelles. Elles ne valaient que lorsqu'il était seul, en fait. Comment allait-il s'en sortir de cette façon ? Il lui fallait un plan, un vrai, une manière de se comporter qui tienne la route ! Merlin... Sirius l'avait embrassé le premier... Il l'avait... et ça avait été tellement... Ils avaient déraillé. Le goût de ces lèvres brûlantes... Ah ! comment arriver à ne plus y penser ? Il fallait se sortir tout ça du crâne et rapidement !... Mais Merlin tout puissant, cette question : " _Je me suis toujours demandé à quel moment exactement tu ne m'as plus aimé ?_ " lui causait des troubles respiratoires. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il laissé poser des questions contenant si peu de rapport avec les premières ? Sirius avait commencé par l'accuser de mettre Harry en danger, et terminé par lui parler de leur ancien amour ! Pire : Severus ne pouvait même pas prétendre qu'il n'avait pas vu le changement arriver. Il n'avait même pas cette tranquillité d'esprit-là, de se dire qu'il n'y était pour rien !... est-ce qu'il va regretter ? est-ce que Sirius va regretter ? bon sang, il regrette ! évidemment !... Mais **pourquoi** je ne l'ai pas repoussé immédiatement ! À quel moment j'ai pu imaginé qu'agir de la sorte était une bonne idée ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, à la fin ?... Il me déteste encore plus qu'avant, parce qu'il pense sûrement que je n'ai fait ça que pour l'amadouer et me tirer ensuite. En réalité, j'aurais apprécié être capable de faire ça. Être maître des circonstances, mener les autres à la baguette, tout en sang-froid et pragmatisme méticuleux... Son idéal-type comportemental n'avait jamais été si loin de lui correspondre. Encore un peu et je me transforme en stupide gryffon ! pesta-t-il. A quoi serve que je donne des leçons sur les dangers d'une conduite impulsive et spontanée à l'extrême, si c'est pour la reproduire dès que j'en ai l'occasion... Ce n'est pas possible... La langue de Sirius cherchant avidement la sienne, ce n'était pas possible... Des milliers de coup de jus à retardement assaillaient son cœur déjà si faible. Quel moment... somptueux. Il aurait fallut mourir tout de suite après.

Malheureusement, la vie ne l'avait pas encore quitté, et il ne trouvait pas non plus le moyen d'arrêter le léger tremblement musculaire qui avait contaminé ses doigts minutieux au point de l'empêcher de renverser le bon nombre de gouttes dans son chaudron, lorsqu'il tentait de produire le remède pour Narcissa. Il venait d'abandonner la deuxième tentative. Il s'en voulait réellement de penser à autre chose qu'à elle en ce moment. Si dans quelques heures il n'y était toujours pas arrivé, que se passerait-il pour elle ?

Il se redressa. Peut-être que si il se résignait enfin à enlever cette cape pleine de l'odeur légèrement sucrée de Sirius... et si il allait se laver d'abord pour prendre un nouveau départ... ça irait mieux ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Pour Narcissa.

Il s'exécuta, à contre cœur et sentant tout ce qui lui restait de forces le quitter.

Vers sept heures du matin, la potion fut enfin prête. Il reçut le signal de Narcissa quelques minutes plus tard. Sa chouette blanche entra dans sa chambre en poussant de petits cris. Il l'a renvoya avec le paquet et une réponse.

« _Narcissa, où as-tu mal exactement ? Comment es-tu tombée ? J'espère que ce que je t'envoie suffira à soulager la douleur._

 _Je sais que je ne t'ai encore jamais demandé ça, mais envoie-moi à manger. Je suis à bout._

 _Donne moi de tes nouvelles dès que tu peux._

 _Severus_ »

Son écriture presque illisible traduisait assez explicitement l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il lui restait une heure et quelques avant le début du premier cours de la journée... Son regard se fixa sur sa cape accrochée à l'entrée, qu'il savait toujours mélangée de sa propre odeur et de celle de Sirius. Il était trop épuisé pour se poser encore des questions. Il la décrocha de son portemanteau et s'effondra sur son lit à plat ventre, le nez dedans.

 **xx**

Drago s'étonna de voir son parrain porter une expression si perturbée, c'est-à-dire, à la limite de quitter son impassibilité ennuyée. Cela devait être la première fois que ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas constamment plissés pour les regarder tous d'un air résolument soupçonneux. Et cette minceur toujours plus excessive... Ses grandes capes, aussi larges soient-elles, n'arrivaient pas vraiment à la cacher. En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas aperçu son parrain à table. C'était le seul professeur à n'en faire qu'à sa tête pour la fréquence et l'horaire des repas, mis à part Lupin qui n'était pas mal dans son genre non plus. Parfait ! Il irait écrire tout ça à sa mère. Il adorait absolument assister à des disputes de ce genre entre elle et son parrain.

 **xx**

« _Je_ _dois réellement en venir à de telles extrémités ? t'envoyer le petit-déjeuner ?_ _Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? Est-ce que tu es encore en train de jouer avec ta santé ?_

 _Crois-moi, si Drago m'écrit pour me le confirmer, tu es un homme mort. Et par pitié arrête de boire ces potions coupe-faim ! C'est d'un ridicule… Tu veux que je te dises ? Je trouve ça kitsch. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui ne trouve même pas le temps de se nourrir. Où alors tu évites les repas pour une autre raison ?_

 _Désolée si le paquet de nourriture n'arrive pas avant ton premier cours de la journée. Il est un peu lourd pour ma chouette._

 _Narcissa_ »

 **xx**

-... Je disais donc, reprit Severus, que la mandragore est une plante très utile pour ce genre de-

Une chute de tension le força à s'asseoir brutalement à son bureau. Il se sentait partir à nouveau.

\- Bon, les enfants, on va faire une pause de quelques minutes.

Une ou deux exclamations ravies accueillirent cette proposition. Neville voulut taper dans les mains de Ron, pour fêter ça, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment de peur que le bruit du claquement fut trop provocateur pour ne pas attiser à nouveau la mauvaise humeur de Rogue, laissant le rouquin les paumes bêtement levées en l'air. Blaise eut un fou rire en voyant le souffle de ce vent monumental souffler sur l'amour-propre de Ron. D'autres élèves commencèrent à glousser, pour d'autres raisons, et un brouhaha agité s'éleva dans l'air, que le manque de réaction de Rogue semblait permettre.

Celui-ci gardait les coudes sur la table et les mains sur les tempes pour se soutenir, tout en fixant le manuel posé à son bureau, feignant d'être en train de le lire. L'attention générale se déportait de lui. Sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui continuaient à le fixer avec le sentiment commun que quelque chose ne se passait pas exactement comme prévu. Aussi regardèrent-ils d'un mauvais œil Drago quitter sa chaise, seul, pour rejoindre Rogue et lui parler. Personne n'avait l'air de considérer cela comme autre chose qu'une question sur le cours en lui-même –que seuls lui et Hermione osaient poser, à vrai dire–. Ils ne purent pas entendre ce que celui-ci lui disait :

\- Tu en veux ?

Severus leva les yeux mais ne vit pas tout de suite les chocogrenouilles que Drago venait de lui tendre et qu'il gardait expressément cachées de la vue du reste de la classe. Sa vision s'était troublée.

\- À manger ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça à ta mère...

Le sourire machiavélique de Drago, qui trahissait le fait qu'il s'était uniquement levé pour « menacer » son parrain en lui faisant découvrir de manière détournée qu'il avait compris exactement ce qui se passait, ce sourire-là s'évanouit instantanément quand il vit celui-ci s'écrouler de tout son poids, la tête tombant en un bruit mat sur le bois de la table. Il réussit à le retenir avant qu'il ne glisse de sa chaise. Aussitôt, des cris horrifiés retentirent dans la salle.

\- Malfoy a empoisonné Rogue ! s'écria Ron du fond de la salle. Regardez ce qu'il a laissé tomber par terre !

\- Harry. Vas chercher quelqu'un immédiatement, ordonna Hermione à son ami. Je m'occupe de gérer Malfoy.

 **xx**

Harry toquait avec toute la rapidité dont il était capable.

\- Sirius ! appela-t-il. Viens, vite ! On a un gros problème !

Il entendit la clé se tourner et la porte s'ouvrit sur son parrain mal réveillé qui ne semblait pas très concerné par la situation.

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Rogue a perdu connaissance, articula à toute vitesse le gryffondor.

Cette nouvelle figea le visage de Sirius.

\- Rogue ? répéta-t-il, ses sourcils bruns froncés au maximum.

Harry hocha la tête à répétition.

\- J'arrive ! lança Sirius en retournant chercher sa baguette.

Voir son parrain courir aussi vite étonna profondément le rouge-et-or.

 **xx**

Sirius se précipita dans la salle. Tout le monde leva la tête vers lui, soufflant de soulagement. Il vit immédiatement que Hermione et d'autres gryffondors maintenaient Malfoy au sol et que Ron essayait de ranimer Rogue... en lui tapant le dos, n'aillant pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Arrête ça ! lui cria-t-il. Il se déplaça à grandes enjambées pour arriver à son niveau. Le silence le plus parfait régnait parmi les élèves. Il attrapa le poignet de Severus pour y sentir son pouls. "Qu'on aille me chercher Mme Pomfresh immédiatement ! Merlin, fit-il plus bas à Harry, pourquoi me chercher, _moi_ ?

Mais Sirius n'écouta même pas la réponse et s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à la hauteur du visage de Rogue, gardant les doigts autour de son poignet. Son autre main se leva avec hésitation pour dégager les cheveux de jais cachant le visage du professeur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce geste ressemblait fortement à une espèce de caresse, à la façon dont ses doigts venaient de glisser sur les pommettes de Rogue... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle pensait la même chose. Cette attitude contrastait si violemment avec ce qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir !

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Malfoy est plaqué au sol ? demanda Sirius en ne lâchant pas des yeux le visage immobile devant lui.

\- Il a donné quelque chose à manger à Rogue, et il s'est évanoui ensuite.

\- Des chocogrenouilles, rectifia Hermione.

Harry et Hermione regardèrent Sirius reposer _trop_ délicatement le poignet sur la table, se relever d'un seul homme et se diriger vers le principal concerné.

\- Malfoy... grinça-t-il férocement. Forcément ! Je t'en prie, explique toi !

Drago toujours au sol, à quelques mètres de lui, prit un rictus condescendant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est _ça_ qui vous inquiète à ce point ? le nargua-t-il en se dégageant de la poigne d'Hermione pour sortir d'autres bonbons de sa poche. Eh bien regardez-moi tous les manger, espèces d'idiots ! siffla-t-il en envoyant plusieurs chocolats à la fois dans sa bouche.

Pomfresh entra dans la salle à ce moment avec une civière volante.

 **xx**

Drago venait de quitter ses parents qui attendaient toujours en silence dans l'infirmerie que Severus sorte de son sommeil artificiel. Ils avaient été convoqués par Dumbledore à cause de la culpabilité présumée de Drago, rapidement démentie par Pomfresh : Rogue n'avait pas été empoisonné, il avait simplement fait un malaise et était en état d'hypoglycémie et de déshydratation. D'autres personnes étaient passées pour avoir de ses nouvelles : Minerva notamment revenait environ toutes les trois heures. Drago, lui, était repassé hier soir juste avant le couvre-feu, quand la majorité des élèves se trouvaient déjà dans leurs chambres. Il avait compris implicitement depuis longtemps que son lien familial avec Rogue valait mieux être tut pour que les accusations de favoritisme ne puissent pas être appuyées de preuves plus concrètes.

Son parrain était son deuxième modèle masculin après son père. Ce qu'il enviait chez lui, c'était cette autorité naturelle qu'il imposait sans même dire un mot, sa seule présence suffisant pour cela. On le craignait plus qu'on le respectait, c'était évident, mais quand il se déplaçait lentement vers vous, un rictus méprisant sur le coin des lèvres, tout en vous fixant de son regard si profondément mauvais... toutes les bouches se fermaient, comme par miracle. C'était impressionnant, pour Drago, d'avoir automatiquement ce genre de pouvoir sur tout le monde. Même ceux se vantant du contraire, comme l'abruti numéro un de Potter, perdaient beaucoup de leur véhémence ridicule devant son parrain. Drago jubilait à chaque fois, dans ces moments; il s'imaginait être Rogue et faire cet effet-là sur Potter et sa clique.

Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait toujours la sang-de-bourbe pour lui rire au nez et ne pas le prendre au sérieux... et alors il se lançait dans un lâcher d'insultes qui n'avait plus rien de la prestance contenue dans la repartie de Rogue, qu'il désirait maîtriser autant que celle de sa mère. Seul l'orgueil paternel était inné chez lui... mais plus il grandissait, et plus il désirait que cet orgueil soit justifié aux yeux des autres : effrayant comme son parrain et fascinant comme sa mère, voilà ce qu'il rêvait d'être pour magnifier son ego déjà énorme. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui disait souvent que son port de tête lui donnait l'air d'un prince : il ne voulait pas seulement en avoir _l'air_ , mais faire ressentir profondément cette supériorité aux gens, pour qu'ils s'écrasent de son chemin d'eux-mêmes... Malgré lui, parfois, en regardant Black, cousin biologique de sa mère... il reconnaissait cette noblesse des traits dont ils avaient hérité tous deux, et qui n'était pas tout à fait celle de sa mère ; le nez fin et droit, le menton fier, le regard toujours digne. Non, lui et Black possédaient la même base dans l'organisation des éléments du visage, qui se traduisait par de la malice chez Black et de la mesquinerie chez lui. Un jour, même, Goyle lui avait fait remarqué qu'il ressemblait plus à Black qu'à son père. Il avait été obligé de lui faire une clé de bras.

Drago continuait à marcher rapidement dans les couloirs tout en y pensant. Hormis Potter qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air d'un abruti sans pareil quand il interagissait avec Rogue, c'était d'ailleurs surtout Black qui le seul, après Dumbledore, était capable de rivaliser verbalement avec son parrain. De toute évidence il se permettait des choses extraordinaires pour le commun des mortels, puisqu'il osait par exemple s'en prendre directement au physique de Rogue, comme cette fois où au détour d'un couloir, il l'avait entendu dire à son parrain qu'il ne savait même pas boutonner correctement sa chemise ou que son rasage bâclé était de la "pollution visuelle", ce à quoi Rogue rétorquait qu'il n'avait qu'à "regarder ailleurs ou venir le relooker lui-même". En général, c'était quand même son parrain qui gagnait, bien sûr... mais le culot de Black ne devait pas être sous-estimé. C'est ça, sûrement, un "vrai gryffondor" , pensa Drago : stupide jusqu'à refuser de s'éviter un combat perdu d'avance, qu'il cherche rien que pour se prouver son prétendu "courage", sa seule qualité au compteur.

Les gryffondors... il fallait avouer que les gryffondors avaient quand même quelque chose d'héroïque dans leur imbécillité.

 **xx**

-Du nouveau pour la première épreuve, Harry ? fit soudainement Sirius, sortant du silence où il était plongé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

-Euh… non, pas vraiment. » Harry était tout aussi préoccupé que lui, mais pour d'autres raisons.

-Et où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-Pas là, visiblement, soupira Harry de mauvaise grâce, en arrachant rageusement une touffe d'herbe.

-J'ai vu des drôles de _pins_ , ce matin, dans les couloirs… Minerva et moi, nous avons essayé d'en confisquer quelques uns mais… » Il eut une moue désolée. « Ce sont juste des effets de foule, de la jalousie… Reste proche de tes vrais amis, Harry. » Il regarda sa montre. « Quatorze heures, déjà. On m'attend pour aider Hagrid et Fol'oeil à l'installation des gradins. Si je croise Hermione ou Ron, je leur dirais de-

-Pas Ron.

Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, une fois s'être levé.

-Allez, Harry. Essaye de le comprendre.

-Le comprendre ? s'énerva-t-il. Il m'ignore depuis que cette coupe a recraché mon nom par je ne sais quel miracle ! Il sait aussi bien que moi que je n'y suis pour rien !

-Il t'envie, expliqua Sirius. Toute l'attention est une fois de plus portée sur toi. Il fait l'erreur de se comparer…

-Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! se défendit-il.

-Je sais bien… » Harry vit son parrain fixer le sol d'un regard vide, à nouveau.

-Sirius, est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Il sursauta.

-Moi ! oui, bien sûr. C'est de toi qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! je me charge de t'envoyer Ron et Hermione ! fit-il en se retournant.

Il fut cependant arrêté par la main d'Harry le retenant. Il venait de se lever également.

-Depuis hier, je me demandais… est-ce que Rogue et toi avez été amis, par le passé ?

-Ouh-là, Harry, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Son parrain rit nerveusement. « Ecoute, je ne crois pas du tout que ça soit te rendre service que de t'en parler. Concentre-toi sur le Tournoi, d'accord ? A toute à l'heure !

Harry le regarda partir, dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que son parrain ne lui disait pas ? Remus avait bien fait allusion, la dernière fois, au fait qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard avec Rogue : « à part la coupe de cheveux, presque tout a changé » avait-il plaisanté. Et depuis hier, la soudaine espèce de tendresse incompréhensible de son parrain à son égard quand il l'avait retrouvé inconscient, cette inquiétude excessive dans sa façon de l'examiner… et cet air absent depuis que leur professeur était à l'infirmerie ! se faisait-il des films ? En ce moment, tout laissait penser que Sirius avait tenu à Rogue à un moment de sa vie et que pour ça, il y tenait encore un peu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi alors cette attitude si froide et distante, le reste du temps, quand elle n'était pas franchement agressive ? Harry n'arrivait pas à élucider le comportement de son parrain. Il avait toujours été le premier à trouver des raisons bancales pour critiquer Rogue assez gratuitement. Et maintenant, _ça_ ?

 **xx**

Narcissa vit Severus ouvrir les yeux avec soulagement. Elle lui prit la main et attendit qu'il reprenne un minimum ses esprits avant de lancer l'attaque. Elle inspira fortement, ignorant la douleur que l'air entrant dans ses poumons provoquait dans ses côtes.

\- Alors, Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait, encore ? le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- ... 'Cissa, gémit-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je maîtrise tout à fait la situation...

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au con. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir et manger correctement, et ce, dès à présent et pour le restant de tes jours.

\- Où est Lucius ?" Severus prit soin de bien observer la réaction de Narcissa : tout son corps venait de se figer.

\- Il est parti régler quelque chose avec Dumbledore, au sujet de Drago. Mon fils a été admirable sur tous les points. Il a agi parfaitement. Il est le seul à avoir eu la présence d'esprit de te présenter quelque chose à manger. Et tu sais comment son intelligence est récompensée, dans cette école ? s'exclama-t-elle. Il a été accusé de t'empoisonner ! Forcément, Lucius est furieux et moi aussi.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais s'exécuta.

\- Arrête de faire semblant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? souffla-t-il.

Elle recula rapidement, le visage pâle et décomposé.

\- Je... rien, Severus... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Si c'est en référence à ma chute, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une chute dans les escaliers. Mais merci pour l'anti-douleur. Ça marche très bien, assura-t-elle.

Severus n'arrivait pas à en être convaincu.

\- D'accord, tant mieux alors. Est-ce que tu veux rester dormir ? Tu sais... » Il essaya d'y mettre le maximum de nonchalance. « À mon avis je pense qu'il serait aussi possible que tu obtiennes de Dumbledore une autorisation pour assister au Tournoi des Trois sorciers, qui commence demain, si je ne me trompe pas...

Il observait à nouveau son attitude. Quelque chose s'alluma dans ses yeux.

\- Oh, vraiment, Sev ? Tu crois ? Avec plaisir.

L'enthousiasme paraissait démesuré. Severus était prêt à parier qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose que lui de ce foutu Tournoi.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Lucius fit son apparition dans la pièce.

\- Ah, Severus, fit-il gravement en le voyant réveillé. Fais attention à ce qu'un incident de ce genre ne se reproduise plus.

Il s'approcha pour lui serrer la main. Severus hocha la tête, prenant un air très concerné face à ses paroles.

\- Évidemment, assura-t-il. J'étais en train de proposer à Narcissa de rester au Château pour assister au Tournoi. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse aussi ?

\- Oh..." Lucius cherchait un moyen de se défiler, comme prévu. "Je ne suis pas libre, les prochains jours. Je dois d'ailleurs y aller, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. À bientôt Severus.

Il s'approcha pour embrasser Narcissa. Severus ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi tendue.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point il était soulagé qu'elle ne reparte pas directement avec lui.


	9. Belle, riche, superficielle

**CH9**

 _ **"Belle, riche, superficielle"**_

Sirius observait Remus. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris place à table, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Il n'était pas non plus perdu dans ses pensées, non, au contraire, il ne faisait que tourner la tête dans tous les sens, imitant avec succès une girouette un jour de grand vent.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Oh, moi ? Il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans cette salle, je trouve... Ça me coupe un peu l'appétit." Il bougeait les pommes de terre dans son assiette. "Dis... c'est bien Narcissa, avec Rogue, là-bas ? Je me demande pourquoi elle est ici.

Il donnait l'impression de découvrir la chose mais Sirius ne se fit pas tromper par son air nonchalant. Remus n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire semblant. De ce point de vue là... Il n'était pas du tout comme Rogue, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et c'était rafraîchissant, à vrai dire ! Vraiment ! Il sentit d'un coup à quel point il aimait son ami.

\- Pour voir le Tournoi sans doute. D'autres parents d'élèves ont réussi à négocier une place, comme les Zabini par exemple. Tu sais Remus, niveau argent, j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore n'a aucun soucis à se faire corrompre de temps en temps.

\- Si il pouvait utiliser cet argent pour nous payer un peu plus, au lieu de le dépenser en buffets et boissons...

\- Bien vrai.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très..." Remus ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Très quoi ?

\- Non, oublie ça." Il baissa les yeux pour examiner son assiette, essayant de feindre l'indifférence.

-... D'accord." Sirius haussa les épaules.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à voir si Remus allait réussir à relancer la conversation. Si oui... cela voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?... Le problème était là. Oui, Remus avait été ami avec Narcissa, et il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas par quel miracle ils avaient réussi à s'entendre, à l'époque. Et puis, "Après Rogue", ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de se voir, ce qui était logique, après tout. Cette amitié avait seulement été "de circonstance", parce que leurs deux meilleurs amis s'aimaient ; rien de bien sérieux, juste quelques discussions, un peu de rigolade... Et puis quand le cadre change, rien n'est plus pareil, c'est ainsi. Pourquoi était-il si gêné de dire franchement les choses ?

Sirius eut une idée.

\- C'est une belle femme, tu ne trouves pas ? fit-il en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

Regard outré de Remus.

\- Mais ça va pas ? C'est ta cousine, je te rappelle !

\- Remus, Remus... Faut-il être intéressé par une femme pour reconnaître sa beauté ?" Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'en prie reprends-toi.

Une adorable rougeur tintait les joues de Remus. Ah, c'était attendrissant, tout de même.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Ron comment il la trouve ? Il sera peut-être du même avis que toi... Il a de très bons goûts en matière de femmes, figure-toi.

\- Sirius ! s'exclama vivement Remus.

Quelques têtes curieuses se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Non mais franchement, reprit plus bas le loup-garou en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup ? Si tu te crois drôle... il faut revoir ton humour à la baisse !

\- Tu rougis." Sirius souriait de satisfaction.

\- Non.

\- Honnêtement, c'est ça ton style de femmes, Remus ?... Belle, riche, superficielle…

\- Tu ne la co-" Remus s'arrêta en comprenant le piège que Sirius était en train de lui tendre. "Je n'ai pas de style de femmes, bougonna-t-il. Que cette discussion cesse immédiatement. Je ne te demande pas, moi, quel est ton style d'hommes.

Dans les dents.

\- D'hommes ? répéta Ron, qui était assis à côté à côté de Sirius et dont cette dernière phrase venait de tomber dans l'oreille.

Remus sentit qu'on lui écrasait méchamment le pieds sous la table mais il réussit à garder un visage stoïque.

\- Pardon ? demanda très poliment Sirius. Je n'ai pas compris ta question, Ron. Tu veux une **p** omme, c'est ça ? Remus me proposait justement de manger les siennes.

\- Euhhh" Ron semblait perdu. "Non, ça ira.

L'attention du rouquin se reporta à nouveau sur ses amis, toujours en grande discussion à propos de la première épreuve du Tournoi.

Les yeux rieurs de Remus se moquaient ouvertement de son ami.

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, le gronda tout bas Sirius. C'est le pire changement de sujet que j'aie jamais du faire. A cause de toi ! ajouta-t-il. Tu manques cruellement de tact.

Remus haussa les épaules. "Au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire taire et c'est ça qui compte.

\- Si tu appelles une réussite le fait que je t'aie grillé et ce dès la première question... Alors tu te fais une idée très haute de l'échec..." Regard narquois.

\- Je sais que je dis pas souvent ça. Mais je t'emmerde, Sirius.

Ils pouffèrent.

 **xx**

Sirius et Remus regagnaient leurs chambres, discutant avec animation du Tournoi. Apparemment, la première épreuve du Tournoi était connue de Harry mais "Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, Sirius" avait-il rétorqué à ce dernier avec gravité au cours du repas. Devant Remus, Sirius se donnait l'air d'être outré de cette information cachée par son filleul, mais il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas là plutôt une tentative d'Harry de le manipuler... Essayait-il de lui renvoyer la balle ? Parce qu'il avait refusé de lui parler de Rogue ?... C'était désagréablement possible. Son filleul avait un potentiel de ruse assez élevé pour un gryffon, il l'avait déjà remarqué. Mais l'important, c'est qu'il soit réconcilié avec Ron... C'est la seule chose qui comptait, la veille d'une telle épreuve. Il était beaucoup plus inquiet que rancunier.

Soudain, celui-qu'il-valait-mieux-ne-plus-croiser apparut au bout du couloir. Seul. Superbe. Son regard droit et fixe. Ses talons frappaient le sol aussi vite que le cœur de Sirius sa cage thoracique. Il allait les ignorer. Il arrivait presque à leur niveau.

\- Eh, Rogue, appela Remus en s'arrêtant" Sirius voulut continuer à marcher mais il sentit la main de son ami lui agripper le bras. "Tu vas mieux ?

\- Merci Lupin" Rogue roula des yeux. "C'est admirable de ta part de faire semblant d'en t'avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- Il y avait pourtant de quoi s'inquiéter, vu comment Sirius t'a retrouvé en classe…

-... Sir-" Il s'arrêta, fronça légèrement ses épais sourcils noirs. Mais que vient faire Black dans cette histoire ?

Remus observait l'étrange contact visuel qui venait de s'établir entre Rogue et son meilleur ami. Oui, il y avait toujours cette connexion entre eux, celle qui passait presque uniquement par le regard et qui faisait se sentir toutes les personnes autour comme étant de trop. Brefs ou appuyés, tous leurs coups d'œil réciproques avaient toujours vocation à se dire quelque chose. L'agitation des pensées de Rogue se laissaient mieux deviner aujourd'hui que d'habitude sur yeux noirs, mimant pourtant l'impassibilité.

\- C'est " _Black_ " qu'on est venu chercher le premier et qui a ensuite appelé Mme Pomfresh, expliqua Remus tout en continuant à analyser la scène. Je pensais qu'on te l'avait dit.

\- Magnifique, commenta platement Severus. Sur ce..." Il fit un pas en avant avec l'intention de reprendre son chemin.

\- Attends" La voix rauque de Sirius venait de retentir, surprenant les deux autres. "Laisse moi te dire deux mots.

Remus s'empressa de partir pour les laisser seuls. La seule chose qu'il entendit encore fut Rogue refuser "d'en parler".

\- Alors écoute-moi au moins, ordonna Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines des choses : y'a deux jours, c'était juste... » Il baissa d'un ton. «... _physique_ , c'est clair ? J'ai pas changé d'avis sur toi. Fais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. » Il lui lança un regard froid.

\- Qui te dit que ça n'était pas juste une tentative de ma part pour faire diversion ? répondit le serpentard avec insolence.

Sirius s'approcha, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est _moi_ qui ai commencé le premier.

\- Mais j'ai tout fait pour, non ? rétorqua Severus sur le même ton.

Le cœur de Sirius était en train de griller.

\- Puisque tu veux la responsabilité de l'événement, je te l'offre avec grand plaisir. Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir... fait _ça_ avec un type de ton genre..." Il soupira, excédé.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, ne prends surtout pas la peine de dire ce que tu penses de moi, Sirius. Je sais assez bien maintenant que tu es comme tout le monde !

Sirius restait bloqué sur l'usage colérique de son prénom, qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis très longtemps de sa bouche.

\- _Sirius_ ? répéta-il d'un air menaçant. T'as l'impression de te sentir en droit de m'appeler encore "Sirius"!

\- Ma langue a fourché" _parce que c'est le seul nom auquel tu réponds dans mes pensées_.

Le gryffondor resta immobile quelques instants puis expira l'air de ses poumons avec une lassitude non feinte. « Je peux même pas exprimer à quel point ta présence ici me fatigue, Rogue. Tu viens de te vanter d'avoir réussi à me manipuler, une fois de plus. Comment voudrais-tu que je pense du bien de toi ? Ce qu'on a fait m'horrifie quand je me rappelle exactement qui tu es. Alors bravo pour m'avoir eu une dernière fois... mais n'espère plus que ça se reproduise.

Il avait parlé calmement. Il s'étonna lui-même de la résignation amère qu'il ressentait, lui qui s'était toujours imaginé faire de tels reproches à Rogue en hurlant toute la douleur accumulée.

Rogue avait les yeux baissés. « C'est ce que je me disais aussi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il partit sans un regard.

\- De quoi tu parles ? » Sirius venait de crier. En fait, il se trompait : la colère montait rapidement, et contre lui-même surtout. Pourquoi relançait-il cette conversation destructrice ? Pourquoi ce sentiment, qui toujours le ramenait à Rogue, si il était si convaincu qu'il était l'être mauvais qu'il venait de décrire ?

\- Rien, Black. » Severus ne s'était même pas retourné.

Il le rattrapa. « Dis moi, comment tu fais pour feindre aussi bien ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'embrasser quelqu'un de tout à fait différent de celui que j'ai à présent sous les yeux ? s'énerva-t-il en le forçant à s'arrêter.

Severus s'approcha de son oreille. « Ne sois pas si dur. Tous les grands acteurs ont leurs quelques moments d'égarement. »

 **xx**

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Oui.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, le visage dans les mains, le dos rond, la détresse de Sirius faisait peine à voir. Remus le regardait, s'appuyant contre la fenêtre. Sirius venait de tout lui raconter. II en avait été obligé : son visage absolument perdu après cette "discussion" avait alerté Remus.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Mais comment j'aurais pu ! Ça vient juste d'arriver ! se défendit Sirius.

\- Je te parle de toi et de ton amour de jeunesse vous sautant dessus dans les couloirs !" Remus perdait sa patience légendaire. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de l'attitude de son ami, plutôt de la sienne, en fait... Parce qu'il savait. Il savait qui était Rogue et il en avait une preuve... qui aurait été _très_ utile de révéler maintenant...

\- Remus, prends pitié de moi. Rogue est toujours très... très... à mon goût." Sirius se tirait des touffes de cheveux. "Quand je le vois, tous les souvenirs reviennent... Je n'y peux rien. Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais tant et parfois j'ai l'impression que je n'ai juste qu'à tendre la main... qu'à passer une main dans ses cheveux... pour qu'il s'adoucisse, qu'il redevienne comme avant. Je sais que c'est complètement con. Mais c'est plus fort que moi... beaucoup plus fort... Et... il m'a embrassé aussi. Ça semblait si... Remus, pardonne moi mes pêchés, mais ça semblait si _vrai_... Et c'était si... putain, c'était parfait.

\- Je ne suis pas Merlin." Remus avait un sourcil levé, ce qui faisait bouger également la cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez. "Arrête de te repentir. J'aurais juste aimé ne pas t'avoir laissé seul pour affronter ça. D'ailleurs j'aurais pu, si j'avais su, t'éviter cet entretien avec Rogue.

\- Pauvre Remus... gémit Sirius. Tu veux si bien faire... Malheureusement même avec ton aide je n'ai pas le choix, je continue à me saboter moi-même... Regarde, c'est moi qui aie demandé à parler à Rogue ! Quand j'ai ouvert la bouche, je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui dire... C'est juste... arrivé.

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées. "C'est fait, maintenant. Et pour revenir à cette dernière phrase, je pense que... Oui, il t'a bien évidemment dit le contraire de ce que tu lui reprochais : il n'a pas feint ce baiser. Mais il a également dit plus que ça..." Il attendit que Sirius relève la tête pour continuer. "Il t'a surtout fait comprendre que son attitude habituelle n'était qu'un rôle qu'il jouait devant toi. Et qu'il a eut envie de laisser tomber le masque... pour toi.

\- Tu me fais mal, Remus." Sirius se laissa tomber sur le dos et plaqua un oreiller sur son visage. " C'est trop pour moi, lâcha-t-il. Pourquoi il est au Château, pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait confiance, pourquoi il m'a _embrassé_ , pourquoi il s'est engagé dans les forces du Mal, pourquoi il est revenu dans notre camp après, pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi _pourquoi_ était-il obligé de me quitter si brusquement, à l'époque ! rugit-il en découvrant son visage. Il a fait ça d'un coup, comme on enlève un pansement d'une plaie ! Seulement ça n'a jamais cicatrisé chez moi, Remus. J'aurais du me douter que je le détestais trop pour mon bien. C'était de l'indifférence qu'il me fallait pour passer à autre chose... Mais comment en ressentir quand c'est la haine qui grimpe après s'être fait trahit d'une façon si dégueulasse ! Parfois, parfois je me dis qu'il a fait ça juste pour que je ne puisse jamais l'oublier. Le salop. Il a tout fait pour me donner assez de beaux souvenirs sur lesquels pleurer toute une vie ! Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être au fond rien qu'une tentative de sa part pour prendre une vengeance grandiose sur moi, pour ce que j'ai commis jusqu'à notre sixième année ?... J'ai l'impression que tout est possible... Pourquoi me veut-il autant de mal, à la fin... Et pourquoi je désire presque qu'il m'en veuille au lieu qu'il se passe de moi !" Sirius exultait de rage. Il lança le coussin à travers la chambre.

\- Sirius... Je pense que tu te trompes." Remus se mordait la lèvre. Il ne se posa pas cette question, toujours la même et qui le faisait reculer d'habitude, celle qui demandait si maintenant était vraiment le moment où il se décidait à faire foirer toute sa vie. "Et je ne le pense pas seulement. Je le sais, déclara-t-il avec conviction.

Sirius releva des yeux inquiets vers lui.

\- J'aurais dû t'en parler bien plus tôt. Mais Rogue et moi, nous avons fait un marché qui m'en empêchait. A présent que tu m'as fait part de l'évolution de la situation... Je comprends qu'il est indispensable de te dire la vérité." Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Un marché avec lui ?" Sirius se massa les tempes. "Attends Remus, ne fais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu perds à me dire des choses comme ça ?

Mais Remus n'écoutait plus.

\- Peter n'a jamais témoigné au procès. D'ailleurs, il doit être très surpris d'avoir appris son geste salvateur dans les journaux... C'était Rogue, que tu as vu ce jour-là. Même si je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait eu connaissance de tous les détails de la nuit où James et Lily..." Remus posa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Sirius, dont le manque de réaction traduisait le choc. "Il a fait tout ça pour toi, a bravé toutes les lois, joué avec sa propre carrière, son statut dans les deux camps, avec la confiance qu'il a regagné en Dumbledore... pour toi. Et je sais que ça n'efface pas les blessures du passé. Mais Sirius... C'est le geste le plus désintéressé que j'aie vue depuis bien longtemps. Il t'a sauvé d'Azkaban sans attendre aucune contrepartie de toi... m'a juré de briser ma carrière si je te le révélais... et pour être honnête, après mûre réflexion, je pense que c'est la seule manière qu'il ait trouvé de t'aimer encore après toutes les erreurs qu'il a faites."

Remus regarda plus attentivement le visage de Sirius qui était braqué sur ses genoux. Il y vit des larmes tomber, silencieuses comme la pluie précédant la tempête. Son bras passa autour de ses épaules et Sirius fondit dans l'étreinte qu'on lui proposait, se laissant submerger par toutes les émotions contraires se rencontrant avec violence en lui.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire... soufflait-il entre deux sanglots. Je ne peux pas y croire...

Remus avait le ventre mouillé de larmes.

Narcissa aussi. Ce soir, elle n'était dans les bras de personne. Elle avait demandé à avoir sa propre chambre.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous allez bien! Je passe en coup de vent pour publier ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vos reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire, surtout le soir après de looongues journées… J'essayerai d'y répondre bientôt, promis. Concernant la fin de cette fic, ça avance, beaucoup plus doucement qu'avant mais ça avance. J'efface beaucoup de choses pour les refaire, ce que je ne faisais pas quand j'avais encore le temps de beaucoup écrire… mais je veux m'appliquer. Je ne bâclerai pas la fin par manque de temps. J'ai encore beaucoup de chapitres d'avance et j'espère pouvoir y mettre un terme aux prochaines vacances. Je vous embrasse!_


	10. Le bonheur des autres

**CH10** **« L'inlassable victime du bonheur des autres »**

Remus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se trouvait au beau milieu de la foule, celle qui semblait être devenue une gigantesque fourmilière au sein de laquelle chaque petite fourmi cherchait un siège sur lequel poser ses fesses et celles de ses amis, le tout dans une agitation et une excitation donnant le tournis. Il s'empressa de réprimander deux élèves qui allaient en venir aux mains, juste devant lui, "J'étais là le premier !" se défendit un jeune serpent, "les serpentards sont tous des menteurs, Monsieur ! Il a profité que je sois debout pour prendre mon siège !" protesta l'autre. La baguette de Remus fit apparaître un siège supplémentaire et il continua son chemin sans un mot de plus. Il n'allait quand même pas superposer son propre flot de paroles à celui des élèves... Ça aurait été irresponsable de sa part. Il y avait déjà bien trop de bruit pour que ses oreilles en ressortent indemnes. Il n'avait pas envie de rendre quelqu'un sourd en ajoutant le moindre décibel à ce remue-ménage insoutenable.

Allait-il trouver une place, à la fin ? Il était seul mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rajouter encore un siège pour lui-même. Dumbledore avait dit "Trente par professeur, pas plus". Il en avait fait apparaître 29 en tout. Le dernier, il souhaitait le garder pour un élève uniquement. On ne savait pas combien de temps la première épreuve durerait... Et les enfants avaient les nerfs à feu et à sang à cause de ce Tournoi. Il était préférable que chacun d'eux ait la possibilité de s'asseoir... Le seul à qui on ne pourrait pas garantir cette chance... Harry. Stop. Il devait arrêter de penser à Harry tout de suite. Un peu plus, et il se sentait hurler à tout le Château "Arrêtez tout !"... ce qui n'était pas fondé. Du calme, du calme...

La réverbération soudaine du soleil sur les cheveux d'une femme blonde, quelques mètres devant lui et lui tournant le dos, l'aveugla. Il se doutait parfaitement de l'identité de leur propriétaire. Son estomac se tordant n'était pas _juste_ la version angoissée d'un petit creux. Il la vit tourner la tête vers les gradins, les sourcils froncés, comme la majorité des gens qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de place où cherchaient des connaissances. Elle tenait son fils par les épaules pour ne pas le perdre.

Il fendit la foule.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes la mère de Drago ? Puis-je vous aider tous les deux ? " Une paire d'yeux purs et froids rencontrèrent les siens. Une douce chaleur s'écoula dans les veines de Remus quand il comprit qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder son attitude supérieure devant son fil. Mais le coin de ses lèvres rouges venait de se recourber.

\- Drago, qui est-ce ? lui demanda-t-elle, feignant l'incompréhension.

\- Juste un prof, Mère." Drago roula des yeux. "Le professeur Lupin, compléta-t-il.

Narcissa releva les yeux vers Remus. "Ah, bien sûr. Professeur Lupin, Drago et moi cherchons une place loin des Gryffondors, l'informa-t-elle, une brève lueur amusée sublimant l'azur magnétique de ses pupilles.

\- Je vous conseille alors de rester loin de moi, plaisanta-t-il. Ou de faire demi-tour ! Les Gryffons se sont regroupés justement dans cette partie des gradins.

\- Mère ! gémit Drago. Laissez-moi rejoindre Blaise, là-bas ! Je l'ai vu, il me fait signe qu'il a une place pour moi.

Narcissa déclara avec inquiétude : "D'accord Drago, mais promets moi d'être sage. Ne te le laisse pas entraîner à nouveau dans une bagarre.

Drago, d'un air grave, le lui promit avant de souffler avec exaspération et s'en aller.

\- Et voilà ! s'exclama Narcissa à voix basse. La tranquillité est retrouvée !

Remus sourit avec ce mélange de tendresse et d'amusement qui lui était si caractéristique. Il n'avait pas bien dû réaliser hier à quel point elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

\- Professeur Lupin, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des places, là-haut ! fit-elle en pointant du doigts les quelques sièges libres. Venez !

Il la suivit. Et il sentait qu'il l'aurait suivi partout.

\- La proximité des Gryffondors ne vous révulse plus ? se moqua-t-il en arrivant à son niveau, tous les deux au milieu d'un gradin rempli de cravates rouge-et-or.

\- Remus, voyons, je suis au-dessus de ces clichés ! Je suis au-dessus de tout ! lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille au moment où la foule se faisait moins dense, avant de repartir devant lui.

Évidemment. Il répondit d'un sourire poli, feignant devant ses élèves que "la mère de Drago" ne venait pas de lui faire part d'autre chose que des paroles purement professionnelles.

\- Vous ne cherchez pas Severus ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur le siège à côté du sien, la voyant prendre place.

\- Se faire vouvoyer est absolument charmant, Remus, plaisanta-t-elle. Mais je pense qu'ici, ça devrait aller. Personne n'est derrière nous.

Remus tentait de réguler son souffle. Il se haïssait pour rougir aussi vite et pour presque rien. Après tout... c'était juste Narcissa. Qui lui parlait comme elle l'aurait fait des années plus tôt. Car de toute évidence ils avaient la chance d'être de ces amis qui se retrouvent sans que rien n'ait changé. Non ?

\- Oui. Ça devrait aller. Du coup tu... ne voulais pas rester avec Severus ?

Elle fronça le nez et détourna le regard. "Non... répondit-elle vaguement.

\- Un problème avec lui ?" Il s'en voulut pour sa curiosité. Narcissa gardait les yeux fixés sur tout autre chose que lui.

\- Mmh. En quelque sorte, oui." Elle balaya le sujet d'un revers de main gracieux. "Rien de bien grave, assura-t-elle. Alors ?" Son visage était plein de malice. "Pas trop surpris de me voir débarquer là, comme promis ? Ne me sous-estimes plus jamais.

Remus rit. "Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est vrai.

\- En réalité ce n'était pas prévu pour si tôt. Mais Merlin... Ça fait du bien." Elle souffla en laissant ses yeux s'imprégner du paysage. Le cœur de Remus s'arrêta. Ses lèvres rondes et cette expiration...

\- Et toi ? J'ai été surprise de te trouver sans mon cousin démoniaque...

\- Sirius n'est pas démoniaque ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement indigné. Puis il se racla la gorge. "Nous avons... préférés rester séparés.

Narcissa se moqua de sa grimace embarrassée. "-Et pourquoi ?

\- Nous sommes incompatibles." Remus tordait ses doigts de nervosité. "En période de stress, c'est une catastrophe. On se refile notre énervement mutuel... Je ressens le sien, il ressent le mien, tout s'additionne et on finit par devenir... invivable l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oh. Je vois. C'est Potter Junior qui vous met dans cet état, je présume.

\- Ne m'en parle pas... Plus le début de l'épreuve se rapproche, et plus..." Il toussa nerveusement.

\- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais si mon fils était à sa place...

\- Oh crois moi, il vaut mieux ne même pas essayer d'imaginer !" Les mains de Remus tremblaient sur ses genoux. Narcissa pensa à ce qu'elle aurait fait, avant... Elle aurait peut-être osé prendre ces mains qu'elle se rappelait si douces, autant ses paumes que le dos, et ne plus les lâcher jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi. Mais les choses avaient changé. Elle avait changé, surtout. Les contacts physiques...

\- Respire Remus, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, se penchant légèrement vers lui. Attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer... C'est dangereux, mais il y a aussi une possibilité que ça se passe... bien, toute proportion gardée.

Il expira longuement. "-Oui. Oui, bien sûr." Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. C'est surtout parce que son cœur explosait en milliards de morceaux, dans sa poitrine, dès qu'elle s'approchait pour faire raisonner sa voix pleine de mots qu'il devinait gentils dans son oreille. Et maintenant, il s'en voulait de laisser traîner des regards aussi... appréciateurs, sur tout le corps d'une femme... mariée, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, de surcroît. Mais Merlin... Est-ce qu'il était normal ?... En "manque" ou quelque chose ? Ou alors ça n'était que le stress du Tournoi qui le faisait délirer ?

\- Allez ! On parle de Potter, quand même ! insista-t-elle.

\- On parle d'un enfant, corrigea-t-il.

 **xx**

Le jeune Potter venait de disparaître derrière une énorme pierre. Que foutait-il ? Cette question méritait d'être posée. Même si Remus montrait la ferme volonté qu'il y reste. "C'est bien, Harry" l'entendait murmurer pour lui-même Narcissa. Si cela pouvait vite se terminer...

Au début, elle avait trouvé l'inquiétude de Remus touchante, tout à fait charmante pour dire vrai. Et encore maintenant, sa bouche légèrement ouverte de stupeur quand Potter apparaissait, pourchassé de cette bête vingt fois plus grande que lui, suivie de cette main qu'il tentait d'empêcher de venir cacher ses yeux quand la situation se faisait plus critique... tout ça était un cadeau de douceur, si on prenait ses gestes hors de contexte. Mais là... Le contexte était que son inquiétude avait contaminé Narcissa, subitement, sans la prévenir. Son sang-froid n'avait pas complètement disparu, n'allez pas vous faire de fausses idées sur son légendaire contrôle d'elle-même ! C'est juste qu'elle espérait que Potter réussirait pour que Remus exprime autre chose que de l'angoisse, sur ce visage pâle et décoré de cicatrices dont elle n'ignorait plus l'origine à présent.

Potter venait de sortir de sa cachette sur un balais. Ah. L'espoir n'était pas mort. Mais pourquoi se dirigeait-il... droit vers eux ? Le... dragon à ses trousses ? N'avait-il aucun bon sens ! Elle capta le regard légèrement affolé de Remus. La suite arriva très vite. Potter rasant le toit en tissu au-dessus d'eux, les griffes gigantesques du dragon qui auraient certainement coupé des têtes si Remus n'avait pas crié un "Protecto" salvateur, avant de retomber sur son siège et de se masser violemment les tempes.

\- Là... Ça commence à faire vraiment beaucoup." Il expira d'un souffle tremblant. Son regard scrutait les visages choqués de ses élèves.

\- Remus... Quel réflexe, articula lentement Narcissa, ayant des difficultés à réaliser la rapidité de son geste.

Il l'interrogea du regard avant de tourner la tête, gêné. "Je suis là pour ça" répondit-il machinalement.

Narcissa resta muette.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne revient toujours pas ? s'écria Remus, à voix basse. Est-ce que... Merlin, il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

 **xx**

\- Sirius, sors de là. Je ne me répéterai pas.

\- Non.

Dumbledore ferma un instant les yeux pour s'octroyer une pause et conserver sa patience.

\- Sirius. Harry est sortit de cette tente il y a bien trente minutes. Tu n'as plus à être là. Vas surveiller l'épreuve, comme tout le monde !

\- Non.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- SIRIUS BLACK ! s'énerva le directeur.

\- Albus ! répondit Sirius. Je refuse de voir mon filleul se faire décapiter par un dragon, est-ce bien clair ? Je n'ai pas signé pour ça ! Alors laissez-moi vivre mes derniers instants en paix dans cette foutue tente. Merde !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, gronda Dumbledore, désespéré. Tu as intérêt à ne rien manigancer dans ton coin pour changer l'issue de cette épreuve. Si encore Remus était resté avec toi, je n'aurais rien dit ! Mais toi tout seul ! J'ai assez de souvenirs à l'appui pour te rappeler que j'ai de bonnes raisons de me méfier de ton comportement ! Les consignes que l'on te donne, j'ai l'impression que tu crois qu'elles sont optionnelles. Ce n'est pas le cas, Sirius. J'attends de toi une attitude _responsable_.

Le gryffondor tapa du pied, les sourcils froncés d'agacement.

\- Alors là ! Je ne suis pas Rogue, bon sang ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vais désobéir ? Je n'ai plus quatorze ans !

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait mentionner le nom de son ancien amant devant lui depuis son arrivée au Château.

\- Figure toi que Severus m'a prouvé à de nombreuses occasions que je ne place pas ma confiance en lui à tord. Tandis que toi...

\- Quoi, _moi_ ?" Sirius croisa les bras.

\- Ruzard est obligé de te surveiller plus attentivement qu'un élève, les soirs de rondes ! Alors que tu es sensé faire le même job que lui !

\- Cette accusation est infondée. Ruzard ne vous a rien dit de la sorte.

Dumbledore roula des yeux. "- Parce que tu le forces à ne rien me dire !

Sirius se tut.

Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois. "-Je sais bien que c'est juste pour le plaisir de fouiner que tu t'introduis dans la Bibliothèque au lieu de surveiller les dortoirs... ce qui n'est évidemment qu'un exemple parmi d'autres... mais ne commence pas à me mentir, c'est clair ? Et ne menace plus Ruzard. Certes, vous vous êtes tous les deux menés la vie dure par le passé et tu reviens d'Azkaban, d'où tu as rapporté quelques mauvaises habitudes qui te rendent l'amabilité difficile en présence de tes « ennemis ». Mais je t'en prie, vois les choses avec un regard un peu plus... Tu sais, avec un peu plus de _professionnalisme_. Cela pourrait vous rendre tous les deux beaucoup plus efficaces." Sirius hocha la tête à contrecœur. "Maintenant... Je vais regagner les gradins pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Ceci est un test. Prouve moi que j'ai réellement raison de te confier des responsabilités et surveille cette tente des autres et de toi-même. C'est clair ?

Le gryffondor le regardait sortir d'ici avec soulagement. Il gérait bien mieux la panique tout seul ! Il commença à faire les cent pas, à tourner en rond. Peut-être que s'il faisait un footing dans cette tente il arriverait à se détendre ? Merlin ! Quelle mauvaise idée. Il fallait qu'il se calme et non qu'il se mette à gesticuler comme il ne lui était pas permis de le faire ! Il n'était pas sous sa forme canine, là ! Horrible. Tout son corps était parcouru par l'angoisse, de haut en bas, ses doigts, son estomac, sa tête, tout était si lourd et désagréable. Un dragon ! Lui, observer sereinement son filleul et un putain de dragon, côte à côte ? Il fallait lancer une saga : « A la recherche du bon sens de Dumbledore » !

Il se coucha précipitamment sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Il essayait de reprendre en main sa respiration en expirant par la bouche. En ce moment, il félicitait réellement James et Lily d'être morts... Ça y est, il reperdait la tête. C'était le genre de trucs qu'il avait pour habitude de se dire en prison.

Il essaya de se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration et d'oublier les cris déjantés qui s'élevaient au dehors.

Soudain, il crut entendre un léger crissement de semelles sur le sol. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Rogue. Juste au-dessus de lui, légèrement penché. Il allait mourir.

\- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer." Haussement de sourcil narquois.

Sirius se releva d'un coup et le repoussa. "-Mais tu te crois où ! beugla-t-il. J'ai bien failli y passer à cause de toi ! Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Rogue fit un pas en arrière.

\- Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? C'est Dumbledore, c'est ça ?" Il exultait. Mais son énervement lui donnait une excuse pour pouvoir observer Rogue sous toutes les coutures... pour s'imprégner de cette taille mince qu'il avait foutrement envie de...

\- Non, c'est pas Dumbledore. C'est la fin de l'épreuve. Ton filleul a réussi.

Sirius se leva d'un seul homme. Il bouscula brutalement Severus et sortit en courant.

Il avait voulu, l'espace d'une seconde de pure folie, lui sauter dans les bras. Il avait bien fallu rectifier le tir avant de se payer la honte de sa vie.

 **xx**

-Narcissa… attends." Remus avait touché son bras pour qu'elle se retourne. Les yeux de la concernée remontèrent jusqu'à son visage. "Je… l'ai fait, souffla Remus. Ce dont on avait discuté.

C'était comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Mais différent de ceux de Lucius… Evidemment. "-Tu l'as fait ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. Mais on avait dit…

-Je sais ce qu'on avait dit, chuchota Remus. Mais Rogue ne t'a pas raconté ?

-Raconter quoi ? demanda Narcissa, les yeux plissés. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre les deux ?" Remus hocha la tête. "Oh. Il ne m'a rien dit de ça… on s'est disputé… lâcha-t-elle laconiquement.

Les gradins commençaient à se vider autour d'eux. Remus fit semblant de chercher quelque chose en voyant Dumbledore au loin, attendant visiblement qu'ils descendent.

-Je suppose que ce serait indiscret de te demander pourquoi. Mais en tout cas, oui, ils se sont… embrassés" Remus soupira avant de reprendre. "Et Rogue lui a laissé sous-entendre certaines choses, ensuite. C'est mieux que tu le saches. Pour l'instant, Sirius m'a juré de faire « comme si »… mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas la solution… ni même possible. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais…

-Remus… tu n'aurais jamais du. Ils auraient fini par craquer tous les deux." Elle le regardait avec désapprobation. "Tu t'es mis dans une sale situation."

"Tant pis" Il fit un signe à Dumbledore et s'éloigna après l'avoir saluée.

Et voilà. Elle se retrouvait obligée d'inventer une bonne excuse pour expliquer à Severus d'où venaient tous ses bleus, pour après tout faire pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Remus. Elle devrait réussir à camoufler la vérité, et d'une façon convaincante cette fois… sinon, Remus resterait l'inlassable victime du bonheur des autres.

Narcissa avait perçu la façon dont il la regardait. Hier aussi. Et des années plus tôt, aussi, sans qu'elle ait accepté de donner un sens aux nombreux indices qui volaient devant ses yeux, la narguant presque, et qui l'avaient rendu inconsciemment si pleine de vie, de ce bonheur serein et enthousiaste à la fois, plein d'espoirs et de confiance, ce bonheur joyeux qu'elle avait attribué à tord à sa relation Lucius. Et bien sûr, bien sûr, elle avait été trop préoccupée à organiser cette chute dans les enfers avec « l'homme de sa vie » pour le comprendre. Pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était une victime, elle aussi ? Quand tout ce qu'elle avait su faire, c'était piétiner les rêves de Remus afin de se hisser elle-même vers un bonheur illusoire avec un homme infecté jusqu'à la moelle d'idées malsaines au possible ? Ne l'avait-elle pas cherchée, ne l'avait-elle pas **voulue** , cette situation, au fond ?

Maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais plus aimer personne comme avant. Tous ses choix puériles et égoïstes s'étaient retournés contre elle pour la blesser au plus profond, lui enlevant tout, dignité, espoir de se rattraper peut-être, d'oublier surtout. L'irréparable droit derrière et devant elle. Entre deux murs faits de gâchis.

 ** _You could be happy_** ** _,_**

 ** _I won't know_** ** _  
_** ** _But you weren't happy_**

 ** _The day I watched you go_**

 ** _You could be happy_** ** _  
_** ** _I hope you are_** ** _  
_** ** _You made me happier_** ** _  
_** ** _Than I'd been by far_**

* * *

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Et d'ailleurs peut-être pas avant que j'aille un peu mieux et que je puisse de nouveau écrire. L'état d'esprit n'est juste pas le bon…


	11. Quelques gouttes de rhum groseille

_Me revoilà!_

 _Franchement, je reçois des messages si gentils! merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire, merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent simplement. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que cette fic vous apporte quelque chose, aussi minime que ça puisse être!_

 _Je prends un peu de temps pour répondre ici aux reviews "anonymes":_

 **PetitPoney** : Ta review m'a beaucoup touché, vraiment. Merci parce que j'ai trouvé dans tes encouragements l'envie de m'y remettre plus tôt que prévu. C'est juste adorable de ta part de me laisser ce message après avoir lu mes deux fics ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes Severus, et même si j'ai bien conscience de me l'être _un peu trop_ approprié (plus que prévu en tout cas), j'espère que ton opinion sur le personnage de Rowling a pu être un peu remise en question. En général ce sont les gens qui ont lu les livres qui sont plus révulsés par Severus, enfin c'est ce que j'ai observé… du coup si tu repasses par là, je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques plus en détail ce qui ne te plaît pas chez lui (dans les livres, dans les films). C'est toujours intéressant et ça m'aide à l'écrire –en attendant d'avoir le temps de lire les livres…oups !-

 **Guest** : Merci de me dire que « tu aimes » à chaque fois, je t'imagine juste écrire ces deux mots et ça me fait rire aha!

 **Mathilde** : Tu es trop mignonne, merci de me laisser un petit mot dès que tu peux !

 _(j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon n'hésitez pas à vous manifester!)_

* * *

 **CH11**

 _ **« Juste quelques gouttes de rhum groseille »**_

Harry dans les bras de Sirius. Remus sur les deux autres. Quasiment tout le Château à leurs pieds, poussant des cris exaspérants. _Quelle belle famille_.

Severus passa avec aigreur à côté de ce spectacle déplorable. La victoire de Poudlard semblait dure à digérer. D'autant plus qu'il était seul, _lui_. Était-ce pour ça qu'il avait lancé ce regard si menaçant à Potter ? Ce gosse ne mesurait pas la chance qu'il avait, et alors ? Alors… il se trouvait qu'il était… jaloux. Incroyablement jaloux, envieux, aigri ! Voilà pourquoi il se comportait comme quelqu'un d'absolument stupide !... Quel enfant pourri gâté, ce Potter. Profiter de cette étreinte avec Sirius... Tandis que lui... Severus tâta son épaule endolorie. Il n'allait nulle part en se comparant au pire gosse issue de la pire humanité que la Terre ait portée. Il n'allait nulle part. Au sens propre aussi. Il ne savait réellement pas où il allait, mais il se donnait l'air de marcher avec conviction en traversant les couloirs. Narcissa ? Devait-il craquer maintenant et revenir vers elle, alors qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus sur son corps martelé de bleus ?... En tout cas, aller la voir serait déjà une moindre perte de temps que de ressasser cette image de Sirius et Potter Junior et _Lupin_ !... Le pire était là, en fait : Sirius et Remus... quel couple marital à souhait. Ça le foutait en rogne. Si ça se trouvait... Si ça se trouvait, tous les jours, oui tous les jours, c'était possible, tous les jours Sirius embrassait Remus de la même manière qu'il l'avait embrassé _lui_ , et même plus, plus encore... Il s'arrêta. Cette pensée était un poignard devant son cœur, prêt à l'achever. Grande inspiration. Lente expiration. Tout doux. Tout doux. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Enfin si. Enfin non. Mais comment n'ai-je jamais pu me douter avant que-

\- Mais comment tu fais pour marcher si vite ?" La voix excédée de Narcissa venait de résonner derrière lui.

\- 'Cissa !" Il lui sourit avec crispation. Elle ricana.

\- Laisse moi deviner... Tu es passé devant le héro du jour et son parrain, toi aussi ?

\- Moins fort ! pesta-t-il. Et il n'y a rien à deviner ! Tout va bien... chez _moi_.

Elle empoigna son bras assez violemment et le traîna derrière elle. "Très bien, Severus. Je vais tout te dire" Son murmure faisait froid dans le dos. "Ce soir, après le repas, et après que tu aies mangé l'équivalent de trois assiettes pleines.

\- Je suis incapable de manger autant. Ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Il faut viser la lune pour atteindre les étoiles ! parodia-t-elle avec une mauvaise humeur palpable.

\- Tu me diras vraiment la vérité ?

Elle détourna le regard. "Oui"... ça voulait donc dire non, comprit Severus. Très bien.

Il s'arrangerait.

 **xx**

\- Mange, je te dis !

\- Je ne peux plus.

\- Tu ne peux plus ? Tu ne peux plus ? Tu n'as même pas mangé la moitié !" Narcissa se sentait pareille à un troll enragé. L'idée de la soirée à venir, où elle allait devoir improviser un mensonge pour expliquer son état, lui donnait affreusement envie d'anticiper dès à présent sa vengeance sur Severus.

\- 'Cissa..." Ce sifflement menaçant fit sursauter Minerva, à quelques places d'eux. "Je te remercie vraiment pour ta sollicitude, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que me voir faire une indigestion t'arrangerait… beaucoup, ce soir.

\- Comment oses-tu m'attribuer des intentions si...

\- Serpentardes ? proposa Severus d'un air innocent. Oh, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais habitué à te voir manipuler tes amis en toute circonstance. Tu es une personne si pure...

\- Arrête ce petit jeu immédiatement. Je te trouve bien énervé ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe. "-Vraiment ? Je trouvais pourtant que je faisais preuve d'une patience inimitable face à ton comportement puérile. Je suis... blessé." Il mit une main sur son cœur, mimant la douleur, avant de reprendre la seconde d'après un visage froidement stoïque.

Narcissa soupira, le front tombant dans ses mains.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de perfectionner tes talents d'humoriste, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Ah, parce que tu m'as vu rire, peut-être ?

\- Imbécile, est-ce que les humoristes rient ? cingla-t-elle.

\- Je... ne sais pas, Narcissa. Et je m'en fous, sois en sûre.

\- ... C'est le public qui rie, Severus.

\- Passionnant.

Narcissa ferma les yeux. Elle sentait que Remus la regardait, et bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à un assassinat en direct.

\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, ferme-là, se contenta-t-elle de dire." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Remus lui avait dit sur lui, tout à l'heure... _Loin de là_. "Tu regardes qui comme ça ?"

\- L'heure." Severus venait de dévier son regard sur une horloge, l'air de rien. Impressionnant... mais insuffisant.

\- L'heure ? répéta-t-elle, acerbe. Parce que tu peux lire l'heure sur le visage de Black, maintenant ? Décidément ! On en apprend tous les jours davantage.

Severus lui donna un petit coup de pieds. Elle ricana nerveusement.

\- Par Merlin, Narcissa !... Tu me coupes l'appétit, à t'agiter comme ça. Et d'ailleurs !" Il fronça les sourcils. "Je refuse de recevoir des conseils d'alimentation de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a pas touché une seule fois à son assiette. Tu me prends pour qui ? MANGE, gronda-t-il en imitant sa voix.

 **xx**

Severus puisa une petite dose de courage dans les yeux gris de Sirius. Ce fut un contact visuel bref mais revigorant. Il n'avait pas cherché à décrypter son expression ; il le faisait rarement. Tout ce que Black pouvait penser de lui était plus ou moins faux, de toute façon, et aujourd'hui, ça ne lui brisait pas le cœur, non. Aujourd'hui il se devait d'être impassible pour de vrai. Alors il se contenta d'utiliser l'électricité provenant droit de ces belles pépites d'argent pour faire repartir son adrénaline et avoir le culot nécessaire de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il se leva de table, suivant Narcissa. Direction : la chambre de Severus comme prévu. Ils marchèrent en silence, mais il ne sentait plus Narcissa tendue. Elle l'avait certainement trouvé, finalement, sa « bonne excuse ». Et il l'écouterait, question de curiosité et de fair-play. Ensuite... ensuite, deuxième round. Qui promettait d'être violent. Il serra une petite fiole vide dans sa main, tout au fond de sa poche.

Il entrèrent. Prirent un fauteuil. Entamèrent un combat de regards que Severus s'arrangea pour perdre.

-Ecoute, commença-t-il, j'ignore absolument ce que tu vas me dire et j'ai bien vu la façon dont ta nervosité depuis cette après-midi te rends exécrable. Tant pis… Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Et ne me demande pas de me justifier !" Il éleva la voix pour l'empêcher de prendre la parole. "Ne me demande pas pourquoi, parce que toi, en général, tu ne prends aucune pincette pour me tirer les vers du nez !

Elle soupira, avouant à demi-mot que Severus avait raison.

-Tu vas être déçu, se moqua-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu honte de ce qui m'est arrivé, mais il ne fallait pas te laisser monter la tête comme ça, Sev. Tu m'obliges juste à détruire mon amour-propre pour une simple bêtise… bravo !" Elle rit. Elle riait beaucoup trop. "Bon… alors, comment raconter ça ? Je vais essayer d'avoir un ton dramatique pour satisfaire ton envie d'entendre une tragédie, fit-elle, enjouée. "Alors voilà… c'était une nuit, je dormais avec Lucius… jusque là, tout va bien ! et soudain… soudain, ma vessie me tira de mon sommeil pour que j'aille au cabinet. Alors… l'impossible se produisit, Severus ! L'impossible !... je suis sortie de ma chambre… sans faire de bruit… sur la pointe des pieds… mais au moment où j'arrivais devant les toilettes, un elfe s'est soudainement réveillé, et là ! Il m'a pris pour un intrus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'étais pas maquillée, mais de là à se comporter comme tu vas voir… enfin, ça fait plaisir, quoi ! Bref. Il a eu une peur bleue, a commencé à courir dans tous les sens et a fait tomber un balais qui s'est pris dans le lustre, tu sais le lustre de l'étage ? avec les milliers de dents en verre ?... Eh bien, ce lustre m'est, comment dire, tombé sur la tête. Pas assez vite pour m'ouvrir directement la peau… mais tu sais, il est si lourd… alors tous ces chocs m'ont laissé des bleus un peu partout. Voilà" Elle explosa de rire. "Voilà, c'est complètement ridicule, mais puisque tu semblais tellement inquiet !"

Tout en souriant, Severus admirait l'envergure de son talent. Pas de doute… niveau mensonge, elle le surpassait complètement. Ce simple fait faisait froid dans le dos.

-Bon si ce n'est que ça ! sourit-il. Mais la prochaine fois dis le tout de suite… ces choses-là me font très peu d'effet, tu le sais bien. Nous sommes au sommet toute l'année. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est d'avoir honte pour si peu… Un verre ?

-Avec plaisir. Quelque chose de fort.

C'était toujours quelque chose de fort avec Narcissa. Il déboucha la bouteille de rhum groseille et lui servit un verre généreux. Il sortit pour lui-même une Bière-au-beurre : « Il faut que je me calme avec le rhum » expliqua-t-il.

Ils trinquèrent. Severus prit grand soin de ne pas regarder le liquide légèrement rosé atteindre les lèvres de Narcissa, de peur qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Quand il releva les yeux, elle venait d'avaler la première gorgée. Tout se passait comme prévu. Elle souriait, de soulagement probablement.

-C'est bon ? demanda-t-il. J'ai acheté cette bouteille à Pré-au-Lard rien que pour toi. J'avais prévu de l'envoyer au Manoir, mais puisque tu es ici…

-Délicieux, Severus.

-Alors ? Comment tu as trouvé la première épreuve, aujourd'hui ?

-Nulle à chier, vraiment. Remus était trop inquiet. J'aurais voulu que ce jeune Potter ne lui provoque pas de telles sensations fortes… mais pourquoi je te dis ça, en fait ?" Elle eut un hoquet de stupéfaction.

Ses doigts caressèrent son menton piquant. Il retenait la mention de Lupin pour plus tard.

-Bizarre que ça ne t'ait pas plus. Tu n'es pas restée justement pour voir le Tournoi ?

-Non.

Parfait.

-Pourquoi tu es restée là, alors ? fit-il avec innocence.

-Pour éviter Lucius.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Maintenant… souffla-t-il avec appréhension. Raconte moi ce qui s'est vraiment passé, Narcissa. C'est lui qui t'a blessée ?

Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en la voyant faire les gros yeux. C'était trop tard… malgré ses efforts, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire la vérité.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais juste là, couchée sur notre lit, et il est venu, complètement hors de lui, avec l'air d'un taré... Il a commencé à me dire qu'il avait envie de moi, mais moi, moi je ne voulais pas, et ça fait longtemps de toute façon que je ne veux plus coucher avec lui, et je pensais qu'il s'en foutait parce qu'il a toutes ses maîtresses à disposition pour assouvir ses putains de pulsions. Mais là… il… il, il"

Severus se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Doucement, Narcissa… " murmura-t-il. "On a tout notre temps…"

Elle se racla la gorge, tremblante. "Donc je voulais dire… J'ai instantanément compris qu'il allait me faire plus de mal que d'habitude. J'ai compris que j'allais me faire violer. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé… Il m'a pris par la force. Dès le début je me suis débattue alors il a commencé par me frapper au visage… et puis partout, il m'a défoncée, voilà, c'est tout, c'est tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai mal ! encore maintenant, j'ai atrocement mal ! Parce que ce ne sont pas des blessures comme les autres !" Elle hurlait, des larmes brûlantes coulant sur ses joues. Normalement elle n'aurait pas du ressentir de telles émotions lors de l'énonciation de la vérité… Il se sentait horriblement mal.

-Stop… Narcissa, calme-toi…" Il essaya de poser une main dans son dos. "Narcissa, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant violemment. Je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche ! Et toi, Severus, je pourrais bien te tuer pour me faire boire du Veritaserum, espèce de lâche ! Pourquoi tu penses que je garde tout pour moi depuis des années ? Hein ? C'est parce que je ne veux **pas en parler**!" Elle le gifla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « des années » ? demanda-t-il, la main sur la joue.

La rage colorait le blanc de ses yeux en rouge. Elle explosa en sanglots. "Espèce de con, tu continues !... Lucius a commencé à me battre dès l'entrée de Drago à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour des riens, abruti ! Il a commencé à me demander pourquoi je me faisais belle… pour **qui** je me faisais belle ! Alors qu'il ne me laissait voir presque que toi, c'est insensé, non ? Mais n'empêche que ça le foutait en rogne ! L'absence de Drago lui donnait l'impression que tout lui était permis ! Alors de temps en temps, un coup de poing partait me démaquiller intégralement ! Ce ne sont que des riens comme ça, pour un oui, pour un non, pour un manque d'enthousiasme, pour mon culot d'oser lever la voix !

Severus se prit la tête dans les mains. "-Mais pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, 'Cissa ? Ca fait tellement mal d'apprendre ça… quand il est trop tard…

-Mais jusqu'à présent je pouvais tout gérer, tu sais." Un calme glaçant venait de s'emparer d'elle. Et ce n'était pas exactement celui du Veritaserum… "Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je n'avais pas _besoin_ de te le dire. La première fois que c'est arrivé, je lui ai pardonné avec bonne foi. La deuxième fois également. Il s'excusait, et tu aurais du le voir, à l'époque. Tellement sincère… presque les larmes aux yeux ! T'imagines ! Il me suppliait de le dire à personne, que la troisième fois n'arriverait jamais. Elle est arrivée quelques jours après. Et toutes les autres fois ont suivi. Et je pardonnais, toujours. Je pensais à Drago… à l'admiration qu'il éprouve pour son père. Je n'ai jamais désespéré d'arriver à le contrôler. J'ai toujours mené les hommes à la baguette, Severus, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mais dès le début avec Lucius ça a été différent. A Poudlard, il me trompait. Enceinte, il ne voulait pas de mon enfant. Il m'échappait. Gagner son cœur a toujours été pour moi un défi. Je ne voyais que ça, au bout du tunnel : une victoire personnelle, celle de lui faire enfin reconnaître ma juste valeur… c'est ce qui m'a fait continué à essayer, bien après que mes premiers émois amoureux aient complètement disparus. Lucius était une compétition personnelle, intime, que _je_ me devais de gagner. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ! Parce que les coups, les insultes, je pouvais _tout_ supporter, et j'ai _tout_ voulu prendre, absolument tout, tout, **tout**. Tu comprends à présent si je te dis que ça ne sert à rien de pleurer pour moi ? Que je suis au moins aussi coupable que lui ?

-Arrête…

Severus était anormalement pâle, elle le remarqua et eut un sourire ironique.

-J'ai pourtant essayé de te prévenir. Ce n'est pas beau de dire la vérité, hein ?

-Arrête d'interpréter tout de cette manière, c'est ça que je veux que tu arrêtes. Parce que tu sais, moi aussi, enfant, je pensais supporter les roustes de mon père. » Sa voix tremblait un peu. « Et moi aussi, j'étais prêt à tout pour continuer à retourner chez moi, pendant les vacances, et voir ma mère, même si je pensais la détester autant que lui. Sauf que non, c'était faux, je l'aimais, et j'aimais mon père. Je voulais essayer, réessayer, réessayer encore, voir si il n'y avait quand même pas quelque chose à prendre d'eux... Alors je me disais… qu'au fond j'étais un dérangé, que j'avais _envie_ de revenir _pour_ me faire battre. Jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grand pour comprendre que... J'aurais voulu avoir des parents aimants, c'est tout. Je me suis rendu fou avec l'espoir de les voir changer un jour. Je t'en prie ne regarde pas les choses comme je les aies vues à l'époque… ce n'est pas la bonne logique, Narcissa. Il n'y a qu'un coupable, et c'est celui qui commence à frapper le premier, c'est celui dans les yeux duquel brille pour la première fois l'intention de faire souffrir…" Ses yeux brillaient plus qu'accoutumée quand il les releva vers elle. "Tu es une bonne personne Narcissa. Alors ne salis pas qui tu es en voulant te rendre responsable de ses crimes.

Elle regardait toujours ses yeux souffrants. Elle ouvrit les bras mais il détourna le regard.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour encore avoir de l'empathie pour moi, remarqua-t-il. Ne te force pas.

-Allez viens, Sev. Je sais encore faire la différence entre les hommes.

Ils finirent par s'étreindre fortement. Quelques minutes de silence bercé par le bruit des larmes de Narcissa, trop longtemps retenues, passèrent comme une éternité.

-Est-ce que tu vas y retourner ? souffla Severus.

-Je ne sais pas.

Au moins, il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-S'il te plaît… n'y retourne plus. C'est trop. Il t'a fait beaucoup trop de mal.

-Quelque part, je me dis justement que le pire est passé.

-Ce raisonnement est si stupide. Ne me dis pas que tu penses vraiment ça…

-Non… pas vraiment.

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte. "Bon… allons nous coucher, d'accord ?" Narcissa hocha la tête. "Dors ici, 'Cissa. Je te laisse mon lit. Je veux pas te laisser seule après tout ça.

-Tu sais que je pourrais t'étrangler dans ton sommeil, hein ?

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif : Vraiment ?

Elle souffla comme un bœuf et finit par avouer que non. Le Veritaserum fonctionnait toujours.

Ils finirent par se coucher sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le lit de Severus.

Les heures défilaient avec une lenteur exaspérante. Severus maintenaient les yeux fermés, des images de Narcissa, Lucius et son propre père le hantant. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il n'y avait pas assez d'air dans cette chambre. Ses muscles n'arrivaient pas à rester immobiles.

A un moment donné, ce fut trop. Il ouvrit les yeux. En tournant légèrement la tête vers Narcissa, il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait le plafond avec l'exacte même expression que depuis qu'ils s'étaient allongés, quatre heures plus tôt.

-Ca va ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

Le Veritaserum faisait effet pendant encore trois heures, normalement. C'était le moment. De toute façon cette nuit était perdue, et pour tous les deux.

-Tu m'as parlé de Lupin avant. C'est avec lui que tu as passé l'après-midi… comme au « bon vieux temps », hein ?" Il lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

-Mmmh. J'étais avec Remus. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me poses des questions sur lui.

-Comment tu vois votre relation, à tous les deux, après des années sans vous être vus ?" Severus se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais c'était le moment où jamais. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter sa curiosité.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. "J'ai toujours adoré Remus. Je lui plais depuis longtemps, je crois.

-Comment tu sais ?

-La façon dont il me regarde… les lettres qu'il m'envoie… les discussions qu'on avait, avant que toi et mon cher cousin coupent les ponts. La tête qu'il avait à mon mariage… ça m'a brisé le cœur à l'époque, tu sais. Il n'a pas fait long feu à cette cérémonie. Moi-même j'étais abattue. Je n'avais pas encore compris qu'il soit possible qu'il ait eut des sentiments plus profonds pour moi, parce que j'étais très belle et j'avais l'habitude du regard des gens. C'était seulement ce jour-là que cette idée m'a effleurée l'esprit.

-J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt ! s'écria-t-il. « Mais _ses lettres_ ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit que vous correspondiez.

-Non, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. C'est récent. La dernière fois que j'étais à Poudlard, je l'ai aperçu et j'ai eu l'impression de craquer en lui envoyant une lettre, dès mon retour. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça.

-Que disait cette lettre ?

-Que je connaissais sa nature, entre autre.

-Et le reste ?" Severus détourna les yeux.

-Je lui demandais de révéler à Sirius que tu t'étais arrangé pour qu'il ne retourne pas à Azkaban.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Severus, les yeux ronds. "Mais Narcissa ! murmura-t-il, complètement abasourdi. Lupin l'a fait ?

Elle essayait de ne pas parler, se couvrant la bouche. Mais le sort était plus fort.

-Hier ! s'écria-t-elle. Il l'a fait hier !

Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux et porta ses mains tremblantes à son visage. "C'est impossible… Lupin n'a pas fait ça ! Narcissa, dis moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça ! rugit-il en se relevant subitement.

-Il l'a fait.

-Mais pourquoi… pourquoi." Il eut envie de vomir tant le choc était grand. "Merde mais je ne demandais pas grand-chose… Narcissa, pourquoi ?... Non. non, non… Sirius… _le sait_. Je suis foutu." Il écrasa son visage sous des coussins. Sa gorge le brûlait, il avait des sueurs froides dans tout le corps. Son cœur s'emballait trop.

-D'accord, je m'excuse, Severus. Mais Remus n'aurait sûrement jamais osé le lui dire si vous ne vous étiez pas embrassés, il y a quelques jours. C'est pour donner des explications à Sirius qui l'a fait, j'en suis sûre. Encore quelque chose que tu n'as pas voulu me dire… j'étais vraiment déçue de l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

-Non ! s'énerva-t-il. C'est arrivé le jour où tu m'as demandé de l'aide… Je n'allais pas t'en parler directement après ! J'avais… honte. Alors…c'est à cause de _toi_ qu'il le lui a dit ? Vraiment ?... Mais pourquoi… tu m'as trahis comme ça ?" Il était trop hébété pour être réellement en colère.

-Que je sois là où non n'aurait rien changé. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait influencé… sinon, il l'aurait fait il y a longtemps déjà.

-Je te déteste.

-J'aurais adoré te dire que je te déteste aussi.

Severus essayait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque potable. Très bien. Il était foutu, et complètement, ça, c'était sûr et certain. Alors il n'allait pas perdre une seule seconde et rendre très exactement la monnaie de la pièce à Narcissa.

-Est-ce que Lupin te plaît ? lâcha-t-il sans prévenir.

Elle essayait de contrer les effets du Veritaserum. Elle arrivait à garder le silence de plus en plus facilement.

-Il… est à tomber." Sa peau devint écarlate. Severus pouvait le voir même dans l'obscurité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez lui ?... Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aime le plus. C'est un ensemble de choses… mais puisque je suis _obligée_ de répondre, je dirais que c'est ses mains.

-Pourquoi ?" Severus portait fièrement un léger sourire sadique sur le coin des lèvres.

-Elles sont douces. J'ai envie qu'elles me touchent… et à la fois j'ai peur qu'elles le fassent.

-C'est bon, Narcissa, ne fais pas cette tête… ce n'est pas si honteux. Si tu le dis. C'est à cause de Lucius que tu as cette peur ?

-Oui.

-Quel connard… Merlin, désolé Narcissa, mais il faudra me retenir la prochaine fois. Il faudra me retenir… je pourrais bien le tuer, et sans remords. Sans remords ! J'ai toujours haït Lucius ! Je sentais que ce type clochait. Mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais écouté !

-C'est vrai.

-C'est une ordure.

-Toi aussi pour avoir osé me poser de telles questions.

-Désolé…" Severus passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il était conscient qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Tu n'es pas désolé. Mais maintenant, tu vas arrêter de jouer. J'en ai marre.

-Tu te vengeras ?

-Non. A une seule condition, rajouta-t-elle.

-Laquelle… ?" Il se doutait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire au regard qu'elle lui lança.

-Remus. Tu laisses Remus. Tu vas fermer ta grande… _bouche_ devant tout le monde et ne jamais menacer sa carrière à Poudlard juste parce que **tu** refuses de prendre toi-même les choses en main en disant la vérité à Sirius. Suis-je claire ?" La détermination dans sa voix était effrayante.

-…Parfaitement." Severus soupira longuement.

Il semblait bien qu'il serait le seul et unique perdant dans cette affaire.

 _We can lay together_  
 _We're closer than we've ever been_  
 _Stay right here forever_  
 _And break each other off again_

* * *

 _Parfois, je voudrais bien que vous puissiez tout lire d'un coup. Même si je travaille beaucoup mieux l'enchaînement des chapitres que sur B(l)ack again, où la délimitation des chapitres se faisait selon l'humeur du moment, bah… je sais pas. Je n'aime pas forcément laisser un temps aussi long entre les chapitres._

 _Il faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions comme ça. Surtout en fin de chapitre. Ca doit juste être frustrant pour vous. Oups!_

 _Je vous embrasse, à bientôt!_


	12. Le plan

**CH12** **« On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai un plan »**

-Je ne veux pas aller en cours.

Narcissa fit rouler douloureusement sa tête sur le matelas pour regarder Severus. Huit heure du matin approchait et ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se chamaillant même quelques fois pour s'occuper. Pour faire court, ils étaient tous les deux déjà morts et enterrés. Ca promettait d'être une journée terrible pour Severus… Elle sentit malgré elle un ricanement très serpentard vibrer dans sa gorge. Elle n'y pouvait rien ; elle était sadique. C'était sa destinée.

-... Heureusement que ce n'est pas toi le professeur.

Le regard toujours braqué au plafond, Severus grimaça. "Très drôle, ça, Narcissa. C'est tout ce que tu as de comique à dire aujourd'hui ?

-Tu es d'une humeur phénoménale. Je plains tes élèves." Elle eut un sourire résolument moqueur.

-Mes élèves ?" Il souffla une tempête de frustration. "Ce n'est pas mes élèves qu'il faut plaindre, mais moi !" Il porta ses mains gelées à son visage et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre… alors que _je_ suis celle à plaindre !

Il se redressa et lui lança un regard noir.

-Là, maintenant, _tu_ n'es pas à plaindre ! Tu as la journée entière de libre pour retenter de dormir ! tandis que _moi_ …

-Après le coup du Veritaserum, ne compte plus jamais sur moi pour adhérer à tes plaintes puériles.

Il bougonna. Lentement, il réussit à poser les pieds par terre.

-C'est froid, grinça-t-il. Le sol est trop froid. J'en ai ras le cul.

-… Tes élèves t'attendent, Severus.

Il se retourna, prêt à en découdre, mais le sourire ironique de Narcissa lui fit paradoxalement plaisir.

-Mais comment tu fais pour être encore si… si toi-même, après une nuit pareille et ce que je t'ai fait ?" Il ouvrit son placard à la recherche d'habits propres.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-En tout cas, les gosses vont me faire le plaisir d'attendre que je prenne une douche. Et si même après ça je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer… prépare le cercueil." Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. "Au fait, ajouta-t-il en arrêtant son mouvement. Je préférerais être enterré à l'autre bout du pays. Pour que plus personne ne vienne me faire chier.

-Ta dernière volonté est enregistrée… Tu peux partir en paix, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Le bruit de l'eau se fit à peine entendre qu'il lui cria : "Narcissa ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il sait que je sais qu'il sait ?

-Je te demande pardon ! fit-elle, outrée. C'est une blague ? Reformule moi ça !

-Oh, s'il te plaît !...

Narcissa se concentra.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il saurait que tu sais qu'il sait. Je n'étais pas censé te dire que Remus avait révélé à Sirius la vérité sur le procès. Donc, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il sache que tu sais qu'il sait.

"Je… ne sais plus comment me comporter", elle l'entendit dire, moins fort.

-Chope-le au détour d'un couloir et embrasse-le. C'est encore ce que tu sais faire le mieux ! le nargua-t-elle.

-… Tu es encore pire qu'avant. Je n'aurais jamais te faire boire ça.

-Ce qui est fait est fait Sev. Tu apprendras de tes erreurs.

Il soupira mais elle ne put pas l'entendre. Il sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il évita son regard perçant.

-Tu auras l'air moins bête comme ça, fit-elle en lui lançant un sort qui sécha ses cheveux. "Laisse-moi rajouter quelque chose…"

Sort de soin capillaire et lissage de cheveux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le résultat. "Si ça peut te faire plaisir…" Il s'apprêtait à sortir pour de bon de son appartement, mais il se retourna une énième fois, les sourcils froncés : "Et toi, t'as pas froid ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses ongles bleutés. "Un peu."

Il marcha rapidement, ouvra un placard et lui jeta quatre énormes couvertures dessus. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire… « Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt »… mais je ne peux pas réfléchir avec le cerveau dans un réfrigérateur. J'avais oublié qu'il y en avait.

-Un… _quoi_ ?

Il roula des yeux. "Oh, laisse tomber. Un truc moldu. A tout à l'heure"

Il regarda l'heure et sortit rapidement, n'entendant pas le « Bon courage » murmuré par Narcissa. En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lupin. Il s'efforça à garder une expression polie. Il s'efforça de ne pas lui sauter tout bonnement à la gorge à cause de ce que charmant bon à rien lui avait fait. C'était dur.

-Lupin. Bonjour. Je dois y aller." Il le contourna après avoir fermé la porte.

-Attends… est-ce que Narcissa est chez toi ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Affirmatif. Mais c'est une très mauvaise idée que d'aller la déranger.

-Je-

-Trace ta route, Lupin ! le coupa-t-il.

 **xx**

Sirius ne put empêcher un petit sourire idiot de faire surface à la commissure de ses lèvres en apercevant l'état des cheveux de Severus.

\- Ça m'a surpris aussi, commenta Remus en jetant un œil à son ami qui regardait Rogue partir.

\- Il ne m'a pas vu, hein ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Ça m'étonnerait... Bon, Sirius. Tu as réellement l'intention de continuer à te cacher comme ça ? Ça ne m'arrange pas spécialement de devoir jouer aux agents secrets avec toi.

\- T'inquiète Moony. On ne dirait pas, mais j'ai un plan.

\- Ah oui ? fit Remus, un peu trop poliment pour que cela soit sincère.

\- Oui. Bon, viens. On ne va pas rester devant cette porte sempiternellement. Tu lui parleras une autre fois...

Remus soupira, le suivant à contrecœur. Il aurait voulu... Juste... Il ne savait pas exactement. Peut-être savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Bon, ton plan, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je te dirais ce que c'est !" Sirius semblait bien trop enjoué pour que quelque chose de raisonnable soit en train de se profiler sans sa tête.

\- J'ai... peur, quand je te vois comme ça.

\- Remus, enfin ! Je te rappelle qu'en Première année, le Choixpeau me disait que j'aurais pu aller dans n'importe quelle Maison. Crois-moi, si j'ai le potentiel d'être partout, cela veut certainement dire que j'ai tous les talents. Alors pas d'inquiétude.

-Cela fait des années et des années maintenant Sirius. Il faut passer à autre chose ! se moqua Remus.

-Très bien professeur Lupin. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour m'auto-proclamer Dieu de Poudlard." Il fit semblant d'être fâché.

\- On en reparlera quand le "Dieu de Poudlard" ne se cachera plus derrière mon dos comme un enfant de cinq ans. Et après, ça prétend avoir un "plan"... Laisse moi en douter.

\- J'ai un plan ! se défendit Sirius. Je suis le premier sorcier à m'être évadé d'Azkaban, tu te rappelles ? Je peux très bien aussi être le premier sorcier à faire craquer un Rogue arrogant. C'est dans mes cordes.

\- Alors c'est ça ?" Remus s'arrêta. "Au lieu d'aller lui demander clairement des explications, tu vas...

\- L'obliger à venir ramper à mes pieds pour que je daigne l'écouter, oui. Et si ça ne marche pas, je serais fixé. Je saurais que m'avoir sauvé d'Azkaban voulait dire autre chose que le fait qu'il ait encore des sentiments.

\- Et... si c'est le cas ? Si il en a toujours ?...

\- Je le tue et je le ressuscite.

Les sourcils de Remus se levèrent de surprise. Il éclata de rire.

\- Mais tu sais... Il est possible que tu arrives au même résultat en allant simplement lui demander pourquoi il a fait ça.

\- Tt-tt. Remus... Si il est toujours le Severus que j'ai connu, ce n'est pas en « discutant » que je vais obtenir une réponse convaincante. Et puis de toute façon... Ce n'est pas à moi de mettre ma fierté de côté, cette fois, c'est clair ?" Sa voix était légèrement déformée par quelque chose. "Je lui ai tout donné et ça n'a pas été suffisant... Alors non, je ne serai plus celui qui se met à genoux.

\- Je comprends... Il est tellement bipolaire. Il peut dire une chose et son exact contraire la seconde d'après...

\- C'est juste qu'il n'y a que ses actes qui sont réellement parlants. Il manie trop bien les mots, toujours en train de mentir, de dire l'inverse de ce qu'il pense, un petit rictus suffisant aux lèvres... C'est pour ça que je veux le voir _agir_. Il est nécessaire qu'il vienne de lui-même me dire tout ce que je veux savoir... Parce que s'il le fait, ce sera la preuve qu'il... me voudra réellement de nouveau.

Remus lui tapa brièvement l'épaule. "Ne te mets juste pas dans le pétrin une fois de plus. C'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Oh toi..." Sirius lui lança un regard désolé. "Tu n'es pas dans la même merde que moi, mais tu l'es tout autant, mon vieux. Une femme mariée..." Il eut une moue triste. "Oublie rapidement cette idée ou tu risques d'être vraiment malheureux.

Remus n'arrivait pas à répondre. Ça faisait trop mal.

 **xx**

\- Quoi...

Severus venait de souffler cette question, répétée et amplifiée par tout le Château. Dumbledore venait encore une fois de prouver à tous que toute logique l'avait quitté... ou alors, qu'une guerre civile au sein de Poudlard était son rêve le plus cher. Mais qu'allait-il donc chercher ? C'était donc à ce genre de projets qu'il réfléchissait tout seul dans son bureau des heures durant ? N'y avait-il rien de plus urgent à faire ! Pourquoi changer ce qui fonctionnait déjà parfaitement bien ?

\- Parce que je me suis dit que ces petites guerres entre Maisons, aussi bon enfant peuvent-elles être, reflètent un problème de fond qui depuis trop longtemps est resté sans traitement. Je vois bien vos réactions stupéfaites ; elles ne font qu'appuyer mon propos : l'idée de vous mélanger vous fait peur. Chaque année, des dizaines d'amitiés se créent dans le Poudlard-Express et se brisent en ces murs au moment de la répartition ; chaque année, des amourettes sont tuées dans l'œuf à cause d'une rivalité entre Maisons ; et plus grave, chaque année, ce genre de guerres conduit directement plusieurs d'entre vous à passer un séjour à l'infirmerie. Je voudrais vous apprendre à tous la **tolérance**... Je voudrais que tout le monde, tout en restant attaché à ses valeurs et à ses compétences, puisse envisager pacifiquement des relations avec des individus différents. J'espère que j'arriverais à faire changer d'avis les sceptiques... Mais en attendant, vous serez tous obligés de vous conformer à ma décision : à partir de la semaine prochaine, les places à table seront désignées aléatoirement. Vous apprendrez à connaître votre prochain le temps d'un repas et à banaliser une fois pour toutes vos interactions avec les autres Maisons.

\- Je vais avoir une crise d'angoisse, déclara Narcissa en massant les tempes.

\- C'est complètement... aberrant.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Severus et Narcissa se lancèrent un regard craintif.

 **xx**

Aléatoire. Aléatoire, mais bien sûr ! Les fesses posées sur une chaise de la tablée de Gryffondor, en face de Neville Longdubat… à la gauche duquel, _Sirius_. Sirius en tête à tête avec Fleur Delacour, juste à côté de _lui_. Et on lui parlait de « « « hasard » » » ?

Severus inspira très profondément. Il tourna la tête vers Narcissa, à la table de Poufsouffle, en face de Lupin. Et ça aussi, c'était l'œuvre du hasard, peut-être ? Du foutage de gueule complet. Ses yeux sombres captèrent enfin les prunelles azur de Narcissa. Il cacha discrètement son visage pour que Sirius ne voit pas l'échange de regards consternés entre eux. Tout de même, Narcissa, elle, avait l'air moins désapprobatrice que lui… Traître. Lâche. Si ça se trouvait… elle avait profiter de la soirée ? Mais oui. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : tout le monde ce soir avait l'air aux anges sauf lui et Longdubat. Le Hasard, c'était le prix de sa tranquillité pour racheter celle de tous les autres. Eh bien non, il n'était pas d'accord. Il avait quelques notions de justice… et la justice ne correspondait pas à son cœur en cendres d'ici la fin du repas. Il ne pouvait même pas lever les yeux… les lever, ç'aurait été comprendre pourquoi cette grande quiche à côté de lui gloussait. Il refusait de le savoir.

Severus ne put toutefois continuer de se voiler la face longtemps. Ses yeux refusaient de voir ce qui se tramait à quelques centimètres de lui ? Ce furent ses oreilles qui l'en avertirent. Le timbre si particulier de Sirius commença à raisonner à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui seulement... Cette voix chaude et veloutée, ses accents propres sur certains mots, sa manière de prononcer certaines syllabes, ce ton enjoué, tout, tout cet ensemble horriblement séducteur s'introduisait en lui à son insu. Son attention n'était nulle part d'autre, nulle part d'autre que sur cette voix qui le fit frissonner… Il ne l'entendait pas souvent si près et si _doux_... La fascination envers ce que dégageait Sirius le faisait sortir de lui-même. Involontairement concentré à se délecter du moindre détail auditif, il avait maintenant irrésistiblement envie de combler le plaisir olfactif par celui des yeux, plus cruel, il s'en doutait... Et il le regretta instantanément. Parce que quand il le fit, son cœur s'arrêta, mais ce n'était plus la beauté de Sirius ; c'était une jalousie aiguë qui venait de le transpercer tout entier. La réalité le gifla avec une violence inouïe. Avant, les sons qu'il entendait étaient joints de souvenirs agréables de Sirius s'adressant sur ce ton à lui et à lui seul... Mais là, tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ce regard charmeur résolument ancré sur le visage de Delacour... Comme toujours quand ça lui arrivait, il était trop estomaqué pour pouvoir détourner les yeux de ce spectacle monstrueux. Ce qui fut différent, c'est que Sirius braqua soudainement son regard sur lui, indéchiffrable, se sentant observé certainement. Severus avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à travers lui, qu'il était parfaitement transparent. Pourtant… pourtant il aurait espéré autre chose, puisque maintenant Sirius savait ce qu'il avait fait le jour de son procès. Rien, vraiment ? Cela ne lui faisait rien, pas de colère, pas de curiosité… _rien_. Il tourna la tête mais se retint de le faire trop vite, pour ne pas avoir l'air bêtement surpris en flagrant délit de contemplation. Il entendait les battements de son cœur jusque dans ses oreilles.

Ça n'allait pas. Maintenant, maintenant il comprenait tout ce que disait Black et tout ce qu'il disait se révélait être un poison exprès dosé pour le tuer à petit feu… tout en provoquant malgré tout ce soulagement paradoxal de le savoir tout proche.

Si j'avais été quelqu'un de bien... se disait Severus, si j'avais été quelqu'un de bien, je l'aurais aimé avec un désintéressement angélique. Je l'aurais contemplé tout en bénissant ses tentatives de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, parce que reconnaître que mon tour est passé m'aurait suffit à me faire une raison. Mais je suis mauvais. Je suis mauvais, et au lieu de me réjouir... J'ai envie de le maudire pour me faire souffrir en ce moment. C'est quoi cette putain de façon d'aimer, à la fin ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas rester… bienveillant ? Pourquoi cette jalousie ne fait que me prouver que je ne mérite plus quelqu'un de si... de si... L'ai-je déjà mérité ?

Dès le début, le combat avait été inégal. Sirius était un monstre de charisme, qui l'envoûtait par le geste le plus anodin... Il avait tout le temps envie de le toucher, de le sentir, de le _goûter_... Tous ses sens le réclamaient... Rien que pour lui. Il voulait _tellement_ l'avoir seulement quelques instants rien que pour lui. Mais comment quelqu'un pourrait-il jamais ressentir une chose similaire... pour _lui_ , Severus Rogue ? Et que ce quelqu'un soit Sirius, à nouveau ?... C'était juste insensé. Il se sentait si déséquilibré...

Il suffisait de jeter un œil sur Longdubat, par exemple. Cet enfant était apeuré par sa présence, cela n'était plus un secret pour personne. Il avalait difficilement les quelques bouchées qu'il avait osé apporter jusqu'à sa bouche, les mains légèrement tremblantes et moites au vu de ce couvert qui venait de lui échapper si facilement, tombant presque à cause de son regard posé justement sur lui. Voilà l'effet qu'il faisait aux gens... D'habitude il en riait volontiers, mais là... La comparaison avec Sirius était trop peu flatteuse.

Rien que le besoin de se comparer à la personne qu'il aimait prouvait à quel point il était détraqué. Forcément, si il avait de tels sentiments pour Sirius, après tout ce temps, c'était forcément qu'il le plaçait au-dessus des autres... Pourquoi se comparer, alors ? Pour essayer de mesurer si il le méritait toujours... C'était stupide mais il avait ce besoin absolument indomptable de savoir si il était plus légitime qu'un autre à le désirer de la sorte, si il était normal qu'il ait si envie que Sirius puisse le voir encore de la même façon qu'avant ! Et la réponse qu'une voix aigre hurlait à répétition dans sa tête était "Non !". Et on en revenait au point de départ...

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Fleur, qui parlait de sa réussite à la première épreuve du Tournoi avec une passion palpable. Tous ses traits fins et réguliers s'animaient pour agrémenter le récit. Génial... Il se sentait si... si inférieur, si incapable, si impuissant, si transparent, si... Il se détestait. Et il se détestait plus encore pour avoir la faiblesse de ne pas s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées si destructrices. C'est juste qu'en général, il ne se comparait pas, il s'en foutait de la façon dont il apparaissait dans la tête des autres. Mais Sirius dans le coin bouleversait sa façon de se voir, l'obligeait à avoir des considérations puériles qu'il n'avait en principe jamais. Il ne se demandait jamais s'il était beau, par exemple. Mais à ce moment précis... Cette question superficielle semblait prendre une importance déterminante.

Il se sentit très triste soudain. Une tristesse légèrement désespérée, mais plus calme. Il attrapa sa fourchette, joua avec les spaghettis qu'il n'espérait plus avaler, et laissa ce couvercle de lassitude se refermer sur sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas mangé de vrai repas depuis longtemps et il en était presque satisfait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. La discussion entre Sirius et Fleur s'était essoufflée.

\- Vous n'avez pas faim, Professeur ?

C'était la française qui s'adressait poliment à lui. Il lui adressa un bref coup d'œil qui se voulait empreint d'indifférence.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Bonne chance pour rebondir là-dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas touché une seule fois ton assiette Rogue.

Oh. Venait-il d'apparaître, soudainement ? Invraisemblable.

\- Ton inquiétude est admirable, Black, mais je me porte comme un charme. Merci.

Il remerciait parfois ses cordes vocales pour ne jamais le trahir. En toute circonstance, il était capable de produire ce ton cassant, qui lui avait bâti une réputation de sévérité… mais aussi sauvé de l'humiliation plus d'une fois. Aujourd'hui était une de ces fois.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas alors si je te demande de prendre tes restes ?

Mais vas-y Black... Pompe moi toute mon énergie vitale et même mes chances de m'en procurer, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un don pour ça.

Sans lui répondre, il souleva son assiette et lui tendit avec mauvaise humeur. Mieux valait coopérer car il n'avait pas envie de rendre Neville anorexique : s'il s'énervait, il allait couper l'appétit de toute la tablée, et les victimes de son attitude allaient toutes trouver un moyen de se venger un jour ou l'autre. Il n'était plus assez serein pour accepter de se faire des ennemis aujourd'hui.

Au lieu d'attraper le bord de l'assiette, les doigts fermes de Sirius rencontrèrent les siens qui la tenait en dessous, frôlement presque imperceptible, et le cœur lourd de Severus répartit en un bon difficile. Il souffrait. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué ; de toute façon, c'était sûrement involontaire. Il attendait avec impatience la fin du repas. Une fois vidée, Sirius lui tendit à nouveau son assiette qu'il s'appliqua à saisir le plus loin possible de sa main.

C'était parfait. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait absolument tout voler.

Il sentit alors une brûlure sur son visage. Cela devait être Sirius, mais il préférait mourir que de succomber bêtement à ce questionnement muet. Quelque chose venait de tomber sur son pied. Il sentait cette chose le tâter à travers sa chaussure... Sirius, encore ? Sirius lui faisait du pied ?... Il voyait mal Neville oser faire ça, ce qui réduisait les possibilités, d'autant plus que c'était son pied droit, c'est-à-dire le plus proche de Sirius, qui venait de se faire attaquer.

Severus le retira pour écraser sans ménagement celui de Sirius. Il le regarda à ce moment, il le regarda essayer de cacher la surprise de la douleur inattendue. Tu vois ce que tu me fais... Severus appuya encore plus fort avec son talon sur les orteils du gryffondor. Tu as peut-être mal, mais ça ne représente pas le quart de ce que tu viens de me faire... Il retira brutalement son pieds au moment où il commençait étrangement à trouver du plaisir à sentir Sirius essayer de se délivrer. Décidément... Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. La moindre emprise lui faisait perdre la tête.

Heureusement, les premières personnes commençaient à quitter la table à côté d'eux. Fleur s'excusa, souhaita une bonne journée à Sirius et partit rejoindre une de ses amies l'appelant. Neville s'était envolé. Les élèves autour également.

\- C'était quoi, ça, Black ? siffla Severus, n'y tenant plus.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit-il avec innocence.

\- Me vider l'assiette et ton... pieds. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, très exactement ? M'intimider ?

Le gryffondor haussa un sourcil. "Pour l'assiette, tu ne l'aurais pas touchée de toute façon. Et pour le pieds, c'était un accident... Tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire si mal.

\- Mais bien sûr, prends moi pour un con." Il le fusilla du regard et se retourna, partant rapidement de la Grande Salle, sans attendre Narcissa.

 **xx**

Narcissa était de trop bonne humeur pour que Severus puisse la supporter. Il déclara vouloir rester seul toute l'après midi.

D'habitude il ne prenait pas de potion Somnifère, dont son corps avait appris depuis des années à contrer les effets, mais en cherchant dans un de ses tiroirs, il trouva un flacon à moitié plein. Il ne réfléchit pas et l'avala en entier. Quelques gouttes auraient suffit... à plonger un Dragon dans un sommeil léger. Sauf que son cerveau était largement plus actif que celui d'une telle bestiole. C'est le cerveau qu'il faut vaincre, c'est la force destructrice des pensées qu'il faut combattre, et non le corps...que Severus sentait épuisé de toute façon. Les Dragons n'ont pas d'espoir particulier, eux. Ils n'ont pas de souffrance psychologique aussi tenace que la sienne. Ils se contentent d'être vaguement contrariés, ou vaguement satisfaits, c'est tout... les Dragons, eux, ne savent pas que Sirius existe… Tandis que lui… lui…

Les tambourinements de Narcissa le réveillèrent à l'heure du dîner.

\- Sev ? Tout va bien ? il l'entendait dire.

Il grogna, ouvrant difficilement les paupières. "Fous moi la paix !

\- Mais c'est l'heure du repas.

\- Eh bien surprise : je n'ai pas faim. Laisse-moi.

Un silence accueillit ses propos. "Impossible, Severus. Les elfes refusent d'apporter le repas tant que tu n'es pas là... Encore une manigance de Dumbledore, je parie... Il veut que tout le monde se plie aux règles du jeu...

Il poussa un cri de rage. "Et où on m'a placé, cette fois ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, mentit Narcissa.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? répéta-t-il, excédé, des étoiles noires plein son champ visuel en se levant. Comment tu pourrais ne pas savoir, puisque la seule place vide qui reste est la mienne ?

\- Severus... Il est préférable que tu ne le saches pas trop tôt... ou tout le Château va mourir de faim.

\- C'est bon ! rugit-il. C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! On essaye de me rendre fou, c'est ça ?

Une minute plus tard, il fit son apparition devant Narcissa.

\- Tu as dormi ? l'interrogea-t-elle pendant qu'il fermait la porte. Tu as l'air un peu dans les vapes...

\- Ta perspicacité m'impressionnera toujours, cingla-t-il, ne lui jetant pas le moindre regard.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne devrais pas être comme ça avec toi 'Cissa, souffla Severus. Désolé" Il lui adressa un bref regard. "Je ne pense qu'à moi.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à _lui_... c'est un peu différent. Et quelqu'un fait tout pour que ça arrive. Ne parlons plus de hasard... La distribution des places à table à été intentionnellement truquée.

\- J'en suis certain aussi. Mais sinon... ce midi ? Avec Lupin ? il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

Il la regarda, elle avait un sourire tendre et les yeux qui brillaient. Cette réponse suffisait amplement.

\- On a passé l'après midi ensemble." Elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne puisse plus lire son expression. "Il m'a emmené à Pré-au-Lard... C'était... une bonne journée.

\- Laisse moi deviner... Tu es encore à côté de lui, ce soir ? souffla-t-il.

Narcissa hocha lentement la tête.

\- Eh bien on dirait que l'identité de ce fameux "M. HASARD" prend forme, fit-il, excédé d'avance.

Tout le monde les observa prendre respectivement leurs places, au-dessus desquelles clignotaient virtuellement leurs noms. Il fit détourner tous les regards curieux posés sur sa personne en fusillant tour à tour toutes les têtes osant se prêter à ce petit jeu avec lui. Il prit place à la droite de Sirius, ne se retenant plus de soupirer d'agacement. Cette fois ils étaient côte à côte... À chaque fois un peu plus proches, donc. A ce rythme, la prochaine fois, il était en tête avec Sirius ou assis sur la même chaise que lui ! Il s'appliqua à prendre un maximum de distance, afin que leurs hanches ne se touchent surtout pas. Il avait compris maintenant. Il avait compris que Sirius voulait jouer avec lui. Il voulait l'humilier parce qu'il avait deviné qu'il était au moins encore attiré physiquement par lui. Et plus probablement, il faisait tout ça pour se venger. En bref, il avait la claire intention de le briser et cette seule idée faisait respirer difficilement le serpentard. Il s'attendait au pire.

En face de lui, Minerva. En face de Sirius, Dumbledore en personne. Un public qui les connaissait tous deux personnellement, un public en face duquel ils seraient obligés de garder la face coûte que coûte. Cela voulait dire que quoiqu'il arriverait, Severus devrait faire bonne figure. Il se sentait irrémédiablement pris au piège.

\- Où étais-tu, Severus ? demanda gentiment le directeur.

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Tu sautes souvent des repas. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mais ça suffisait ! Cette inquiétude hypocrite le mettait hors de lui ! Tout le monde s'en foutait bien, de sa santé, à part Narcissa. Que tous les autres arrêtent de faire semblant immédiatement !

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Severus attendit que les yeux inquisiteurs de Dumbledore le quittent. Il engageait une discussion avec Minerva : parfait.

Severus eut soudain l'impression que Sirius regardait son assiette avec envie. Sérieusement ? Il allait recommencer ?... Une vague de pure colère l'envahit. Il ne se laissait pas souvent avoir par sa part naturelle d'impulsivité, mais là, c'était trop : il prit sa fourchette et engloutit le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait, le plus rapidement possible. En dix minutes il avait réussit à ne laisser aucun restes récupérables dans son assiette, quitte à se donner la nausée. Il refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds !

\- Bravo Rogue.

Les yeux de Severus scrutèrent ce visage sournois penché vers lui. Pas de doute, cette ironie piquante n'avait pu sortir que de cette bouche-là, presque moqueuse et si tentatrice, là, tout près. Il n'aurait pas pu dire à quel point l'énervement s'empara de lui-même en réalisant que ça n'avait été qu'une stratégie (normalement inaccessible à un gryffondor) pour _l'obliger_ à manger. Il venait de se faire manipuler comme un... foutu débutant. Il ne se contrôla plus à ce moment : son pied répartit écraser celui de cet abominable créature à sa gauche... Il cédait peut-être à la solution de facilité, mais tant pis : c'était un grand _non_.

Cette attaque déstabilisa Sirius qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau. Son poignet trembla et le liquide sauta de son verre, s'échouant sur le bras gauche de Severus posé sur la table.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention... grogna celui-ci avec mauvaise foi.

\- Je rêve, souffla Sirius, lui lançant un regard indigné.

Dumbledore les regardait avec curiosité. Sirius le remarqua et se précipita avec une serviette pour éponger les traces de liquide sur le costume de Severus. En même temps, il immobilisa le pieds de Severus, toujours en train de l'écraser, à l'aide de sa deuxième jambe.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau, Black, pas besoin d'en faire autant ! se plaignit Severus en sentant son visage se réchauffer.

Celui-ci s'excusa, d'une politesse qui était plus destinée à Dumbledore et Minerva qu'à Severus. Il reporta son attention sur le visage du serpentard et vit ses lèvres articuler muettement "Lâche moi" en référence aux deux jambes de Sirius tenant fermement la sienne. Sirius eut un petit rictus et secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Pour lui, c'était agréable de sentir un peu de leurs chaleurs corporelles se mélanger à travers leurs pantalons.

Mais Severus se sentait en danger, lui. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à profiter du moment ; l'impression oppressante que le moindre signe d'approbation qu'il laisserait échapper se retournerait directement contre lui. Il n'avait pas confiance. Alors il fit ce qui était sûrement la chose la plus dangereuse à faire : il fit glisser sa main gauche sous la table et attrapa le genoux droit de Sirius. Il savait exactement où appuyer pour rendre la douleur insupportable et l'obliger à le relâcher... Mais Sirius n'entendait pas la chose de la même manière. Severus comprit qu'il était un imbécile quand il sentit la paume chaude du gryffondor recouvrir le dos de sa main. Il arrêta de respirer un instant. Les doigts de Sirius profitèrent de la surprise pour l'immobiliser et l'obliger à couper court à cette torture.

La situation était extrêmement tendue, ils avaient tous les deux conscience que le moindre faux-pas attirerait l'attention de Dumbledore. Severus décida alors d'utiliser à profit ce danger pour gagner la partie. Sa main était toujours dans celle de Sirius (il s'interdisait de réfléchir trop longtemps là-dessus pour ne pas perdre complètement la tête), mais il avait assez de force pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Malheureusement, l'adrénaline qu'il sentait irriguer tous ses muscles lui donnait rarement des idées brillantes. Il ne comprit pas honnêtement ce qu'il faisait, mais il sentit sa main emprisonnée se déplacer sans son accord le long du pantalon de Sirius. Son geste fut arrêté par Sirius une fois sa main arrivée à mi-cuisse. Il essaya de remonter encore. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche : il estimait la victoire à très bientôt, au vu de l'expression décomposée de sa victime, comprenant douloureusement quelle serait sa stratégie. Une faible rougeur débordait dans son cou et le pouls que Severus sentait vibrer contre ses doigts ne faisait que s'accélérer. C'était trop bon et trop tard pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il insista pour remonter encore, remonter encore... Les ongles de Sirius pénétrèrent dans sa peau en guise de menace. Il le sentait incroyablement tendu. C'était si agréable de savoir qu'il allait bientôt se rendre...

\- Ça va, Sirius ?" Dumbledore avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

Le-dit Sirius n'osait même pas relever les yeux. Excellent signe.

\- Euh oui, bafouilla Sirius. J'ai juste avalé quelque chose de travers, mais je crois que c'est descendu maintenant." Il toussa pour appuyer ses propos.

Severus reprit l'attaque dès que furent Dumbledore et Minerva rassurés. Il insistait pour remonter plus haut. Il vit les lèvres de Sirius se mouvoir pour le supplier d'arrêter... Il continua, contrant tant bien que mal la résistance de cette main qui tenait fermement la sienne... Et puis d'un coup, il n'y eut _plus_ de résistance. La main de Sirius avait emmené la sienne se poser directement sur son entrejambe, qui se révélait être dure sous ses doigts coupables. Un cri de surprise passa involontairement les lèvres de Severus. Dumbledore l'interrogea, Sirius retira sa main et Severus récupéra rapidement la sienne.

\- Non j'ai cru... j'ai cru que... Enfin ce n'est pas important, Albus. Oubliez ça.

Minerva avait les sourcils levés si haut que les racines de ses cheveux gris venaient de reculer sur son crâne.

Le reste du repas se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Seul les claquements effrénés du cœur du serpentard contre son thorax parvenaient jusqu'à ses tympans. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien.

Le directeur finit par se lever et fut suivit par tous autour d'eux. Severus se leva aussi.

\- Perdu.

Il regarda Sirius qui se levait, les joues cramoisies mais un sourire indécent bien en place. Il fit semblant de perdre l'équilibre pour se rapprocher de lui, lui attraper le poignet et le tordre pour l'immobiliser.

\- J'espère que tu décris _ta_ situation... murmura-t-il avec colère.

\- Non." Severus ne vit plus que du gris clair. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre. "Je parlais bien de la tienne... _Ta_ situation." Sirius lui indiqua de quoi il parlait en faisant descendre son regard brûlant le long de son corps afin de s'arrêter à un endroit bien précis.

Effectivement. Le serpentard le lâcha subitement et s'enveloppa dans sa cape.

Un petit plongeon du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir pourrait lui faire le plus grand bien.

* * *

 _J'ai changé de pseudo mais pas de panique (parce que vous étiez en panique, hein? hein?) c'est toujours moi._

 _Pourquoi?_

 _eh bien._

 _(c'est du camouflage!)_


	13. Grand temps

**CH13** **« Il est grand temps »**

Le lendemain matin, c'était dimanche. Les règles que Dumbledore avait mises en place concernaient également les petits déjeuners. Il fallait reconnaître que cette idée mal accueillie de tous grignotait du terrain dans certaines têtes. C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'à chaque fois le hasard se révélait être... absent, dans le processus de répartition des places, contrairement à ce que le directeur avait prétendu. Narcissa faisait semblant de croire aux coïncidences. Jusqu'à présent, Remus et Narcissa avaient fait semblant, tous les deux, de croire aux coïncidences. Ce n'était au fond qu'une question de délicatesse. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la troisième fois. Le troisième repas qu'ils partageaient côte à côte, serrés sur l'ancien banc de Poufsouffle.

\- Remus, honnêtement. Pourquoi on se retrouve toujours tous les deux ? chuchota-t-elle. Et Sirius et Severus aussi ?

Et entourés de premières années, qui ne s'occupaient absolument pas de leurs discussions, bien heureusement.

Remus rompit le contact visuel. "Je ne sais pas...

\- Je crois surtout que tu ne veux pas me le dire.

Elle observait la réaction de ses doigts immobiles, qui souvent en disaient plus que lui-même. Une petite nervosité fit trembler sa main pâle, recouverte de poils châtains, posée sur la table au-dessus d'une cuillère.

\- Comment je le saurais ? Ça n'arrive pas qu'à nous. Il y a aussi ton fils et Hermione ou encore Ron et Blaise, Pansy et Luna, Harry et Ginny... et même la mère de Blaise et le père de Théodore. » Cette énumération, à elle seule, trahissait le fait qu'il avait très bien étudié la question. « C'est peut-être juste... temporaire ?

Donc Remus optait pour le mensonge. Justement, la mère de Blaise passa près d'eux pour aller s'installer plus loin. Elle fit signe à Narcissa et elles se saluèrent avec de grands sourires.

\- Tu la connais bien ? demanda Remus en étudiant son expression faciale.

\- Oh, oui, oui." Regard gêné vite détourné. "Elle couche avec mon mari, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. De temps à autre, tu sais.

Remus se figea d'un coup. "Oh... souffla-t-il. Désolé.

\- Aucun soucis.

Narcissa avait parlé calmement. Elle sentit la nappe remuer, parce qu'en dessous la main de Remus venait de frôler la sienne en une caresse légère. Il l'interrogeait du regard, hésitant. Elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans ce marron orangé si réconfortant, et fallait croire qu'il interpréta favorablement ce regard car il prit sa main, délicatement, la serrant contre la sienne, si douce, si bizarrement tendre. Narcissa sentit une agréable torsion dans son ventre.

\- Dis moi si je vais trop loin... il murmura. Mais pour être franc » Finalement, il refusait de mentir. « ... il est possible que je me sente plutôt bien avec toi. Et que ça soit la raison pour laquelle on se retrouve l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il regardait ailleurs. Il avait honte, il semblait, mais pas assez pour retirer sa main. Son visage peint de cicatrices prenait quelques couleurs. Elle ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais avec une caresse, celle de son autre paume sur cette main timide qui tenait la sienne. Elle fit glisser tour à tour son index le long de chacun de ses doigts pliés, lentement, pour en sentir bien les contours et la matière.

\- Respire, Remus... lui chuchota-t-elle, amusée par son apnée soudaine.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son poignet. Ils s'infiltrèrent dans sa manche large pour caresser la partie inférieure de son avant-bras. Sur cette partie de son corps, il y avait moins de poils. L'épiderme de Remus était si captivant... Elle se rapprocha de lui, discrètement.

\- Aaa-" Toute sa paume venait de remonter jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras en une caresse plus langoureuse. "-rrête, souffla Remus. Une lueur coupable logeait au fond des ses yeux.

\- J'aime bien" Elle feignit l'innocence.

Remus sembla céder à un impératif et se rapprocha encore, de sorte que leurs cuisses se touchaient à présent. Pression divine. Narcissa remarqua peut-être à ce moment-là que son rythme cardiaque s'était envolé. Et qu'elle avait envie qu'il la touche aussi de cette façon : ce qu'il comprit. La main gauche de Remus quitta la sienne et partit longer son poignet, timidement. Elle souriait. Remus souffla un éclat de rire par le nez, prenant conscience de l'insensé de leur conduite. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça... si mignon. La peau de Remus était brûlante, il savourait ces contacts par des caresses lentes et bien dirigées. Elle frissonna. Il s'aventura plus haut.

\- J'ai des bleus, l'arrêta-t-elle.

Il ne posa aucune question et obtempéra, faisant redescendre son geste vers son poignet. Cela ne semblait pas l'étonner à vrai dire. Il avait presque l'air d'en connaître la raison, tant il eut d'égards en ayant la délicatesse de ne pas poser de question.

Elle se rendit compte à ce moment-là d'à quel point les contacts physiques de Remus étaient de nature complètement différente de ceux de Lucius. Ce n'était juste pas la même chose _du tout_. Il n'y avait rien de commun, et pourtant, dans les deux cas, c'étaient des mains sur son corps. Elle qui pensait qu'elle ne supporterait plus jamais qu'on la touche...

Ils se regardèrent. L'intensité de ce regard disait tout. Narcissa brûlait intérieurement. Elle brûlait pour lui.

\- Remus... C'est bizarre, je crois que tu ne m'as jamais fait visiter ta chambre.

Sa bouche avait parlé toute seule. Il lui fallut bien deux secondes pour réaliser le double sens absolument incroyable qu'elle avait réussi à glisser là – de son gré, car c'était plus qu'un lapsus : c'était peut-être une demande.

Sauf que, aussi gentil qu'elle avait toujours connu Remus, il pouvait profiter d'elle, lui aussi. Elle ne faisait physiquement pas le poids contre lui. Certes, elle savait se battre... mais il y a bien un moment où il faut reconnaître ses propres limites : casser la gueule à quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie n'est pas son truc. Trop lente à se décider. Sinon Lucius aurait déjà été mort et enterré.

Remus portait un charmant sourire incrédule qui lui fit regretter cet excès de panique : "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?…"

\- Que je veux visiter. C'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant à nouveau glisser sa main le long de son bras.

Remus se battait pour ne pas clore les paupières de délice. Le préférable, c'était bien sûr de dire « _ma chambre n'est pas ouverte au public_ », ou tout simplement « _non »._ C'était un mot simple, « non », monosyllabique, tout ce qu'il y avait du plus fondamental dans une langue, « non » est un basique… comme « oui », finalement. Un peu.

Il n'en restait pas moins fallait dire quelque chose.

\- Très bien. Visitons... fit-il en s'approchant de son oreille.

Et Narcissa eut cette envie, celle de tourner la tête, pour goûter ses lèvres pour de vrai.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire espiègle étirant sa bouche rouge.

Le cerveau de Narcissa venait de se tourner en mode _off_. C'était la seule explication. Remus se levait de table après avoir acquiescé : un engrenage s'était lancé. _Il se passait quelque chose._ Tous les deux semblaient faire comme s'ils savaient _quoi_ , mais ce n'était rien d'autre que du pur bluff. Ils auraient pu littéralement sous-entendre une chose et son contraire…mais ils avaient fait semblant de se comprendre du premier coup. Parce que tout avait l'air évident.

Quand ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après devant la chambre de Remus, elle comprit que cette impression était vraisemblablement réciproque : tout le corps de Remus formait un gigantesque point d'interrogation. Il venait de tourner la clé dans la clenche, lui jetant un bref coup d'œil à la dérobée.

Donc tout pouvait arriver. Superbe: il se trouvait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Sûrement de manière trop confuse pour qu'elle puisse le dire ou même le penser clairement ; mais là il ne s'agissait pas de mots : il s'agissait d'actes.

Elle entra à sa suite. Ne prit absolument pas le temps d'analyser la pièce car Remus lui faisait face, l'air légèrement déstabilisé, l'intention de tirer cette situation incongrue au clair. Il s'humidifia les lèvres :

\- Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que-

Un rapprochement inattendu de Narcissa lui coupa la parole. Cette profondeur bleutée devant lui disait une chose qu'il s'interdit de comprendre trop vite.

\- Tu disais ? chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais il ne cherchait pas à fuir cette proximité. Au contraire. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches au moment où il murmurait cette question.

\- Je sais pas » Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, n'y tenant plus. Ses mains s'étaient logées derrière la nuque de Remus pour l'attirer à elle.

Elle le sentait encore réfléchir, contre sa bouche, puis après quelques secondes, il répondit à son baiser.

Bien sûr, elle ne vit pas qu'il se contenait pour ne pas laisser parler toute la passion vibrant en lui à ce moment-là. Elle ne vit pas non plus ses paupières qui se fermaient pour faire disparaître tout un monde de remords anticipés. Remus essayait de tout oublier, et surtout ses doutes sur cette relation conjugale qui laissait ce genre de marques sur le corps de Narcissa. Il voulait tout oublier, et la langue qui goûtait sa lèvre inférieure, venant à l'instant de rencontrer la sienne avec une lenteur exquise, _voulait aussi_ lui faire tout oublier. Ils valsaient. C'était une danse au milieu de ce qu'il aurait été plus prudent de ne pas faire. La volupté se faisait impardonnable, parce qu'inoubliable.

Alors Narcissa frissonna en sentant les mains de Remus se déplacer dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle voulait quelqu'un avec une telle force après…une vie comme la sienne, tout simplement. Mais le fait était là... Ses seins durcissaient, sa langue s'appliquait à goûter chaque recoin de cette bouche qui s'offrait à elle. C'était nouveau. D'aimer embrasser quelqu'un à ce point. Peut-être qu'elle comprenait maintenant de quoi avait voulu parler Severus : il voulait parler de _ça_. D'elle et Remus. Ses propres mains un peu trop hâtives commencèrent à dénouer la cravate de Remus, qui haleta contre ses lèvres en sentant ses doigts frôler ses clavicules. Son corps était si réceptif... Elle ne pouvait pas réaliser qu'elle était celle qui provoquait ça. Elle arrêta de l'embrasser pour ouvrir sa chemise.

Il respirait difficilement, l'appréhension grimpant jusqu'au moment où son torse se laissait entrevoir.

\- Je... il y a beaucoup de cicatrices, s'excusa-t-il en voyant son regard médusé.

Elle fit glisser ses paumes le long de son torse, traçant le contour de chacune d'elles.

\- Ça te fait mal ? souffla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la première, la plus haute. "Alors je les aime.

\- N'exagère pas." Il respirait difficilement sous ses caresses. "Personne n'a jamais dit ça en les voyant...

"Il faut rétablir la vérité, alors… Tu es magnifique" dit-elle tout contre sa peau meurtrie.

Elle le fit reculer jusqu'au lit, le fit basculer pour qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas. Il ne pouvait plus parler, hypnotisé par ses gestes. Seulement quelques gémissements quasi inaudibles passaient le pas de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'elle touchait ses endroits sensibles. Elle s'occupait de rendre les hommages dus à ce corps blessé dont la beauté l'enivrait, la poussant à embrasser, lécher, aimer chaque parcelle de sa peau. C'était une chose qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour la perfection orgueilleuse du physique de Lucius : Lucius après tout avait toujours très bien su s'aimer tout seul. Il n'y avait pas cet enjeu-là, celui devant Remus, celui de lui faire _comprendre_.

\- Attends... Ce n'est pas équitable" Elle le regarda, perplexe en entendant ces mots. "Je voudrais aussi..." Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur son col, prêt à déboutonner son haut, ses yeux emplis de désirs en attente d'une autorisation.

\- Remus..." Elle avait posé ses mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter. "Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Il lui vola un baiser. "Je sais… je sais déjà. Laisse moi réparer ses erreurs. Il ne sait pas t'aimer, lâcha-t-il rapidement, ses phrases déformées par son souffle saccadé.

\- Comment tu sais que-

Il picora son visage de baisers, le bord de ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton.

\- Tu m'intéresses, c'est tout. C'est facile de deviner ces choses-là... S'il te plaît... Je ne poserai pas de questions. Laisse moi juste te voir un peu plus...

\- D'accord." Sa voix avait tremblé. Elle l'aida à déboutonner son haut, car la hâte le rendait maladroit. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, doucement, tentant tant bien que mal de ne faire aucun geste trop rapidement pour qu'elle ait le temps encore de l'arrêter. Elle ne l'arrêta pas. Une fois le haut du corps complètement dénudé, il la regarda. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Narcissa. C'est à ce moment qu'elle y vit réellement la souffrance qui y brillait.

\- Je t'avais dit... commença-t-elle, portant une main à sa joue. Il ne fallait pas être si curieux...

Il tendit le bras pour ausculter sa peau violacée, au dessus de ses seins et sur ses côtes.

\- _L'enfoiré_.

Sorti tout seul. Comme cette larme salée qui roulait le long de son visage. Sa main tressaillait. Tout son bras tressaillait. Ce spectacle douloureux lui étranglait le cœur.

Il releva les yeux.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas imaginée plus belle... mais il fallait que ton enfoiré de mari laisse ce genre de traces sur...

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se maîtriser.

Narcissa comprit une chose, ce jour-là : elle ne voulait plus jamais que personne n'appelle Lucius son mari. Des larmes étaient en train de dévaler ses joues. Elle ne les sentait pas, mais Remus les vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il la ramena à lui en une douce étreinte, dans laquelle elle s'abandonna pour de bon.

\- Je ne veux plus y retourner, _plus jamais_ y retourner... » Elle se laissa bercer par lui, leur deux torses nus s'épousant tendrement.

\- Plus jamais, promit-il en embrassant ses cheveux, toujours tremblant. Il est grand temps que tout ça s'arrête.

Elle l'étreignit fortement, même si ce contact appuyait sur ses hématomes. À partir de maintenant, la douleur serait toujours moins forte.

 **xx**

Narcissa partit avant Remus de sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, après avoir passé le reste de la matinée à discuter avec lui. Elle se dirigeait plus légère que l'air vers la Grande Salle, la tête pleine d'intéressants dossiers sur son fils qu'elle allait se faire une joie d'exploiter. Il était midi.

\- Tu étais où ?

Severus.

\- Dans ma chambre, pourquoi ?" Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Tu n'y étais pas, affirma-t-il. Sinon, tu aurais répondu à ton fils qui t'appelait.

Son sang se figea. "Drago. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il passe un très bon week-end à faire l'imbécile avec ses amis. Je l'ai juste réquisitionné pour savoir si tu étais là ou non, parce que c'est bien le seul à qui tu réponds d'habitude.

Narcissa soupira de lassitude. "Tu es trop... trop serpentard pour mon propre bien.

\- Seule une personne venant de passer du temps avec un gryffondor aurait la stupidité de dire une chose pareille. Comment tu t'expliques ?

Il avait les bras croisés. Un peu plus, et il se mettait à taper du pieds. Où se croyait-il, très exactement ?

\- Mais je rêve! Tu vas changer de ton tout de suite, suis-je claire ? Je vis ma vie, tu vis la tienne... puisque _tu_ as décidé d'encore me cacher des choses ! Notre amitié, c'est donnant-donnant. N'espère pas que je te rende des comptes quand **tu** es celui qui s'enferme dans sa chambre et ne pipe mot sur tes petites entrevues avec le cousin le plus délirant que la vie se soit décidée à me donner.

Elle appuya ses dires en enfonçant son index dans son torse. Severus ricana dédaigneusement.

\- Ne fais pas semblant d'être énervée pour dévier cette conversation. Je te dirais tout à la condition que tu me dises où tu étais ce matin.

\- Très bien. Je ne veux rien savoir, alors ! On verra bien qui de nous deux aura besoin d'aide le premier... Oui, Severus. J'ai bien dit "le premier" et non "la première"... Et le choix du masculin n'est pas étranger à la situation. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle le contourna. Severus resta immobile et muet quelques instants. Pour le coup, il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, en plus... Comment ferait-il ? Est-ce que c'était le moment d'être aussi têtue, franchement ?

Il aperçut Lupin passer devant lui. Était-ce juste lui ou il avait un petit sourire satisfait absolument indécent ? Merlin. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il détestait ça.

 **xx**

Severus observait Lupin et Narcissa. Pas de doute, il y avait une intelligence entre eux. Quelque chose se tramait derrière le genre de sourire que Lupin portait si fièrement... Il pouvait même dire que quelque chose se tramait sous la table ! Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Narcissa tendait la jambe vers Lupin, en face de lui ? Louche ! C'était louche ! On nageait en plein cauchemar, à tous les coups.

Au moins, y réfléchir le distrayait de Sirius, en face de lui également. Mais lui heureusement ne pouvait pas voir la scène, puisqu'elle se passait dans son dos. Depuis le début du repas, ils ne s'étaient rien dit, ni regardé, ni rien du tout. À côté d'eux, personne qu'ils connaissaient assez bien pour engager une discussion banale. C'était oppressant.

Il aurait dû se réjouir du fait que Sirius semblait s'être légèrement calmé, et que l'incident de la dernière fois l'avait fait réfléchir quant à sa manière de se comporter... Mais non, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir ; parce qu'ils étaient allés trop loin... tous les deux _ensemble_ , et non juste Sirius. Quand on y pensait, c'était un peu du délire... Il pariait que Narcissa allait crier quand elle apprendrait les événements... Il était mal, une fois de plus. Pour ne pas changer.

Sirius se retourna pour regarder brièvement derrière lui.

\- C'est Remus et Narcissa que tu regardes aussi méchamment ?

Leurs yeux provoquaient des étincelles à chaque fois qu'ils entraient en contact… différence de potentiel, intentions contraires ou incompatibles, sûrement. Severus le sentait bien. Mais la voix de Sirius annonçait plus de curiosité qu'autre chose. Il valait mieux lui répondre convenablement. Sans doute avait-il décidé de faire une trêve _avant_ de reprendre sa vengeance...

\- Ouais. Je n'aime pas comment ton ami regarde Narcissa.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression parfois que tu es amoureux de ma cousine.

La dernière fois que Sirius lui avait reproché ça, il l'avait embrassé l'instant d'après. Il s'en souvenait plutôt bien. Au lieu de mastiquer la purée des elfes, comme elle le faisait à présent, cette bouche était sur la sienne... Severus sentit une rougeur ridicule se répandre sur son visage.

\- Si il n'y avait pas un peu de vérité là-dedans, ça ne te ferait pas un tel effet, commenta alors Sirius avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il le tua du regard. "J'espère que tu plaisantes. Au moins, _moi_ , je ne me rince l'œil sur une gamine de dix sept ans... Absolument répugnant.

Oups. La discussion reprenait un tournant dangereux.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Sirius. Je peux savoir de qui tu parles ?

\- Mais de Delacour.

Il fallait qu'il se calme et immédiatement. Qui était-il pour se permettre de faire ce genre de reproches ? Son petit-ami ? _Non_ , plus depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Sirius pouvait bien coucher avec qui il voulait... Il inspira profondément.

Devant lui, le gryffondor semblait totalement outré par ses propos. Le visage de la culpabilité, c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait, alors ? Narcissa disait toujours... que seules les personnes coupables prennent la peine de se justifier... ?

\- Tu hallucines, là, Severus ! Je ne l'ai jamais regardée de cette façon !

Severus. Severus. Severus. Il avait dit-

\- Oh, ça va, s'impatienta Sirius. De toute façon c'est tellement hypocrite quand on s'appelle par nos noms de famille... Je ne le supporte plus, grogna-t-il.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'avais pas _le droit_ de prononcer ton prénom, avança lentement Severus.

\- Tu te fiches pas mal d'avoir le droit, toi, en général. Je ne vais pas te rappeler ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, sous cette table.

Il avait envie de laisser s'épanouir le sourire narquois qui faisait pression sur ses lèvres, mais il se retint.

\- C'était de ta faute.

Sirius releva les yeux de son assiette, scandalisé.

\- Ma faute ? répéta-t-il. Ma faute ? C'est toi qui as commencé à me piétiner le pieds comme la brute du siècle !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette discussion faisait remonter ce ricanement droit dans sa gorge. Il y avait quelque chose d'absurde et de plaisant dans les réactions disproportionnées de Sirius... un air familier, aussi. Enfin qu'il avait connu autrefois... La légèreté...

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à manger contre mon gré. Je n'avais pas faim, et tu m'as forcé.

\- Ah oui ? Je t'ai mis le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu le fasses, peut-être ?" Sirius fronça les sourcils en analysant ses propres paroles. Severus avait de plus en plus envie de lui rire au nez.

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'imbécile. Tu sais très bien comment tu as procédé. Je n'aurais jamais attendu une telle ruse de quelqu'un comme toi...

Est-ce que c'était juste lui, ou c'était exactement ce genre de disputes puériles qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir à longueur de journée, avant ?... Sirius le sentait aussi. Ses pupilles argentées luisaient curieusement de quelque chose d'autre que la colère.

\- De quelqu'un _comme moi_? Je suis censé le prendre comment, ça ?

\- Mal je suppose. Tu n'es qu'un gryffon... un peu plus culotté que les autres, mais un gryffon quand même.

Et je t'aime Sirius.

\- Tu es bien pire que moi niveau culot. La preuve : je me suis inspiré de ce que tu aurais fait, pour te tendre ce piège et te forcer à finir ton assiette, avoua-t-il presque fièrement.

Oh. L'élève surpasse le maître, alors ?

\- Attends deux secondes. Qui te dit que je n'ai pas fait exprès de te faire croire que je tombais dans le piège ?

Sirius baissa la tête, faisant mine d'inspecter la composition de sa purée pour cacher le recourbement irrésistible de ses lèvres. Cette discussion insensée partait trop loin.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça, de toute façon ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Parce que je prévois toujours tout.

Sirius attrapa son verre d'eau pour tenter d'avaler son sourire d'une gorgée. Mais ses yeux, eux, restaient rieurs.

\- Sirius... » Severus détourna le regard, gêné d'avoir utilisé son prénom si naturellement. « Ca fait quatre fois maintenant qu'on se retrouve systématiquement à côté à table. Et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Sirius reposa son verre, un sourcil levé plus haut que l'autre.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je crois aux probabilités… aussi fines soient-elles.

Severus se massa les yeux mentalement. Quand Sirius jouait à l'imbécile, on ne pouvait décidément pas l'arrêter. Il avait _toujours_ raison… La présomption d'innocence, c'est lui qui avait du l'inventer. Dans une autre vie, pour avoir un moyen légal de se foutre du monde.

 **xx**

\- Eh, Narcissa!" Remus avait été à deux doigts d'attraper cette main gracieuse, sur la nappe, disposée si près de la sienne que c'en devenait réellement une invitation à la saisir. Mais si les Premières années n'écoutaient absolument pas leurs discussions, perdues dans tout ce brouhaha ambiant, en revanche, ils avaient toujours des yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Et Remus était leur professeur. Il fallait donc... de la retenue. Du secret. De la bienséance. "Regarde, reprit-il une fois son mouvement arrêté. _Mon problème_ discute avec _ton problème_ !"

Ils avaient adoptés ce langage tacite pour désigner leurs meilleurs amis.

Narcissa se retourna immédiatement et pour une fois, très peu discrètement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent... Je n'arrive pas à lire l'expression sur le visage de Mon problème.

\- Ecoute, ça a l'air d'être une discussion correcte, affirma Remus.

Sans le vouloir ses yeux restaient rivés sur cette main. Sur cette alliance, pour être tout à fait honnête. C'était étrange de se dire que pour tous ces gens autour d'eux il était illégitime d'aimer Narcissa, incorrect de prendre cette main, de regarder Narcissa de cette façon, de vouloir la rendre heureuse si il en était capable. Et pour dire vrai, ça le blessait de voir le seau de tous ses malheurs posé de droit autour de l'annulaire de celle qu'il aimait. Elle « appartenait » à un autre homme...

\- Remus... Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Narcissa sentait son cœur lourd comme tiré douloureusement vers le sol. Remus était quelqu'un d'assez transparent, il n'arrivait pas à cacher longtemps sa tristesse à qui savait la détecter. Il releva ses beaux yeux chauds et lumineux. La douleur le sublimait, mais pas autant que ce grand sourire hilare qu'il avait parfois avec les gens qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup.

\- Oh… Désolé" Il l'était sincèrement. Il avait l'impression d'en vouloir toujours plus, alors qu'au fond il était déjà comblé par la situation.

Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir cette discussion. Mais avoir ce genre de problèmes lui faisait paradoxalement si plaisir. N'était-ce pas le signe qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux ensemble ? Que Remus était réellement attaché à elle ? Elle avait beau essayer de paraître sûre d'elle en face de Severus, on ne connaît jamais vraiment les sentiments de l'autre... ni les siens, ses propres sentiments. Qui peut dire que les ressentis ne sont pas juste temporels ? que Remus soit encore intéressé après ces années de silence relevait du miracle. Elle avait une chance inouïe.

Sous la table, leurs pieds étaient toujours côte à côte. Depuis ce matin elle sentait que ce serait de plus en plus dur de se passer de ces contacts. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures et _il fallait_ que ça devienne la normalité... La seule routine qu'elle pourrait avoir plaisir à respecter, c'était bien ça... son pieds contre le sien, la main dans la sienne, et pourquoi pas leurs corps sur le même mate-

\- Dors avec moi ce soir." Elle avait articulé très rapidement sa demande. Un coup de vent, presque. Mais il comprit. On entend toujours bien ce qu'on veut entendre.

\- Dormir, vraiment ?" Sourire coquin.

\- Évidemment. Quoi d'autre ?" Elle roula des yeux, feignant la naïveté.

\- Mmmmh. J'y réfléchirai, alors." Il se donnait des airs pensifs, les doigts frôlant sa barbe de deux jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te demande une telle réflexion ?

\- Oh ! je ne sais pas... mais après tout, techniquement, on a pas besoin d'être _deux_ pour dormir...

C'est ça qui était drôle avec Remus.

\- Dans la pratique, si.

\- Ah bon ? Explique moi." Elle le vit croiser les bras, en attente d'une justification, un léger sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

\- Attention, ton côté prof ressort... Mais bon, il faut dire qu'il te va quand même mieux qu'à Severus. Le sien, c'est juste cette manie de croire toujours avoir raison, même en dehors de son domaine... Il essaye de m'expliquer des choses que je comprends mieux que lui... et il finit humilié." Elle haussa les épaules.

\- …Ca ressemble fortement à une tentative d'esquive du sujet principal de cette discussion.

Elle fronça ses sourcils clairs. "Oh, je ne me souviens plus de quoi on parlait avant. Tu me passes le sel, s'il te plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux saler ?" Remus pouffa. "Des poires ?

Ils étaient au dessert.

\- Laisse moi. J'ai des goûts culinaires spéciaux." Elle essayait de se rattraper tout en gardant un visage sérieux. "C'est pour ça aussi que je pense qu'il est nécessaire de dormir à deux : je ne raisonne pas comme tout le monde. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu ne pourrais pas.

Il rit. "Tout ce que tu voudras..."

Ils s'embrassaient du regard.

 **xx**

\- Merlin tout puissant !" Severus n'avait pas pu se retenir de jurer. "Il se passe des choses… il se passe des choses.

Sirius observait son visage s'animer. C'était toujours intéressant, dans le sens scientifique du terme bien sûr, de le voir perdre son impassibilité. L'idée même que Severus puisse cacher cette nature si passionnée derrière son pas traînant et ses yeux morts en apparence était excitante.

\- Un problème ?

A bien y réfléchir… ce que Remus lui avait confié avait bouleversé la donne. Quand il y pensait son cœur se serrait… d'espoirs ? oui, malheureusement il y avait de grandes chances que ça soit ça, et malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'adoucir quelques fois, face à Severus. Il avait beau essayer de garder son ancienne attitude… peine perdue. Sa haine manquait sévèrement de carburant. Et même… la haine, ça avait toujours été la version officielle des choses. La version officieuse c'est qu'il fallait se protéger après une telle blessure ; et on ne reste pas blessé par un abandon si longtemps si au fond il n'y a pas autre chose toujours que la haine. La haine ne perdure pas toute seule, ce n'est pas un sentiment pur. Et puis autre chose aussi, Sirius _voulait savoir pourquoi il l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban_. C'était plus urgent que n'importe quoi d'autre, plus urgent que le passé qui revenait le torturer…

L'attention de Severus se dirigea à nouveau sur lui. Il avait l'air étonné, un peu… il y avait quelque chose dans la position de ses sourcils.

\- Je crois réellement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Narcissa et Lupin, lâcha-t-il à voix baisse.

\- Ca te dérange tant que ça ?

\- Oui, affirma Severus d'un air renfrogné. Je _déteste_ être le dernier au courant de tout.

Il avait toujours été beaucoup plus loquace quand il était préoccupé. Il avait parfois du mal à se concentrer sur une énigme à résoudre _et_ sur son comportement en face des autres. Cela expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il répondait si honnêtement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que cherche cette maudite cousine, déclara Sirius. Elle est mariée, non ? ça ne lui suffit pas ? pourquoi faut-il à présent qu'elle joue avec Remus ? c'est quelqu'un de bien, _lui_. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Severus lui lança un bref regard menaçant. "Je te conseille de ne pas t'exprimer sur ce que tu ne connais pas, répondit-il sèchement. Je sais que c'est ta compétence absolue… mais pas sur Narcissa !

Sirius eut une moue peu convaincue. "Désolé, mais les faits sont là. Et ils sont assez parlants, je crois."

\- Tu vois, commenta amèrement Severus, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle-" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Pour laquelle _quoi_ ?

Severus avait l'air de prier pour que ses propos s'effacent : "Rien"

\- Dis moi. Tu veux me critiquer, alors vas-y, je suis tout ouïe." Il lui lança un regard de défi.

Severus soupira, énervé. "Tu n'arrives pas à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu as quelque chose devant les yeux, tu sais ce qu'on en dit « en général », et ça te suffit. Tu as une façon très superficielle de voir les choses et je te prierais de ne pas l'appliquer au cas de Narcissa, que je crois connaître beaucoup plus précisément que _toi_.

\- Tu sais, fit ironiquement Sirius, c'est toujours plus facile d'avoir ce genre de discours quand on connaît une vérité qu'un autre ignore. Alors merci beaucoup pour ce moralisme, mais moi, je ne peux pas faire autrement qu'avec ce que j'ai. C'est tout.

Pourquoi Severus avait l'impression que Sirius parlait à présent de tout autre chose ? pourquoi fallait-il que tous les sujets soient secrètement reliés à… _eux_ ?

\- Tu es juste quelqu'un de très mauvaise foi.

Ces paroles valurent à Severus de se faire fusiller du regard. Il était grand temps… de trouver une autre solution. Il ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas simplement avec une insulte, la prochaine fois.

* * *

 _Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? vous pensez quoi de la relation entre Remus et Narcissa? le...Narcimus? ça sonne trop bien en tout cas mouhaha._

 _Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous! Souhaitez moi d'arriver à finir cette fic dans les jours qui vont suivre - parce qu'après ça va charbonner niveau boulot. CETTE FOIS JE M'Y METS! (auto persuasion 100% authentique)_


	14. Plaire aux jeunes

Immense cœur sur vous: **LenaShioriTomlinson, audelie, Anotherstep, missdimezell, Petitponey!**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CH14**

 **« Tu plais aux jeunes »**

Remus l'avait fait. Il avait réussit à toucher cette main. Par "inadvertance" aurait-on peut penser, mais non, pas du tout ; si tout était expressément calculé pour que cela paraisse être une erreur, c'était très loin d'en être une. Il avait pris le sel, pour "examiner l'étiquette", l'avait reposé juste à côté de la main de Narcissa, c'est à dire au milieu de la table, puis, une minute plus tard, avait repris le flacon mais en prenant bien soin de la frôler un peu plus longtemps que prévu...

\- Je préfère aussi quand on est côte à côte, commenta Narcissa en un souffle.

\- Vraiment.

\- Dis, il va falloir que je parle à Severus... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, malgré leur discussion "civilisée". Et je crois qu'il a besoin de moi, là.

-... Tu vas lui dire ?" Remus se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Non. Je n'ai certainement pas envie qu'il mette le nez dans nos affaires.

\- Je ne dirai rien à Mon problème non plus, affirma Remus. C'est mieux. Il pose trop de questions.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les appelle "problèmes", rit Narcissa.

\- Enfin, disons-le, entre nous, c'est le tien qui est le pire...

\- Alors là non, Remus. C'est le tien ! Ouvre les yeux. Ce cousin est né pour être une catastrophe. C'était son destin. Toi même tu m'as dit qu'il-" Remus venait de lui lancer un regard alarmé. Elle se tut. Quelques instants plus tard, la main de son fils était sur son épaule.

\- Mère, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue.

Il la vouvoyait toujours en public. C'était ce que Lucius avait voulu : l'image de la maison.

\- Ça fait un jour seulement Drago, n'exagère pas. Tout va bien ?" Elle scrutait ses yeux aussi bleutés que les siens. Son fils était déjà magnifique.

\- Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose." Regard fuyant. C'était important, donc.

\- Alors allons-y tout de suite... rien ne me retiens.

Ou l'art de dire une chose pour faire comprendre son contraire.

Elle arriva à lancer un regard désolé à Remus juste avant de partir, mais il avait un sourire tendre au bord des lèvres en les voyant. Remus aimait beaucoup les enfants. Aussi pervers puissent-ils paraître parfois, il ne pensait pas, lui, qu'à un si jeune âge ils puissent déjà être mauvais par intention. Ils se contentent encore de reproduire ce qu'ils ont vu, pensait-il. Il faut les excuser si ils ne montrent pas ce qu'on attend d'eux.

Mais Drago avait presque quinze ans maintenant.

 **xx**

Drago et Narcissa passèrent devant la tablée où se trouvaient Sirius et Severus.

\- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? » Narcissa venait de se pencher vers lui pour lui faire passer discrètement cette question.

Il lui répondit par un regard perçant et un hochement de tête.

Les deux blonds sortirent de la Grande Salle. D'autres personnes les imitaient.

\- Alors Drago ? lui fit-elle une fois assez éloignés des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, encore ?

Il se racla la gorge. "C'est difficile à dire. Tu sais bien que je continue d'envoyer des lettres à Papa, même si tu es là. D'ailleurs il voudrait de tes nouvelles aussi, il m'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire." Il fronça les sourcils. "Il m'a surtout demandé avec qui j'irai au Bal de Noël.

\- Au Bal de Noël ? déjà ? s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais oublié ça !

\- Severus ne t'a pas dit ?" Soulèvement de sourcil malfoyen. "Pourtant, c'est les représentants des Maisons qui nous en ont parlé. Hier.

Hier Severus avait voulu rester seul.

\- Il a dû oublier, ce n'est pas si incroyable comme nouvelle après tout. Il y en a tous les ans. Alors ? Tu iras avec qui, du coup ?... Pansy ?

\- C'est le problème. J'ai dit à Père que je ne voulais pas y aller avec Pansy." Il eut un sourire embarrassé.

\- Et il n'est pas d'accord. C'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, je t'y autorise, Drago. Fais ce que tu veux." Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle et Lucius s'était toujours arrangés pour ne jamais donner des ordres contraires à Drago. "Tu n'as jamais apprécié Pansy de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en balayant le sujet de la main.

\- Vraiment Maman ? Wouaw... merci !

\- … Attends. Pourquoi tu es si content ? Avec qui d'autre tu voudrais y aller ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés au maximum.

Il tourna la tête. "On a tous le droit à son petit jardin secret, se justifia-t-il. Par contre, dis moi juste : est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas si j'envoie quelqu'un à l'infirmerie ?" Il avait parlé si calmement. Glaçant.

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer, je peux savoir ?

\- Avant de te le dire... Promets-moi de ne rien raconter à Père.

\- Très bien." Elle haussa les épaules. Cette part du marché ne serait pas trop difficile à respecter.

\- Je sais que toi tu t'en fous de ça-" Il s'empressa de corriger sa manière de parler : "Je sais que tu n'y _accordes pas_ une très grande importance... à la pureté du sang. Mais pour Père c'est tout un délire… Je pensais être de son avis, mais les choses ont changé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? elle tapa du pied. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on tourne autour du pot comme tu le fais !

\- Je veux aller au Bal avec une « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

Il lui lança un regard de défi. Elle était estomaquée.

\- Et cette fille a déjà un autre cavalier que moi. Ce qui est inadmissible. Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Ouh-là, Drago... est-ce que c'est ce cavalier que tu veux envoyer à l'infirmerie ? articula-t-elle très lentement.

\- Quelques jours avant le Bal, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas danser. Alors, c'est oui ? Puisque tu es là, je suis bien obligé de te demander ton autorisation.

Narcissa resta muette un instant.

\- C'est oui.

 **xx**

Narcissa venait de quitter son fils qui avait rejoint Blaise et Théodore pour une partie de "Marrons-Gryffons", ce qui voulait désigner ce jeu avec pour seule règle d'assommer au moins un gryffondor à coup de marrons. À ce sport, Narcissa se rappelait avoir fait des ravages quand elle était jeune. De toute façon elle avait toujours fait des ravages partout et en toutes circonstances, avant de se marier. Il était juste qu'elle n'empêche pas son fils d'en faire de même.

Elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Severus à grands pas. Elle avait hâte de savoir.

Devant elle Remus apparut, il entrait aussi chez lui certainement... Mais il y avait des élèves autour d'eux. Leurs regards s'aimantèrent. Allaient-ils vraiment passer l'un à côté de l'autre, sans rien se dire, juste à cause de quelques morveux ridicules ?... C'était si frustrant. Narcissa fit un pas dans sa direction. Il fit de même. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser. Il était beau, sacrément, et il le méritait. Oh, Remus méritait tout...

\- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous parler de mon devoir de la dernière fois ?" Remus baissa les yeux vers le morveux qui s'adressait à lui.

\- Oh, Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que vous avez oublié un point. Normalement, je devrais avoir un Optimal, mais il me manque ce point.

\- Ça aurait pu attendre la fin de la prochaine heure... Mais puisque tu es là... donne moi ta copie qu'on vérifie ça ensemble »

Au moins, Remus avait l'air aussi dépité qu'elle. Ces gosses... Elle comprenait Severus, parfois. Ces gosses avaient quelque chose comme un don pour imposer leur présence où on ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle soit.

 **xx**

\- Alors, Severus ! Tu m'ouvres ? » Elle toqua comme une brute. Il fallait bien annoncer la couleur.

Un grognement agacé se fit entendre. « Mais c'est ouvert, imbécile !"

Elle entra joyeusement.

\- Bonjour, chantonna-t-elle. Content de me voir j'espère ? Tu t'es décidé à tout me raconter ?

Elle s'assit comme une reine dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Son expression stoïque n'avait pas bougé.

\- Non, absolument pas. C'est toi qui voulait me voir. J'en ai déduit que tu allais commencer par me dire ce que _tu_ manigances avec... Tu sais, ce charmant sorcier qui m'a trahit par ta faute... Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?... Un nom assez niais, je dois dire... Mmh... attends voir… j'y suis presque… _Lupin_ , c'est bien ça ?

Narcissa haussa les sourcils, faussement stupéfaite. "C'est bas, ça, Severus. Tu veux qu'on en parle, de ton prénom ?

\- Par pitié ne tourne pas autour du pot ! » Ça y est, il commençait déjà à perdre patience.

-... Dit celui qui vient de me faire une devinette.

\- Narcissa !

Oh, il élevait la voix ? Amusant.

\- Allez. Raconte moi d'abord, tu es vraiment... _trop_ nerveux. C'est lassant je dois dire. C'est celui en difficulté qu'on doit écouter d'abord... Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Tout va bien, je sais gérer ma vie. » Elle ricana.

\- Je sais aussi gérer ma vie ! cingla-t-il. C'est juste... C'est juste que. Comment dire ! Sirius ne me laisse pas tranquille une seule seconde. Il me teste. Tout le temps. Je pense qu'il a compris que je tenais encore à lui et il veut utiliser cette faiblesse-là pour se venger !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, exactement ? » Narcissa croisa les jambes.

\- Par exemple : il drague des adolescentes juste en face de moi, s'indigna-t-il.

\- Parler ou draguer ? Tu n'as jamais su bien faire la différence, je te rappelle...

\- Mais Narcissa... Sirius parlait avec elle ! Je veux dire, il la regardait... avec les yeux, quoi. Il lui faisait de l'œil, j'en suis sûr !

\- Écoute toi parler... » Elle éclata de rire. « Non seulement ça n'a aucun sens, mais en plus ça ne prouve rien. Autre chose qu'il a eu le culot de faire, peut-être ?

\- Narcissa je connais Sirius. Il manie très bien les limites... Il sait les frôler sans jamais être dans le rouge. Et je sais très bien quel regard il a quand il essaye de séduire les gens ! Et que ça se passe devant moi n'est pas un hasard ! J'étais à deux doigts de... Bref. » Il tenta de se calmer en regardant ailleurs. « Autre exemple, alors : il me manipule pour me forcer à manger.

\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que c'est la première fois que j'éprouve le besoin de le féliciter, c'est ça ?

Il lui lança un regard complètement scandalisé. « Mais Narcissa tu ne comprends vraiment rien aujourd'hui. C'est pour me _provoquer_ qu'il fait ça. C'est pour me montrer qu'il a la capacité de me contrôler encore. C'est une mise en garde !...

\- Tu exagères tout.

\- Non ! Et pire : il me touche pendant les repas. Si tu savais comment ça a fini, une fois... » Il grimaça et se frotta les yeux.

\- Encore une fois, je ne trouve pas que ça soit un mauvais signe.

Il lui offrit son regard le plus noir. « Je te demande juste de me croire sur parole. Évidemment, avec lui, il est impossible d'avoir des preuves formelles. Mais moi je sais qu'il fait tout pour me rendre fou et il faut me croire !

\- Très bien, je te crois, je te crois. Et donc ? » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Ton vrai problème, en fait, c'est juste qu'il réussit à te faire perdre complètement la tête. Tu serais prêt à tout lui dire pour qu'il arrête... je me trompe ?

\- ... Si ça l'intéressait, il serait déjà venu me demander des explications.

\- Sauf qu'il a Remus à protéger, tu oublies ? Théoriquement, venir te parler du procès met directement Remus dans la pétrin, et il est au courant de ça, c'est certain. Non, vraiment... Je pense que le problème ici c'est toi. Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? l'accusa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Il fixait le sol : "Non" grogna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu es effrayé à l'idée qu'il te rejette et qu'il utilise cette information pour te blesser en retour... Car c'est exactement ce que tu lui as fait, il y a des années, tu l'as rejeté, et quoi que fussent tes raisons, tu sais bien qu'il serait possible qu'il fasse de même aujourd'hui.

Elle le vit inspirer longuement.

\- Je rajouterai au diagnostic que tu as honte. Aimer quelqu'un après tout ce temps, c'est ça sûrement qui te fait honte. Ça prouverait à tout le monde quelle personne sensible tu es, à quel point tu es quelqu'un de différent de ce qu'on s'imagine en te voyant. Ce décalage te fait _tellement_ honte... et je peux le comprendre... surtout que Sirius a fini par intérioriser aussi, lui, cette image de connard arrogant. » Silence du serpentard. « Mais Severus il faut que tu ailles tout lui dire. Tout ça ne peut plus durer, est-ce que tu le sens ? Il faut que tu laisses tomber le masque une bonne fois pour toutes. À la fin, il n'y a que soi qu'on blesse en s'interdisant de montrer qui on est. Sirius te repoussera peut-être sur le coup, mais imagine le remord que tu aurais en continuant à cacher tes sentiments et que tu découvres un beau jour qu'il en avait aussi encore pour toi ?... C'est niais ce que je vais te dire, mais la vie est courte. Tout pourrait s'arrêter demain et que tu trouves ça invraisemblable ne rend pas ça moins impossible.

Il ne répondait pas. Ne la regardait même pas.

\- Et sache que je ne vais pas supporter de savoir ça encore longtemps. Si tu ne te décides pas très bientôt à prendre les choses en main... C'est à tes risques et périls.

Il leva la tête. « Non ! Je t'interdis de t'en mêler, c'est bien clair ? » Sa voix était grave et menaçante, son ton sans appel.

\- Et moi, je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, répondit-elle calmement en soutenant son regard. « Ce serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger que de ne rien faire... Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Narcissa, tu-» Il se leva, légèrement paniqué. « S'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas me trahir.

Elle se leva à son tour. « Trahir quoi ? répondit-elle, légèrement dédaigneuse. Te trahir _toi_ , ou trahir cette part de toi qui voudrait se cacher derrière les jupons de ta mère ?... Il y a une différence, je crois. Et tu sais bien que je fais tout ça pour ton bien.

\- Non. Je refuse. Ce sont mes sentiments, mes affaires, ma vie… Toi, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Moi, c'est tout. Tout ! Je te signale d'ailleurs que si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de surveiller Lucius-

\- Drago n'existerait peut-être plus en ce moment. C'est ça ton argument ? Si tu ne voulais pas m'aider, il fallait y réfléchir avant ! Arrête de revenir sans cesse avec ça !

Elle traversa la pièce, prête à s'en aller.

\- Attends.

Son expression venait de changer du tout au tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'est pas _ça_ que je regrette, ce que je regrette c'est d'avoir abandonné Sirius, c'est de l'avoir laissé tout seul, tout seul là-bas avec l'idée que je ne voulais plus de lui. C'est la seule chose que je regrette, mais quand j'en vois les conséquences j'ai l'impression qu'elle prend toute la place... » Sa voix s'était fragmentée.

Elle sourit tristement, s'approcha et lui tapota les épaules. « Tu vois, c'est exactement ce qu'il faudrait lui dire... »

 **xx**

On entra dans la chambre de Remus sans frapper. Le loup-garou avait eu ce battement de cœur si caractéristique... Mais non. C'était "juste" Sirius. Si son ami avait pu lire dans ses pensées à ce moment précis, il l'aurait vraisemblablement tué pour ressentir de la déception en le voyant.

\- Moooony.

\- Sssssssssssssssssi-" Le concerné se boucha les oreilles. "...rius.

\- Tu as toujours eu ce don pour dire mon prénom de manière désagréable ! » Il éclata de rire. « L'imitation "serpent" est la pire je crois.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'ai créé, déclara Remus avec un aplomb exagéré.

\- Ça me rappelle... ma cousine. Elle était à serpentard, tu le savais ? demanda-t-il beaucoup trop innocemment en se jetant sur le lit de Remus, où il était déjà allongé.

Remus hocha la tête, faisant semblant d'avoir pris ses propos au premier degré alors que cette question était la plus stupide qui existe.

\- Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin, avec elle ? reprit Sirius.

Merlin... Remus avait chaud, tout d'un coup.

\- Rien. » Il l'avait dit avec un peu trop de conviction.

-... C'était bien ?

Remus fronça les sourcils, se donnant un air désolé : « De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais. Sinon, tu ne rougirais pas...

Pourquoi avait-il un ami aussi perspicace ? C'était tellement plus facile d'avouer la vérité à Sirius que de se donner la peine de mentir... Il faisait toujours comme si rien ne le choquait jamais, qu'il pouvait tout entendre...

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Vraiment. » Remus détourna la tête.

\- Fais attention, c'est tout. Cette femme est un poison.

Remus serra les draps sous ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

-... Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il avec indifférence.

\- Je me souviens d'elle, à dix ans... C'était Miss Perfection. A toutes les réunions de famille, elle avait ce grand sourire faux... faisait tout pour plaire à tout le monde... je voyais bien qu'elle avait une capacité extraordinaire à retourner sa veste. À ma grande tante, elle critiquait le travail des elfes, disait qu'ils étaient des bons à rien... à mon oncle, elle disait être contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Ça a été pareil avec la pureté du sang. À un tel, elle vantait la supériorité des grandes familles... et quelques années plus tard, elle traînait avec Severus. Et tu sais, je crois que je déteste ce genre de personnes encore plus que le reste de ma famille. Ce n'est juste pas honnête comme attitude, tu ne trouves pas, toi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas honnête. » Remus avait les yeux braqués au plafond.

\- Je suis content que tu admettes qu'elle n'a aucun principe, déclara Sirius.

\- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Sirius se tourna vers lui. « Et qu'est-ce que tu en dis, alors ?

\- Que tu me décris son comportement à ses _dix ans_... que le fait de ne pas être honnête ne signifie pas n'avoir _aucun_ principe... que _rien_ ne dit qu'il faut être honnête avec tout le monde et en toutes circonstances.

\- Oh Merlin ! Est-ce que tu _l'ai-_

\- Si j'avais voulu avoir cette discussion c'est moi l'aurais commencée. Voilà ce que je dis, le coupa-t-il vivement.

Sirius eut une moue résignée. « Désolé »

\- Et si on allait faire quelque chose ? proposa Remus.

\- Quoi comme chose ? On est dimanche.

-... C'est dingue, on ne s'ennuyait pas, quand on était jeunes, à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ? » Remus avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Des conneries, Remus. Des conneries. Ça fait sacrément passer le temps. Mais maintenant que tu es prof... Laisse moi te dire que ce serait légèrement déplacé de commencer à saccager le Château.

Remus rit. « Je dois te rappeler ce que tu as fait, toi, encore récemment ?

Sirius eut un sourire machiavélique. « C'est vrai Moony... tu as raison. On arrête pas le progrès.

\- C'était du génie. Ta meilleure idée. » Ils eurent un sourire complice.

\- Je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore n'ait encore rien remarqué. Qu'il se retrouve à côté de Minerva à chaque fois me tue de rire !

\- Et il y en a plein d'autres, s'émerveilla Remus. J'ai l'impression qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe !

\- D'ailleurs, Remus... Ce n'est pas pour relancer la conversation, mais si tu es à côté de Narcissa à chaque fois... ça veut dire que l'un de vous a des sentiments pour l'autre. » Remus l'écouta douloureusement finir sa phrase. « C'est bien pour ça que j'insiste tellement sur le sujet. C'est toi, hein ?

\- Ce serait si idiot de te mentir...

Il le regarda avec peine.

\- Vraiment Remus ?

\- Vraiment. Du genre vraiment vraiment _vraiment_... » Il se cacha le visage.

Sirius se massa le front. "Ce n'est pas si grave... je suppose.

\- Écoute n'en parlons pas. Je pourrais te faire remarquer la même chose pour Rogue et toi.

\- Ouais... il souffla. J'étais si... peut-être content, j'avoue, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, quasiment en face de moi. Et puis j'étais tellement bouleversé par ça que je me suis rendu compte que finalement c'était sûrement moi le con...

Remus souffla un éclat de rire par le nez, ironique. « Tu sais, ça peut vouloir dire aussi que tous les deux vous...

\- Ouais. Ça peut littéralement _tout_ vouloir dire.

\- Le plus drôle... c'est les élèves quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oh Remus ! il s'esclaffa. Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire !... Le mieux : Ron, toujours à côté de Blaise. Qui des deux est le blaireau, tu crois ? T'imagines si c'est Ron... exactement le genre de gars qui ne se gêne pas pour faire des commentaires sur la chute de rein de Delacour. Au fond, j'ai toujours su que c'était trop exagéré pour être vrai.

Remus éclata de rire et lui donna une légère tape sur le bras. "Mais oui c'est ça... Je parie que tu n'en savais rien du tout, Sirius. Moi ce qui me fascine aussi c'est Fleur en face de toi, le premier jour !

\- Très étrange, approuva Sirius. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Mais bon, ça m'a permis d'essayer de voir la réaction de Severus, au moins.

\- Tu plais aux jeunes.

\- C'est mon air mâture... J'ai l'air d'un père de famille veuf mais à l'écoute, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Alors là ! » Remus ne put retenir un éclat de rire. « C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as plutôt l'air de... d'un... Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as l'air, vu de l'extérieur. Tu es certainement cet adulte cool qu'on voudrait pour parrain... ou ce père avec qui on rêve d'avoir des relations incestueuses.

\- Remus ! aboya-t-il en gloussant. Toi, tu veux que je te dise ? » Hochement de tête amusé en face. « Tu ressembles... _pas_ à un homme couchant avec une femme mariée en secret.

Un coussin arriva directement dans la tête de Sirius.

\- Bon, d'accord ! s'exclama Remus, n'y tenant plus. Je vais mettre les choses au clair : quand j'étais jeune je l'aimais, et bien avant qu'elle se marie. Depuis qu'elle est revenue je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Ce que tu dois et ce que tu peux savoir doit s'arrêter là. D'accord Sirius ?

\- Désolé… c'était peut-être indiscret.

\- Plutôt, bougonna-t-il.

\- Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé… » Une note indignée ressortait, vibrante, de ce constat. « Remus… tu es _tellement_ cachottier ! c'est indigne ! n'ose plus jamais prononcer le mot « amitié » devant moi !

\- Tu aurais pu le deviner, mais tu étais aveugle au reste du monde lorsque tu étais avec Severus.

Sirius tourna vivement la tête, mimant le choc le plus intense, la main sur le cœur : « Est-ce que c'est une critique ? Remus, est-ce que c'est une critique ?

Il alla ramasser le coussin à terre et lui relança dessus. « Voilà de quoi te faire regretter ton audace ! jura-t-il en même temps.

Remus accueilli le coussin avec amusement. « De toute façon, sans t'offenser, je gère bien mieux ces choses _seul_. » Il pouffa. « Attends... et si... » Il venait tout d'un coup d'avoir une idée brillante, ça se voyait. « Et si on faisait des paris ?

\- Des paris ? » Sirius se releva, emballé par l'idée. « Des paris sur les élèves ?

Sourire malicieux. « On va voir si les duos qu'on retrouve à table seront les mêmes au Bal !

\- Tu es génial Remus...

Ils se levèrent et prirent chacun un bout de parchemin.

\- Chacun parie sur dix personnes. Le gagnant sera celui qui aura prophétisé juste sur le plus de gens, déclara Sirius.

\- Parfait. Je parie sur Harry et Ginny, annonça solennellement Remus.

\- Je parie sur Ron et Blaise, fit Sirius sur le même ton.

\- Je parie sur Hermione et Drago.

Ricanement. « T'es fou ? Elle y va avec Krum... Mais si ça t'arrange de perdre, très bien. Pour ma part, je parie sur Albus et Minerva.

Remus tiqua. « Albus est de l'autre bord... C'est pas raisonnable.

\- Euh Remus... On parle d'un Bal là, pas d'un rapport sexuel...

\- Dans ce cas, je parie sur toi et Fleur.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Sirius. Tu as décidément perdu d'avance. Elle ne viendra jamais me demander une telle chose ! Non, vraiment… » Enième ricanement machiavélique. « Si tu veux jouer à ça... Alors je parie sur toi et ma cousine.

Remus eut un ton faussement désolé. « Oh, comme c'est dommage. Les professeurs et les adultes "invités" ne sont pas obligés de se trouver un ou une cavalière... C'est bête, hein ? On dirait que tu es en train de perdre... Pas comme moi, qui parie sur Luna et Pansy.

\- Ah, oui, j'aurais du y penser... Elles sont si adorables ensemble » Sirius eut un sourire rêveur. « Elles me rappellent un peu...

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas tant leurs caractères. Plutôt ce genre de complicité, compléta Remus.

Petit silence.

\- C'était le bon vieux temps, lâcha ensuite Sirius. Tout ça me semble si loin. Tu vois, si tu ne venais pas de m'en parler, je peinerais presque à réaliser que cette époque là ait bien pu exister. Merlin… »

Il souffla longuement. La bonne ambiance était en train de retomber.

\- Arrête d'être comme ça. Tu me donnes envie de modifier mon pari pour toi et Rogue !

\- Vas-y, ça me donnera l'impression que tu as l'impression qu'il y a un espoir encore.

\- Très bien. Je parie sur toi et Fleur ET sur toi et Severus.

\- Mais si un se réalise l'autre est perdu, c'est bien ça ? puisque ça ne peut pas arriver en même temps…

\- Ouais.

Remus haussa les épaules.

\- C'est idiot ce que tu fais. » Il détourna les yeux.

\- Si ça peut te redonner confiance, je suis partant pour perdre un stupide pari.

\- Oh, ne l'appelle pas "stupide" trop vite Remus ! On a pas encore fixé le prix qui sera remis au gagnant...

 **xx**

Le cauchemar se répétait. Quand Severus alla s'asseoir à la droite de Sirius, il fut persuadé d'être la victime d'une malédiction. Il se sentait pris entre les griffes d'une puissance extérieure et impérieuse, puissance qui de toute évidence ne pensait pas à sa tranquillité d'esprit. Peut-être que bien avant sa naissance, dans des temps immémoriaux, quelqu'un avait maudit un de ses ancêtres pour une raison ou pour une autre, pour un vol de pommes, un enfant tué, la naissance d'une fille plutôt que celle d'un garçon... Et le résultat aujourd'hui, c'était Sirius en face de Delacour à table. De nouveau. Il serra les dents.

\- Vous avez appris la nouvelle ? » D'ici, c'était terrible, il pouvait voir bien précisément en quoi consistait le sourire charmeur de Fleur. Une vélane... _en face de Sirius_.

Ce que Severus ne vit pas, en revanche, c'était la légère gêne de Sirius.

\- Il se passe un tas de choses tous les jours, ici. De quoi tu parles exactement ? répondit poliment le gryffondor.

\- Apparemment Hermione Granger, la cavalière de Viktor Krum, hésiterait à aller au Bal de Noël avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Un des champions du monde de Quidditch... Vous ne trouvez pas ça étonnant, vous, Sirius ?

Parler du Bal l'angoissait depuis sa discussion avec Remus. Il pensait au pari de son ami... insensé, peut-être, sauf qu'à ce moment rien n'empêchait théoriquement une catastrophe du genre de se produire.

\- Ça m'a l'air de n'être qu'une rumeur, après tout. Mais je sais que Hermione n'est pas très impressionnée par les titres et ce genre de choses... Donc non, il n'y a pas réellement de quoi s'étonner. » Sourire poli. Presque cassant.

\- Tout le monde se demande qui pourrait voler la cavalière de Krum. D'ailleurs, hmm, je peux vous tutoyer aussi, Sirius ?

Gênant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus... qui ne mangeait pas. Il avait même renoncé à faire semblant, ses bras n'étaient même pas sur la table, il ne tenait aucun couvert. Le regard ailleurs.

\- Oui, bien sûr. À mon avis c'est un peu fort de parler de vol, la corrigea-t-il. Elle a peut-être juste trouvé quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mieux que Viktor, avec qui elle est plus à l'aise. Et je pense qu'il n'aura pas de mal à trouver une autre cavalière !

Sirius sentit le banc vibrer. Severus avait eu un tic nerveux. Normal, aussi, s'il ne buvait jamais rien... Les crampes arrivent rapidement lorsqu'on est sous-alimentation.

\- C'est vrai, Viktor a reçu énormément de demandes. De manière générale, nous, les Quatre sorciers, nous sommes des cibles de choix ! » Elle eut un sourire prédateur, toutes ses dents découvertes. Qui était la proie, exactement ? Il semblait y avoir une confusion...

\- Sauf Harry. » Sirius pouffa en pensant à son filleul, que Cho avait gentiment remballé. « Mais c'est parce que c'est le plus jeune de vous quatre, certainement.

\- C'est possible. Et toi, tu n'as reçu aucune proposition ?

Il vit Severus attraper brusquement son verre et le vider intégralement.

\- Non... avança lentement Sirius. Tu veux que je te réserve, Rogue ? fit-il en attrapant de toute urgence la cruche à côté de lui, espérant ainsi essouffler un instant cette conversation insensée.

Il savait ce que le regard de Severus disait. Quelque chose comme " _et qui c'est maintenant l'hypocrite qui revient à l'utilisation des noms de famille ?_ " avec en plus de ça un sourcil levé, qui voulait dire " _qu'est-ce qui te prend, au juste ?_ ", puis les yeux légèrement plissés, qui eux criaient " _tu n'as pas honte ?_ "... Mais ses lèvres se contentèrent d'articuler : "Oui, pourquoi pas."

\- Aucune proposition ? Je crois que c'est encore plus étonnant que le fait qu'Hermione change de cavalier ! s'extasia Fleur.

\- Ah bon... tu crois ?

Il sourit avec crispation. Génial. Comment était-il censé se sortir de cette situation ? Il était _très_ maladroit socialement depuis qu'il était revenu d'Azkaban. Il avait perdu énormément de réflexes… et avait surtout du mal à faire semblant.

\- Oh, oui ! J'entends beaucoup de filles parler de toi.

\- De moi ? J'ai quasiment le double de votre âge." Il rit nerveusement.

\- Mais tu fais jeune. Et l'âge ne compte pas, sourit-elle.

-... Je préfère les hommes.

Merlin... Venait-il réellement de dire ça à une inconnue, alors qu'il esquivait systématiquement le sujet avec son filleul ?... Et Fleur allait raconter ça à tout le Château ! C'était certain ! Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Severus, tentant de capter sa réaction : ses yeux reprenaient une taille normale, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient arrondis l'espace d'une demi seconde.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est dommage, j'aurais peut-être tenté ma chance, sinon. » Clin d'œil. « Mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça ! J'ai aussi entendu des garçons parler de toi... en bien, évidemment.

Sirius eut quelques palpitations. Il commençait à perdre son sang froid. Pourquoi cherchait-on à tout prix à le caser ce soir ?

Il haussa les épaules avec le plus de nonchalance possible : « Je dois surveiller ce Bal, je ne compte pas y aller avec quelqu'un. Et à mon avis, Dumbledore préfère que les élèves ne se mélangent pas au personnel.

\- Si tu me permets d'intervenir » La voix de Severus surprit tout le monde autour d'eux. « ...Dumbledore a même été très clair sur le sujet. Les professeurs et le personnel n'ont pas à sortir avec des élèves le jour du Bal... Ce serait déplacé.

Sirius sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. C'était faux, en plus : Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de ce genre.

\- Ah, tout à fait Severus, je m'en rappelle maintenant ! le remercia-t-il presque chaleureusement.

Fleur les regardait maintenant avec curiosité, passa de l'un à l'autre avec un sourire grandissant. Sirius sentit la question malaisante arriver, et cela ne loupa pas : « Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, vous vous connaissez ? les interrogea-t-elle avec une _trop_ grande politesse. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui se le demandent ici...

Alors là, Sirius ne savait _absolument_ pas quoi dire. Il avait fait déjà une immense gaffe en révélant son orientation sexuelle, et cette discussion commençait à le dépasser, tout simplement... De sa main droite, il alla donner un petit coup à Severus, le suppliant d'intervenir. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Oui Mademoiselle." Ça devait être cette voix que Severus utilisait en cours pour faire un tel effet sur Neville. Un ton tranchant comme une épée, sans appel, grave... qui était une invitation à se taire à jamais ou aller s'enterrer : au choix. Sirius souriait vaguement.

\- De l'eau ? demanda-t-il encore une fois à Severus.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Du coup... tenta tout de même Fleur, tu penses y aller seul, à ce Bal ? C'est triste...

\- Oh non, tu sais, j'en ai fait des Bals, quand j'avais ton âge. Ce genre de fêtes ne m'emballent plus tellement maintenant.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, si je peux me permettre ?

Le cerveau de Sirius tournant affreusement vite.

\- Oui, déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Mais c'est personnel, je suis désolé.

Merde... Son propre bras agrippa en urgence celui de Severus. Pourquoi ressentait-il tellement le besoin d'aller démentir immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire...? Il sentit la main de Severus enserrer la sienne pour la détacher doucement de son bras... Merlin... Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il était en train de royalement se moquer du fait qu'il soit totalement paniqué ? ... C'était comme si un sourire incontrôlable tentait d'assaillir la bouche du serpentard. Et ces marques d'hilarité-là avaient toujours été si contagieuses...

Il vit Severus attraper la cruche d'eau pour se servir et servir Sirius et Fleur également.

 **xx**

A quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Narcissa venait de devenir gauchère à l'occasion de ce dîner. Ça devait bien être la première fois de sa vie qu'elle utilisait sa main gauche pour tenir sa fourchette, mais l'adaptation faisait partie intégrante de son mode de vie. Seuls les plus aptes survivent en milieu hostile. Seuls les plus polyvalents ont le plaisir de manger tout en tenant la main de Remus, à sa droite. Heureusement, tout ce qui se passait sous la nappe était inaccessible aux curieux, et de plus, ils n'avaient que le mur derrière leurs dos pour les observer. Narcissa bénissait ce sort de répartition foireux qui les plaçait toujours aux meilleures places.

Remus posa ses deux couverts. Sa deuxième main glissa sous la nappe. Il avait fini de manger et attendait visiblement que les premières personnes se lèvent. Elle sentit son pouce commencer à faire des spirales sur le dos de sa main.

\- J'ai l'impression que Nos problèmes s'entendent de mieux en mieux, constata-t-il distraitement.

Narcissa ne répondait pas, elle avait même arrêté de mâcher. Il tourna la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres, devinant que c'était ses gestes qui l'avaient rendu soudainement muette.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mmh." Elle le regarda. "Tes mains... Tu fais quelque chose de spécial pour qu'elles soient... comme ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Comme quoi ? répondit-il, amusé.

\- Tu ne fais presque rien mais je-...

\- Tu ?" Il ouvrit la paume de Narcissa et commença à lui faire un massage.

Il la sentit se coller un peu plus à lui. "Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de _très_ agréable, lâcha-t-elle en un sourire.

Il ne put retenir un sourire franc de fendre soudainement son visage. Quelques têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ici... souffla-t-il une fois leur attention ailleurs. Je sais très mal faire semblant »

Elle mourrait intérieurement de tendresse pour lui.

 **xx**

Dans les bras de Remus. En se levant ce matin elle aurait difficilement pu prévoir que la journée finirait ici. Elle se sentait si légère contre lui, la tête sur son torse, et les bras de Remus caressant son dos, lentement.

\- Narcissa...

\- Mmmh ? fit-elle.

\- Demain soir… C'est la pleine lune demain, annonça-t-il avec regret.

Elle souleva sa tête pour apercevoir mieux ses yeux. "Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste... commenta-t-elle. Je me souviens que tu étais toujours très fatigué, par moments, avant.

\- Ca va mieux depuis que Severus me fabrique la potion Tue-Loup. C'est juste comme si j'avais passé une nuit blanche… mais je peux me lever.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. "Et avant cette Potion c'était comment exactement ?

\- Pas très évident. Il me fallait au moins une journée de récupération… c'est pour ça que tu me trouvais souvent endormi n'importe où, mais le pire, c'était justifier les blessures avec lesquelles je revenais, que je m'étais faite la nuit. Depuis que je suis un simple..."

Il avait une réticence toujours à dire le mot pour de vrai. Et si Narcissa prenait subitement peur ? Si elle avait mal compris ce qu'il était, jusqu'à présent ?

\- Oui, quand tu es un simple loup...? elle l'aida. Tu ne te blesses pas autant ?

\- Ouais." Il expira longuement. "Mais c'est incroyable que ça ne te fasses rien. Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- _Peur_ ! elle rit. Absolument pas ! Etre un loup une fois par mois, tu vois, je trouve ça... élégant. Et puis, tu ne réponds pas de tes actes sous cette forme-là.

Sa voix devint plus sombre. « C'est ce qu'on dit parfois. Mais j'ai tué des animaux sous cette forme-là, et… des personnes aussi.

\- Tu as des souvenirs ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Mais c'est évident, je veux dire... Je le sais. Dès que ça arrive, je le sais tout de suite, le lendemain. Et je me sens tellement... » Il souffla de dépit. « C'est peut-être le loup qui commet ces crimes, mais c'est moi qui dois me débrouiller avec ce que ça veut _dire_. C'est bien cette partie-là qui fait de moi un monstre. Ca fait longtemps que ce n'est plus arrivé, mais il y aura toujours un truc qui cloche, je culpabilise. Et tu dis que je suis gentil, mais parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas comme ça juste pour compenser mes crimes et me donner meilleure conscience... J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je fais n'est jamais désintéressé, que je fais tout pour moi... que mes bonnes actions sont des pardons anticipés, tu sais, pour si jamais je tue ces mêmes personnes plus tard. » Il lui lança un regard embarrassé. « Si te dis tout ça, c'est que je veux être honnête avec toi... Les gens n'ont pas complètement tord de nous haïr. C'est mieux pour toi que tu le saches.

Elle resta silencieuse, un instant, pour le regarder. De là où elle était, sur son torse, elle pouvait voir chaque poil brun clair de sa barbe en train de repousser. Ses lèvres pleines, aussi, elle les voyait différemment d'ici... mais comme à chaque fois, les scruter trop longtemps lui donnait cette irrésistible envie d'aller sceller leurs bouches ensemble. Elle s'appuya sur le matelas pour se redresser, le voir de face. Un marron orangé plein de doutes, de questions silencieuses ; un marron orangé en attente d'un verdict. Et un azur serein et inébranlable, sans remouds, que les révélations précédentes n'avaient pas réussi à ébranler.

Il fallait énoncer l'évidence avant d'avoir le droit de l'embrasser, alors Narcissa ouvrit la bouche : « Remus... tu devrais le savoir, les mauvaises personnes ne se posent pas ce genre de questions... » Elle s'approcha pour sentir sa respiration tout contre ses lèvres. « N'essaye pas de me décourager... En fait, tu risques juste de produire l'effet inverse. » Elle l'embrassa directement après ces mots, fermant les yeux à demi en sentant les lèvres de Remus épouser les siennes. Elle recula pour reprendre la parole : « J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai de la chance, souffla-t-elle en contemplant son visage.

Elle l'embrassa encore, mais il voulait parler aussi. « Narcissa... » Il se redressa, prit son visage en coupe. « Je veux juste te dire : merci d'être là... même si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, même si ça ne dure pas... » Il réunit une fois de plus leurs lèvres, et le baiser s'appondit rapidement, la hâte s'additionnant à la tendresse.


	15. Du sommeil, des rêves

**CH15**

 **« _Du sommeil et des rêves »_**

Severus, assis au fond de son fauteuil, fixait le plafond, la nuque reposant sur le dossier. Il se sentait en équilibre sur un fil invisible, un fil au-dessus d'un gouffre énorme. Mais en comparaison à d'habitude, il pouvait voir ses deux pieds sur le fil, et non dans le vide, se retenant d'y tomber uniquement grâce à la force de ses bras fatigués... C'était étrange, mais il voyait la lumière au fond du tunnel, aussi. Enfin il y avait plein d'images diverses et variées qui se projetaient devant ses yeux, plein d'images pour lui dire qu'il se sentait un peu mieux que d'habitude, pour une fois.

Sirius lui avait sourit et on a beau penser que ce n'est pas grand chose, là, à ce moment précis, c'était _incroyable_ , et surtout c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait une image à laquelle penser et qui faisait battre son cœur plus légèrement et plus rapidement, le ramenant agréablement à la vie. Ce sourire lui faisait l'effet d'un massage cardiaque. Il laissait la sensation grisante s'épanouir dans son corps, tiède, il se laissait le droit de revivre la soirée de tous les angles... Il passerait une bonne nuit à s'évader dans ce souvenir, faute de sommeil. Une petite note d'optimisme lui arracha un sourire rêveur. C'était dire. Qu'est-ce que Sirius lui manquait... Tout d'un coup, oui, il le sentit férocement ce manque... mais ce n'était pas grave... _Si seulement_ il pouvait être là... si seulement il pouvait être là...

Il se laissa bercer par le son de cette plainte qui se répétait dans sa tête, réveillant ses bras endormis pour masser son visage osseux. Sirius n'irait pas avec Delacour au Bal... longue expiration satisfaite... grâce à lui, parce que Sirius avait voulu de son aide, il n'irait pas au Bal avec elle... Et il avait dit qu'il... Merlin... c'était si stupide de s'emballer pour si peu. Évidemment qu'il était encore attiré par les hommes, sinon il ne l'aurait pas embrassé de la sorte la dernière fois. C'était parce qu'il était un homme qu'il l'avait fait... pas parce qu'il était Severus, mais parce qu'il était un _homme_. Et si c'était ça, en fait, que Sirius avait voulu dire lors du repas ? Et si ça avait été un message subliminal pour lui dire de façon détournée "c'était physique Severus... juste physique... parce que tu es juste un homme... Ça aurait pu arriver avec Fleur, si elle avait été un homme... mais c'est une femme..."

Merlin. Il se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main tendue au maximum. La nuit le faisait toujours un peu délirer... ou alors la solitude additionnée manque de sommeil. Il ne savait plus distinguer si ses pensées étaient des souvenirs, des doutes, des rêves, des peurs, la réalité... Ce bruit dans les couloirs, c'était quoi ? Un doute ? Un rêve ? Un espoir ?... On toquait à sa porte ?

On toquait vraiment.

Il se leva, difficilement, dissipant les brumes autour de lui avec quelques gestes de la main. En fait, c'était juste son champ visuel qui était brumeux. Il se frotta les yeux et alla ouvrir, certain de trouver Narcissa sur le pas de la porte, prête à l'engueuler pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Il était d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle n'utilise pas son code habituel... celui qui consiste à faire comme si elle en avait un.

La porte grinça sur le sol.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il.

C'était Sirius, le visage plein de points d'interrogation, lui aussi. Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient pourquoi ils se trouvaient face à face, la soirée promettait d'être compliquée.

Sirius se racla la gorge.

\- Désolé de déranger à cette heure. Je voulais juste te demander... » Il fit une pause, Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi. « Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une Potion de sommeil ou quelque chose...

Severus cligna des yeux pour s'éclaircir encore la vue. « Oui je... » Sa propre voix le surprit, elle était très rauque. « J'ai des choses comme ça mais... C'est pas très efficace.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? » Sirius se mordit la lèvre.

Ça devait être simplement un rêve pour que Sirius soit si aimable. Il fronça les sourcils, se massa encore les yeux. « Non, non. Je vais voir ce que j'ai pour toi, attends »

Il entra à nouveau dans son appartement, ne voyant pas que Sirius le suivait. Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une fiole. Heureusement pleine, il n'aurait pas à fabriquer encore du Somnifère ce soir... enfin de toute façon, c'est pas comme si il l'aurait fait pour Sirius... hein ?

Il se retourna et crut halluciner en apercevant le gryffondor confortablement installé sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Il est encore chaud... commenta celui-ci. Tu dors dans un fauteuil ?

Severus se figea. « Attends... deux petites secondes... Est-ce que je t'ai invité ? demanda-t-il,.

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules. « Tes silences sont des autorisations...

Oh. Il connaissait bien cette formule. C'était du Sirius tout craché. Et il avait eu l'habitude de la prononcer, parfois, et même dans un tout autre contexte…

Un souvenir gênant le fit se retourner, ne sachant pas quoi dire, le cœur battant si fort. Il fit semblant d'examiner le flacon. Il préférait lui parler de dos.

\- J'ai une potion somnifère... mais je te préviens, c'est seulement pour usages exceptionnels. Chez moi ça ne fonctionne plus depuis des années. Enfin, ça marche l'espace de deux heures ou trois, mais plus tu en prends, plus ton organisme y devient insensible. Je n'ai pas les moyens ici de faire des potions plus puissantes. Trop cher. » Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. « Donc tu vas prendre ce que je te donne et rentrer chez toi, finit-il en se retournant.

Sirius était toujours dans son fauteuil, à cette différence qu'il le fixait intensément.

\- Usages exceptionnels, tu dis... » Il parlait lentement, ses yeux comme aimantés à ceux de Severus qui ne le lâchaient pas non plus. « ... J'aurais plutôt eu besoin d'un truc régulier, moi... J'ai encore des fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais si je ne trouve même pas le sommeil, à quoi sert de n'avoir aucun rêve ?

\- Oui, souffla Severus.

Il n'avait rien écouté.

\- Comment tu fais, toi, d'habitude ? demanda Sirius.

\- Pour ?

\- Dormir.

Severus détourna les yeux, parce qu'il avait l'impression que Sirius le déshabillait du regard. Ou alors c'était juste une illusion, une projection de ses propres désirs dans les intentions présumées du brun ?

\- Je dors rarement, répondit-il. On s'y habitue.

\- J'ai du mal à m'y habituer, moi...

Severus le regarda à nouveau, soudainement déboussolé. « Attends, quoi ? J'ai oublié ce que tu disais.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

C'était indécent. Cette question et ce regard électrique partout sur lui.

\- Je pensais au dîner.

Merlin, il devait vraiment être très fatigué pour n'arriver plus qu'à dire la maudite vérité.

Sirius grimaça. « Ah oui... Je suis dans la merde monumentale... Harry ne sait même pas que je suis gay, et ce sont des rumeurs stupides qui vont le lui apprendre..." il laissa tomber sa tête à l'exact même endroit que Severus, lorsqu'il était assis sur ce fauteuil.

\- Alors vas lui dire avant qu'il les entende.

Que faisait Severus ? Il le... conseillait ? Alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas tomber dans ce piège-là, de ne pas se laisser amadouer pour ensuite se faire poignarder dans le dos...? La fiole toujours en main, ses jambes le portèrent malgré lui jusqu'au fauteuil en face de Sirius. Il s'y laissa tomber comme il tombait à présent dans la défaite la plus totale. Sirius portait un sourire minuscule.

\- Tu es vraiment épuisé... Tu as toujours été gentil, épuisé. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? C'est ta mauvaise conscience qui te torture ? se moqua-t-il doucement.

Severus ferma les yeux avant de répondre en un souffle un petit « C'est indiscret »

\- Oh, pardon, ironisa Sirius.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps...? parce que ça me fatigue encore plus que tu sois là.

-... Si je dis oui ?

Severus resta muet. Il ne comprenait même pas la question.

\- Si je veux rester, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? répéta Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas. » Severus détourna les yeux. « Je subirais, puisque je n'ai plus assez de courage pour te foutre à la porte.

\- Très bien. Laisse moi prendre le canapé. » Il se leva et s'y laissa tomber à plat ventre.

\- Tu vas mal dormir là-dedans, lui fit remarquer Severus en haussant un sourcil. Je l'ai fait une fois et mon dos s'en souvient.

Regard rusé de Sirius. « Très bien... que me proposes-tu, dans ce cas ?

\- Tu te crois à l'hôtel ?

Sirius et ce sourire de canaille... Merlin. Certes, il était épuisé, mais il aurait pu trouver la force de courir pour y aller presser ses lèvres. Même si c'était une idée incroyablement stupide...

« Prends mon lit » s'entendit dire Severus.

\- Vraiment...? » Sirius n'en revenait pas plus que lui.

\- Ouais, je ne dors pas de toute façon.

Severus se demanda s'il n'était pas possédé par un esprit malfaisant.

Sirius se releva, un peu hésitant. Ses cheveux chocolats venaient de tomber sur son visage, il les dégagea d'un geste maîtrisé. Severus s'imprégnait de chacun de ses mouvements, de la façon dont ses genoux quittaient le canapé trop moelleux pour se redresser.

\- Montre moi où est ta chambre.

Severus savait qu'il aurait du lui dire d'y aller tout seul. Mais il savait également que cette demande n'était qu'un prétexte...

Il se leva à son tour, suivit de Sirius. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre : « C'est là »

La main de Sirius agrippa la sienne en même temps qu'il s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Severus se fit traîner sur le lit, et il se détesta pour n'en être même pas si étonné. Il l'avait vu venir et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la volonté pour dire rien que le mot "stop".

\- Et maintenant, bonne nuit, chuchota Sirius en s'installant, satisfait.

\- Tu as toujours bien aimé dire ce genre de formules niaises...

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle la "politesse", en fait... » Sirius rit un instant. « Ça va être bizarre demain de se réveiller à côté de toi. Je te préviens, je risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque... Et je te demanderai sûrement si on a couché ensemble. » Il pouffa.

\- Sirius... » Severus se massa les yeux, ne comprenant réellement pas ce qui se passait. "Rappelle moi pourquoi tu es là, déjà ?...

\- Je sais pas. C'est la chose la plus absurde qui pouvait arriver. » Sirius éclata de rire, cédant à la fatigue.

Severus sentit un gloussement vibrer dans sa gorge.

 **xx**

Il était quatre heures, Severus ne dormait pas, ou plutôt il faisait semblant dès que Sirius à côté de lui s'agitait. Mais le gryffondor semblait être véritablement assoupi, couché sur le ventre, la joue sur le coussin sous lequel il avait croisé les bras. Une position qui allait à coup sûr lui donner un torticolis, car il la tenait depuis deux heures maintenant.

Severus ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son visage, Sirius lui tournait le dos.

Impossible de dormir. C'était visiblement encore pire quand la présence de Sirius remplissait sa tête _et_ son lit... Son cerveau ne voulait pas arrêter de tourner à plein régime, ce qui le rendait trop agité. En même temps, on s'endort plus facilement en n'angoissant pas sur son réveil. Severus avait trop besoin de garder le contrôle pour se laisser aller comme ça, là, sans défense. Il n'avait plus dormi avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps (avec Narcissa, il n'appelait pas ça dormir, mais "fixer le plafond en silence à deux tout en prétendant ne pas voir que l'autre ne dort pas non plus"). Étrange quand même : Sirius était venu parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et se retrouvait ensuite à dormir comme un loir à côté de lui après quelques minutes. Ou bien il avait menti, ou bien le fait de dormir dans une chambre autre que la sienne le rassurait... Ce n'était pas si important, après tout. Il soupira longuement, sans bruit.

Sirius venait de se tourner vers lui, toujours endormi. Severus ferma quand même les yeux par prudence... il n'était pas encore prêt pour dire quoi que ce soit sur la situation. Les idées lui manquaient cruellement.

\- Severus... marmonna Sirius d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée. C'est toi ? » il tendit le bras vers lui, sans l'atteindre.

Severus ouvrit un œil, le cœur battant. "Mmh, c'est moi"

\- Pourquoi il y a ton odeur comme ça partout... on est où ?... » Sa phrase s'était terminée sur une note de panique.

\- Mon lit. On a rien fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Souviens toi, tout à l'heure...

\- Ah. » Sirius se tourna sur le dos. « Ah oui. Je me souviens. Attends... » sa tête pivota rapidement vers Severus. « J'ai dormi !

\- On dirait bien. » Severus grogna et tira la couverture un peu plus vers lui.

\- Et je n'ai pas pris de potion ? s'exclama-t-il. De potion de sommeil sans rêve !

\- Non.

Pourquoi Sirius était-il si agité tout d'un coup ?

\- Mon dieu ! » Il se tapa le front. « Ça va, j'étais calme ?... Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?

\- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça, sérieusement ? Tu te découvres une passion pour le crime, la nuit ?...

Il le regarda gravement. « À ta place je ne plaisanterais pas. Une fois, Remus est venu dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais et il a bien failli y passer. Je peux te dire qu'il a eu la peur de sa vie... Je vais partir. » Il se redressa. « C'est trop risqué.

\- Non, attends.

Sirius s'arrêta et tourna le regard vers lui.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mourir cette nuit ne te dérange pas ? ironisa-t-il sans joie.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars, c'est ça ? Depuis que tu es revenu ?

Regard noir. "A ton avis ? Tu as bien volé mes souvenirs, non ? Ils t'ont peut-être donné l'impression que je faisais la fête jour et nuit _là-bas_ ? cracha-t-il hargneusement.

II était debout maintenant.

\- Sirius, tu peux rester.

Severus eut bizarrement l'impression que sa voix donnait à cette phrase l'allure d'une demande et non d'une proposition nonchalante, telle qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

-... Tu as des potions de sommeil sans rêve ?

\- Pas ici.

\- Alors je m'en vais, déclara le gryffondor en faisant un pas de plus.

\- Tu n'as pas les clés pour sortir. J'ai fermé la porte d'entrée à clé, chuchota Severus.

\- Donne-les moi.

\- Non.

\- Severus... grogna Sirius d'un ton menaçant. A quoi tu joues, là ?

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui joues…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Sirius n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase. Il s'approcha de la place où le serpentard était couché.

Sans prévenir, Severus lui attrapa les mains et roula à l'autre bout du lit pour l'entraîner avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? souffla Sirius, à nouveau sur le matelas, complètement décoiffé.

\- Reste donc et arrête de faire la diva ! Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me défendre, répondit-il, cachant ses vraies envies derrière un ton acerbe. C'est trop risqué de retourner dans ta chambre à cette heure-ci, si Ruzard te voit on est mal tous les deux.

\- C'est quoi cette excuse ? Je maîtrise Ruzard comme si je l'avais fait, déclara Sirius. Il me respecte plus encore que Dumbledore.

Serveurs ricana. « N'importe quoi »

Un soupir las lui répondit. « Si je reste... alors lance moi un _Stupefix_ si jamais je tente quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu tentes.

Cette phrase envoya une vague de chaleur inonder le corps de Sirius. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Quoi ? demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Rien. Bon... bah, d'accord.

-... Merci pour cette précieuse intervention.

Un coussin vola pour retomber sur le ventre de Severus. Combat de regards noirs. Severus perdit le premier, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La situation lui convenait trop pour qu'il puisse garder son sérieux.

\- Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ? demanda brusquement Sirius. Tu ne me retiens pas ici juste pour le plaisir de me séquestrer, hein ? Pour me livrer à Tu-sais-qui ? Tu me promets que je ressortirai entier ?

Un sourcil sarcastique se leva en face. « Bon, maintenant ça suffit » annonça Severus. Il prit la couette, son coussin, et les envoya sur le gryffondor afin de le faire disparaître en dessous. « Je ne veux plus t'entendre !"

\- ... Il fait trop chaud là-dessous, se plaignit Sirius.

\- Ne me dis pas que je dois venir te l'enlever, ou je vais péter un plomb.

Faire semblant d'être en colère était sa chose préférée.

\- Viens me l'enlever.

Severus entendit Sirius pouffer bêtement après avoir dit ces mots.

\- Merlin... quelle maturité.

Il rampa jusqu'à lui et tira la couette avec humeur, mais Sirius refusait de la lâcher. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Severus n'en pouvait plus, ça devenait vraiment très difficile à vivre. Ou ces contacts visuels cessaient, ou bien il serait bien obligé de mettre Sirius à la porte avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui... ce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment au comportement qu'il était censé adopter.

\- Lâche cette couette, marmonna-t-il. J'ai froid, moi. Je la veux.

\- D'accord. » Sirius ne le faisait absolument pas. Et il le regardait toujours.

\- Arrête de... » Il détourna les yeux. « Arrête ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

Severus abandonna la couette et s'allongea sur le dos, refusant de répondre. Il reçut la couette quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Allez, dormons, lâcha Sirius.

\- C'est une autre variante de "Bonne nuit"? » Severus ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Ouais. Je me diversifie.

\- Arrête de parler.

\- C'est toi qui renchéris à tout ce que je dis !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ? s'agaça faussement Severus.

Sirius plaça son index devant ses lèvres et souffla : "Shhhhh"

 **xx**

Sirius serrait bien fort son coussin contre lui, lorsqu'il se réveilla. Vraiment, il aimait ce coussin-là, même s'il était un peu plus rigide que ceux de sa chambre à lui, ce coussin était chaud, il dégageait cette légère odeur muscadée si semblable à celle de Severus... il le serra encore, frotta son visage de contentement contre lui. Ce coussin le faisait totalement planer. Il voulait presque... il voulait presque ne faire plus qu'un avec ce coussin. Ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait pas si bien dormi ! Peut-être pas dormi longtemps, mais d'un sommeil d'une qualité rare. Sirius sentit les bras du coussin répondre à son étreinte... c'était le paradis. Il se sentait tellement bien... Que ça dure... La respiration régulière du coussin caressait maintenant son cou. Le coussin émit ce qui ressemblait à un grognement de satisfaction. Sirius pouvait même sentir l'érection matinale du coussin contre sa cuisse. Normal, puisque les jambes du coussin étaient mêlées aux siennes. Wow... ce coussin-là...

Le réveil sonna. À ce moment Sirius comprit qu'il n'y avait de tels coussins que dans les rêves, et que dans la réalité, ils étaient des vrais gens. Que celui-ci était Severus. Et que ce Severus était en train d'avoir une attaque depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Sirius se laissa rouler de l'autre côté du lit, ses joues s'empourprant furieusement malgré lui, et cacha son visage derrière la couette.

\- Ne panique pas, tout va bien... dit-il à l'adresse de Severus. Il ne s'est rien passé... rappelle toi hier... et cette nuit.

Il entendit le bruit d'une profonde inspiration.

\- Merlin... il est _huit heures_." Il expira lentement, tentant visiblement de garder son calme. "Il est huit heures, j'ai cours dans dix minutes et rien n'est prêt, j'ai dormi, Sirius est dans mon lit et aucun de nous deux ne sommes allés au petit-déjeuner pourtant obligatoire... Et il _ose_ me dire que tout va bien…

Sirius eut une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire. "Il y a certaines conditions qui permettent de louper un repas malgré le sortilège de répartition de Dumbledore ... Là, ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois. Les elfes ont servi le petit-déjeuner sans nous, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Quelles sont ces conditions ? demanda sèchement Severus.

\- Prépare toi... c'est préférable..." Sirius était toujours caché dans les couvertures.

\- Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce sort que visiblement tu connais mieux que Dumbledore lui-même !

\- Tu dois y aller... souffla Sirius.

\- Et toi ?" Severus venait de s'asseoir sur son lit, prêt à se lever. "Ne me dis pas que tu vas rester là...

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps de me faire changer d'avis... lui fit remarquer Sirius.

\- Ne touche à rien en mon absence, c'est clair ? » Severus venait de prendre sa voix de professeur méprisant. Sirius se haït pour trouver ce ton sexy. « Avant le repas, je repasserai ici et tu as intérêt à être à cet exact même endroit.

\- Tu viens me chercher. C'est mignon... roucoula Sirius.

Severus était en train de se changer. Sirius était toujours caché, mais il entendait le bruit d'un vêtement qui glissait... La tentation fut trop forte. Un œil s'aventura derrière le mur de couette qui le protégeait, et il le vit, de dos, en train d'enfiler le haut de son pull. Une partie de sa peau d'ivoire n'était pas encore recouverte, il la regardait disparaître avec envie. Il n'avait pas encore changé de pantalon et Sirius se préparait pour le spectacle : il ne répondait plus qu'à cet urgente envie de le voir. Il vit les mains de Severus se poser sur le haut de son pantalon de pyjama. Il allait l'enlever.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me regarder, par hasard ? siffla-t-il en arrêtant son mouvement. Je te trouve bien silencieux.

\- Non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça, de toute façon ? se défendit Sirius.

-... Je vais me changer ailleurs. Merci de me faire perdre ce temps précieux.

\- Tu es tellement prude ! Deux hommes peuvent bien se voir dénudés, il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! lui cria Sirius en l'entendant sortir de la chambre.

 **xx**

Sirius s'était finalement levé après une heure de tentative de retrouver le sommeil. Impossible, sa tête était pleine à craquer du rêve de ce matin. Plus il comprenait qu'ils avaient été tous les deux en train de dormir comme ça, et plus il voulait ! faire la révolution.

Il avait ensuite ouvert l'armoire de Severus et lui avait pris des vêtements de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Après tout, il n'allait pas sortir de la chambre de Severus en pyjama. Cela risquerait d'en déstabiliser plus d'un ! Les habits de Severus étaient passe-partout, personne ne remarquerait rien. Et il se sentait bien dedans... Ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille, parce que trop grands pour Severus... comme si c'était fait exprès. Il eut un sourire rêveur. _Bien sûr que non_ ! Il essayait de se reprendre en main. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas fait exprès, où est-ce qu'il allait encore chercher ça ?

Il sortit de la chambre. Le salon était intéressant. Il y avait ces deux fauteuils, ces meubles pleins de tiroirs, ce bureau où étaient éparpillées des copies d'élèves. Quand Severus avait commencé sa carrière, à vingt et un ans, il était beaucoup plus organisé que ça. Il n'aurait jamais laissé traîner des choses de façon aussi bordélique. Il s'en approcha, fit glisser ses doigts sur les parchemins, en souleva quelques uns. Lovegood, Parkinson, Weasley, Granger, Nott, Weasley encore... Ah ! Potter. C'était la copie d'Harry... Ouch. Il avait un Acceptable, mais les remarques que Severus avait laissées... " _Un devoir un peu moins minable que les précédents, mais frôlant toujours dangereusement les pâquerettes. Reprenez-vous_."... Alors voilà la façon dont Severus félicitait les efforts de son filleul ? "Reprenez-vous"?...

Sirius prit la plume qui traînait là. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très conseillé mais tant pis, il n'était plus à ça près. Au bas de la copie, il griffonna un petit quelque chose : " _Harry, tu fais d'énormes progrès. Continue comme ça. Je suis fier de toi_."

Comment il l'expliquerait à Harry ? Il aviserait. On cherche à réparer une connerie une fois l'avoir commise : sa devise. Tout le reste est une perte de temps, un vulgaire moyen de se rassurer. Or il avait _déjà_ vécu le pire : à quoi lui serviraient maintenant d'avoir peur ?

Il glissa la copie d'Harry en dessous des autres.

Son regard se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre, attiré par ce qui semblaient être des lettres. Avec qui Severus correspondait-il ?... Il arrêta sa main avant qu'elle n'en attrape une. Et si... et si il découvrait que Severus était encore en train de trahir tout le monde ?... Il aurait dû avoir envie de vérifier, mais il y avait cette réticence au fond de lui, farouche… peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas envie de connaître la vérité…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta. Une baguette pointait sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? chuchota la voix d'un calme glaçant de sa cousine biologique.

Il n'essaya pas de se dégager, il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était que du bluff, évidemment.

\- Et toi ? répondit-il avec un excès de politesse.

\- C'est toi l'intrus, c'est moi qui pose les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'appartement de Severus ?

\- Vu la manière dont tu t'es introduit ici, je me demande qui est l'intrus...

\- Ne fais pas le malin. Ta présence est beaucoup plus surprenante ici que la mienne.

\- Ah oui ? Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour Severus.

\- Il sait que tu es ici ? » Elle baissa légèrement sa baguette pour mieux lire son expression. « Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis hier soir, déclara pompeusement Sirius.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? s'écria-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-... Non, j'ai juste dormi là. » Il avait été à deux doigts de mentir pour la provoquer.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça... je ne te crois pas. Je vous connais tous les deux ensemble. Vous n'avez aucune retenue. » Elle eut un rire moqueur. « Alors, il te l'a dit au moins ?

\- Oui, fit-il avec aplomb.

Elle le regarda bien droit dans les yeux pour évaluer la véracité de cette réponse.

\- Menteur. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle… C'est pas croyable... il couche avec toi mais ne te dis pas la vérité. C'est triste... » Elle lui adressa un regard faussement désolé.

\- Dis la moi alors.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie. « Moi, donner ma vie pour te révéler un secret...? Tu places les liens du sang un peu trop haut, je crois. Mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais un utopiste, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, tu vois. »

Elle détourna les yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose dans la pièce.

« Non, je ne vais rien te dire, cher cousin. En revanche... »

Elle baissa sa baguette pour partir ouvrir un tiroir. Elle en sortit une bouteille d'alcool.

« En revanche, reprit-elle, sois au rendez-vous au Bal ce soir, et peut-être que... »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Ah, et ne lui dis pas que je suis passée... tu ne voudrais pas faire une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, par exemple. Sois sage ! »

Elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Sirius alla se recoucher.

* * *

 _… il faudrait aussi que j'aille me coucher, moi x)_

 _Vous allez bien? vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre? franchement il était chou à écrire, j'en garde un bon souvenir en tout cas._

* * *

 ** _Update: Je m'excuse mais je ne publierai pas jusqu'à fin décembre. J'ai réellement du mal à tout gérer et je me perds. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous!_**


	16. Retrouver la raison pour mieux la perdre

_Je me suis dit qu'en attendant Noël…_

 _Publier me manquait, je ne voulais pas laisser presque deux mois entre deux chapitres. Ma conscience professionnelle m'a rattrapée on va dire!_

 _J'ai lu vos reviews et je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est un de mes préférés!_

 _Au fait, **je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé des Animaux fantastiques 2**. Dites moi!_

* * *

 **CH16**

 ** _« Retrouver la raison pour mieux la perdre »_**

Une belle étoffe d'un bleu nuit qui suivait tous ses gestes, embrassait toutes ses courbes, attirait tous les yeux. Narcissa était la personne la plus lumineuse de cette pièce. Narcissa bouleversait Remus. De l'autre bout de la salle, il ne voyait qu'elle danser au milieu de tous.

Avec le père de Théodore. Lui, savait quoi faire pour accompagner la grâce de ses pas de danse ; mais qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il n'était, comme tous les autres avec qui Narcissa avait valsé, qu'un accompagnement, que les quelques notes de fond jouées derrière l'air principal de la chanson qui pulsait dans l'air. Cependant, même faire office de décoration Remus en était incapable. Il ne savait pas danser, pas quoi faire pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement ridicule sur cette piste de danse, pas quoi faire pour se donner rien que l'envie d'essayer, pas quoi faire pour ne pas rendre extraordinaire le fait qu'une femme comme elle danse avec quelqu'un comme lui, pas quoi faire pour oublier que dans quelques heures sa transformation aurait lieu et que Rogue était tout bonnement introuvable. Sans potion tue-loup, il serait ce monstre dont il avait parlé à Narcissa. Tout pouvait arriver.

Au fond sa propre incompétence n'est pas ce qui le perturbait le plus. Il s'y résignait la plupart du temps. Non, le plus gênant vraiment, c'était le père de Théodore, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ça l'écrasait, il avait du mal à faire semblant, à quitter cette silhouette des yeux, il la désirait près de lui, s'en voulait de ne pas valoir assez pour que ce désir soit réalisé. Tout le temps cette crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur dès qu'elle s'éloignait, cette crainte qu'il soit la cause de cet éloignement…

Ce qui était stupide, au fond, car c'est lui qui avait proposé qu'ils ne se côtoient pas pendant la soirée, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons de son fils, des connaissances de Lucius et donc par ricochets, Lucius lui-même. Pour le bien de Narcissa. Et Narcissa, pour le bien de Remus, avait déclaré que de toute façon, tout le monde savait bien qu'elle était la mère de Drago, et que rien qu'une espèce d'amitié entre eux risquait de faire jaser certains élèves.

Ecoeurant.

Il la regardait toujours. Si une personne plus perspicace que la moyenne observait son comportement, elle pouvait aisément tout comprendre en un coup d'œil passé sur son visage, et même comprendre qu'il regrettait maintenant ses raisons ridicules de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Il avait cru bon de les avancer pour le bien de Narcissa, mais c'était trop fort. Elle était magnifique... et ce décolleté, c'était affreusement déplacé peut-être d'y penser ici, mais il voulait tellement le voir de plus près, et faire glisser ses mains le long de sa taille, et dans ses cheveux, et... et ce sourire, qui n'était pas pour lui.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas la toucher comme il venait de se l'imaginer. Plus maintenant. Elle lui avait révélé jusqu'où Lucius l'avait traînée dans l'horreur, hier soir, juste avant qu'il ne s'apprête à la déshabiller complètement, fou d'elle et fou d'extase... en disant qu'elle _n'était pas sûre d'être prête_. Et Remus était encore moins sûr d'être prêt depuis. Sauf qu'au moment où il se rappelait tout ça, son regard croisa le sien, si séducteur et suave, il oublia tout et un coup de jus douloureusement bon remonta le long de tout son corps. Il alla s'adosser contre un mur.

Et si il allait la voir pour lui demander où était Rogue ?... bonne excuse, mauvais prétexte. Il ne ferait pas ça. À table, la majorité des gens avaient compris que la répartition ne fonctionnait pas correctement, un "blocage" du sortilège sur certaines combinaisons de personnes suffisait à l'expliquer ; mais aller lui parler sans que rien ne l'y oblige, ici, n'avait rien de commun avec les discussions polies qu'on les croyait avoir pendant les repas. Dans l'esprit des gens on ne dérangeait une belle femme en train de danser que pour l'accoster. Dans la tête des gens aller lui parler en une occasion pareille, elle dans une tenue pareille, serait de la séduction pure et simple.

Et les gens n'auraient pas tord pour une fois. Un vague sourire tristement ironique le prit.

Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule.

\- Ah. Sirius. Tout va bien ?

\- T'as trouvé Severus ?

\- Non. » Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher ? Je vais emprunter la carte du Maraudeur à Harry.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir... » Remus insista sur ce mot de "plaisir" : il n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour un ami comme toi, Moony.

Ils rirent, un rire plus complice encore que celui qu'ils avaient durant leur enfance. Leur amitié rendrait toujours les peines plus supportables, plus douces. Sirius signala son départ quelques secondes après, le laissant avec sur la bouche un sourire légèrement amusé.

Il avait perdu Narcissa des yeux. Ce qu'il voyait bien, par contre, c'était Hermione et Drago, dansant devant lui. Surprenant mais satisfaisant, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi exactement. Satisfaisant : sûrement parce que Drago avait consenti à ne rien faire à Krum, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Narcissa, grâce à Hermione qui avait promis de lui refuser la moindre danse si il osait porter la main sur lui. Surprenant parce qu'ils semblaient bien se ficher en cet instant que les autres élèves soient surpris, ils restaient juste là, les yeux dans les yeux, et ne semblaient exister rien que pour tous les deux, pour ce moment... Drago était plus gêné qu'Hermione, Hermione avait ce petit sourire indestructible. Ils portaient chacun un peu de l'autre, car l'amour est aussi une concession, un petit pas vers l'autre, comme ce pied sûr que Drago avançait vers Hermione.

Remus, lui, se sentait capable de se donner complètement à Narcissa, de ne pas seulement faire un petit pas, mais construire un pont pour survoler tous les obstacles entre eux. C'était en ça également qu'il se sentait déséquilibré et qu'il se méfiait de lui-même: pour peu que l'autre personne ne le respecte pas, et il se laissait foutre en l'air avec un sourire indulgent, il se laissait rendre étranger à lui-même, il acceptait de disparaître, de se laisser consommer par les désirs de l'autre au détriment des siens. C'était la définition de mourir véritablement pour quelqu'un.

Il posa une main près de son cœur, son cœur qui était à nouveau la propriété d'une autre personne que lui, après cette dizaine d'années de relatif temps mort. Est-ce que Narcissa profiterait de cet abus de pouvoir ? Qu'elle n'ait pas voulu de lui dès le début aurait été moins dangereux. Les limites qu'il avait tant désiré franchir autrefois étaient largement dépassées, il s'en rendait compte maintenant que la présence de Narcissa et l'euphorie des débuts étaient absentes. Devait-il craindre quelque chose ? Devait-il regretter, avant qu'il ne soit vraiment plus lui-même ?

\- Remus...

Il releva la tête, pointée jusqu'alors sur ses chaussures cirées. Il oublia de changer son expression durant les deux premières secondes de contact visuel, trop surpris.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu sais toujours à quoi je pense, d'habitude... » Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il avait voulu lui dire de faire attention, de partir.

\- Non, d'habitude je te dis ce que je voudrais que tu penses, et comme tu es trop poli tu dis que j'ai juste.

\- Tu as _toujours_ juste » Leur échange visuel commençait à dépasser les bornes de la bienséance. Déjà. « Tu... devrais retourner danser. D'ailleurs tu es magnifique. Vraiment, ajouta-t-il rapidement, presque malgré lui.

\- Pas envie. » Elle détourna le regard, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres pleines.

Drago les avait vus. Il fallait dire à Narcissa de s'en aller.

\- Pourtant tu danses très bien. Nott avait de la chance, souffla-t-il, la musique recouvrant presque intégralement cette dernière phrase.

\- Je suis venue te chercher, toi. Danse avec moi Remus.

Il la regarda, eut un rictus désolé.

\- Impossible.

\- Tout le monde danse avec tout le monde, il n'y a rien de choquant.

Leurs yeux se parlaient, en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'intensité de ces prunelles bleues fasse baisser ceux de Remus, qui furent irrémédiablement attirés par la beauté et la rondeur du décolleté de Narcissa pour y rester aimantés quelques secondes. Puis il releva rapidement la tête, s'en rendant compte.

\- Pardon. » Il rougissait devant son sourire moqueur. « Comme je t'ai dit, tu es vraiment... très belle, dans cette robe. Je ne contrôle pas trop mes yeux. Raison de plus pour ne pas rester avec moi. Ne prétendons pas que je sais faire semblant.

Il sentit sa main frôler la sienne. Elle venait de s'adosser contre le mur, à côté de lui.

\- Je me fous éperdument de ce qu'on peut dire de moi. Accepte au moins que je reste. » Elle souriait toujours.

\- Ton fils... » Remus déglutit, combattant son envie de l'écouter.

Elle approcha la bouche de son oreille. Heureusement les élèves étaient trop occupés pour les remarquer.

\- Il faut que je te dise… je vais divorcer, Remus.

Il eut un moment d'arrêt complet.

\- Ma décision est prise, ajouta-elle.

Remus recula pour être bien sûr de lire au fond de ses yeux la même conviction que celle de sa voix.

-... Tu… Je t'admire. Vraiment.

Il ressentait ces mots comme une variante d'autre chose. Tout ce qu'il lui disait avait vocation à ne dire rien qu'une chose, de toute façon. Il tournait autour du pot en permanence.

\- Je fais souvent comme si je devais tout à moi-même, mais c'est faux. C'est grâce à toi que je peux voir les choses autrement. Je voulais... » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir fait sentir que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Remus prit une grande inspiration. « Narcissa... que tu mérites mieux, n'importe qui aurait pu te le dire.

\- Peut-être. Mais il fallait qu'on me le fasse comprendre.

Sa main chercha celle de Remus une nouvelle fois, et contre toute attente les doigts fermes et doux du loup-garou se refermèrent sur les siens l'espace de quelques secondes. Il lui lança un regard chaud.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais… j'ai très envie de te le faire encore comprendre, là, il souffla.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais...

Regard appuyé balayant les lèvres de Remus. Il était irrésistible.

\- Techniquement, _tu_ es celle qui ne peut pas.

\- Remus, qu'est-ce que je viens de t'expliquer ?

-... Il y a un monde entre avoir l'intention de divorcer et assumer d'embrasser un autre homme en public, tu sais.

\- Donc pour toi, je n'en suis pas capable ?

Merlin, Narcissa relevait toujours tous les défis beaucoup trop vite.

\- Ne fais surtout pas ça ici, lui chuchota fermement Remus en tournant la tête vers elle pour mieux se faire comprendre.

Elle souriait avec indécence. Et fit semblant de vouloir lui parler à l'oreille pour approcher son visage du sien.

\- Ne fais pas ça... répéta Remus, la voix tremblante et les veines pleines d'adrénaline, ne lâchant pas ses yeux du regard. Je sais bien que tu en es capable, sinon je ne-

Elle approcha encore ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Narcissa, c'est tout sauf discret... ne le fais pas.

Et il ne se dégageait pas.

Il avait l'impression que les yeux de Narcissa souriaient à l'envie contraire qui démentait ses paroles, sûrement clairement affichée sur ses prunelles orangées.

\- Sois plus convaincant la prochaine fois. » Elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes après avoir soufflé ces mots d'une voix chaude, comme on souffle sur une flamme pour l'attiser encore. Le cœur de Remus explosa en sentant cette pression tendre sur sa bouche. Et puis elle recula.

\- Alors là, chapeau l'artiste !

C'était Sirius qui se tenait derrière Narcissa, les poings sur les hanches.

« Cette cousine, je te jure. » Mais il souriait, incrédule. « Heureusement que j'étais là pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde en faisant tomber une élève ! Là-bas » Il pointa Millicent du doigt. « J'estime que vous me devez tous les deux quelque chose.

\- Au lieu d'ouvrir ta grande... bouche, tu ne pourrais pas dire à Severus de venir donner la potion à Remus ?" La rapidité avec laquelle Narcissa gérait l'imprévu était fascinante.

\- Figure toi que j'en reviens, répondit-il avec dédain. Mais il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne veut pas sortir, et figure toi qu'il dit que c'est à cause de toi. Parce que tu lui as mis quelque chose dans son verre. » Il haussa un sourcil accusateur.

\- Merlin ! Est-ce que tu sais réfléchir ? Ce que je t'ai dit ce matin... » Elle lui lança un regard appuyé pour qu'il comprenne. « Profite en ! »

\- Non. Pas comme ça.

Remus s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les événements en détail pour deviner ce qui était en jeu.

\- Désolé Narcissa mais... c'est très bien Sirius. Je savais que tu retrouverais la raison.

Celui-ci sourit de fierté. « Merci Moony »

Narcissa roula ostensiblement des yeux : « Bon, en attendant, on n'a toujours pas de solution pour ce soir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait même pas te passer cette potion ?

\- Parce qu'il n'en a plus ! se défendit-il avec force.

Les lumières colorées empêchèrent Sirius et Narcissa de voir à quel point Remus venait de pâlir.

\- Laissez tomber... Cette potion met des heures… des _jours_ à être préparée. Il a dû oublier d'en faire avant... Tant pis, j'improviserai. Je l'ai déjà fait.

Narcissa toucha son bras, Sirius s'avança pour cacher ce geste.

\- Moony, pas de panique. On va faire comme au bon vieux temps. C'est sûr que c'est plus simple quand... » Il se figea tout d'un coup. « Attends, mais Narcissa sait ? s'écria-t-il avec horreur.

\- Bon, tu ne vois pas que ce n'est absolument pas le moment de jouer au choqué ? rétorqua celle-ci. Rends toi utile !

Il la fusilla du regard, puis reporta son attention sur Remus. « Je vais t'accompagner. Tout ira bien.

Remus hocha lentement la tête, regarda sa montre.

\- Plus qu'une heure avant minuit.

\- ... Mais comment ça, _l'accompagner_ ? demanda Narcissa. Tu te prends pour un surhomme, c'est ça ? fit-elle à Sirius.

\- Pas la peine de faire la choquée, répondit-il en reprenant ses mots. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Il lui offrit un clin d'œil provocateur. « Remus, on se rejoint dans quarante cinq minutes dans la forêt interdite. Je vais juste aller... faire quelque chose, en attendant...

\- Pas de connerie, l'avertit Remus.

 **xx**

\- Severus, ouvre moi deux secondes...

\- Hors de question. Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Laisse moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit : même si je suis occlumens et que je peux maîtriser le Veritaserum, j'ai peur que tu me pousses à bout. Et...

\- Et ?

\- Finalement, je crois que Narcissa n'a pas mis que ça dans mon verre.

Sirius arrêta de respirer. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis d'autre, à ton avis ?

\- Je- je n'ai vraiment plus la même logique que d'habitude. Je n'ai envie que de me faire plaisir à tout prix. J'ai envie de profiter... J'ai envie de... ne me demande surtout pas de quoi j'ai envie, je pourrais te le dire.

Sirius se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il savait que Severus était de l'autre côté, tout près.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux me faire confiance, répondit-il, se forçant pour ne pas bêtement céder à la curiosité.

Un silence suivit ses mots, puis cette plainte faible arriva par miracle jusqu'aux oreilles de Sirius : « Merlin, Sirius, j'ai tellement, tellement envie de toi... »

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa avec violence, il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes.

\- Oh... tu crois qu'elle a mis de l'Amortentia ou quelque chose de ce type ? » Il haïssait sa voix rauque qui puait le désir réciproque.

\- Non, non, non, bien sûr que _non_.

Severus sonnait énervé à présent, contre lui-même, contre Narcissa, contre cette idée d'Amortentia.

\- Hé, Severus, c'est pas grave. Ça doit juste être la drogue qui te fait délirer. Tu as encore des vieux souvenirs.

-... Ce n'est pas ça Sirius. Ce n'est pas la drogue, ce ne sont pas les souvenirs. C'est _toi_ qui met dans cet état. Je t'ai dit pourtant de ne pas revenir ! » Respiration bruyante. Sirius reste sans voix. « Excuse moi. J'ai envie de te le dire, et ce soir je ne peux pas m'empêcher… tu es… je crois que je donnerais tout pour… _Laisse tomber_.

Sirius déglutit. Il fit glisser une de ses mains contre le bois de la porte, lentement. Il ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il faisait. Ces déclarations l'avaient comme vidé de tout bon sens, ce dont déjà d'habitude il manquait cruellement.

\- Laisse moi entrer Severus. S'il te plaît... » Il haïssait le son de sa propre voix. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, rajouta-t-il tout bas. Je dois accompagner Remus ce soir.

Inespérément, il entendit le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva précipitamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait Severus devant les yeux. Il avait le désir de Severus sous les yeux, nageant dans ses beaux iris noirs, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui n'en revenaient pas de son propre geste. Severus était à genoux, il semblait l'être dans tous les sens du terme.

Deux autres genoux heurtent le sol, une main émue frôle une joue, secouée par un tremblement. Les a priori de Sirius tombent et le déshabillent, ses doutes, ses souffrances bien gardées depuis son retour. Devant lui gît l'important. Des mains se superposent aux siennes, deux bouches qui se rapprochent jusqu'à s'effleurer. Sirius a ce regard d'animal farouche, qui ne cède pas tout de suite, mais dans les yeux suppliants plongés dans les siens, il voit courir vers lui le moment où son cœur lui échappe.

Il presse leurs lèvres ensemble. Il inspire, il sent cette chaire tendre fondre contre sa bouche avant de commencer à se mouvoir, presque tout de suite avide. Sirius se sent y répondre, il se sent enfin tout lâcher, il sent la fougue et un amas de sentiments battre en lui. Des bras se referment derrière lui. Dans ce piège délicieux, il frissonne. Une caresse chaude et humide glisse sur ses lèvres, leurs langues se rencontrent, un souffle chargé d'électricité lui échappe et vient embraser leur baiser, qui s'emballe, qui s'emballe trop rapidement. Ils se sentent mourir pour ce moment. Deux corps qui perdent l'équilibre et basculent sur le sol, le gloussement de Sirius, arrêté net par leurs érections se frôlant par inadvertance. Gémissements.

Des mains s'infiltrent sous le pull de Sirius et rencontrent sa peau avec lascivité. Il grogne.

\- Tes vêtements sont si gênants...

Sirius s'arrêta, haletant, pour retirer rapidement son pull par le haut.

\- Attends, souffla Severus en s'imprégnant de l'image de ce torse svelte et musclé se dévoilant pour lui, les lèvres et les joues rougies. « C'est… comme _ça_ , que tu es sorti de prison ?... Il y a un sérieux problème avec toi » Il tendit une main et la fit descendre le long de ce corps qui fut agité d'un léger rire puis d'un frisson.

\- J'étais mieux avant.

\- _Sirius_ » Il alla l'embrasser. « Ne fais pas semblant. Tu veux juste des compliments.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

Sirius se pencha pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres, serrant fort entre ses doigts la chemise blanche que Severus avait mise pour le Bal. Et qui lui allait divinement bien d'ailleurs. En fait, il avait tout de suite eut envie de lui la retirer... Ses mains partirent la déboutonner avec hâte.

\- ... C'est pas grave si tu l'abîmes... Je ne l'aime pas. Dépêche toi, murmura Severus.

\- Non... tu es superbe avec... On va faire les choses correctement, répondit-il en se consacrant à cette tâche, mais Severus venait de faire déborder une caresse à l'intérieur de son pantalon, sur son bas-ventre, ce qui le fit s'arrêter un instant, concentré uniquement sur ce contact qui lui arrachait des expirations de plus en plus tremblantes et saccadées. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas d'exploser et exploser encore.

\- Le lit... on sera mieux...

Severus hocha la tête. Ils se relevèrent à contre cœur. Sirius l'aida à se lever en lui prenant la main et ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Severus.

Ils se jetèrent sur matelas puis l'un sur l'autre, à nouveau.

\- Attends... » Severus venait de couper court au baiser, la réalité le prenant de court. « Quand est-ce que tu dois partir ? chuchota-t-il douloureusement. Tu comptes... » Sirius semblait bien plus concentré à venir à bout de cette chemise que sur ses paroles « ... me laisser dans cet état ? Il est quelle heure...

Le gryffondor releva les yeux. Ce contact visuel grillait complètement son bon sens. Il dut faire un effort d'attention énorme pour comprendre le sens des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- On va éviter d'y penser maintenant... déclara-t-il à mi-voix, sachant irrémédiablement le risque qu'il était en train de prendre.

Il eut soudain la nette impression qu'il ne vivait que pour ça, pour faire n'importe quoi avec Severus. La culpabilité de manquer la transformation de Remus ne le frôlait même pas en cet instant. Oui, il se pouvait bien qu'il soit simplement un égoïste... Mais la chemise qu'il venait de réussir à retirer lui donna un nouveau sujet de préoccupation.

Severus était toujours beau, mais d'une minceur critique, à la limite du décharnement. Dans ses yeux sombres gisait une question. Sirius y répondit en le ramenant contre son torse, le serrant fort dans ses bras, le cœur serré.

\- Je t'en prie. Fais attention.

Les bras de Severus s'enroulèrent autour de son dos pour répondre à son étreinte, il cala son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de Sirius et soupira de bien-être. Sirius sentit ses lèvres se presser contre la peau sensible de sa nuque, et le désir remonta en flèche, malgré son inquiétude. Ses paupières se fermèrent en un gémissement quand il sentit cette langue chaude lécher sa peau. Severus savait exactement comment lui faire oublier ce genre de questionnements. Son érection devenait douloureuse et Severus dut le sentir car il fit glisser ses mains baladeuses jusqu'à elle. Il la caressait à travers son pantalon, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans le bas-ventre de Sirius qui peina à étouffer un râle. Il se redressa pour déboutonner son pantalon en toute hâte, Severus l'y aida, le souffle lourd et profond. Sirius perdait doucement la tête en voyant l'effet qu'il lui faisait... il ressentait tout encore plus fort qu'avant, peut-être parce qu'il avait oublié à quel point ça avait toujours été puissant entre eux.

\- Mon dieu... mon dieu, souffla Severus une fois le boxer de Sirius enlevé, les yeux ne pouvant se détacher de cette verge si dure pour lui. « Prends moi, s'il te plaît... Comme avant... comme quand tu m'aimais... » Sa voix s'était brisée en pleine phrase. Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Sirius, débordants de quelque chose qu'il avait tellement envie de prendre pour davantage que du simple désir.

Sirius hocha la tête, se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de partir retirer le pantalon de Severus à son tour.

\- Je ne te demanderai rien de plus... murmura Sirius en s'arrêtant subitement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Mais dis moi juste si-

\- Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, murmura Severus en fermant les paupières. « Je sais que ça ne veut plus rien dire pour toi, mais juste une dernière fois... rien qu'une dernière fois tous les deux... c'est tout, tout ce que je demande...

Sirius en fut estomaqué. Severus avait terminé sa tirade les yeux fermés, il n'attendait pas de réponse, juste que Sirius s'en contente et continue : mais ce n'est pas ce que le gryffondor avait voulu demander. Il avait voulu savoir s'il ne pensait pas regretter malgré cet état second et...

Il recommença à respirer brutalement, les entrailles se tordant sous le choc. Severus ouvrit des yeux suppliants, leva une main pour effleurer sa joue.

\- Non... ça te bloque ? murmura-t-il avec une tristesse palpable. « Tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi...

Sirius expira lentement, se sentant fondre sous le regard de braise qui le fixait, approcha son visage de celui de Severus et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce baiser-là n'avait plus rien à voir avec les précédents, il se voulait être une réponse, une confirmation, et avait le goût d'une promesse qu'on renouvelait. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient avec cette lenteur suave, et Severus gémit de plaisir quand leurs langues se retrouvèrent à nouveau, car il commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait cette tendresse soudaine de Sirius. Il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque et c'était si bon... si bon... Il s'accrocha désespérément à ses cheveux pour faire durer le baiser encore. Les pouces de Sirius caressaient ses joues avec tendresse. Severus sentit son érection nue se frotter contre son pantalon. II eut un hoquet de surprise, grogna de contentement en ouvrant plus les jambes, et puis rapidement ce fut la frustration... II se surprenait à maudire ce vêtement qui empêchait leurs membres d'être davantage en contact. Sirius essaya de l'enlever tout en ne rompant pas le baiser, mais il dut quitter sa bouche pour terminer sa tâche rapidement. Leurs regards fiévreux s'accrochèrent au moment où Sirius allait s'allonger à nouveau sur lui, avec une lenteur insupportable.

\- Reviens... le supplia Severus.

Le visage de Sirius se rapprocha du sien, et il sentit enfin leurs érections entrer en contact. Le plaisir lui fit fermer les paupières sous le choc. Sirius gémissait en embrassant ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où sortaient des râles de plaisir de la même nature que les siens. Il intensifia son va-et-vient.

\- Severus... Est-ce que je peux... réussit-il à articuler, la voix déformée par son rythme cardiaque frénétique.

\- Oui... oui... tu te souviens du sort ? murmura-t-il.

Il parlait de ce sort lubrifiant qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un grimoire, lors de la dernière année de leur relation, et qui leur avait rendu bien des services.

\- Je m'en souviens mieux que mon propre nom.

Severus eut un sourire de pur bonheur. Sirius ne perdait pas une miette de son expression rêveuse, qui fut vite remplacée par celle du désir le plus urgent. "S'il te plaît...

\- Bien sûr.

Il se recula, murmura rapidement le sort, et revint entre ses jambes pour le pénétrer. Lentement d'abord, se laissant le temps de savourer l'extase qu'il entendait sortir du visage de Severus et dont le spectacle amplifiait la sienne.

\- Merlin... Sirius...

Il accéléra le mouvement, perdant tout contrôle en même temps que Severus se laissait aller. Il prit la verge de Severus entre ses mains pour le faire monter au même rythme que lui.

\- Severus... si tu savais comme tu... tu m'as tellement manqué...

C'est cette phrase trouée par l'extase qui acheva de les emmener au septième ciel.


	17. Pas autant que moi

Vous savez quoi… **_j_** _ **e suis pas tout à fait morte, pas encore!**_

* * *

 **CH17** **_« Pas autant que moi »_**

Il faisait extrêmement chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être un cadavre fumant, quelque chose qu'on aurait tué pour ensuite laisser pourrir là. C'était un constat que Severus se faisait sans amertume, sans cynisme, sans rien en fait qui composait d'habitude sa propre façon de voir les choses. Sirius était parti mais il se sentait toujours extraordinairement bien. Des fourmis courraient envahir son corps entier par des millions de picotements divins quand il se souvenait des moments précédents et les traces qu'ils avaient laissés sur son corps. Il flottait. Un sourire faisait remonter ses joues, irrésistible, il avait l'impression d'être réellement heureux et voulait que cet état dure pour toujours... et pourtant, si il avait cette volonté-là, c'est bien que quelque part en lui le titillait la certitude que rien de tout cela n'avait vocation à durer. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais comme ça d'habitude ? S'il avait pu, il aurait haussé les épaules car cette question l'indifférait, il le sentait bien, seul le plaisir présent valait quelque chose... Il ne pensait qu'à Narcissa, à savoir ce qu'elle avait mis dans son verre, pour en reprendre tout de suite, encore plus, rester dans ce bien-être là et ne jamais, jamais, jamais plus retrouver la même vision du monde qu'avant... ne jamais redescendre... Quelque chose clochait, le danger c'est que ça ne l'inquiétait même pas.

Sauf qu'il se sente si content n'était pas normal. Jamais de la vie il ne se serait comporté avec autant d'impulsivité avec Sirius si il n'avait pas été drogué. Il repensa encore à Narcissa. C'était elle, évidemment. Elle avait réussi à le manipuler en beauté. Un énième sourire déforma son visage, presque contre son gré. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le faisait rire ?... c'était si drôle parce qu'avec un tout petit effort, il pouvait bien se rendre compte que son lui-même de d'habitude aurait été très en colère... il explosa une nouvelle fois de rire. Parce que c'était pas grave... pas grave... Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout dit à Sirius, mais il lui avait dit le principal, ce qui avait commandé toutes ses actions... et tant pis pour les détails... Tant pis, oui !

Enfin quand même, même si rien n'était grave, il ne comprenait pas... Il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi cette évidence, le besoin de révéler son amour, n'avait pas été prise au sérieux par son ancien lui-même. Est-ce que son ancien lui-même ne pensait jamais à se faire plaisir ?... cette pulsion l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Jusque dans son lit avec Sirius, ce qu'il se reprochait si souvent de rêver tellement honteusement. Incroyable. Il passait la meilleure nuit qu'il n'avait jamais eu, juste parce qu'il s'était décidé à penser à se satisfaire, lui... pour calmer cette envie terrible de tout avouer à Sirius, de le prendre dans ses bras, et plus que tout encore, de lui faire l'amour... parce que ça avait été aujourd'hui où jamais.

Severus s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever, son sourire épanoui ne le quittant pas. Il réussit à poser les pieds par terre, sur le sol froid et poussiéreux de sa chambre. Ses jambes le portèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa baguette qu'il avait laissée sur son bureau. Quelque chose en lui avait repris le contrôle et luttait pour vaincre son bonheur présent, et ce quelque chose prit un couteau, se coupa au niveau des veines du poignet et récupéra le sang qui en coulait pour le verser dans son chaudron, qu'il rangeait dans ce grand meuble noir à côté du canapé. Ce quelque chose y mélangea plusieurs autres substances. Il prit sa baguette : _Revelo_... La réponse s'affichait dans sa tête sous la forme d'une certitude brusque. Narcissa lui avait administré un mélange de drogues moldues. Il ne connaissait que les substances magiques pouvant modifier le comportement... mais pas les choses moldues. Il était toujours repoussé par les choses moldues, comme il le restait par son père... et Narcissa le savait bien. Il éclata de rire. Ce rire faillit l'étouffer. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa gorge, puis essaya de se pincer le bras très fort pour arrêter cette hilarité qui l'empêchait de reprendre assez d'air... Mais la douleur aussi le faisait hurler de rire.

Il s'entendit comme extérieur à lui-même.

À ce moment il comprit que rien n'allait vraiment. Une vague de pur effroi le submergea. Son rire s'arrêta, il se laissa tomber par terre, resta quelques minutes immobile sans que son attention n'arrive à se fixer sur la moindre pensée et s'endormit.

La porte s'ouvrit une demi-heure plus tard. Narcissa n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser un sort, elle n'avait pas été fermée par Sirius en partant. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le corps inanimé de Severus sur le sol, à moitié nu, il n'avait que son caleçon. La deuxième chose fut la réverbération de la lampe qu'elle venait d'allumer sur la lame rougie d'un couteau. La troisième le sang qui perlait toujours du poignet de Severus. Alors elle paniqua.

C'était l'horreur comme on la ressent quand il est trop tard, quand les conséquences de ses propres actes finissent par nous dépasser : Narcissa crut que Severus avait voulu se faire délibérément du mal à cause d'elle. En une enjambée elle était sur lui, lui tapa les joues, écouta la pulsation lente de son cœur, l'appela... Il ne répondait pas, non, il ne répondait pas. Une larme s'écrasa sur le torse de Severus, salée de culpabilité et d'impuissance. Elle souleva son dos du sol pour le serrer dans ses bras, tremblante. Comment Sirius avait-il pu le laisser tout seul... et à la fois, comment avait-il pu oublier Remus, ne pas aller dans la forêt interdite à temps ? Et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle trouvé judicieux de droguer Severus... La seule raison de l'état présent de son ami, c'était _elle_. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit trop tard pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'ampleur de ses erreurs ?

\- Severus, je t'en prie, réponds moi...

Mais son corps restait inerte, malgré le regard suppliant qu'elle gardait rivé sur son visage. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et sortit sa baguette. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'à son lit. Puis elle retourna dans l'autre pièce, tira le tiroir où il rangeait ses bouteilles d'alcool, ouvrit une bouteille de rhum groseille et courut lui désinfecter sa plaie.

\- Aïe... grogna méchamment Severus au moment où elle posait le coton imbibé de rhum sur sa plaie.

Elle sursauta. Son cœur battait très vite.

\- Sev ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

\- Mer...lin, est-ce que c'est encore toi 'Cissa qui... me fait si mal ?" Ses yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Réponds.

\- Tout va bien... tout allait bien... jusqu'à ce que tu viennes ici me réveiller. Par Salazar fous moi la paix ou tu le... regretteras.

\- Severus... ce que j'ai fait... je suis désolée. " Elle termina d'enrouler le bandage autour de son poignet.

Il rit nerveusement. "Pas autant que moi... pars.

Elle croisa les bras et souffla de soulagement, le voyant répondre comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude. "Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas partir.

Sa tête roula de gauche à droite sur le matelas. « Alors tais toi. Pas un bruit. Pas une question. Pas un regard. Rien.

 **xx**

Narcissa fixait le plafond, comme toujours, ici. Elle ne se souvenait pas un jour avoir réussit à dormir dans cette foutue chambre, qui devait être maudite, simplement. Peut-être que dormir sur le sol n'était pas non plus une idée brillante pour trouver le sommeil, mais elle avait la nette impression que le lit était encore plus sale que le sol. Il avait suffit qu'elle sente un coussin pour s'en assurer. Il y avait l'odeur de son cousin dessus, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre encore dans ces draps.

Surtout, à ce moment, elle pensait au regard de Remus avant qu'il ne parte pour la forêt interdite, seul. Quelque part c'était à cause d'elle si ces sublimes iris orangées portaient une résignation si sombre, en la quittant... Ou alors c'était la faute de Sirius ? Mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Severus n'avait pas bêtement oublié de préparer cette potion. Si on continuait comme ça, on pouvait aussi dire que c'était de la faute de Greyback, ou du père de Remus qui avait tenu des propos contre les loups-garous, bien avant que Remus n'en soit un, il y a des années et des années... Et on pouvait aller jusqu'à accuser la société entière pour avoir provoqué cette nuit si désagréable. Sûrement était-ce la somme des choix de tous ces gens, elle y compris, qui détenait la responsabilité de la tristesse de Remus, ce soir. Il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de chercher un coupable, et ce même si c'était insoutenable que tout se répercute toujours sur lui, lui en particulier, lui justement qui le méritait le moins. Elle aurait tout donné pour le garder près d'elle cette nuit. Il faisait froid quand il n'était pas là.

Le soleil se levait. Bientôt elle reverrait son fils, qui avait annoncé aller seul au Bal à son père, alors qu'en réalité il avait passé quasiment toute la soirée avec Hermione, qui, elle, avait tout bonnement laissé Krum en plan. Remus lui avait dit une drôle de chose la dernière fois, sur son fils : il avait parié avec Sirius qu'il irait avec Hermione à cette fête, parce que soi-disant... « ils se tourneraient autour depuis bien deux ans maintenant ». Inacceptable. Elle se souvient de l'indignation qu'elle avait ressenti : cette fille qui frappe Drago et l'humilie... cette fille qui est en compétition en classe avec lui... Du reste, oui, elle était jolie, quand elle daignait faire quelque chose pour calmer ses cheveux fous. Mais de là à aller au Bal avec... Sérieusement, elle faisait prude. Merlin, les goûts de Drago... Il commençait bien dans la vie, celui-là ! Une chose avec laquelle elle était d'accord, par contre : Pansy était pire. Donc finalement, elle s'en accommoderait… s'il le fallait.

Elle pensait aussi à la lettre de Lucius qu'elle avait reçue la veille. Bizarre vraiment que ça lui fasse si peu d'effet ; ça lui passait presque complètement par dessus la tête, cette lettre. Il attendait de ses nouvelles, tel le mari tout à fait charmant qu'il était, et avait déguisé une menace derrière une jolie tournure de phrase pour lui dire de revenir au Manoir. Et pourquoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute au Manoir ? que je t'avadakedavrise, peut-être ? tu deviens suicidaire, c'est ça ?

Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas cette superbe devant lui. Mais là il était si loin, si loin de pouvoir lui donner le moindre ordre, si loin de la toucher d'une quelconque façon... Ici, elle pouvait secrètement lui souhaiter d'aller au diable en toute sérénité.

\- Vas te faire foutre, toi, avec ta lettre à la con, murmura-t-elle avec force.

Un petit ricanement parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que tu étais là, par terre... se justifia Severus, qu'elle pensait encore en train de dormir.

\- Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais m'allonger dans tes draps plein de..." Elle soupira, exaspérée, avant de se reprendre. "Comment tu vas ?

\- Ils seraient peut-être propres si tu-

\- Je sais ! se défendit-elle immédiatement. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, pas besoin d'en rajouter et d'en rajouter. J'ai mal au dos, là.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée sur le canapé ? c'est déjà plus viable que le sol. Je n'y peux rien si tu deviens plus sénile encore que Dumbledore.

Sa voix grave raisonnait avec tout son sarcasme habituel dans la pièce. Toutes les craintes de Narcissa s'envolèrent, effaçant la peur bleue qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt. Ses traits se relâchèrent, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

\- Dis moi, Sev, tu ne regretteras pas ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

\- ... Mais comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé, en fait ? il avait baissé d'un ton.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas si stupide... qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien provoquer un tel retard de Sirius alors qu'il avait fait la promesse d'être à l'heure et qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il est revenu te parler... que son odeur de nuisible est sur tes draps...

Il grogna. « Si tu attends un remerciement, tu peux te le mettre là où je pense.

\- Pas du tout. Je te demande juste si tu ne comptes pas te venger de moi.

\- Tu auras la vie sauve, souffla très lentement Severus. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de... d'être comme ça l'un envers l'autre, de se faire de tels coups bas.

\- Oh non… tu te ramollis, Severus ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Peut-être que je trouve simplement injuste le fait que tu y vas toujours beaucoup plus fort que moi !

Elle soupira. "Bon, pas faux. Je rejette un peu trop mes envies de contrôle sur toi.

\- Si tu veux un petit conseil d'ami... N'essaye _surtout pas_ ça sur Lupin. Tout le monde n'a pas des nerfs d'acier comme les miens pour subir ce genre de frasques à longueur d'année.

\- Je ne fais pas ça sur lui, je ne suis pas folle !" Elle rit devant l'absurde de cette idée.

\- D'ailleurs parlons-en... ou plutôt, non, n'en parlons pas, c'est même pas la peine. J'ai tout compris, annonça-t-il pompeusement. Il t'aime, _tu_ l'aimes, mais vous n'avez pas encore osé vous le dire, ça se sent, et...

\- Et je vais quitter Lucius, compléta sereinement Narcissa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bravo Severus. Après des années d'apprentissage, ta perspicacité égale enfin la mienne.

Un petit silence outré suivit ses propos.

\- Comment oses-tu mettre en doute mes capacités innées de déduction...

Ils gloussèrent.

\- C'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, annonça solennellement Severus quelques instants plus tard, après avoir pleinement pris conscience de l'incroyable de la nouvelle.

\- Ah oui ?" Narcissa pouffa. Cette niaiserie soudaine était trop pour elle.

\- Après tout ce temps, _j'_ ai raison. Tu t'es décidée à m'écouter. Tu quittes le requin blanc...

Elle éclata de rire. Lors de sa première année de relation sérieuse avec Lucius, elle avait formellement interdit à Severus de continuer à utiliser ce surnom pour qualifier Lucius. Et aujourd'hui ça ressortait si naturellement. Elle l'entendit rire aussi, avec ce rire vraiment sincère, chaud et contagieux.

\- Et juste... comment tu crois que ça va évoluer maintenant, avec _lui_ ? se risqua-t-elle à demander après quelques minutes.

\- J'en sais rien." Il expira bruyamment. "En fait, si tu veux savoir, je lui ai carrément dit que je l'aimais toujours... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, à cause de ta merde. Et ce matin, je suis à nouveau lucide, mais bizarrement soulagé. Je crois que je réalise pas encore bien ce qui s'est passé...

\- Où alors, tu sais simplement que tu as encore une chance. Je vote pour cette option.

D'ici, sur le lit, il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de Narcissa, toujours allongée au sol.

\- Je sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Sirius méritait de le savoir, et quoiqu'il arrive par la suite... Narcissa, je me sens en paix avec moi-même. Ça fait des années...

\- Tu es sûr que tu es vraiment lucide...? sourit-elle.

\- Mmh.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, alors. Tu seras peut-être plus vivable avec moi, à l'avenir...

\- Merlin sauve moi ! s'écria-t-il. Non mais c'est vraiment la seule chose à laquelle tu penses ?

 **xx**

On toquait. Narcissa se leva, jurant copieusement en sentant son dos et sa nuque endolorie.

\- Dis lui que je dors, ordonna Severus à voix basse.

Elle haussa un sourcil. "Je t'ai peut-être surestimé, finalement, déclara-t-elle. En tout cas je ne l'empêcherai pas d'entrer.

\- Oui, qu'il entre." Severus haussa les épaules. Il n'était juste pas près à _commencer_ leur prochaine conversation, c'est tout. Il laissait ce soin à Sirius.

\- On se revoit plus tard, je pars aussi.

\- Oui... Vas rejoindre ton loup, il doit être _si_ fatigué...

Elle fit semblant de le fusiller du regard, un petit sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres.

Severus se rallongea sur le côté, rabattit la couverture sur lui, ferma les yeux, se fit violence pour avoir l'air d'avoir une respiration régulière malgré son cœur qui partait dans tous les sens. Il entendit Narcissa dire qu'il dormait, puis les pas de Sirius craquer sur le parquet du salon, se rapprochant, se rapprochant, ouvrant la porte, s'arrêtant. Est-ce qu'il hésitait à venir ? Severus craignait légèrement leur discussion à venir mais encore plus le fait qu'il s'en aille... Non, son poids venait de faire pencher le matelas vers lui. Il essaya de ne pas sourire, ça aurait été totalement ridicule de sa part. Mais en même temps, que faisait-il ? Il faisait semblant de dormir, comme un enfant qui refuse de se lever pour aller à l'école...

Il entendit Sirius soupirer profondément, mais se retenant de faire trop de bruit en le faisant. Et puis il ne put qu'entendre sa respiration qui ralentissait, ralentissait encore... Est-ce qu'il allait s'endormir à côté de lui, pour de vrai ? Va pour cette option. Sirius était si adorable endormi...

\- Dis moi quand tu comptes arrêter de faire semblant de dormir. Je vois ton sourire, tu sais...

Severus remonta la couette sur son visage.

-... Maintenant je ne le vois plus, mais je sais que tu es réveillé. Severus... tu as trente-neuf ans. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre.

Il se découvrit et leurs yeux entrèrent immédiatement en contact. Le sourire de Sirius redescendait.

\- Je... suis juste venu m'excuser de t'avoir laissé seul cette nuit, lâcha-t-il en un souffle, les yeux plein de doutes devant l'expression indéchiffrable de Severus.

Celui-ci restait muet. Il détourna même le regard.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Sirius en apercevant son poignet bandé.

\- J'ai du analyser mon sang. Pour comprendre, répondit-il, les yeux rivés vers le bandage.

\- Je m'excuse, j'en ai profité, ce n'était pas..." Il s'arrêta parce que Severus venait de relever les yeux sur lui. "Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu regrettes ou pas..., avoua Sirius à mi voix.

Ces yeux d'ébène plantés droit dans les siens, tellement profonds alors qu'il répondait "Je ne regrette pas" envahirent Sirius d'une chaleur insupportable.

\- Et tu ne m'en veux pas non plus ?

\- Je ne t'en veux pas non plus.

Sirius resta sans voix un moment, tournant la tête.

\- Je crois que... je crois qu'en vérité je regrette, déclara soudainement Severus.

Dans les yeux de Sirius passa un éclair d'affolement. "Pardon. Pardon. C'était vraiment dur de s'arrêter et-

\- Pas ça. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dû te faire par le passé, le coupa Severus en un murmure.

\- Comment ça ? Tu... de quoi tu parles exactement ?" Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Severus prit une énorme inspiration. Son poing non blessé serrait si fort le drap quand il se redressa que ses jointures étaient blanches.

\- Je suppose que c'est maintenant que je dois te le dire, alors écoute..." Il expira, lui lança un regard légèrement déstabilisé avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau. "Quand j'ai rompu avec toi...je t'aimais encore. Et j'ai cru ensuite tout ce qu'on disait sur toi. J'ai cru que tu les avais tué, comme tout le monde, et je, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin parce que j'étais égoïste et stupide. C'est tout ça que je regrette... T'avoir laissé seul dans cette horreur. T'avoir abandonné juste avant le pire. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est irréparable... et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, parce que de toute évidence je n'ai pas le droit de te demander une telle chose. Tu vois, je trouve ça drôle que tu t'excuses d'être parti tout à l'heure, alors qu'il y a treize ans j'ai fait bien pire encore que de te quitter pour une nuit. Je n'avais pas prévu de te dire tout ça parce j'avais honte et que je pensais que tu en profiterais pour me retourner la politesse et te venger pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait... mais écoute, maintenant c'est fait, et...je veux juste te dire que si jamais tu, enfin si jamais un jour tu trouves le courage pour me pardonner, ce qui serait miraculeux c'est vrai, eh bien je suis là et" Il releva des yeux brillants. "Sirius, sache juste que jamais je ne voudrai d'autre que toi... c'est tout, termina-t-il en un murmure vacillant.

Sirius avait une expression de parfaite douleur peinte sur les traits de son visage. Il semblait lutter intérieurement contre quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit ce jour- _là_... Comment tu peux dire que tu m'aimais encore ?

\- Ce n'était qu'un bébé, Sirius..." Il leva la main pour demander à Sirius de le laisser continuer. "Attends. Je ne savais même pas qu'il s'appellerait Drago, je ne savais pas qu'il serait un garçon, je ne savais rien, rien du tout, mis à part que si je ne prenais pas la Marque pour me rapprocher de Malfoy et le raisonner, il avait une chance d'avoir une enfance aussi merdique que la mienne, et une chance en plus de ne même pas la terminer, cette enfance. Est-ce que tu comprends ?... J'étais obligé de trahir ton camp, j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre relation brutalement pour te donner une raison de me haïr et m'oublier... pour qu'on puisse tous les deux êtres crédibles devant ceux qu'on avait juré de servir... ou alors c'est que je n'avais simplement pas la force d'essayer de faire semblant. Et au final, je me rends compte que j'ai fait tout ça pour cet enfant juste... juste parce que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on le fasse pour moi." L'émotion brisa sa voix lors de cette dernière phrase. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya rageusement. "Je ne dirai jamais que je suis à plaindre vu les conséquences de ce choix. Mais voilà ma version à moi, et je ne dis pas quelle vaut mieux que celle d'un autre. Mais voilà pourquoi je t'ai quitté. Si tu ne me crois pas c'est pas grave, j'aurais essayé..." Il eut un moment d'arrêt en relevant les yeux. "Sirius, ça va ?

Ses mains recouvraient complètement son visage.

\- Ça fait si mal, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu dis vrai... tu es un si bon acteur, c'est incroyable." Il fut agité d'un soubresaut. Ses mains tremblaient.

Severus s'approcha doucement, tenta de le calmer en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais inventer tout ça ? essaya-t-il, la voix cassée. Essaye de trouver une raison pour laquelle je voudrais faire ça, tu verras, c'est encore plus dur...

Sirius découvrit son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux, tentant d'y lire la vérité à tout prix.

\- C'est vraiment horrible ce que tu me fais là... murmura-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé.

Une larme dégringola sur la joue de Sirius, suivie d'une deuxième et de toutes les autres. Severus tenta d'arrêter leurs courses en caressant sa peau avec son pouce.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il, légèrement paniqué. Sirius...

Il se rapprocha encore et l'attira contre lui, où Sirius se laissa tomber. Severus sentit les bras de Sirius glisser derrière son dos et le serrer fort, fort.

\- Tu es un connard... un enfoiré... un bel enfoiré, ah ça oui... tu viens me dire la vérité, mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? je peux savoir ce que tu attendais ? La première chose à faire était de courir tout me dire, au lieu de faire des pactes stupides avec Remus pour me cacher que c'est grâce à toi que je reste!" Il serra les poings dans son dos. "D'ailleurs merci pour ça. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour pardonner si vite ce retard." Il se dégagea subitement, le fixant sans scier cette fois. "Tu entends ? Il va falloir te rattraper si tu veux prétendre à quoi que ce soit !

\- D'accord, répondit Severus en un souffle tremblant. D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras.

La colère dans les yeux clairs de Sirius s'estompa en voyant sa réaction, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était quasiment impossible pour Severus de feindre une telle fragilité. Le rôle qu'il savait jouer, ce n'était pas ça. Il ne savait jouer que le pire.

\- Bien, répondit-il plus doucement. Alors pour commencer... tu vas m'embrasser. Ca sera déjà pas mal…

 **xx**

En partant, Sirius avait fourré une clé dans la main de Narcissa, geste expliqué par un "Il dort" assez agressif, qui pouvait être interprété comme un "C'est bien uniquement parce que je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir que je t'accorde le privilège de t'adresser la parole et de faire quelque chose pour toi", ce à quoi Narcissa avait répondit un "Il dort aussi" d'un ton identique. Au moins, ils se comprenaient tous les deux, c'était indéniable. Ils avaient repris la même façon de se menacer, celle du tout début, à défaut de cette entente cordiale qui avait pu exister, Narcissa ne le nierait pas, à partir d'un certain moment, après Poudlard.

Quand elle arriva enfin dans la chambre de Remus, elle se glissa discrètement dans la pièce et referma à clé. Remus était allongé sur le dos, la main droite sur le ventre, l'autre en plein milieu du lit. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur la gauche. Il était pâle et gardait une expression contrariée, la courbe de ses lèvres légèrement tordue, les sourcils froncés. Il dut entendre ses pas se rapprocher de lui car il émit un petit grognement. Narcissa sourit d'attendrissement. Elle prit délicatement son poignet, souleva son bras et le rangea vers lui pour se faire de la place à côté.

\- C'est toi ? marmonna-t-il faiblement.

Narcissa souriait, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Qui ça, "toi"? chuchota-t-elle en posant sa tête contre le deuxième oreiller qui traînait là.

\- Oui…c'est toi, souffla-t-il avec un soulagement palpable.

Ses réponses laissaient penser que le sommeil ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il semblait ne pas faire la différence entre la réalité et ce qui aurait pu être un rêve. Il n'avait plus la force pour faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Je vais dormir avec toi, l'informa tout de même Narcissa.

Les traits de Remus prirent une autre expression, un peu plus satisfaite. Narcissa craqua à ce moment précis. Elle pris le risque de le réveiller en allant se blottir contre lui, passant un bras autour de son torse et un mollet au-dessus de ses jambes. Il grogna de contentement et essaya de se tourner un peu vers elle, levant le bras fatigué qui reposait jusque là sur son ventre. Mais il n'y arriva pas, alors Narcissa l'y aida, faisant passer ce bras derrière son dos. Elle y sentit une pression, signe qu'il souhaitait qu'elle se rapproche encore.

\- Dors bien... murmura-t-elle en s'exécutant avec joie, se vautrant dans la douceur de cette éteinte.

\- Reste... reste..." il la supplia, les yeux toujours fermés mais roulant derrière ses paupières.

\- Oui, je dors avec toi, le rassura-t-elle. Je suis aussi très fatiguée.

\- Reste avec moi... continua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

\- Plus longtemps... reste plus longtemps...

Son ventre se tordit quand elle comprit qu'il voulait parler de leur relation. Elle se redressa un tout petit peu, se rapprocha doucement de son visage et l'embrassa, un baiser comme la caresse tendre d'une aile de papillon s'attardant sur sa bouche puis reprenant son envol. Remus souriait vaguement dans son sommeil. Son rêve agité prenait une nouvelle tournure.

 **xx**

\- Il faudra que tu lui en reparles, déclara Hermione.

Harry reporta son attention vers elle, l'air franchement dubitatif.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai essayé, il a changé de sujet en faisant semblant d'avoir une épine dans le pieds.

\- Regarde bien ce qui se passe, Harry, répéta-t-elle scolairement. Tu trouves ça innocent peut-être ?

Il regarda à nouveau son parrain regarder son professeur de potion, un petit sourire taquin vissé sur le bord des lèvres.

\- À vrai dire... J'en sais foutrement rien.

Harry soupira bruyamment après avoir répondu. Il commençait à regretter que le sort de répartition l'ait placé à côté de Hermione et Drago. Quand ce n'était pas le blond qui faisait une remarque désagréable, c'était elle qui revenait chercher des noises en discutant de son parrain.

\- Il y a bien cette rumeur qui court... retenta Harry devant l'air exaspéré de son amie. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres soucis, tu sais.

\- Harry !" Elle roula des yeux.

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Et voilà que Malfoy venait se greffer à cette conversation insensée ! Harry se servit un grand verre d'eau pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour les "sang-de-Bourbe", soudainement, qu'il pouvait se croire tout permis et lui adresser la parole ! Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'Hermione arrêterait bientôt de lui donner cette "période d'essai", comme elle disait. Cette manie qu'elle avait de sauver les gens... Malheureusement, on ne peut pas sortir tout le monde de la connerie ! Malfoy était un cas désespéré, pourquoi ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte ?

\- Ça fait bien des mois maintenant que je suis convaincue qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Sirius et Rogue, expliqua Hermione sur le ton de la confidence. Et Harry n'ose pas aborder la question avec son parrain !

\- Hermione ! s'indigna le survivant. Ça va pas de lui dire de telles choses, à _lui_ ?

Drago émit un sifflement dédaigneux.

\- Vraiment dommage que tu refuses mon intervention, Potter, parce qu'il se pourrait bien que j'aie la réponse.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vivement vers lui.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Vas-y, dis nous ce que tu sais.

\- À une seule condition..." Ils soupirèrent en entendant cette réponse typiquement serpentarde. "Passe le prochain week-end avec moi, Hermione.

Celle-ci rougit.

\- Honore d'abord ta part du marché, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Il eut un sourire rusé et satisfait.

\- Ils étaient amoureux il y a très longtemps, déclara mystérieusement Drago. Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils formaient un couple. Mais attention ! fit-il en élevant l'index. Si un de vous deux répète cette info à qui que ce soit... Ça pourrait signer la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Compris ?... Oui, même toi Hermione, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ! Tout ça rien que pour amuser la galerie, bravo Malfoy !

\- Shhhhhhhhhh" Hermione venait de se tourner avec colère vers Harry. Tais toi et prends la peine au moins d'écouter la suite.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Mais comment tu sais rien que _ça_ ? l'interrogea Hermione, les yeux plissés.

Il grimaça. Trop préoccupé à faire une grande impression, il avait oublié ce petit détail-là : personne ne savait que Severus était son parrain. Et donc, c'était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il avait trouvé une de ses lettres, destinée à sa mère, pendant les vacances, et qu'il avait appris de cette façon ce qui se passait avec Black.

\- Secret professionnel, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu nous garantis que c'est la vérité ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui Saint Potter.

Harry pâlit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur son professeur de potion ? Pourquoi ? La vie lui jouait des tours de plus en plus inquiétants. On le nommait le Survivant ; lui se serait nommé la Victime.

 **xx**

Au début du petit déjeuner, Sirius avait eu envie d'exploser de rire parce que Severus était de toute évidence éminemment contrarié par la présence de Fleur à côté de lui. Et ce "lui", ce n'était pas Sirius, mais bien Severus. Le gryffondor avait eu le temps de brièvement lui expliquer le principe du sort de répartition que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de placer sur la Grande Salle, et de quelle manière Sirius l'avait modifié de sorte à ce que chaque sorcière et sorcier puisse être placée le plus souvent possible à côté ou en face de la personne pour laquelle il ou elle a des sentiments, plus ou moins importants d'ailleurs, qui peuvent aller de la simple attirance physique à la passion la plus déchaînée. La proximité de Fleur d'eux avait donc à voir avec cette question-là, mais on pouvait aussi supposer que comme de nombreux sorciers étaient attirés par la vélane, il était normal qu'elle ne soit pas présente près d'eux à chaque repas. Et si au début, les discussions qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius pouvaient laisser penser qu'elle ressentait une attirance pour celui-ci, aujourd'hui, néanmoins, se comptait comme la deuxième fois où elle n'était pas directement en face ou à côté de Sirius. En revanche elle avait toujours respecté les conditions du sortilège avec Severus. C'était donc que, finalement...

\- Arrête" Severus venait d'articuler muettement cet ordre à Sirius, qui s'empêchait de sourire bêtement de manière très peu discrète.

Mais Sirius trouvait encore plus drôle le fait qu'il soit le seul à se rendre compte de la situation. Cette idée n'aurait jamais pu traverser le cerveau de Severus : il était persuadé que Sirius "se rinçait l'œil" sur Fleur depuis le jour de l'arrivée de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons. Ce jour-là, c'était seulement sous les ordres de Ron qu'il l'avait fait... "Regardez tous..." leur avait chuchoté le rouquin, les yeux plein d'étoiles filantes en pointant la française du doigt. C'est ce qu'il avait tenté d'expliquer à Severus... sans succès.

\- Professeur, je me demandais..." Fleur venait de lever la tête vers Severus. "Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de me réexpliquer comment préparer un philtre de Paix ? Je n'ai jamais bien compris...

Severus fronça un instant les sourcils à l'entente de cette question complètement déplacée à ses yeux.

\- Nous sommes à table. Dois-je vous le rappeler ? fit-il avec une pointe aiguisée de dédain dans la voix. Et de plus vous devriez le savoir depuis la cinquième année.

Sirius observa la réaction de Fleur. Il aurait juré que ses joues se teintaient de rose.

\- Allez, explique lui, sois aimable.

Severus braqua ses yeux sur lui avec un orage d'indignation dans le regard.

\- Vous me rendriez vraiment service, souffla Fleur.

\- Très très bien, concéda-t-il avec une mauvaise foi parfaitement audible. Alors : première étape, tu prends ton petit chaudron, tu le remplis d'eau et tu le mets sur le feu.

Severus aperçut Sirius rouler des yeux, son sourire indestructible aux lèvres.

\- Tu ajoutes de la poudre bleue jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne verte, tu remues dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleue.

Severus récitait tout ça sans réfléchir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il connaissait tous les programmes scolaires de tous les niveaux par coeur. En plus de ça, il connaissait des manuscrits et des manuscrits sur le bout des doigts, il aurait pu les réécrire tous dans son sommeil. La base. La mémoire était la base de la pratique de la potion. La mémoire, combinée à une bonne dose concentration, le tout au service d'une excellente intuition. Sans ces trois ressources, à posséder de manière inépuisable, on n'atteignait jamais un niveau convenable en potions.

-... Ensuite, tu continues à rajouter de la poudre bleue jusqu'à ce que... que la potion devienne violette.

La concentration pouvait vite se perdre cependant : il suffisait que l'environnement soit trop envahissant pour que tout parte en vrille. Le pied déchaussé de Sirius remontant lentement le long de son mollet pouvait en être un très bon exemple.

\- Étape suivante : tu chauffes jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne une couleur rosée, et quand ça arrive, tu ajoutes immédiatement du sirop d'ellébore. Tu attends que la potion devienne turquoise...

Grands dieux. Ce pieds qui montait jusqu'à son genoux et redescendait... Sirius cherchait à le mettre en difficulté, le traître... Peut-être pour s'amuser, mais à cet instant Severus n'avait pas envie de rire. Il perdait ses moyens.

\- Et puis tu... attends que je m'en souvienne. Oui, tu chauffes encore une fois jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne violette.

Severus vendit son âme au diable et avança sa chaise. Le pied pouvait monter plus haut...

\- Ensuite, après avoir secoué une fiole de mandragore cuite et..." Un éclair de crispation modifia son expression alors que le pied de Sirius arrivait jusqu'à mi cuisse. "...liquéfiée, tu ajoutes la mandragore jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, professeur ?

\- Oui... parfaitement. Donc je disais..." Il détourna subitement la tête, le regard braqué sur son assiette. Sirius allait vraiment trop loin, dans tous les sens du terme. Un peu plus et Fleur le remarquerait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius, l'électrisant complètement au passage : il avait l'air atrocement fier de lui. "Hm, fit-il à l'adresse de Fleur, je ne me sens pas très bien, finalement. J'ai du manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas.

Le pieds de Sirius le quitta une fois l'aveu de son échec fait à voix haute.

\- Oui, euh... Écoutez, ce n'est pas grave. Merci d'être allé jusque là, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

Gentil ? Severus s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler. Il sentit la main de Fleur lui donner quelques tapes dans le dos.

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'écria Sirius en se levant de table. Je vais le faire Fleur.

Plus loin, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains en voyant son parrain debout pour venir en aide à son professeur de potions.

* * *

EDIT : Non, cette fic n'est pas finie! Je n'ai publié que la moitié. Désolée vraiment si je n'ai pas été claire. Explication: je suis en période "d'examen", je n'ai plus le temps à consacrer à cette fic pour le moment. Je reviens d'ici une semaine / dix jours.

Bonnes fêtes à tous!


	18. Au grand jour

**Bon je suis désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle. Mais je reviens très très bientôt. J'ai aussi prévu de répondre aux reviews bientôt, en tout cas merci énormément à vous.**

* * *

 **CH18** **Au grand jour**

\- Severus, tu sais où est maman ?

Drago regardait son parrain ranger ses affaires, encore assis à son bureau, tandis que tous les élèves quittaient les cachots. Il leva des yeux plus tièdes, qui n'apparaissaient que pour son filleul.

\- Elle dort encore. Elle a eu une insomnie cette nuit, mais elle est arrivée à s'endormir ce matin. Tu la connais, son horloge biologique n'est pas très au point, ricana-t-il.

\- Je me doute bien qu'elle dort… ce que je demande, c'est _où_ elle est.

Severus haussa ses sourcils dédaigneux. « Où dorment les gens, Drago ?...oui, c'est ça, dans leurs lits. Bien. Tu vas m'excuser, il faut que-

\- Maman n'est pas dans sa chambre ! hurla Drago, rouge de colère. Et je sais exactement où elle est, figure toi !

Severus pâlissait considérablement. « Où ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Dans la…dans la chambre de…Lupin. Potter me l'a dit, il a une…carte, avec la position des gens. » Il articulait ces mots avec les sourcils froncés, se rendant compte de l'impossible de la situation en même temps qu'il les prononçait.

\- Doucement Drago. Ne saute pas aux conclusions comme ça, fit Severus en se levant. Ta maman ne t'a peut-être pas dit encore, mais elle est amie avec le professeur Lupin. Ce n'est pas si surprenant tu sais, déclara-t-il calmement.

D'habitude le bluff fonctionnait bien sur Drago. Mais aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu du tout par cette attitude détachée qui devait lui faire comprendre que ce à quoi il pensait était totalement déplacé.

\- Je veux la vérité. » Il chancela, se rattrapa au bureau. Sa peau était grise d'effroi. « Dis moi la vérité. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose…il y a quelque chose ! Je le sais ! Maman ne rentre pas au Manoir, je pensais qu'elle rentrerait voir papa, la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi n'est pas encore pour maintenant ! Alors pourquoi elle ne rentre pas ? Pourquoi elle dort… _là-bas ?_ » Il était à bout de souffle. Son cœur battant si vite lui faisait mal.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions. Il faut que tu aies une conversation avec ta mère.

Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de le raisonner, Severus n'arriva pas à empêcher Drago de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Lupin. Il sentait également que l'en empêcher n'était pas la solution. Il se contenta de l'accompagner, priant silencieusement pour Narcissa.

Il se sentit au plus bas en entendant Drago frapper comme une furie contre le bois de la porte de Remus, appelant sa mère avec des cris déchirants. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était condamner les couloirs autour d'eux avec un sort, de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne s'invite à la scène. Les non-dits, encore les non-dits, toujours les non-dits, et puis un jour le silence explose sous la pression qu'il crée en un boucan phénoménal. La chose se répétait sous ses yeux. Il prit conscience, en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur Narcissa, blanche comme la mort, à quel point il avait bien fait de tout dire à Sirius avant qu'il ne soit réellement trop tard. L'ironie tragique était que ça soit grâce à Narcissa, la même qui est ce moment subissait de plein fouet exactement ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire éviter à Severus : les conséquences du « trop tard ». Peut-être que s'il avait été assez lucide pour s'en rendre lui-même compte avant aujourd'hui, il aurait essayé de l'en avertir, de lui dire de faire attention à Drago, attention à son fils qu'elle aurait voulu mettre dans cette position pour rien au monde… et dont l'excès de confiance lui avait fait sous-estimer le risque que cette situation arrive.

Il écouta, presque imperméable, Narcissa demander à son fils de bien vouloir l'écouter. Narcissa savait rester calme et autoritaire à la fois. C'est cette qualité qui avait toujours fait d'elle une mère admirable.

Remus sortit sans un mot, sans un regard pour personne. Alors, Severus lui proposa de le suivre.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

 **xx**

Les jours qui suivirent furent bien mornes pour Drago. Il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son désarroi devant les autres : il devint soudainement froid et silencieux, et peut-être rendit un dernier hommage à son père, semblable à une dernière tentative de lui donner raison, en allant jusqu'à insulter Hermione d'après la nature de son sang pour avoir la paix. Elle lui tourna dos, comme il s'y en était attendu. Il ne passerait pas le prochain week-end avec elle, ni avec personne. Drago vivait son premier chagrin d'amour, son père lui avait brisé le cœur.

En somme on aurait pu comparer l'attitude de Drago à celle de Remus, depuis que Narcissa était retournée au Manoir pour avoir une « discussion sérieuse» avec Lucius. Il fallait rajouter à l'espoir qui s'évaporait cette angoisse et cette colère qu'il éprouvait à la savoir à nouveau avec cet homme-là. Il était abattu, ses cours devenaient monotones et on entendait quelques élèves se plaindre, d'autres profiter de ce changement pour faire la sieste ou sécher Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Remus ne faisait plus l'appel depuis que Drago ne se rendait plus à ses cours.

Sirius essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais même lui commençait à se sentir abattu par les événements. Severus lui avait certes laissé un mot pour lui expliquer la situation rapidement, mais il était parti en urgence « surveiller » les Malfoy au Manoir depuis deux jours, sans aucune nouvelle depuis, et il se demandait tout simplement ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'en aille à nouveau et de surcroît pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois ?

Quand il n'était pas là, le temps perdu paraissait comme une fatalité.

Le lendemain, il décida brutalement de quitter le Château, l'intuition que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

 **xx**

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Les élucubrations de Trewlaney commençaient à réellement monter à la tête de Drago. Il avait envie de se lever et lui hurler de parler moins fort ! Il ne supportait plus l'agitation extérieure, les voix fortes, les mouvements brusques et pire, les gens qui le harassaient avec leurs regards sauvagement indiscrets. Non, ils ne leur accorderaient pas ce privilège, ils ne leur donnerait aucune matière à commérer davantage. Il ne dirait rien, ne regarderait personne, ne répondrait à aucune question, resterait dans cet état végétatif jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous découragés et passent à autre chose. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il les détestait tous ! tous là, à l'observer si stupidement, avec cette curiosité si ridicule, tout ça depuis que cette pimbêche de Skeeter s'était décidée à publier tous les détails du procès de son père dans son foutu journal ! Oh oui, ça leur plaisait à tous ces cons, le fait que son père soit envoyé passer du bon temps à Azkaban ! Ils en rêvaient tous de son malheur, et le voici qui s'exauce rien que pour eux.

Drago était dans une colère noire. De l'extérieur, on voyait juste son air absent et fermé, ses doigts pianotant nerveusement sur le bord de la table, l'autre main supportant sa tête qui fixait le vide. En dedans, il avait la rage d'assister à cet énorme gâchis, d'être le fruit d'un énorme gâchis, étant le fils de son père et de sa mère, sa mère qui avait tant subi juste pour garder la face devant lui lorsqu'il était petit. Et pour ça, il la haïssait aussi ! pourquoi avait-elle supporté tout ça si longtemps ! pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie lorsque ça avait commencé ? qui lui avait laissé penser qu'il désirait avoir un père comme _lui_ ? mieux : pourquoi sa mère n'était pas partie bien avant sa naissance ? ça lui aurait évité d'exister, puisqu'il semblait bien que ça soit _ça_ le problème au cœur de tout. C'était à cause de sa présence que sa mère n'avait pas quitté son père, parce que Drago aimait le père qu'il croyait avoir et en avait eu besoin. Et Merlin qu'il en avait aussi besoin là, maintenant, à l'instant… il avait tellement besoin de ce père qu'il croyait avoir jusqu'ici… qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais faite… et qu'il ne ferait jamais parce qu'il n'existait plus… ce père n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé… c'était si impensable, si incroyable, si _impossible_ … Drago se détestait tellement pour désirer de nouveau son papa près de lui. Le papa qui lui contait sur le bout des doigts les histoires de tous les membres de sa famille, qui lui expliquait comment fonctionnait un balai avant même qu'il n'essaye de voler pour la première fois, le papa qui lui souriait quand il avait des bonnes notes parce qu'il était fier de lui. Ce papa-là n'avait jamais été très affectif mais c'était son papa à lui, le seul homme qu'il ait admiré pour la première fois, et rien que ça c'était déjà beaucoup. C'était de Lucius que Drago s'était inspiré pour se construire, mais il se révélait que ce ciment était le plus pourri de tous. Drago sentait ses fondations se fissurer, inévitablement, à deux doigts de la chute, ne sachant pas quoi être s'il ne ressemblait pas à son père, se détestant parce qu'il était trop tard pour ne pas être déjà si semblable à lui.

Tout ça ne prenait pas réellement la forme de pensées chez Drago. Il ressentait juste un amas de sentiments contradictoires le faire se sentir immensément révolté et coupable à la fois. Ca prenait tellement de place qu'il restait hermétique à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et voulait crier de rage, comme maintenant, quand son environnement devenait trop envahissant, avait l'audace de venir le déranger encore.

Le comble de son énervement arrivait quand Hermione posait les yeux sur lui. Il pouvait le savoir même le dos tourné, quand elle le regardait, parce qu'il avait immédiatement des remords oppressants à son sujet. Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il ne savait juste pas quoi lui dire ! qu'il lui souhaitait juste de rester bien loin de lui car il se sentait si mal qu'il serait encore capable de la blesser verbalement, à défaut d'avoir le cran de le faire physiquement. Mais attention ! son père lui l'avait eu ce cran ! et si tout d'un coup il se mettait à frapper tout le monde, lui aussi ? ça ne l'étonnerait pas plus que le drame qui venait de lui tomber dessus ! On y revenait : son père, Azkaban ! ce minable de la pire espèce à Azkaban ! son pauvre père dans une cellule, les clés gardées par des Détraqueurs eux-mêmes !

Un violent frisson d'horreur l'agita de haut en bas. Il eut cette envie frénétique de pleurer, les yeux s'embuant d'humidité. Il dut se faire une immense violence pour y rester et ne pas satisfaire tous ces débiles autour qui n'attendaient sûrement qu'une marque de faiblesse pour exploser de rire.

Il entendit la fin du cours être annoncée par la voix suraiguë de leur professeur qui lui perça les tympans une dernière fois. Il ferma avec brutalité son livre, le laissa en plan et partit rapidement de la salle. Il bouscula quelques élèves, pressé de retourner dans son dortoir jusqu'à la pause de midi. Il avait décidé de ne pas aller manger, quoiqu'en dise le sort de répartition. A un moment donné, on ne peut pas forcer les gens à ce point-là non plus. Il n'irait pas et c'est tout. Quand elle était encore au Château, sa mère ne venait pas toujours manger et on ne lui disait rien. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à sa mère, aux raison qu'elle avait eu de... Il voulait **tout** **oublier**.

Il se retourna machinalement et aperçut son parrain un peu plus loin. Sa démarche était très lente depuis qu'il était revenu ; Drago pensa « trop lente », parce que chaque détail qui traduisait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant le mettait dans une colère folle. Il se calma néanmoins en voyant que Severus ne semblait pas faire attention du tout aux les élèves le regardant avec la même curiosité malsaine dont ils se servaient pour scruter Drago. Le vrai drame était là : _tout le monde savait_ maintenant qu'il avait fallut qu'ils soient trois, sa mère, Severus et Sirius, pour maîtriser la furie de son père. Sa maman avait été conduite à St Mangouste. Lucius l'avait violemment frappée au visage au cours d'une énième dispute.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le procès, où Severus avait fait plus que prendre parti : il avait apporté des preuves, d'autres preuves, en plus des violences conjugales, de corruption, fraude et escroquerie, ce qui tout ensemble avait vite fait de condamner Lucius à la peine maximale. Chose surprenante, Sirius aussi était monté à la barre. Et cela, c'était placardé dans les gros titres de tous les journaux : le premier sorcier évadé d'Azkaban et Severus Rogue, bien connu des parents d'élèves du coin, apportant leur aide pour faire chuter une des premières fortunes d'Angleterre. Forcément le scénario en faisait piailler plus d'un. C'était un article à ne pas louper, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Severus rencontrèrent les siens, indéchiffrables. Son parrain ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis. Ce respect de sa tranquillité n'était pas à interpréter comme de l'indifférence. C'était du tact, une façon détournée de lui dire qu'il serait là dès que le blond le demanderait, et uniquement quand il le demanderait.

Alors contre toute attente, Drago ressentit une vague insoupçonnée de reconnaissance l'envahir en voyant Severus. Il ne comprit pas d'où tout ça venait, mais c'était certainement son cœur qui se soulevait de gratitude.

Il marcha vers son parrain et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne faisait ça qu'avec sa mère… les larmes poussaient à nouveau contre ses paupières closes. Severus se remit du choc et tapota le dos de Drago tout en fusillant du regard les adolescents abasourdis par la scène devant eux.

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que d'être ici, les cachots à nettoyer vous attendent les bras ouverts ! leur lança-t-il.

Drago le serra encore plus fort. En temps normal il aurait sourit : il adorait les traitements de faveur.

\- Ca ne va pas ? chuchota Severus, posant une main légèrement hésitante sur le sommet de sa tête, comme il le faisait quand Drago était tout petit, durant les vacances au Manoir.

Le fait que son parrain assume leurs liens de famille en public faisait l'effet d'une déclaration d'amour au cœur maltraité du blond. Tout son corps vibra de quelques sanglots.

\- Granger, tu ne fais pas exception, gronda une deuxième fois Severus en l'apercevant dans le coin. Allez ! on s'en va !

Drago se figea. Le fait qu'Hermione le voit dans cet état le scandalisait personnellement, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce sujet.

\- Elle est partie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mmh.

Il se dégagea lentement, n'osant plus regarder Severus dans les yeux après la crise de nerfs qui venait de le prendre.

\- Tu viens manger ? » Son parrain avait prit sa voix douce. C'était dur d'aller dans le sens inverse quand on l'avait si gentil devant soi.

\- Non…enfin, je ne sais pas. Je serai sûrement à côté d'elle… de Granger. C'est quelqu'un de bavard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pose de questions et-

\- Hors de question que tu loupes un seul repas. C'est très mauvais quand la tête ne suit pas, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

L'hôpital se foutait de la charité.

\- Et pour ce sort de répartition, ne t'en fais pas ! On va manger ensemble, et on verra bien qui voudra venir personnellement se frotter à moi pour s'y opposer.

Drago eut une grimace amusée. Cette idée le convainquait, il fallait l'avouer.

 **xx**

\- Fleur, lève toi.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Severus, complètement perdue.

\- Pourq-

\- Drago va prendre ta place aujourd'hui.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius en face de lui : incroyablement séduisant quand il était surpris. Et bien heureusement il avait des réserves de surprises à lui offrir. Il détacha ses yeux de lui avec regret.

\- Mais le sort…mon nom qui clignote, là, balbutia-t-elle en pointant du doigt les particules magiques bleutées regroupées sous la forme de « Fleur Delacour », voletant lentement au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », rétorqua Severus avec une condescendance excessive. Allez, fais ce que je te dis.

Elle commença à s'exécuter, les sourcils froncés et le rouge aux joues.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe !_ » C'était Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver, ses pas lourds faisant presque trembler le sol. Cette fois-ci tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la scène.

Severus prit Drago par les épaules et le fit rapidement s'asseoir sur la chaise de Fleur.

\- Petit échange de places, Albus, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

\- Severus. J'ai clairement expliqué qu'il n'y aurait **pas** d'exception. Veux-tu bien arrêter ça tout de suite !

La voix de Sirius trancha alors :

\- Allez, Albus, ce n'est pas grand-chose, soyez clément pour cette fois.

Dumbledore avait un petit faible pour Sirius, depuis toujours. Qu'il lui désobéisse si souvent n'était au fond qu'un sujet d'affection supplémentaire.

Il caressa sa longue barbe blanche. « C'est d'accord pour aujourd'hui, mais uniquement pour aujourd'hui, suis-je clair Severus ? » Hochement de tête. « Et Sirius, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, je veux que tu me répares ce sort de répartition ou alors que tu me l'enlèves une bonne fois pour toute. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent que je ne vois pas que tu l'as posé n'importe comment.

\- L'important est que l'objectif de départ soit atteint, non ? » Sirius souriait un peu trop.

\- Tu viendras en discuter dans mon bureau tout à l'heure. » Il se tourna vers le restant de la salle. « Fleur, prend la place de Drago, là-bas, entre Hermione et Pansy. Et maintenant, bon appétit ! Mangez bien, les elfes vous ont concocté aujourd'hui un plat typiquement moldu : des frites ! »

Drago grimaça. Il n'aimait pas les frites, ça le scandalisait complètement. Et en face de lui il y avait un septième année de Durmstrang qu'il n'aimait pas non plus, sans connaître son nom. Mais faut-il des noms pour trouver la tête des gens stupide ? Point positif : ce mec n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été béni du don de la parole et c'était tant mieux.

Severus pesta à propos de Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

\- La pauvre Fleur, se plaignit faussement Sirius. Tu lui as brisé le cœur !

C'était un drôle de reproche fait avec un drôle de sourire.

\- Tu n'as rien de plus grotesque à dire ? s'indigna Severus.

Drago se reprocha de ne pas avoir fait attention à _ça_ plus tôt. Il découvrait aujourd'hui que son parrain pouvait avoir le sourire facile.

\- Pourquoi il dit ça ? demanda-t-il à Severus.

\- Oh crois moi, tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir envie de le savoir !

Black regardait Drago. Black était au bord du rire. C'était bien la première fois que Black s'adressait à lui et qu'il le mettait dans une situation où Drago avait à lui répondre. C'était bien la première fois aussi que Black lui apparaissait vaguement sympathique. Il en fut profondément déstabilisé, mais il avait eu assez de bons professeurs en la matière pour feindre l'indifférence la plus absolue.

\- Je suis très mature pour mon âge, rétorqua-t-il orgueilleusement.

\- Je confirme ! appuya Severus avec aplomb.

\- Très bien… alors je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer par toi-même pourquoi Fleur est si souvent en notre compagnie, ricana Sirius.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ne rompant pas le contact visuel avec Sirius. « Ne l'écoute pas Drago. Il n'y a aucune raison intelligible pour laquelle ça arrive. Il bluffe, il essaye de se la jouer serpentard…mais évidemment ça ne risque pas de fonctionner.

-… Finalement, je suis peut-être bien trop jeune pour le savoir.

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- On dirait bien que Drago me croit _moi_ , et non toi. Comme c'est triste !

\- Non, c'est faux, se défendit Drago. Je crois _tout_ ce que me dit Severus.

\- Evidemment que tu me crois. Je détiens la Vérité, le cours de l'Histoire, le sens de la vie… tout ça à la fois.

\- Et si tu passais l'eau au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ? proposa Sirius.

Drago observait tranquillement cet échange de regards. Il avait l'impression de s'incruster dans une contre-conversation, où la grande majorité des choses ne se disaient pas avec des mots, et disaient l'exact contraire de ce qui se disait avec des mots. C'était comme si… comme si l'amour n'était pas mort. Il fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Son parrain était décidément plus rassurant quand il n'avait pas l'air amusé.

\- La cruche est à équidistance de nous deux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi _je_ devrais être celui à la chercher, surtout si c'est toi qui a soif, répliqua Severus.

Sirius s'adossa et croisa les bras, son petit sourire toujours bien en place. « Oh, je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi c'est toi qui vas la chercher, au contraire…

\- Ah oui ? fit-il, mimant la surprise.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je crois bien que je pourrais ne pas être convaincu _du tout_.

Severus commençait cruellement à regretter le fait qu'il lui ait promis de le « convaincre » que lui laisser une nouvelle chance en valait le coup. Il soupira, agacé, et se leva pour attraper la cruche, préférant mourir que de s'adresser aux élèves devant laquelle elle était restée. Le sourire satisfait de Sirius en voyant l'eau remplir son verre lui donnait à la fois l'envie de tout renverser pour y poser ses lèvres et celle de se révolter comme il le devait. Mais Drago était là, juste à côté de lui… aucune de ces deux options ne se révélaient donc réalisables. Surtout la première, en fait.

Plus loin, Remus les regardait. Il se réjouissait beaucoup moins depuis que Narcissa était partie. Elle avait dit à Severus vouloir rester quelques temps seule au Manoir pour être tranquille et se remettre des événements. Severus était venu le voir et avait dit qu'elle ne voulait de nouvelles de _personne_ , en insistant particulièrement sur ce dernier mot. Remus vivait tout ça comme une rupture alors que leur relation n'avait jamais été préméditée pour devenir si sérieuse. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu savoir, au moins, c'est si tout allait bien. Que tout aille bien était la seule condition à laquelle il pouvait supporter ce manque horrible. Ca faisait des jours qu'il cherchait dans ses draps l'odeur qu'y avait laissée Narcissa, mais elle s'en échappait à chaque fois un peu plus.

 **xx**

 _Now it strikes me kind of funny  
How love can be this way  
'Cause we were lovers last night, honey  
Oh, but I'm sittin' alone again today  
And it strikes me kind of funny, yeah  
How faith can be so unfair  
'Cause I seem to come out on the losin' end  
Of every, every love affair, yeah  
It's got to be written somewhere for me  
That I should be the one to always lose_


	19. Sans tord

**CH19**

 ** _"Les Sans-Tords"_**

\- Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille voir ce que deviens Remus. »

Severus lança un coup d'œil déçu à Sirius qui marchait à côté de lui. Les couloirs étaient vides.

\- Tu peux venir si tu veux.

-…venir ? » Severus répéta ce verbe avec incompréhension. « Certainement pas. Ni Lupin ni moi ne pouvons respirer le même air très longtemps.

\- Tu te trompes. Surtout qu'il meurt intérieurement pour quelques nouvelles d'une certaine personne…

\- Sirius, ce serait injuste envers Drago. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'invente une complicité entre Lupin et moi en nous voyant ensemble.

Severus ne savait pas à quel point il avait juste de répondre cela : Drago était tout près d'eux, caché derrière une statue. Il les avait spontanément suivis. Et non, ce n'était pas du voyeurisme. Juste de la curiosité. Un besoin de comprendre « jusqu'à où » cette affaire allait réellement. Il en avait marre qu'on lui cache des choses : il voulait tout oublier et tout savoir à la fois. Et comme son parrain ne lui dirait jamais une telle chose, il fallait qu'il aille de lui-même à la pêche aux informations.

\- Tu sais, Remus mérite tout sauf de passer pour le méchant, continua Sirius à mi-voix.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne dis pas qu'il est coupable de quoi que ce soit, je dis que je ne lui dois rien. Il m'indiffère. Et d'ailleurs, c'est plus sage qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. Qu'il laisse un peu Narcissa respirer.

\- … Je crois surtout que ça aurait été compliqué de donner des nouvelles de Narcissa puisque toi-même tu n'en as pas. C'est ça qui te rend si sévère, hein ?

Grognement fâché.

\- Touché coulé, lâcha Sirius avec un petit rire moqueur.

Quelques pas après, la main de Sirius vint de frôler très peu involontairement celle de Severus. Ce dernier confirma mentalement la piste de la préméditation quand l'incident se répéta une deuxième fois. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ?

\- Oh, rien. Peut-être juste te donner l'envie de continuer à essayer de me convaincre, expliqua innocemment Sirius.

-… est-ce que ça ne voudrait pas dire que tu es déjà convaincu ?

\- Pas tout à fait, affirma Sirius en arrêtant sa marche. Il y a une petite différence.

Severus s'arrêta aussi. Il se préparait à lui demander ce qu'il attendait, quand il le vit s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

« Je remotive simplement les troupes » Sirius lui vola un baiser. Il recula rapidement et s'apprêta à partir dans l'autre sens.

\- Sirius… attends. »

Severus le rejoignit pour l'embrasser de manière… Drago ne put le dire. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se cacha les yeux avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, se déplaçant de statue en statue dans le chemin inverse. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations à la fois pour son pauvre cerveau en surchauffe. Une fois hors de leur champs de vision, il se mit carrément à courir.

Il s'arrêta cependant en croisant Hermione et Potter.

\- Potter ! lui cria-t-il, le reconnaissant dans la même situation que lui. Je te déconseille très fortement de continuer par-là si tu ne veux pas… » Il stoppa sa phrase. « Mais pourquoi je te dis ça ? se demanda-t-il pour lui-même. Bref, évitez de vous rendre dans le coin tout de suite, pigé ?

La loyauté envers son parrain était plus forte. Tant pis si il leur adressait la parole. Il avait bien conscience que Hermione devait le détester pour ce qu'il lui avait dit et que Potter ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur : eh bien ça tombait miraculeusement bien, parce que lui non plus ! Il pouvait lui servir ce regard noir autant qu'il voulait ; s'il arrivait à les dissuader de retrouver son parrain collé à Black, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Qu'il ait assisté à la scène était déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Drago…

Cet appel venait d'Hermione. Il ne se retourna pas mais ralentit un instant.

\- Fous moi la paix, grinça-t-il, la voix déformée par son cœur battant d'un espoir paradoxal.

Il repartit au pas de course.

 **xx**

Après le dîner, que Drago avait été obligé de passer à côté d'Hermione et lors duquel il avait refusé de la gratifier une seule fois d'un regard, il rejoignit son dortoir avec la ferme idée de s'y enfermer jusqu'à ce que la fin du couvre-feu l'oblige à y laisser entrer Blaise et Théodore. La tranquillité serait enfin à lui pour quelques instants.

En arrivant, il se jeta sur son lit, ses pieds ne le soutenant presque plus. Sa tête était atrocement lourde, il en portait trop. Au moment où il se sentait le plus mal il se surprit à s'inquiéter soudainement pour sa mère. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait demandé à ne pas en avoir d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis… mais sa mère était plus têtue, d'habitude. C'était bien d'elle qu'il tenait cette manie de n'écouter jamais les ordres de personne.

Un bruit à la vitre le fit tourner la tête. Deux chouettes se disputaient pour demander l'autorisation d'entrer, deux chouettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celle de sa mère, et celle de son père.

Il leur ouvrit le cœur battant. Le malaise le plus profond l'envahit en refermant la fenêtre, les deux enveloppes dans les mains : par laquelle devait-il commencer ? pourquoi ce choix lui donnait envie de piétiner les deux à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien ?

Sa mère. Commencer par là serait plus prudent… trop tard. Ses doigts ouvraient rageusement l'autre enveloppe.

« _Drago._

 _J'ai réussi à faire écrire cette lettre par une personne de confiance mais c'est bien moi qui la dicte. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de te voir avant mon procès : c'est une honte, et encore la preuve que la Justice dans ce pays est d'une humanité inconcevable. Je suis bien sûr victime d'une machination, comme tu t'en doutes certainement. Je suis si blessé par les accusations de ta mère et la trahison de Severus. Crois moi, de ma vie, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que des personnes si chères à mes yeux puissent se livrer à de telles diffamations contre moi. Je suis en colère, évidemment, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire porter le fardeau de ma souffrance. Je pense surtout à toi. Je sais que tu es trop jeune pour faire quoi que ce soit, je me contenterai de subir mon sort jusqu'à ce que tu puisses t'y opposer._

 _Je commencerai tout de même par te certifier que si un jour j'ai pu porter la main sur ta mère, ce n'était qu'une seule fois et ça ne s'est jamais reproduit. Oui, mon fils, ça fait des années que je sais qu'elle me trompe pour cet homme dont tu sais le nom, mais qu'il m'est trop douloureux d'écrire, et il serait difficile de t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où je l'ai appris : je ne me contrôlais plus du tout et je me suis montré violent. Je regrette, sois-en sûr. S'il te plaît, en attendant que tu sois assez grand pour avoir l'influence nécessaire pour me sortir de là, promets moi de ne jamais la croire quand elle te dit que sa relation avec Lupin est une conséquence de mon comportement : non Drago, c'en fut la cause. Je n'aurais jamais ressenti une telle colère si elle la première, de son propre chef, ne m'avait pas trahi si odieusement et avait outrepassé tous ses devoirs de femme._

 _Aujourd'hui je te considère comme ma seule porte de sortie, comme le dernier espoir que je peux avoir en les liens du sang. Je t'attendrai._

 _Ton père qui garde une confiance inébranlable en toi._ »

Les mains de Drago tremblaient. Sans réfléchir, il saisit ensuite celle de sa mère.

« _Bonjour Drago,_

 _Je sais que tu souhaites ne plus me voir pendant quelques temps mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et me demander : comment tu vas ? Je t'en serai très reconnaissante si tu voulais bien me donner de tes nouvelles : tu manges ? tu dors ? Réponds juste à ces questions, je te laisserai digérer le reste autant que tu voudras._

 _Je ne t'en veux pas pour la réaction que tu as eu. Je t'aime mon fils, quoiqu'il arrive. J'espère que tu changeras d'avis._

 _Maman_ »

 **xx**

\- Professeur !

Remus se retourna. Il n'était pas surpris de voir Hermione à la Bibliothèque ; par contre, il était relativement surpris de l'entendre crier dans ce lieu où Silence s'écrivait avec une majuscule.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ?

Elle s'approcha de lui en courrant, essoufflée. « Drago. C'est Drago. Je suis convaincue de l'avoir aperçu par la fenêtre, là-bas ! il court droit vers la Forêt Interdite ! »

Le sang de Remus ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Préviens Sirius que je pars immédiatement à sa recherche.

 **xx**

Drago s'était arrêté de courir. Sa rage venait de faire place à une peur phénoménale. Il se souvenait maintenant de la raison pour laquelle il exécrait la Forêt Interdite… ces arbres qui se resserraient autour de lui, le ciel devenant de plus en plus noir, masqué par les arbres immenses, ces bruits étranges et cette atmosphère glauque à souhait qui achevait de l'oppresser. Il ne distinguait presque plus le chemin devant lui. Enfin, le chemin ! il n'y avait pas de chemin, c'était sûrement ça le plus terrible ! il s'était aventuré en hors-piste, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas une bonne idée car il ne retrouverait plus la façon de ressortir de là. Il eut envie de crier. Bien sûr, il était venu ici pour fuguer, pour se réfugier quelque part où on ne le trouverait pas d'aussi tôt… mais il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de succomber à la suite d'une chute, qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver puisque c'était bien la septième fois qu'il se prenait les pieds dans un branchage… qui « comme par magie » apparaissaient juste au moment où un de ses pieds quittait le sol.

Il entendit un crissement effrayant juste derrière lui.

Il se mit à courir, haletant, écartant les branches de son chemin avec de grands coups de bras. Une créature le poursuivait et pire : les bruits de sabots martelant le sol se faisaient de plus en plus clairs à ses oreilles. Il gémit d'effroi et se laissa rouler sur le sol, espérant arriver à se cacher derrière un arbre… où justement on l'attendait.

Une voix puissante retentit : « Alors, Bane, qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Ne serait-ce pas le blondinet à l'origine de la condamnation à mort de Buck ? »

Drago osa enfin lever les yeux : des centaures.

« On dirait bien »

Les dents de Drago claquaient de froid et de peur. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand le visage du premier centaure se braqua vers le sien. Cette bête était affreusement laide et témoignait d'un sévère manque de classe, avec ses cheveux gras très mal plaqués sur les côtés de sa tête. En revanche, il se passerait bien de faire cette remarque à voix haute.

\- Réponds petit, ordonna le monstre. Est-ce bien toi ?

Drago bégaya. « De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Est-ce toi oui ou non qui a insulté Buck l'Hippogriffe l'année dernière ? rugit le centaure.

\- Je…non, ce n'est pas moi…

\- Il ment !

Les deux centaures l'encerclèrent et se mirent à grogner férocement.

\- Je te reconnais ! Ne nous mens pas !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si susceptible ! se justifia Drago, affolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore osé dire ? siffla le centaure le plus moche. Cet humain n'a définitivement aucun respect pour les créatures magiques ! Buck n'est pas « trop susceptible » ! il s'estime juste à sa vraie valeur, comme tous les êtres dignes ! Le traiter de « poulet » ne t'a pas suffit ? Qui es-tu pour continuer à le calomnier de la sorte ?

Drago vit deux sabots taper furieusement le sol de rage, à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

\- Très bien, très bien ! cria-t-il. Je m'excuse !

Sévères grognements : « Nous nous ne te croyons pas ! Tu n'es pas sincère, tu es un humain ! tu n'as pas l'honnêteté de l'un des nôtres ! tu ne penses qu'à ton propre intérêt ! C'est ta peur qui parle, et non le sincère regret du crime que tu as commis envers Buck ! renchérit le deuxième centaure.

-… C'est vrai Drago. Tu ne fais que t'enfoncer davantage en parlant sur ce ton à ces deux nobles créatures.

Les deux têtes abominables pivotèrent en même temps vers l'intrus.

\- Mais c'est toi, Remus ! s'extasièrent-ils en chœur. Bienvenue au plus respectueux loup-garou de cette forêt. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? chantonna Bane.

Remus essaya d'ignorer le fait que sa nature vienne d'être révélée au grand jour de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

\- Eh bien, je viens rechercher cet élève. Il s'est enfuit et je me doutais qu'il viendrait vous importuner de sa présence.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage du deuxième centaure, Ronan. « Je savais que tu serais le premier à penser à nous ! C'est formidable. Bien sûr, puisque tu es là, nous te rendrons sa dépouille dès que nous aurons venger l'honneur de Buck, lui certifia-t-il.

\- Vous voudriez le condamner à mort ? demanda poliment Remus.

\- Il est temps qu'il reçoive une punition adéquate, ne trouves-tu pas ?

\- Oh, si, naturellement. Mais avant que vous preniez une telle décision, laissez-moi juste me faire l'avocat du diable : dans tous les cas Drago est en tord, cela est évident, mais je ne pense pas que ses crimes aient été prémédités. Je pense qu'il découvre seulement à l'instant l'ampleur de ses fautes… parce qu'il a un léger retard mental qui ne le fait pas raisonner comme vous et moi, osa avancer Remus.

\- Vraiment ? demandèrent les deux animaux. Mais son père avait pourtant la ferme intention de faire condamner Buck à mort. Ne serais-tu pas en train de nous mentir ?

\- Pas le moins du monde ! leur assura Remus. Je suis votre ami. J'avance juste le fait que Drago n'est pas derrière la décision de son père et que ses intentions ne sont pas si terribles qu'il le paraît. Tu confirmes, Drago ?

Remus sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension. Il fallait absolument que Drago se décide à coopérer.

\- Oui, avoua celui-ci. C'est vrai que je me suis excusé sous le coup de la peur, avant, mais c'est aussi sincère. Je m'excuse de tout le mal que j'ai pu faire à Buck et à vous deux.

Les deux centaures plissèrent les yeux, le scrutant sous tous les angles. Après une mûre réflexion, Ronan prit la parole.

\- Remus : nous décidons de te laisser le choix de le tuer ou non. Nous te remettons cette responsabilité entre les mains, car nous pensons que tu as une meilleure connaissance des pêchers de ce jeune homme. Certes, nous sommes infiniment supérieurs aux Humains, mais nous reconnaissons également notre finitude, si bien que nous ne nous élevons jamais au rang de divinités avant notre mort : ce serait un sacrilège impardonnable aux yeux de nos ancêtres. La Justice divine ne nous est pas encore accessible. Ce serait un énorme échec pour nous de quitter notre parfaite condition en cédant à l'ignorance et en condamnant par erreur ce jeune humain à mort.

Remus s'inclina, un de ses genoux touchant le sol. « L'honneur que vous me faîtes dépasse toutes mes espérances. J'espère en être digne.

\- Le loup en toi est digne de tous nos privilèges. Nous espérons te recroiser le mois prochain ! lui lancèrent-ils en s'éloignant au triple galop.

Remus regarda Drago. Drago regarda Remus.

\- Bon, eh bien…rentrons ? proposa le plus âgé.

Drago se déroba et partit en courant.

\- Attends ! lui cria Remus. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais ! Tu veux vraiment passer la nuit là-dedans ?

Le blond ralentit. Il finit par s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui.

-F outez-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il. Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je voudrais voir !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Je ne te demande pas de me parler ! juste de me suivre !

\- Hors de question ! Tout est de votre faute ! » La rage était clairement audible dans la voix de Drago. « Et en plus de ça, j'apprends que vous êtes un quoi ! Un _loup-garou_ ! Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je vous fasse confiance ! Dégagez !

\- C'est en tant que professeur que je m'adresse à toi ! S'il te plaît, reviens au Château. Tout le monde va s'inquiéter.

\- Hypocrite ! tout le monde s'en fout bien de moi ! » Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du blond. « Et vous encore plus que les autres ! C'est à cause de _vous_ que ma mère n'aime plus mon père ! C'est _vous_ qui avait mis mon père en colère ! Le coupable c'est _vous_ ! beugla-t-il. Je vous déteste ! C'est vous qui devriez y aller, à Azkaban !

Drago se retourna et recommença à courir. Remus voulut lui lancer un Stupefix mais décida de ne pas recourir à ces méthodes-là. Il partit à sa poursuite, courant le plus vite possible pour le rattraper. Il y arriva au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénée. Il se jeta sur lui, le capturant avec ses bras. Ils roulèrent à terre.

\- Lâchez-moi… vous allez me manger…» Drago pleurait et respirait très difficilement. Les deux lui provoquaient une douleur atroce à la gorge. Il peinait à se débattre.

Remus ne put retenir un gloussement incrédule. « Mais non… je ne vais pas te manger, je ne peux pas me transformer en un claquement de doigts !

Drago se figea en entendant ça.

\- Ecoute moi, Drago, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me suivre sans explication.

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir de vous !

Remus ne le lâchait pas. « Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens l'idée que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans les agissements de ton père, mais c'est faux.

\- C'est ce que vous me dîtes qui est faux ! se défendit vertement Drago. Je ne veux croire que mon père ! mon père doit revenir ! Il est innocent !

\- …C'est donc ton père qui est entré en contact avec toi ? Drago… tu regretterais de te faire un avis sans avoir toutes les informations, l'avertit-il.

\- C'est de votre faute, c'est de votre faute… gémit Drago, continuant à se débattre.

\- Je reconnais qu'à ta place je voudrais aussi croire ça. C'est ton père, c'est normal que tu l'aimes malgré tout. Mais il faut absolument que tu te rendes compte qu'il est en train d'essayer de te manipuler… car il n'a pas envie de faire sa peine.

Drago se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne pouvait physiquement pas l'accepter si facilement.

\- Est-ce qu'il a vraiment fait tout ça à ma mère ? sanglota-t-il soudainement. Est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment fait ? Pourquoi, pourquoi… Papa reviens… Papa… appela-t-il désespérément.

\- Doucement, doucement…

La voix de Remus fit tiquer violemment le blond.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! hurla-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas…vous n'êtes pas mon père…

\- Bien sûr que je ne le suis pas, admis doucement Remus.

\- Ma mère… gémit Drago. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait…

\- Drago, comprends que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Et quand je te dis que je souhaite que tu rentres au Château, c'est que je ne veux que ton bien également.

\- Bien sûr que non… vous voulez vous attirer ses faveurs, c'est tout… vous voulez m'utiliser ! vous vous en foutez bien de moi, comme tous les autres ! Je parie que mon père emprisonné vous comble ! ça vous laisse les mains libres pour embobiner ma mère !

\- C'est faux, l'arrêta fermement Remus. Et je m'inquiète pour toi indépendamment du fait que tu sois le fils de la femme que j'aime. Si tu souhaites que je reste loin d'elle, tu as le droit de le dire et je prendrai ça en compte » Sa voix sonnait douloureuse aux oreilles de Drago, cette sincérité le calma. « Mais avant que tu le fasses, sache juste que… je n'ai rien prémédité, réellement. Tout ça est arrivé parce que j'avais besoin d'elle, et qu'elle avait… besoin de moi, aussi, j'en suis sûr.

Drago pleurait à nouveau, revoir une énième fois ses convictions le chamboulait.

\- Vous aimez ma mère comment ? haleta-t-il brusquement.

\- Je donnerai tout pour son bonheur. Tout ce que j'ai. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Drago…

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu remplacer aussi vite papa… comment…

\- Hé, je ne vais pas devenir ton père. Et pour dire vrai, je…ne sais pas si ta mère à de tels sentiments pour moi. » Leurs regards se trouvèrent, ils furent tous les deux surpris par les yeux de l'autre. « Je ne sais même pas si elle voudra me revoir. Donc ne t'inquiète pas…

Drago sentit les larmes remonter droit vers ses yeux en apercevant celles que Remus tentait de contenir au bord des siens. Ses nerfs étaient à feu et à sang.

\- Je veux bien rentrer, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Tu promets de ne pas t'enfuir à nouveau ?

\- Promis.

Remus se releva le premier et lui tendit une main. Drago réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde et l'attrapa.

Ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin en silence.

\- Tu ne seras pas puni, l'informa Remus. Il y a juste Sirius qui est au courant.

-…et donc aussi Severus. Et si Severus… _Maman_ » Drago venait de prononcer ce dernier mot comme une sentence de mort.

\- Ah, et aussi Hermione, rajouta-t-il. C'est elle qui m'a mis au courant.

\- Grands dieux ! siffla Drago, abasourdi.

\- Si il y a bien quelqu'un à remercier-

\- Ce n'est surtout pas elle ! protesta Drago.

Remus se tourna vers lui. « Et pourquoi pas ? l'interrogea-t-il innocemment.

Drago eut une expression scandalisée. « Mais je ne vais certainement pas commencer à vous faire des confidences, à vous !

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, en effet. Je vous ai vu danser au Bal et ça me suffit, se moqua doucement Remus.

Drago jura princièrement. « Je parie plutôt que c'est ma mère qui vous l'a dit ! Vraiment, ça fait plaisir de voir où finissent les secrets que je lui fais !

\- Qui m'a dit quoi ?

Le blond plissa les yeux. Il ne croyait pas du tout à cette voix naïve qui essayait de lui faire dire ce qu'il se refusait à dire en public.

\- Ne faîtes pas comme si vous ne saviez pas.

\- Heureusement, Hermione est quelqu'un de patient, commenta Remus, presque pour lui-même.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous sous-entendez et je refuse de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Très bien. Je pense donc que savoir à quel point elle était inquiète en te voyant là-dehors ne t'intéresse pas.

\- Non… vraiment ? ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer, se mordant la langue l'instant d'après.

-Oh oui, vraiment. Elle a brisé la règle sacrée du silence dans la Bibliothèque. Je n'en revenais pas !

Drago tourna la tête pour qu'on ne voit pas son léger sourire.

\- Bon, j'irai peut-être…enfin peu importe, se rattrapa-t-il.

\- Oui, bonne idée.

Remus lui lança un regard et fut un peu déstabilisé par ces yeux bleus dont la dose d'animosité avait baissé.

\- Laissez moi deviner… commenta Drago en détournant la tête, se rembrunissant soudain. Je vous fais penser à ma mère, c'est ça ?

\- Mmh, plutôt à Sirius, mon meilleur ami.

\- _Ah non !_

Drago tapa le sol d'un pieds furieux. Puis un gloussement qu'il ne put pas contenir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit conscience de son geste.

\- Non, mais… les centaures, se justifia-t-il, ne contrôlant plus son rire nerveux. J'ai imité les centaures de tout à l'heure sans m'en rendre compte !

Le rire de son professeur était si mélodieux qu'il eut l'impression un instant qu'il chantait.

\- D'ailleurs, ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce que j'ai dit, lui chuchota celui-ci pour être sûr qu'aucune créature ne l'entende.

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez encore me condamner à mort ! éclata de nouveau Drago.

Il peinait à s'arrêter de rire, tout ça lui paraissait maintenant si absurde.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller dormir, se justifia-t-il encore une fois en calmant ses éclats de rire.

\- Les nerfs qui lâchent : c'était normal, ça arrive même aux meilleurs… Respire, respire, souriait Remus.

 **xx**

\- Stop. J'ai un doute.

Remus se massa le front. Le loup en lui devait connaître cette forêt par coeur, mais lui n'arrivait plus à savoir exactement par où passer. Il avait bien vaguement une direction en tête... mais rien de fameux.

\- Donc vous en êtes vraiment un ? Un loup-garou ?

Cette question n'aidait pas à la concentration.

\- Oui, mais pas par plaisir, je te rassure, répondit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Dis moi juste, est-ce que tu prévois de le dire à tout le Château ? Histoire que j'anticipe un quelconque scandale...

Son intonation s'était voulue nonchalante.

\- Euh..." Drago semblait être en proie à un dilemme. "Je suppose que j'ai à intérêt à répondre non. Ou vous pourriez me laisser ici tout seul... ou me livrer aux centaures…

Remus haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas plutôt pitié de moi, tout d'un coup ?

Drago croisa les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine. "Non, absolument pas. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personnes.

Remus eut un rictus perplexe.

\- Et puis même, rajouta Drago, si je n'en parle à personne, c'est tout simplement parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai déjà entendu pire que ça. Il en faut bien plus pour m'impressionner !

Remus se garda bien de lui dire "c'est marrant, ta mère me disait presque la même chose", ça aurait été _légèrement_ déplacé.

\- Bon, se décida-t-il. On va essayer par là, et si on arrive pas bientôt à destination j'espère que Sirius va venir nous chercher.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin que Remus avait montré du doigts.

\- Mais juste... comment c'est arrivé ? Pourquoi vous en êtes un ?

\- Eh bien" Remus racla la gorge. "Je me suis fait mordre par un Loup-garou l'année de mes cinq ans.

Drago semblait abasourdi par la nouvelle.

\- Oui, oui, j'ai bien été plus jeune que toi un jour, se moqua Remus en voyant son expression choquée.

\- Et comment ça se passe ? C'est tous les jours ?

Remus passa une main coupable dans les cheveux. "C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore osé vous faire ce cours... C'est un peu compliqué, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on va me regarder et lire toute la vérité sur mon visage." Il rit nerveusement.

\- C'est stupide, déclara Drago. Je ne me serais jamais douté de rien et je suis plus intelligent que la moyenne. C'est vrai que parfois vous êtes malade, mais sinon...

\- Rien que ça, c'est déjà une énorme preuve contre moi, tu sais. Je ne suis absent que les lendemains de pleine lune, même si c'est de plus en plus rare.

\- Pourquoi ?

Merlin, Drago posait vraiment beaucoup de questions.

\- Parce que ton cher parrain me concocte la potion tue-loup, ce qui rend la récupération beaucoup moins difficile... mais parfois, il "oublie" de la fabriquer, ce qui ne m'arrange pas spécialement.

\- Severus sait ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais bien sûr Drago. Ce n'est pas le seul.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? plaisanta Remus.

\- Je m'ennuie... c'est tout. Il faut bien s'occuper dans cette maudite forêt sans fin !

\- ... Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, et Narci- ta mère, corrigea Remus.

\- Et maintenant moi, se félicita orgueilleusement Drago.

\- En même temps... Bon, je vais éviter de le dire trop fort : ces centaures n'ont absolument aucun tact. Mais c'est bon à savoir, je ne reviendrai plus jamais avec des élèves ici. Ma crédibilité serait perdue en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine !

Le fou rire de Drago reprenait dès que Remus faisait mention des centaures.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, la végétation devenait de moins en moins dense. Parfois, Drago sursautait et faisait un écart vers le milieu du chemin, barrant la route à Remus ou lui fonçant carrément dedans.

Des voix qu'ils connaissaient bien retentirent soudain, devenant à peine audibles.

\- Drago !

\- Remus !

Le soulagement.

\- Severus ! appela Drago. On est là !

Remus sortit sa baguette et envoya dans les hauteurs une explosion d'étincelles bleutées pour leur donner leur position.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apparaissaient entre les branchages... Drago tenta de faire comme s'il ne voyait pas que Black tenait son parrain par la manche pour ne pas le perdre.

\- Drago, est-ce que tu trouves normal de me faire courir dans les bois en pleine nuit ? » Severus faisait semblant d'être indigné mais il craqua assez rapidement. « Merlin ! plus jamais ça, tu m'as fait peur..."

Drago courut dans ses bras. Il l'avait bien fait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer, à toi, assura Drago. Mais rien qu'à toi !" Il éleva la voix et jeta un regard menaçant à Sirius et Remus. "Je ne dirai **rien** à vous deux !

Sirius ne semblait pas touché le moins du monde par ce ton agressif. Au contraire, il souriait bêtement.

\- Eh bah tu vois, Severus, tu n'es pas si mauvais avec les enfants finalement, fit-il.

\- Drago n'est plus un enfant, corrigea Severus avec orgueil et mauvaise foi. Et de plus, il est naturellement beaucoup plus supportable que les autres, ce qui facilite les choses.

-... Merci." Drago rit doucement avant de se détacher de lui et changer radicalement de ton. "Bon ! clama-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps que ça dans ces bois pleins de saletés ! J'ai froid, et je suis fatigué ! On rentre !

\- ... Et il dit ça comme si ce n'était pas lui qui nous avait traîné ici.

\- _Sirius !_

* * *

Vous allez bien? J'espère que vous passez un bon temps de fêtes!


	20. Toute la différence

**CH20** **_"Toute la différence"_**

« But I found in you

What was lost in me

In a world so cold and empty »

\- Bon, alors, explique moi Drago.

Ca faisait dix minutes maintenant que le blond tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Severus, s'arrêtant devant tous les manuscrits qu'il voyait, soulevant des objets, ouvrant des tiroirs. Il était atrocement curieux. C'est bien pour ça qu'il ne venait quasiment jamais ici.

Drago sortit deux lettres de sa poches et les lui envoya d'un mouvement souple de poignet, continuant son petit manège. Severus se fit la remarque qu'il paraissait _beaucoup trop_ indifférent. Il déplia les deux parchemins à la fois, une légère appréhension s'emparant de lui.

Il les lut chacun à leur tour, en silence.

Drago lui jetait périodiquement quelques coups d'œil.

La réaction de Severus ne se fit pas attendre : une fois sa lecture terminée, il sortit immédiatement sa baguette de sa poche. « Tu m'autorises à brûler cette lettre ? demanda-t-il calmement en levant le parchemin venant de Lucius.

En face, la bouche de Drago semblait refuser de s'ouvrir.

\- J'espère que tu te rends bien compte que c'est un condensé de mensonges odieux. Hein Drago ? » Severus avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son mutisme.

Drago alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, disparaissant presque dedans tant il était mou.

\- Personne ne me dit la même chose. Tout le monde à l'air sincère, que ça soit toi, Lupin, maman ou papa. Je ne comprends _rien_ ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Réfléchis Drago. Ton père est le seul de nous que tu n'as pas eu en face toi. Bien sûr, écrire des mensonges sur une feuille blanche est à sa portée. Toi-même tu pourrais le faire. N'importe qui peut faire ça !

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne prouve rien ! peut-être qu'il… non, Maman n'aurait pas menti… Maman ne peut pas faire ça non plus. Tu vois ? » Drago lui lança un regard confus. « Tout est si impossible !

Severus soupira profondément et se massa les paupières. Ses cheveux mi-longs recouvraient ses doigts.

\- Drago… commençons simplement. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis ton parrain ?

Quelques secondes de surprise passèrent.

-…Parce que tu es le meilleur ami de Maman, avança aveuglément Drago.

\- Oui, oui, évidemment, bien sûr. Mais pas seulement. J'étais _ami_ avec ton père aussi, ne l'oublie pas. Et ce n'était pas par affinité, je peux te le garantir. Narcissa ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Quoi ? bafouilla Drago.

\- Non, elle ne te l'a pas dit, commenta Severus avec embarras. Ecoute, je… ça va risque d'être dur à entendre pour toi.

\- Dis moi la vérité. Dis moi la vérité une bonne fois pour toute ! » Le ton montait. « Je ne suis pas en sucre, arrêtez de croire que je ne veux rien savoir !

\- D'accord, d'accord, le calma-t-il. Eh bien… commençons par le…commencement ? » Il secoua faiblement la tête en constant sa propre incompétence. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait si peu de contenance ? « Tes parents vivaient normalement durant les premières années de leur mariage, se reprit-il. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur certains sujets, politiquement parlant surtout, mais enfin ça arrive à tous les couples mariés je suppose. Et puis Narcissa est tombée enceinte de toi. A l'époque, Lucius ne… ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te voulait pas, _toi,_ mais il ne voulait pas d'un enfant si tôt. » Severus grimaça, c'était terriblement délicat de dire ça quand le dit enfant était à quelques mètres de lui. « Elle connaissait les crises de colère que ton père avait parfois quand quelqu'un le contrariait… et elle a un peu tardé à lui annoncer sa grossesse. Le temps qu'elle lui en parle, elle s'était vraiment attachée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Vint le jour où elle révéla tout à ton père, mais, comment dire ? il refusait toujours, même si c'était trop tard. Elle m'en a ensuite parlé à moi, et… dans les grosses lignes, je me suis chargé de faire changer d'avis ton père, et j'ai promis d'aider ta mère à veiller sur toi. Il fallait qu'on soit deux. Cette promesse que j'ai faite à Narcissa et l'amitié que j'ai du développer avec ton père prend la forme de ce lien de famille. C'est pour ça que je suis ton parrain, termina-t-il.

Severus s'était bien gardé de faire mention de son petit voyage de santé chez les Mangemorts et d'à quel point cette décision avait brisé sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui en voyant Drago, il se rendait compte que ça n'avait pas seulement été un choix destructeur. Il avait rendu à un enfant ce que son père lui avait pris ; et quelque part, il voyait qu'il n'avait pas seulement donné à Drago, mais à lui-même aussi. Il sentait que sa vie valait quelque chose, il sentait que ce quelque chose n'était pas seulement Sirius. Par lui-même il avait réussi à dévier sa trajectoire. Lui qui pensait être condamné à ne devenir qu'une vilaine copie de son père, qu'un lâche reflet de sa mère, il s'était levé.

Drago restait stoïque depuis la fin de la tirade de son parrain.

\- Et c'est à ce moment que Black et toi vous vous êtes séparés, avança Drago après de longues secondes, d'une voix blanche, ses yeux vides rivés au sol.

Un sursaut secoua entièrement Severus. « _Euh_ … » Il n'arrivait pas à répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas si stupide, maugréa le blond en l'assassinant rapidement du regard. Et bien, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'apprendre tout ça. Je vois que je suis à l'origine de plein de belles choses ! Génial, grinça-t-il froidement, la colère réapparaissant. Tu m'excuseras !

Il essaya de se lever.

\- Drago… je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais crois moi… quelque part, tu as de la chance. Alors s'il te plaît, devant moi, aies la décence de ne pas… Enfin ! » Son visage s'éclaira brutalement. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ta maman et moi, nous veillons sur toi. Et ton père t'aime aussi, malgré sa façon odieuse de se comporter avec toi en ce moment. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.

Les yeux de blond s'allumèrent. Il se doutait, bizarrement, qu'il y avait encore une histoire comme ça cachée quelque part dans le passé de son parrain.

\- Mon père me dégoûte. Mais… » Il lui lança un regard hésitant. « Merci d'être là. Ca fait toute la différence »

Il du avoir honte de ce remerciement car il se précipita vers la porte, le saluant maladroitement et sortant une bonne fois pour toute. La lettre de sa mère était entre ses mains et il y répondrait en rentrant dans son dortoir. Il passerait certainement les prochaines nuits à pleurer, à maudire son père, à lui chercher des raisons encore malgré tout ; mais il disposait maintenant des éléments pour un jour, peut-être, accepter.

 **xx**

Sirius avait guetté le départ de Drago avec une grande impatience. Dès que la voie fut libre, il se précipita à la porte de Severus. Il appuya sans bruit sur la poignée et constata avec satisfaction que la porte n'avait pas été fermée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Severus était assis dans son grand fauteuil habituel. Il regardait droit vers lui, en silence, un petit sourire espiègle sur la bouche et dans ses yeux sombres, si beaux.

\- C'est amusant de te voir tenter d'être discret, se moqua-t-il, parce que c'est encore raté.

Severus s'appuya sur les accoudoirs pour se lever. « Avant de me dire pourquoi tu viens si tard, laisse moi juste… » Il fit quelques pas rapides pour arriver au niveau de Sirius et l'enlaça fermement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligible. Sirius en profita, comme il savait toujours profiter de chaque occasion, pour s'abandonner sans concession dans cette étreinte, laissant échapper un souffle soulagé en enserrant sa taille. Ils se vautraient tous les deux dans ce contact divinement réconfortant.

\- Je suis juste venu voir si tout allait bien, murmura Sirius. C'est le cas ? » Cette marque d'affection lui faisait un bien fou et l'inquiétait également. Il s'agissait quand même de _Severus_.

\- Sirius, est-ce que tu ne veux pas…enfin je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi cette nuit ?

\- Tu vois, tu es beaucoup plus convaincant quand tu oses me dire des choses comme ça, plaisanta Sirius.

Severus se blottit encore plus contre lui. « Je sais… tu adores que je m'humilie.

Sirius rit légèrement. « Viens, ce jeu de piste dans les bois était épuisant, je dois dire... »

 **xx**

Je pense à toi, je pense à toi, rien qu'à toi, toujours à toi, partout à toi, parce que tu me manques, tu me manques, tu me manques tellement si tu savais comme je suffoque sans toi… je mets des heures à m'endormir parce que je te sais si loin et je me demande sans cesse si tu penses à moi aussi. Et je me demande ce que tu penses de moi. Est-ce que tu cherches un moyen de me faire comprendre que tu voudrais qu'on reste ami ? est-ce que tu regrettes ? est-ce que tu repenses au désir que j'ai pour toi, est-ce qu'il te révulse ? peu importe, ce silence pour moi ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose… il ne peut vouloir dire seulement que j'ai mal et que je te veux. Juste un mot… envoie moi juste un mot d'explication, à défaut des trois que je rêve chaque nuit de t'entendre dire et qui n'existent que pour me rappeler que je suis sûrement le seul à les ressentir si douloureusement vibrer en moi.

Est-ce que tu es si bien sans moi ? vraiment ?... alors j'arriverai à me défaire de toi, j'arriverai à t'oublier, ce qui est faux bien sûr. Mais pour toi je pourrais tout. Juste pour que tu ne disparaisses plus…

Remus s'enroula une énième fois dans ses couvertures. Il ne trouvait aucune position confortable et ses paupières ne faisaient que se rouvrir sans son consentement. Il finit par s'allonger sur le dos et fixer le plafond, les yeux remplis d'angoisse. Il n'y avait rien ce soir qui pourrait lui faire trouver le sommeil, il s'en rendait compte. Il venait de faire l'aveu de ses doutes à Drago, et s'entendre les exprimer à haute voix lui avait révélé à quel point les espoirs qu'il gardait bien au chaud étaient irrationnels. Il voyait qu'il était obligé de les laisser s'en aller s'il ne voulait pas tomber encore plus bas. C'était le moment d'agir en adulte responsable de sa propre santé et des gens qui comptaient sur lui… mais Narcissa n'avait-elle pas compté sur lui aussi, à un moment donné ? pouvait-il tout lâcher juste parce qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles ? mais aussi, pouvait-il se laisser mourir, lui, en attendant un signe de sa part ?

Pour le bien de tous il devait passer à autre chose. Mais comment ?

Il sortit de son lit. La lumière de la lune traversait la fenêtre de sa chambre et éclairait presque toute la pièce. Cela ressemblait à un avertissement, un rappel de la prochaine pleine lune qui dans son esprit symbolisait aussi toutes ses autres peurs : Remus releva le défi de les vaincre. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et s'y assit, sortant un parchemin vierge et saisissant sa plume blanche.

Mais non... Allait-il réellement avoir l'égoïsme de révéler maintenant toute l'étendue de ses sentiments, juste pour s'en débarrasser comme on se débarrasserait au plus vite d'un colis qu'on sait piégé ? Si seulement j'avais osé le lui dire lorsqu'elle était encore tout près de moi… tout semblait si facile, mais je…

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la plume.

« _Pardon si je ne respecte pas ta demande en t'écrivant. Promis, ce n'est pas pour t'embarrasser de question. Je veux juste te dire que j'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Il est trois heures vingt mais je laisse partir cette lettre qui va sûrement te réveiller parce que je suis égoïste et que je…_ »

Remus n'osa pas finir cette dernière phrase. Au lieu de chercher à l'effacer, il la laissa en suspens. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas le cran pour la finir. Bien sûr qu'il était terrassé par l'idée d'être rejeté. Bien sûr qu'il s'était contenté de tout faire à moitié, comme toujours !

En regardant sa chouette s'envoler il regretta immédiatement son geste. Il la rappela, ce fut en vain. Evidemment il savait pourquoi : Narcissa lui donnait toujours des friandises. Sa maudite chouette savait _très bien_ où elle avait été envoyée. Il jura.

Cette décision sonna l'échec complet de sa tentative désespérée de se rendormir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sa chouette se fit entendre. Il se leva si vite qu'il faillit tomber, les pieds se prenant dans ses draps.

 _« Ne joues pas à l'énigmatique, avec tes points de suspension. A distance je ne peux pas deviner à quoi tu penses._

 _N. »_

Le papier entre ses doigts n'était plus lisse. Il l'inspecta longuement.

 **x**

« _Puisque tu ne peux pas deviner… voilà: je n'aurais jamais du écouter les sages conseils de Severus (ne pas t'écrire). Jusqu'à maintenant je faisais comme si ses paroles venaient de toi, mais tout d'un coup, j'ai… comme un énorme doute. Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment que je n'entre plus en contact avec toi ?_

 _Ok, tout compte fait, laisse tomber cette question. Dis moi plutôt si tu vas bien. Il faut que tu me dises que cette tâche translucide sur le parchemin n'est pas une larme._

 _Je ne dormirai pas avant que tu m'aies répondu. Et oui, c'est du chantage, mais je m'en fiche._

 _R._ »

 **x**

« _S'il te plaît. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à me débattre dans cet amas de mots qui me viennent et qui ne veulent rien dire. Et tes questions, tu peux très bien y répondre tout seul, essaie donc. Petit indice : Severus est un imbécile et tout le monde sait ça._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Donc tu es énervée. Tu sais si tu revenais, tu pourrais m'insulter, me faire comprendre que je suis complètement con et que je ne mériterais jamais rien que l'amitié de quelqu'un comme toi. Ca ne te tente pas ? J'avoue que moi si. Crois moi ou non, je rêve que tu reviennes et que tu me remettes violemment à ma place._

 _R. »_

 **x**

 _« C'est ça ! je vois très bien ce que tu essayes de faire. N'essaie surtout pas de m'aider. Tu penses certainement en disant ces choses que ça m'aide. Mais je vais te dire une chose : ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Severus et Sirius y ont tellement joué que maintenant je n'ai plus aucune estime de moi. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton aide, et encore moins de ta pitié, Remus. Il faudra jouer au chevalier avec une autre._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Tu ne comprends pas je crois. C'est moi qui ai besoin de te revoir. C'est pour avoir pris le risque de te le dire que ce soir je me trouve si égoïste._

 _Et est-ce que tu conçois la vérité comme une tentative d'aide (illégitime)? Parce que tu sais, tu es certainement la personne la plus… enfin, finalement, je vais m'arrêter là. Tu comprends l'idée. Ce serait dommage de t'embarrasser en te bombardant de choses comme ça. Et puis tu prendrais ça pour des compliments._

 _R. »_

 **x**

 _« J'ai lu « embrasser »._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Je peux t'embrasser aussi._

 _Aucun soucis._

 _R. »_

 **x**

 _« C'est trop tôt._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Je crois plutôt que c'est trop tard. Souviens-toi._

 _R. »_

 **x**

 _« Je parlais de te revoir ! Pas de t'embrasser._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Donc tu es prête à m'embrasser mais pas à me revoir. J'ai du mal à comprendre où est la logique, mais soit, qui suis-je pour juger ? Reviens, embrasse moi, et puis revoyons nous plus tard. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _R. »_

 **x**

 _« Dors, Remus, il est tard._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Je retente : comment tu vas ?_

 _R. »_

 **x**

 _« Imbécile._

 _Merci d'avoir écrit._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Tu te couches aussi ?_

 _R. »_

 **x**

 _« Remus… il faut que je te dise, tu me manques._

 _N. »_

 **x**

 _« Alors écris moi quand tu te réveilles._

 _R. »_

 **xx**

Les yeux rieurs de Sirius étaient braqués sur Severus en train d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

\- Quand je vois que tu dors aussi bien quand je suis là, tu peux pas savoir comme tu me convaincs ! plaisanta-t-il doucement.

Severus attrapa la couette à ses pieds et la tira pour se cacher en dessous.

\- Par contre, ça, ça ne va pas être possible, lui fit remarquer Sirius en comprenant qu'il avait la ferme intention de se rendormir. Je suis content que tu dormes, mais il n'y pas que le sommeil pour être en bonne santé ! Hors de question de louper le petit déjeuner ! D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui est sûrement une des dernière fois que l'on est à côté à table… Dumbledore ne va pas me louper. Je vais devoir lui expliquer comment j'ai truqué le sort de répartition. Severus ?

Il entendit un bougonnement très caractéristique sortir de sous la couette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es bavard le matin ! Merlin !

Sirius pouffa et se jeta sur lui, par-dessus la couette.

\- Tu m'étouffes !

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Tu manques d'air ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! » Et Sirius lui arracha la couette. « Maintenant, deuxième étape : se lever. »

\- Tu sais quoi ? marmonna Severus en enfonçant son visage dans un coussin. C'est toi qui ne me convaincs pas du tout, là ! ce réveil est mille fois trop brutal. Non !

Sirius se redressa, passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à une technique adéquate pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Très bien, je change de façon de procéder ! annonça-t-il gravement.

Il commença par s'allonger à côté de lui. Severus, la moitié du visage enfoncée dans son coussin, le regardait, un sourcil méfiant se levant. Sirius approchait de plus en plus son visage du sien. Il souriait de plus en plus aussi. Et puis il embrassa doucement sa joue, son nez, son front, le tout en caressant les racines de ses cheveux noirs. Il sentit Severus frissonner. « Lève toi, s'il te plaît » chantonnait-il entre deux baisers. « Tu es beau couché, mais tu es très bien aussi debout, tu sais. N'aie pas honte d'être sexy ». Sirius visa les lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, et s'y attarda une seconde de plus avant de reprendre le même manège aux autres endroits.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je me » Sirius venait de lui couper la parole en l'embrassant à nouveau. Severus sentit son échec arriver : il se redressa, une de ses mains s'appuyant contre le matelas, l'autre attrapant la nuque de Sirius. Il captura à son tour ses lèvres qu'il sentit sourire puis se mouvoir avidement contre les siennes, tout aussi passionnées.

Sirius recula au moment où il sentit la langue de Severus sur ses lèvres. « Stop, je ne suis pas vraiment censé t'embrasser comme ça avant que tu m'aies pleinement convain » Il s'arrêta subitement pour regarder Severus et sa frustration bien dans les yeux. Son cerveau s'arrêta : « Non je déconne » et il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs langues dansant ensemble l'instant d'après. Leurs mains étaient partout à la fois : s'accrochant au pyjama de Sirius, dans les cheveux de Severus, caressant une épaule, un pectoral.

On toqua à la porte d'entrée.

\- Sirius, tu es là ?

Severus se détacha : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse, excédé.

Sirius se frotta le visage. « Oui ! cria-t-il à Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé te chercher !

Sirius jura. Il se leva, attrapa rageusement la pile de ses habits de la veille qu'il avait laissé sur une commode.

\- Tu peux prendre de mes vêtements, proposa Severus en le regardant. Ils te vont mieux.

\- C'est complètement faux. Mais si tu proposes… » Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de Severus et s'empara des premières choses qu'il vit. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

\- Rien.

\- Mais c'est bien ce que je te reproche. Allez, debout ! Tu viens avec moi.

-Chez Dumbledore ? ricana Severus. Non merci.

-Mais non… manger ! je te rejoindrai.

Il grogna de mauvaise foi et s'exécuta.

 **xx**

Remus observa avec un grand consternement Sirius et Severus claquer la porte.

\- Sirius, c'est juste moi ou l'intérieur de ton col est strié vert et gris ?

\- Quoi ! qu'est-ce que tu dis ! » Il baissa les yeux et retourna le col de son pull, effectivement décoré des belles couleurs de serpentard. « Traître ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers Severus, qu'il trouva avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- C'est toi qui a choisi, pas moi… » Son ton était beaucoup plus innocent que son expression ravie.

\- J'hallucine ! tu avais tout prévu ! s'indigna Sirius. Et c'est comme ça que tu fais tes preuves ?

Severus laissa échapper un rire qu'il arrêta immédiatement en se rappelant que Lupin était à côté d'eux, à les attendre.

\- Oh non, j'ai vu le grand Rogue sourire, ironisa le loup-garou. C'est sept ans de malchance qui s'abattent sur moi d'un coup…

\- Drôle, ça, grinça Severus.

\- Moi j'adore ton humour Remus.

\- Merci Sirius. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

\- Toujours. Toi au moins, tu-

\- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ! Bon allez ! je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'y vais.

Severus les dépassa et se mit à marcher rapidement.

\- Je te rejoins ! lui cria Sirius.

\- Et dépêche toi, parce qu'il se pourrait bien que sinon je ne sois pas du tout « convaincu » ! le nargua-t-il.

Remus eut un petit sourire ironique en entendant cette menace. « Ne jamais jouer au plus malin avec plus malin que soi, conclut-il en levant exagérément l'index.

Sirius roula des yeux. « J'ai bien l'impression que tout est en train de se retourner contre moi. Bientôt, c'est moi qui vais devoir faire mes preuves, tu te rends compte !

\- Reprends-le et n'en parlons plus. Vous êtes tous les deux très fatigants je dois dire.

\- Mais c'est déjà le cas Remus. On est déjà ensemble… sauf qu'il ne le sait pas » Il rit.

Remus se tapa le front, mimant le désespoir. « Tu t'arranges pas.

\- Hm, Rems ?

\- Oui ? » Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius qui l'analysait sous toutes les coutures.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Comme toujours, non ? » Remus haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- C'est parce que tu as des nouvelles de ma cousine ?

Remus souffla aussi bruyamment que le vent contre le Château : « Oui »

\- Fantastique ! s'écria Sirius, ce qui fit sursauter son ami. Je crois que je vais lui écrire aussi. Pour l'inviter à Noël au Square Grimmauld avec Drago. J'aime bien ce petit, il est hilarant. Harry invitera Hermione et Ron également, avec leurs parents, si ils veulent venir.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ? demanda Remus, abasourdi.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne suis plus un enfant colérique et ma cousine n'est définitivement plus une peste.

Sirius fut un peu surpris de voir Remus s'arrêter pour venir lui faire une accolade. « Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir ! tu parles comme un adulte ! se moqua-t-il, visiblement aux anges.

\- C'est un peu insultant ça Moony ! Attention, ça fait très mauvais genre… très serpentard ! et je me demande bien à quoi c'est dû ! pouffa Sirius.

\- Tu peux parler ! ce n'est pas moi qui porte les couleurs de l'ennemi en ce moment même !

\- Oh ouais, horrible, concéda-t-il en riant. A la gorge en plus, tu te rends compte ! J'ai l'impression que Salazar en personne essaye de m'étrangler !

* * *

 _Alors il faut que je vous dise: mon rapport à cette fic a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Ce n'est plus vraiment ce que j'ai envie d'écrire, vous voyez? Alors je voudrais que vous prépariez mentalement au fait qu'elle illustrera très vraisemblablement le concept de "fin ouverte"... Je me rends compte que j'ai dit tout ce dont je voulais parler et continuer superficiellement juste pour y poser une fin "conventionnelle" dégraderait beaucoup l'attachement que j'ai pour cette fic._

 _Il reste donc une petite dizaine de chapitres. D'ailleurs, je reprends la publication hebdo._

 _ **Au fait, je vous souhaite une très bonne année** , d'oser entreprendre ce qui vous passionne, au risque que cela ne soit pas parfait! Je n'ai pas accompli grand chose dans ma vie, mais depuis que j'ai pris le risque d'écrire… j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux oser faire que se retenir, reporter parce qu'on ne se pense pas prêt, parce qu'on a peur de se décevoir soi-même ou les autres! Le plus gratifiant en fait ce n'est pas de se dire "j'aurais pu" "j'avais le potentiel pour", c'est d'oser essayer, au risque de commencer en-dessous! Alors je vous souhaite à tous d'oser essayer faire ce qui vous fait ou pourrait vous faire vibrer: des rencontres, parler à cette personne que vous ne pensiez jamais aborder en premier, commencer, continuer la pratique d'une passion même si cela demande des sacrifices… _

_Voilà, c'était la pensée positive du jour ahah. J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Je vous aime!_


	21. Ange

Réponse aux reviews « anonymes » :

 **PetitPoney** : Je suis ravie de savoir que ça continue à te plaire, merci J

 **Galie** : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes remarques très pertinentes. Tu mets le doigts sur quelque chose que je pressens aussi à la relecture, c'est que Sirius ne paraît pas être aussi marqué que ce que je l'aurais voulu par la prison. Comme je n'ai pas parlé en détail de cette période, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à intégrer avec précision le changement de caractère qui devait être associé à une telle épreuve. Si tu me lis jusqu'à la toute fin de l'histoire, je voudrais savoir si tu trouves que cette remarque s'applique toujours à Sirius (parce que tout n'a pas été dit pour l'instant, tu verras !)

Encore merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup, surtout pour ce qui est de Narcissa puisqu'effectivement, je l'ai écrite totalement à ma sauce hehe.

 **Lunala** : Re-bienvenue ! J je suis désolée si les scènes de lemon t'ont surprise voire choquée, attention, **je le rappelle cette fic est bien de rating M !**

Sinon, merci, et non, ce n'est pas du tout encore la fin de ce tome. Encore merci pour tes encouragements ;)

Merci à vous tous, du coup, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu beaucoup de reviews sur un malentendu ( beaucoup de vous pensiez que c'était la fin x') )

* * *

 **CH21** **_« Ange ou démon »_**

C'était trop. Minerva se leva, sa chaise crissant désagréablement sur le carrelage de la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea vers le professeur Lupin, qui faisait courageusement « comme si » il ne se rendait pas compte que quelque chose n'était pas affreusement étrange et que les regards n'étaient pas tous périodiquement braqués sur la chaise vide à côté de la sienne. Elle arriva enfin à son niveau :

\- Il manque trois personnes, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Et tu sais aussi bien que les autres que la porte de la cuisine des elfes restera verrouillée jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit présent. A part Albus et Sirius qui seront bientôt de retour, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le nom de « Narcissa Malfoy » clignote au-dessus de cette chaise ? fit-elle en désignant celle à sa droite.

Etait-ce juste Remus ou il y avait du _soupçon_ dans la voix de Minerva ?

\- Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi. Mme Malfoy n'est plus présente depuis des jours maintenant.

\- Soyons francs l'un envers l'autre. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est le signe qu'elle puisse s'être illégalement introduit au Château ?

Remus vit le regard perçant de Severus, plus loin, et comprit à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas le seul à en être certain. Son cœur s'emballa furieusement.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vraisemblable, Minerva. Je penche pour ma part pour un dysfonctionnement du sortilège. Après tout, Sirius et Albus ne sont-ils pas en train d'en discuter en ce moment même ?

\- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas me le demander Professeure ? Ma mère n'est pas ici. »

C'était Drago, à la gauche de Remus, qui venait d'intervenir.

\- En es-tu bien certain ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

Remus entendit la voix énervée d'Harry, à la gauche de Drago, lui dire qu'il ne le croyait pas et qu'il avait un moyen de vérifier s'il disait vrai. Tout le monde avait faim et se plaignait.

\- Je vais aller chercher Albus ! déclara Minerva de manière à se faire entendre de tous. Severus, je te laisse surveiller la salle à ma place pendant ce temps.

Elle s'éloigna après un énième regard soupçonneux en direction de Remus qui haussa les sourcils, mimant l'étonnement. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête à sa gauche.

\- Drago, recule toi et vite, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Drago n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit, car il discutait vivement avec Harry. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était qu'une impression car il exécuta les ordres de Remus avec une discrétion incomparable. La carte du Maraudeur passa de la poche d'Harry à celle de Remus au moment même où le plus jeune baissait la main avec l'intention de la sortir.

Remus et Drago eurent le même petit soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils entendirent Harry se plaindre de l'avoir oubliée dans son dortoir. Drago se tourna brièvement vers son professeur et le remercia du regard.

En situation de crise, il valait mieux se serrer les coudes : qu'importe les intentions de Lupin, elles n'étaient pas en désaccord total avec les siennes, finalement. Qu'ils agissent ensemble n'était pas si contradictoire. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il approuvait le fait que son professeur ait des sentiments amoureux pour sa mère. Mais avait-il à approuver ? si au début il pensait que oui, en bon enfant capricieux, les choses changeaient tout doucement.

 **xx**

\- Je t'écoute »

Dumbledore avait croisé les bras au-dessus de son ventre, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir de dragon. Il avait l'air d'avoir tout son temps alors qu'il savait aussi bien que Sirius que tout le Château piaffait d'impatience. Ca faisait partie de sa tactique : mettre la pression sur Sirius pour qu'il avoue tout rapidement.

\- J'ai posé un sortilège de répartition sur la Grande Salle.

-… et qui ne répartit pas aléatoirement comme je te l'avais demandé, compléta le directeur. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, Albus, vous ne vous trompez pas.

\- Avant de te demander pourquoi tu m'as encore effrontément désobéit, explique moi le principe de ce sortilège, demanda-t-il posément.

\- Chaque personne se retrouve le plus souvent possible à côté ou en face de la personne pour laquelle elle a une attirance physique voire des sentiments amoureux.

Dumbledore pâlit. « Je m'en été douté. Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- C'est personnel.

L'insolence éblouit Dumbledore l'espace d'une demi seconde.

\- Personnel ? non, Sirius ! C'est une erreur professionnelle, pas _personnelle_ ! Je te demande de faire ton boulot, je te fais confiance, je t'accorde des responsabilités… et tu utilises ce privilège en satisfaisant tes propres lubies ! Ce n'est pas normal et j'exige des explications complètes et détaillées. Sans ça, tu ne sortiras pas de mon bureau et tout le Château passera la matinée l'estomac vide.

Sirius eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Ce col vert et argenté lui donnait des ailes d'arrogance.

\- Ecoutez, vous ne nierez pas que mon sortilège a créé des affinités beaucoup plus durables que prévu. L'objectif de départ est complètement rempli ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas convoqué plus tôt, si cela vous déplaît ? Plus personne ne croit au hasard depuis bien longtemps.

Albus prit une grande inspiration. « Premièrement, je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois d'arrêter de me vouvoyer. Toi et Severus êtes les deux seuls à vous borner à continuer à me parler comme lorsque vous n'étiez que des élèves ! Et deuxièmement…j'ai tardé à t'en parler parce que la situation me convenait. Je ne le nierai pas.

\- Eh bien voilà ! applaudit Sirius. Il n'y a donc pas lieu de changer quoi que ce soit ou d'en faire un tel drame. Minerva doit-

\- Sirius ! le coupa-t-il vivement. _Je_ suis celui à poser des questions et faire des remarques. Veux-tu que je commence par souligner le fait que Severus et toi êtes tout le temps à côté ? hein ?

\- Allez-y ! le brava Sirius. Je n'ai pas peur de le dire, moi !

\- EH bien moi non plus ! Mais ce que je ressens pour Minerva est de mon ressort, est-ce bien clair ?

Sirius avait un sourire narquois. « Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Sachez seulement que…deux personnes qui ne se quittent jamais à table ressentent soit une attirance réciproque, soit l'une d'elle se trouve « par défaut » placée à côté de l'autre.

\- C'est-à-dire ? hésita Dumbledore.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a un amour à sens unique. Une des deux personne n'est tout simplement pas intéressée par quelqu'un dans la pièce et se retrouve donc en binôme « par défaut » avec quelqu'un qui ressent des choses pour elle. Sur ce…je crois que vous en savez assez. Pouvons-nous retourner à table ?

\- Tu vas m'enlever ce sortilège rapidement avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'apprenne en quoi il consiste.

Le teint du directeur était si blanc, sa voix si autoritaire, que Sirius eut subitement pitié de lui. Ils prirent congé l'un de l'autre.

Sirius se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait. Dans les couloirs, il croisa Minerva qui lui annonça devoir toucher deux mots à Albus avant de les rejoindre tous. Il empêcha avec grande peine un sourire rieur d'apparaître sur le coin de sa bouche. Une fois dépassée, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour qu'une main surgisse de nulle part et lui agrippe le bras, l'attirant brutalement derrière une statue.

\- _Toi_ ! s'écria-t-il en constatant que c'était sa cousine qui était à l'origine de cet assaut.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et l'index devant la bouche. « Discrétion, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Attends… _comment_ tu t'es introduit ici ? Ne me dis pas que… _si_ ! » Il porta une main indignée à son front. « Severus t'a parlé du passage secret de Pré-au-Lard, c'est ça ? Celui dont je lui avais demandé de ne dire à personne…

\- Sois déjà content d'avoir servi à quelque chose ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Bref, je…je peux reprendre ma chambre ?

\- Non, elle n'est plus à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Donne moi une autre chambre alors. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Réponds, répéta Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il t'est…arrivé quelque chose ? » Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas si naturel de se montrer aimable envers sa cousine, même s'il avait déjà fait un pas considérable vers elle en l'aidant à mettre son mari hors d'état de nuire.

\- Oui, avança-t-elle plus doucement. Mais en parler ici n'est pas très discret et je suis épuisée. J'irai voir Dumbledore, pas d'inquiétude. Après.

\- Tu veux ma chambre ?

Elle ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Elle n'était pas gênée par cette gentillesse, non, Sirius le voyait bien : elle en demandait au contraire davantage.

\- Laisse moi deviner… tu voudrais celle de Remus ? se moqua-t-il.

La culpabilité se lisait sur tout son visage. « Disons que je dormirais mieux là-bas.

-…Parce que tu la connais bien, cette chambre, ajouta Sirius en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te regarde d'une quelconque façon, cingla-t-elle, ses yeux bleus brûlant de colère.

\- Doucement… je ne te reproche rien. Viens.

 **xx**

Quand Sirius réapparut enfin dans la Grande Salle il entendit des soupirs soulagés fuser de tous les côtés.

\- Que personne ne bouge ! ordonna-t-il avec une théâtralité exagérée, faisant rire quelques élèves. Je vais retirer le sortilège de répartition à la demande d'Albus Dumbledore. Cela ne prendra pas plus d'une minute.

Il saisit sa baguette et se mit à murmurer l'anti-sortilège à voix basse. De sa baguette filaient des filaments magiques de couleur pourpre qui allèrent désenchanter chaque chaise après l'autre. Les réactions des élèves se firent à la fois émerveillées et horrifiées par la couleur trop criarde. Harry, lui, souriait. Comme toujours lorsqu'il observait son parrain faire quelque chose. Sauf peut-être flirter avec son prof de Potion... mais même ça, finalement, pouvait devenir un sujet de fierté quand il se concentrait vraiment sur la chose. C'est vrai, tout le monde n'avait pas l'audace d'approcher Rogue et les plus téméraires finissaient souvent à terre. Pas Sirius, cependant ! Son parrain ne faisait pas seulement relever les défis, ils les gagnaient, à la différence de tous les autres. Alors pourquoi pas celui-ci ?

Une fois la tâche accomplie, les elfes firent leur entrée tant attendue dans la Grande Salle. A cause de ce retard les cours seraient décalés d'une demi heure.

Sirius profita de l'agitation et du bruit des bavardages qui reprenaient pour se diriger rapidement vers Remus et lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Ils s'isolèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Elle est bien ici. Dans ta chambre, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

\- Merci. Tu sais pourquoi ? » Remus avait l'air nerveux. Sans doute le regard aiguisé de Drago sur eux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose mais elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle est fatiguée. Bref, ne discutons pas ici trop longtemps, ça va attirer l'attention. C'était juste pour te prévenir. A tout à l'heure !

Remus retourna s'asseoir, le cœur gonflé paradoxalement d'un soulagement insensé et d'un malaise grandissant. En retournant s'asseoir, il eut l'impression que Drago lisait la vérité directement sur son visage. Il avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il lui demande où était sa mère, peur de devoir encore se justifier, peur qu'il le rejette. Le blond resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas, cependant, certainement parce qu'Hermione était en face de lui et qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés.

A la fin, néanmoins, il se tourna rapidement vers lui : « Dites lui que je voudrais la voir bientôt »

Remus hocha la tête.

Maintenant, un nouveau dilemme se présentait à lui : arriver en retard en cours ou faire un rapide détour par sa chambre ?

 **xx**

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il dut se retenir d'aller courir enlacer fermement ce corps endormi. A la place, il se contenta de mourir intérieurement de soulagement et de s'approcher du lit où elle reposait, les paupières fermées, les traits détendus, la respiration régulière, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés, un coussin qu'elle tenait contre elle comme si ça avait été une peluche. Il avait l'impression d'halluciner tant elle était belle, là, sur son propre lit. Un souffle tremblant passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était en apnée devant sa beauté angélique. Ses yeux arrivèrent soudain sur un parchemin qui était plié en deux, caché par le coussin. Il le tira et l'ouvrit en toute hâte.

« _Bonjour Remus._

 _Je t'avais dit que je t'écrirais quand je serais réveillée, je tiens ma promesse et je ramène ma présence aussi. A toi je vais prendre la peine de l'écrire, même si cette histoire m'excède au plus haut point : ça fait quelques jours maintenant que je me sens surveillée par des « amis » de Lucius, je sentais bien qu'ils voulaient pénétrer le Manoir pour s'inviter à la fête et ils l'ont effectivement fait au petit matin. Ils sont désormais dans les cachots du Manoir après avoir reçu un Doloris de ma part, et moi, j'ai préféré revenir ici car je ne me vois pas réussir à dormir sur mes deux oreilles ailleurs qu'ici. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des méthodes que tu approuverais. J'imagine que je bénéficie de quelques circonstances atténuantes, mais il s'agit quand même d'un Impardonnable, hein ? Excuse moi, l'idée qu'on me veuille encore du mal m'a vraiment mise hors de moi… à un point dont tu serais certainement dégoûté._

 _Tes draps sentent ton odeur, il ne manquerait plus que toi pour que ce soit le paradis. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu voudras encore de moi après ce que j'ai fait._ »

Remus referma le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il y avait une incompatibilité entre ce spectacle éblouissant de douceur et les actes qu'elle déclarait avoir commis précédemment : l'ange assoupi devant lui devait sûrement être le moins angélique de tous lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre. Mais lui, était-il mieux pour ressentir ce désir qui le tordait, et qui malgré toutes ses tentatives de contrôler son esprit, le faisait s'imaginer Narcissa sans vêtements, là, dans cette position ? Remus résistait à l'envie folle de plonger embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa poitrine qu'il voyait sortir de son décolleté, si blanche comparée à son manteau noir corbeau ; ses mollets que sa jupe laissaient découverts. Allongée sur le côté, ses courbes se dessinaient plus profondément le long de ses côtes. Une de ses mains se leva pour y laisser lentement glisser ses doigts de son épaule à sa taille jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Il retira sa main comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit. « Mais qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? murmura-t-il, légèrement affolé. On m'attend !

Il se leva rapidement et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Puis il s'arrêta, se retourna à nouveau, courut à elle, caressa doucement sa chevelure, geste presque imperceptible ; n'y tenant plus, huma le parfum floral de ses cheveux avant d'y déposer un baiser. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, il se figea, s'insulta mentalement, l'embrassa de nouveau, puis, constatant que son sommeil n'en était pas altéré, descendit plus bas et scella hâtivement leurs bouches ensemble, contact désespérément désiré depuis de si longues journées. Il se redressa pour s'imprégner encore une fois de son image.

\- Je t'aime, articula-t-il quasi muettement, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter ces lèvres si tentantes. « Mais je dois absolument réussir à m'en aller parce que j'ai déjà dix minutes de retard » Il soupira. « Même endormie tu me mets dans le pétrin »

 **xx**

Le professeur Lupin arriva avec une quinzaine minutes de retard, les élèves l'attendaient en classe, surveillés par Sirius qui avait déclaré que leur professeur avait été retenu par Dumbledore. Ce qui était admirablement faux, Drago s'en doutait. Observer l'apparence de Remus était suffisant pour le dire : c'était le chahut. Il dégageait quelque chose comme une grande agitation, essoufflé par sa course, ses gestes brusques et saccadés lorsqu'il ouvrait sa mallette contenant ses cours. Sa coiffure, n'en parlons pas, ses cheveux châtains dans lesquels se glissaient quelques fils d'argent étaient complètement désordonnés. Drago imaginait qu'il s'était décoiffé tout seul à force de passer ses mains dedans : encore une preuve supplémentaire de nervosité. Bref, dans les grandes lignes, chaque détail lui indiquait que ce retard était dû à sa mère, et qu'il prenait conscience, une fois ses élèves sous les yeux, d'à quel point sa conduite avait été décalée. Et bizarrement, Drago en était…amusé ? enfin c'étaient les remords de Lupin qui l'amusaient, pas le fait qu'il ait vraisemblablement fait des…choses ? avec _sa mère_.

\- Bon, alors, excusez-moi pour ce petit contretemps. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge en toussant nerveusement. « Merci Sirius, tu peux t'en aller, fit-il en se tournant vers lui. Nous allons directement commencé par le cours, aujourd'hui, alors gardez bien vos questions pour la prochaine fois.

Il ouvrit un manuel avant de reprendre. « Vous savez tous à quoi sert La défense contre les forces du mal ; tout est dit rien que dans le nom de cet enseignement. Mais vous ne savez peut-être pas que dans bien des cas, on peut éviter de se défendre physiquement lorsque l'on est en face de certains êtres magiques ayant la spécificité d'avoir une intelligence égale à la nôtre. Face à des êtres ou animaux magiques intelligents, il faut savoir se défendre de façon beaucoup plus rusée que par des attaques de sorts. Savoir communiquer avec eux, c'est savoir prémunir une attaque et savoir s'en défendre. Je vais donc faire une pause dans le programme officiel pour rapidement vous donner quelques astuces pour pouvoir maîtriser les Gobelins, les Harpies, les Vampires, les Géants, et d'autres. Nous commencerons par évoquer le cas des Centaures.

La plume de Drago glissa de ses doigts. Il releva la tête à l'entente de ce dernier mot. Blaise lui lança un regard interrogateur et il se sentit doucement perdre la maîtrise de son expression stoïque. En entendant parler son professeur de susceptibilité, de réactions disproportionnées et de gestes violents, un gloussement vibra dans sa gorge. Il repensait à ces énormes sabots frappant le sol devant lui à cause d'une simple parole inappropriée.

Puis son regard croisa les pupilles dorées de Remus, un peu plus lumineuses qu'accoutumées. C'était le seul indice qui trahissait son amusement. Le cœur de Drago battait plus intensément, et ce n'était pas la haine. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses traits s'étaient détendus et presque un sourire s'y dessinait.

Il s'aperçut qu'Hermione, devant lui, s'était retournée pour le regarder et cherchait à comprendre la raison de son changement d'attitude : il lui sourit alors pour de vrai. C'était irrésistible. Il s'imaginait sa réaction si elle avait été au courant des événements.

Hermione rougit.

 **xx**

Drago était encore officiellement « en pause relationnelle » c'est-à-dire qu'il ne parlait à plus personne, même à ses amis proches qui avaient décidé de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour retrouver ses esprits. Drago en colère était la deuxième cause de mortalité chez les serpentards après la perte d'un match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor. Ainsi, mieux valait attendre que la tempête passe.

Personne n'était donc très surpris de le voir déambuler dans les couloirs tout seul, Blaise, Théodore et Pansy le dépassant sans un mot à son égard. Seul Blaise persistait à lui lancer de regards compatissants, voire à « oublier » les prérogatives de Drago et se mettre brutalement à plaisanter avec lui – ce qui finissait par un vent monumental et Weasley éclatant de rire pour venger toutes les fois où Blaise s'était fait une joie de l'humilier dans cette situation.

En revanche, personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce soit des gryffondors qui viennent aborder Drago, en principe encore plus vulnérables que les serpentards ; et encore moins « ces gryffondors-là », ce qui expliqua assez bien les éclats de voix ébahis qui fusèrent dans l'air au moment où Drago se fit sauvagement prendre par le col par Harry Potter.

\- Tu vas me la rendre, susurra le rouge-et-or, bouillant de colère.

Drago fit exagérément les gros yeux, mimant la peur, avant de retrouver la seconde d'après son expression stoïque. Il aurait voulu ne pas répondre mais la situation ne permettait pas qu'il reste sans voix, cela serait passé pour de la crainte.

\- Te rendre quoi Potter ? Ton intelligence ? Dis moi tout.

Harry leva le poing.

\- Stop ! ordonna Hermione qui venait de les rejoindre. Harry, ce ne sont pas des façons de faire ! Tu avais dit que tu irais lui _parler_ !

Harry se retourna vers elle. « Tu étais la première à le frapper l'an dernier… alors ne me sors pas de tels discours à présent. Je sais que c'est Malfoy qui m'a pris la carte du Maraudeur ; c'est le seul à part nous et les Weasley qui a connaissance de son existence ! Ca suffit, rends la moi immédiatement ! cria-t-il en fusillant Drago du regard. On te rend service et voilà comment tu nous remercies !

\- Me rendre service ? Ne tourne pas tout à ton avantage !... Tu as vu que je cherchais ma mère en urgence et tu m'as dit où elle se trouvait simplement parce que sur le moment _tu_ voyais dans la situation une très bonne occasion de ridiculiser ma famille ! C'est tout ! chuchota-t-il vertement.

Hermione s'était approchée d'eux. Elle les sépara d'un coup de baguette. « Ca suffit. Vous avez tous les deux tord. Harry, tu vas respecter la présomption d'innocence de Drago et écouter ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense. Drago, tu… » Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione en sembla un peu déstabilisée mais ne se laissa pas démonter. « Tu ne fais pas mieux qu'Harry en jugeant aussi rapidement ses intentions. Je pense que vous avez tous les deux besoin d'aller discuter posément, déclara-t-elle.

\- Posément ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Potter soit quelqu'un de très « posé », le nargua Drago.

\- Très bien, vous m'obligez donc à intervenir. Tout à l'heure, à la pause, dehors. Je ferai l'arbitre.

\- Bon, ça me va » Harry hocha la tête.

Ca me va ? comment ça, « ça me va » ? Est-ce que Drago avait donné son accord, lui ? Non ! Mais puisque Hermione était là… la hiérarchie de ses priorités n'était plus la même. Il hocha rapidement la tête et partit après avoir lancé un dernier regard dans la direction d'Hermione.

Il pensa à Lupin, soudain. Etait-ce _ça_ qu'il ressentait pour sa mère, ce manque permanent ? Dans ce cas il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes/incohérences, je n'ai pas relu ces chapitres depuis trèèès longtemps. Je poste le 22 dans la foulée, bon Week-end


	22. Ce qui ne se fait pas

**CH22** **« _Ce qui ne se fait pas_ »**

Le mot qu'elle avait écrit avait disparu. Le cœur de Narcissa se crispa un instant avant de bondir dans sa poitrine. Remus… elle avait peur de Remus, parfois, enfin plutôt de l'effet qu'il pouvait faire sur elle. Cet instant en faisait partie. Dépendre émotionnellement de quelqu'un était un vrai cauchemar pour une personne chérissant l'indépendance. Lucius la terrorisait nettement moins de ce côté-là. Elle se demandait parfois même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, de choisir un mari de la sorte ; parce que ce qui l'effrayait n'était pas réellement de ne pas pouvoir contrôler l'autre, mais de ne pouvoir _se_ contrôler face à cet autre. Lucius avait été un idéal de conjoint à atteindre ; Remus était… une des seules personnes avec qui sa relation n'avait pas d'autre but que d'être, tout simplement. C'était qu'elle n'avait pas _calculé_ les bénéfices de cette relation, elle n'avait rien prémédité, elle s'était juste surprise à la vouloir, à _le_ vouloir, à souhaiter son bien de manière un peu trop zélée, de perdre la tête pour ce marron-orangé dont même un regard peu avenant ne l'aurait pas empêché de tout interpréter à sa faveur. Le ruse était là : elle avait réussi à transformer des suppositions en certitudes et à se perdre corps et âme dans l'idée d'une liaison amoureuse plus sérieuse. Les désirs pourraient nous faire croire à n'importe quoi. Le piège, c'est que la possibilité que nos rêves se réalisent existe toujours, même infime. Il suffit parfois de vivre une coïncidence une fois pour croire aux miracles ; et cette situation, c'était Narcissa. Il avait suffit que Remus réponde favorablement à ses avances une seule fois pour qu'elle se construise une nuée d'espoirs bien plus grosse qu'elle. Et elle se disait, elle se disait que ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver aussi vite avec un autre homme. Elle se disait surtout que la vie était trop courte pour oublier Remus et que si l'amour n'existait pas maintenant, alors il n'existerait plus jamais, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle refusait l'idée qu'il existe avec un autre. Et on retombait sur le point de départ : Remus, Remus, Remus… s'il avait fallu tout résumer, rien que ce prénom aurait suffit.

En bref, toutes les raisons semblaient bonnes pour justifier cet amour maladif qu'elle n'avait pu arrêter. Est-ce que tout serait allé si loin si il n'y avait pas une chance que ça soit réciproque ? Le contraire avait l'air improbable. Mais en elle, qui jugeait « l'improbable » ? Sa faculté d'avoir un avis objectif ou son besoin de Remus ? En tout cas c'était trop tard pour reculer : ni Lucius, ni son fils, ni Severus, ni Remus lui-même ne l'empêcheraient de… d'essayer. Narcissa voulait essayer. Toutes ses préoccupations ne tournaient qu'autour de ça : essayer, essayer à tout prix, essayer quoiqu'il arrive. Le procès de Lucius lui passait par-dessus la tête à présent, le temps perdu avec lui également, et même sa réputation, l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même… tout avait disparu depuis qu'elle se trouvait couchée ici.

Le monde s'était arrêté, il ne repartirait pas avant qu'elle ne se soit risquée à _essayer_.

Narcissa s'était relevée. Elle s'interdisait de fouiller la chambre de Remus et de goûter le chocolat qu'elle avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard pour lui. Il était midi et elle avait faim. Elle s'ennuyait aussi, il fallait le dire. La vue de la fenêtre de Remus était sympathique mais pas assez pour occuper quelqu'un comme elle, débordé par l'impatience, la hâte et l'appréhension. Ses pensées l'absorbaient tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. Le bruit de la clé tournant dans la porte la fit sursauter et quand elle se retourna Remus était déjà à l'intérieur.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde sans rien dire et puis un sourire comme elle en voyait rarement sur Remus habilla celui-ci d'une beauté foudroyante : "Re bienvenue au Château !"

Heureusement que son visage répondait par automatisme à ce sourire-là, parce qu'intérieurement elle restait complètement bloquée dessus. Pour elle ? Vraiment ? Son propre sourire s'agrandit et ses jambes l'amenèrent d'elles-mêmes à lui. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'enlaçant à s'étouffer. Mais mourir de cette façon devait être si jouissif... Elle sentait le torse de Remus contre sa poitrine, ses bras ramenant fermement sa taille contre lui et son souffle dans ses cheveux. C'était bon de sentir qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi, pour de vrai, parce qu'elle se sentait pour sa part renaître des cendres que ce manque atroce avait fait d'elle.

\- Et je ne suis pas revenue les mains vides, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Remus frissonna. "Ah oui ?

Elle sourit avant de se dégager, les mains glissant le long de ses bras. Le regard de Remus l'électrisait, son sourire comblé aussi. Elle eut la plus grosse envie de l'embrasser de sa vie... c'était ce dont avait l'impression à chaque fois.

\- Je suis passée à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai ramené du chocolat.

Le sourire de Remus se fit plus narquois. "Ça ressemble à une tentative de se faire pardonner.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite, mais si ça peut faire d'une pierre deux coups...

\- Et te faire pardonner quoi, exactement ?

Narcissa vit les yeux de Remus se baisser en un éclair vers ses lèvres avant de retourner à ses yeux.

Elle sentait qu'ils étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose.

\- De...de n'être pas revenue plus tôt.

Remus venait de faire un micro pas vers elle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu t'en veux ?

Cette manie de répondre des automatismes le reprenait. Ces questions n'avaient presque aucune consistance ; toute l'intensité de l'échange résidait dans leurs regards.

\- Hmm... un peu.

Narcissa se fit la remarque qu'elle n'était pas mieux du tout.

\- En tout cas félicitations ! » Remus venait de reprendre ses esprits. « Pour le procès, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il. C'était difficile, mais tu t'en es super bien sortie. Attends… » Milles pensées semblaient fuser dans la tête du loup-garou. « Tout va bien ? Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce qui s'est passé ce matin !

Un silence accueillit les paroles du loup-garou… mais qui n'était pas de la réflexion. Cette tension implicite entre eux prenait vraiment toute la place, ça ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de converser.

\- Remus, avant qu'on en parle, est-ce que je peux... » Les yeux de Narcissa peinaient vraiment à se détacher de ce sourire horriblement séduisant en face, d'où s'échappa un souffle bruyant après cette question avortée. Il avait l'air d'avoir tout de suite compris à quoi elle faisait référence : « Tout ce que tu voudras » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et réduisit la distance entre eux, ses deux mains se posant autour du visage de Remus qu'elle contempla de plus près, conclut : « Je crois que c'est ta faute » Puis posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, succombant à leur prière irrésistible. Exaucer les vœux des gens devenaient sa passion la plus folle, surtout quand c'étaient des vœux de cette nature et que c'était Remus qui les demandait. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche, l'embrassant avec ce lent empressement qui lui était si caractéristique et qui la faisait se sentir si désirée.

A un moment, il mit soudainement fin au baiser :

\- Tu as enlevé ton alliance, lança-t-il en un souffle surpris.

Il ne sentait plus les contours du métal froid sur sa peau, juste la chaleur des paumes de Narcissa.

\- Ca t'étonne vraiment ? sourit-elle.

Il alla cueillir un baiser à nouveau, baiser qui ne manqua pas de s'emballer un peu trop vite. Une des mains de Remus descendait le long de son dos au moment où le baiser se faisait plus vif et profond, l'autre étant dans ses cheveux. Cette main-là savait ce qu'elle voulait atteindre mais n'osait pas : la langue de Narcissa chercha avec plus d'empressement celle de Remus pour le prier de le faire, autorisation vite comprise puisque l'instant d'après les caresses de Remus commençaient à épouser les courbes de ses fesses. Narcissa respirait de plus en plus bruyamment, se colla un peu à lui, lui arrachant un grognement guttural. Elle pouvait sentir son érection durcir contre elle, et c'était si bon qu'elle mit fin au baiser pour embrasser son menton, sa gorge, son cou, et ses deux mains quittaient la nuque de Remus pour se glisser sous pull et remonter, descendre, s'imprégner tactilement de ce dos minutieusement sculpté de muscles et de cicatrices, et les jambes de Remus qui se mettaient à se déplacer jusqu'à ce que Narcissa puisse prendre appui contre le mur pour ouvrir un peu plus les siennes, et Remus qui se frottait contre elle... Ils gémirent.

\- Tu remarqueras que » Remus arrêta sa phrase pour reprendre son souffle. « que beaucoup de nos conversations...dégénèrent assez rapidement.

Les doigts de Narcissa s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Remus dès que les frottements envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans tout son bas-ventre. Elle le voulait beaucoup trop.

\- Tu es si dur... » Elle gémit.

\- Si ça va pas tu... peux me dire d'arrêter, haleta-t-il juste au moment où il se surprit à prier pour le contraire.

\- Non... non...

\- Remus ! Tu viens manger ?

On toquait à la porte.

Ils se séparèrent comme s'ils venaient de commettre un grave délit. Remus essayait de reprendre sa respiration en main.

\- Remus ! Tu dors ? hurla Sirius derrière la porte. C'est l'heure de manger !

\- Deux minutes ! répondit-il, encore essoufflé. Je... je cherche juste ma baguette, je te rejoins !

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de ta baguette à table ? Tout va bien ?

Une autre voix excédée, celle de Severus, lui rappela soudain que Narcissa était également dans cette chambre. Sirius poussa un drôle de cri. "Mince, c'est vrai... J'espère que je ne vous ai pas...réveillés" et il éclata de rire.

Malheureusement Narcissa constata par elle-même que Severus riait aussi, tel le lâche qu'il était. Elle eut à cet instant une pulsion meurtrière.

Le regard que Remus et Narcissa se lancèrent disait tout. Puis Remus lança un coup d'œil à son entrejambe et grimaça. Narcissa courut chercher sa baguette.

\- C'est... dommage, souffla-t-elle, mais nécessaire je crois.

Elle lança un sort de camouflage qui masqua cette proéminence. Remus se frotta le visage de ses deux mains, au bout du rouleau.

\- Cette situation est insupportable. Je n'en peux plus, marmonna-t-il faiblement.

Narcissa voulut le recoiffer rapidement mais il arrêta sa main. "Stop, stop, stop, ne me touche surtout plus"

\- Remus ! s'impatientait Sirius.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-il beaucoup plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Narcissa aurait certainement ri si elle n'était pas elle-même aussi frustrée que lui.

\- Courage. On est dans le même bateau.

\- Sauf que toi tu restes ici, se plaignit Remus à mi voix. Tu peux te...

Soulager. Mais Remus n'osa pas le dire de peur de commencer à se l'imaginer trop précisément.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, assura-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard brûlant, avant de détourner la tête. "Fais le pour moi."

Il se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit juste assez pour passer. "Narcissa dort encore" l'entendit-elle préciser à Severus qui demandait s'il pouvait rapidement lui parler.

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Narcissa laissa sa main droite ouvrir sa jupe. Elle imaginait que c'était celle Remus.

 **xx**

\- Bon, alors c'est bien simple. Vous parlez chacun à votre tour sans vous couper la parole. J'écoute vos propos et je les reformule. Vous ne répondez qu'à moi.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

\- Harry tu commences, ajouta Hermione. Dis moi ce que tu reproches à Drago.

\- J'ai procédé par élimination et il n'y a que ce voleur de Malfoy qui peut détenir cette carte en ce moment même.

\- Drago. Harry te demande si tu as la carte en ta possession. Est-ce le cas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit fermement le blond. Je ne l'ai pas prise.

\- Dans ce cas, sais-tu où elle se trouve ? fit Hermione.

\- …Entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je le savais ! hurla Harry. Être le complice du voleur n'est pas plus honnête que d'être le voleur, Malfoy !

\- Tu n'as pas la parole pour le moment Harry." Hermione roula des yeux. "Drago, peux-tu nous dire qui l'a ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, lâcha laconiquement Drago.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Éthique et loyauté. Elle fait moins de dégâts si elle est utilisée à d'autres fins que curiosité malsaine.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry. "Drago te demande de lui expliquer tes intentions. Pourquoi ce jour-là tu as révélé où se trouvait sa mère ?

\- Mais parce qu'il la ne la trouvait pas ! s'indigna le gryffondor. C'est aussi bête que ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se monte la tête comme ça ? Je ne suis pas allé cherché aussi loin, moi ! Je ne suis pas un serpentard à l'esprit aussi tordu que le nez de Rogue !

Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles, se rendant compte que cela revenait aussi à insulter Sirius.

Drago se tourna lentement vers lui, une expression menaçante tapissant son visage.

\- Dorénavant, tu parleras autrement de mon parrain, fit-il en un murmure glaçant. Tu t'enfonces Potter, absolument tout le monde est au courant de ce lien de famille maintenant. C'est placardé partout en dessous de la photo de mon père entre les barreaux ! Et après tu dis que tu ne cherches pas à m'humilier par tous les moyens ? Et t'en prendre au physique d'une personne te semble peut-être une attaque louable ?

Hermione n'était pas intervenue. Elle ne pouvaient quitter du regard Drago et la colère qui brûlait muettement dans ses yeux. Les paroles du blond auraient presque pu être crédibles si d'habitude il n'avait pas la fâcheuse manie de faire exactement ce qu'il reprochait à Harry.

\- Mais pour la centième fois, je n'ai pas-

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas trop loin. Peux-tu rester mâture deux secondes ?... Bref, Drago : ce que Harry essaie de te dire très maladroitement, c'est qu'il voulait vraiment t'aider et faire un effort ce jour-là. Je te confirme que c'était mon intention aussi, sinon je l'aurais empêché d'utiliser cette carte.

II se tourna vers elle et grimaça, prenant visiblement énormément sur lui. "Si tu le dis. Mais ce n'était pas très fin de votre part à tous les deux. J'aurais préféré ne rien apprendre de cette façon.

Hermione était très mal à l'aise. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Drago. Pas seulement pour ça, mais pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé récemment...

Leurs regards se captèrent. Hermione aurait juré que les yeux océans de Drago s'étaient adoucis l'espace d'une seconde.

\- ... Et moi aussi Malfoy, articula Harry à cause du regard réprobateur qu'Hermione venait de braquer sur lui.

\- Promettez moi que vous n'en direz rien à personne, ordonna le blond.

\- Mais pour Remus, est-ce que c'est vraiment...-

\- Harry ! le coupa-t-elle. Ça ne te regarde certainement pas !

\- Je confirme, cracha Drago. Et après il ose prétendre qu'il n'est pas un fouineur ! Décidément, cette carte est bien mieux où elle est !

Harry resta muet. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il s'agissait quand même de Remus, qu'il considérait presque de la même façon que Sirius à cause de son amitié avec ses parents et qu'il était intéressé pour cela par cette histoire, et non parce qu'il y avait là matière à faire éclater un scandale.

\- Afin de régler le problème de carte une bonne fois pour toutes, reprit Hermione, peux-tu me dire si il y a une possibilité qu'elle soit rendue à Harry ?

\- Connaissant la personne la détenant, c'est fort probable.

Drago s'étonnait lui-même : depuis quand connaissait-il Lupin ?

\- Bien. Tu vois Harry, tout s'arrange quand on arrive à discuter calmement avec les gens ! lui lança-t-elle. Hmm, Drago, je peux te parler en privé ?

Le blond hocha la tête et fixa Potter pour l'intimer de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Une fois seuls, Drago vit la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir pour parler. « Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, la coupa-t-il. Je ne le pensais pas, je te jure. « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne veut plus rien dire pour moi, ça fait bien longtemps maintenant que je ne pense plus de cette façon. Et merci pour…avoir prévenu Lupin, la fois où… tu sais. Je ne pense pas exagérer en te disant que tu m'as très certainement sauvé la vie. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point les bestioles dans cette maudite forêt peuvent se révéler être complètement…enfin » Il remarqua qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas. « Ca va ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et sourit. « Je savais bien que tu t'excuserais ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Mais maintenant, arrête de t'isoler. Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir envie d'affronter tout ce qui t'arrive tout seul » Elle fonça dans ses bras. « Comment va ta mère ? murmura-t-elle.

Tout tournait autour de Drago. Ca allait un peu trop vite. « Je…ne l'ai pas encore revue depuis, je lui écris juste » Il referma ses bras dans son dos, soupira d'aise. « J'espère qu'elle va bien »

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est le moment ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il était sûr qu'elle roulait des yeux. « Mais parce qu'elle est ici, idiot »

\- Ne dis ça à personne.

\- Evidemment ! s'indigna-t-elle doucement.

 **xx**

Quand Remus revint dans sa chambre, il ne lui restait environ une demi-heure avant qu'il ne soit obligé de retourner faire cours.

\- Désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps à négocier avec les elfes pour pouvoir prendre de la nourriture en plus... s'excusa-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je m'en doutais, merci.

\- Je..." Remus semblait déstabilisé.

\- Ça va ? fit Narcissa, assise sur le lit. C'était pas trop dur ?

Remus porta une main lasse à son visage et soupira profondément. "Désolé mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu dis porte un double sens. Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser un autre adjectif ? Compliqué, difficile, insupportable ?

Elle batailla pour retenir un éclat de rire. "Viens Remus, on va essayer de ne pas en parler pour l'instant.

\- ... Tu as pris une douche." Remus ne l'écoutait nullement, il la déshabillait plutôt du regard.

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tes yeux..." Elle détourna la tête. "Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle, et si on mangeait ? On parlera de tout ça une autre fois.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu dois avoir...faim." Remus fronça les sourcils en s'écoutant parler à cause de l'expression peinte sur le visage Narcissa. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! se défendit-il rapidement. Ce que tu as compris, je ne voulais pas... Merde !

II porta une main à son front. En même temps, un rire cristallin s'élevait dans la pièce. "Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois c'était de ma faute, rit-elle.

\- Pitié, aide moi à rester sérieux. J'ai cours bientôt, si je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser comme ça je suis foutu...

Son regard était légèrement paniqué.

\- Oui. Viens t'asseoir, fit-elle en tapant le matelas à côté d'elle. On peut bien parler d'autre chose, non ?

Il s'exécuta après quelques hésitations.

\- Du coup... » Remus réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver un autre sujet de discussion. Il avait tant de choses à lui demander, pourquoi tout semblait si difficile ? «... Tu as réussi à t'occuper pendant- Non ! Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas ! s'exclama-t-il, son coeur s'envolant une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as fait !

Il se sentait disjoncter depuis qu'il était assis à côté d'elle. Déjà pendant le repas, il avait été sur le qui-vive en permanence, ayant peur qu'on le surprenne avec des pensées de ce genre plein la tête... Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était beaucoup trop dur, comme disait Narcissa. Il ne pensait qu'à finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, tout le temps, partout, de toutes les façons possibles.

Narcissa lui prit la main après un léger frôlement, et toute cette tension ne fit que s'accroître encore.

\- Détends toi Remus... » Elle porta cette main agitée à sa bouche et l'embrassa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Tellement de frustration en une personne était indescriptible. « Je...je crois que je vais y aller, murmura Remus. Je contrôle ni ce que je dis, ni... » Une pulsion le fit soudainement se pencher dangereusement vers elle, elle qui le regardait simplement faire, immobile, souriante, _sereine_. Il se figea, prenant conscience qu'un énième dérapage était à venir. « Bon, qu'on se le dise : je ne vais nulle part si je reste ici, déclara-t-il en se levant précipitamment. Le repas... » Il sortit un paquet de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale en un coup de baguette. « Lasagnes, déclara-t-il. A tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, ne voyant pas que Narcissa s'était levée pour le suivre.

\- Attends, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il passait le pas de la porte.

Il se tourna lentement jusqu'à lui faire face. Narcissa réduisit la distance entre eux pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et se retirer tout aussi vite.

\- Remus, je t'aime.

Et puis elle le poussa à l'extérieur et claqua la porte. Son cœur venait d'exploser en des milliers de morceaux brûlants, elle ne se souvenait pas un jour avoir agit aussi pulsionnellement.

Derrière la porte le silence régnait.

\- Tu... _Narcissa_... gémit faiblement Remus après quelques secondes. Ça ne se fait pas...

* * *

 _Ne vous étonnez pas si un jour il me prend de poster la fin tout d'un coup, ça risque d'arriver très probablement._


	23. Te faire rester

**CH23** **« _Te faire rester_ »**

Drago se dirigeait avec conviction vers le couloir des professeurs, la ferme intention de revoir sa mère l'animant tout entier. La choc était toujours présent : la vraie nature de son père et les divagations amoureuses de sa mère ; mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour se murer dans le silence et refuser de parler à sa mère ? Non ! Il n'avait plus cinq ans pour bouder de la sorte ! Et sa mère avait besoin de lui, c'était sûr ! _Tout le monde_ avait besoin de l'attention de quelqu'un d'extraordinaire comme lui !

Comme il s'en doutait il croisa Lupin. Mais alors dans un état… Drago sut qu'on avait touché le fond à ce moment précis. Il ne le voyait même pas, juste devant lui, alors qu'il faisait exprès de marcher très bruyamment ! Merlin, mais dans quel monde se trouvait son professeur ! Il rêvait éveillé c'était certain !

\- Professeur ? l'interpella-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau.

Remus sursauta, sa main se portant directement sur son cœur.

\- Drago ! Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Comment ça, « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ » ? ne se doutait-il pas de la raison de sa présence ? Drago n'aimait pas les gens qui parlaient pour ne rien dire, pour énoncer de plates évidences ou poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'en être.

\- Vous le savez, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- D'accord… » Remus hocha la tête doucement. « Elle sera sûrement très contente de te voir »

Drago se sentait péter un plomb. Pourquoi le fait que Lupin se permette de parler pour sa mère _et_ d'énoncer une évidence était un combo qui lui donnait envie de sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui, là, tout de suite, et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Et, oh, surprise ! ce n'importe qui se révélait être justement Lupin, qui le regardait maintenant les sourcils froncés par une expression inquiète !

\- … Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Quoi ! Mais bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air d'être dans une assiette, il n'était pas un vulgaire légume tout prêt à être digéré ! Et pourquoi « son » assiette ? Depuis quand les gens avaient une assiette attitrée ? Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens ! Drago avait horreur des expressions dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine logique. Et celle-ci semblait avoir été inventée rien que pour le rendre complètement fou !

\- Ne sois pas si nerveux, ça va bien se passer ! lui lança Lupin avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Une fois seul, Drago se rendit compte que c'était lui-même qui avait abordé Lupin. Pourquoi avait-il cru bon de faire une chose pareille ? Décidément… rien n'allait. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas plus judicieux de reporter – Oh. Sa mère venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle avait un gentil sourire, quoiqu'un peu hésitant.

\- Bonjour. Maman.

Sa voix avait ce côté « robot » qui le faisait hurler de rire chez Blaise. L'entendre de sa bouche le fit mourir de honte. Il était en train de laisser transparaître son malaise.

\- Bonjour Drago. Tu viens ?

Il obéit, s'avançant à pas lents dans le couloir, faisant exprès de fuir le regard de sa mère pour ne pas lire son expression. Que devait-elle penser de lui ? Beaucoup de mal. Il lui avait clairement demandé d'avoir la paix au moment le plus compliqué. Il n'avait littéralement pensé qu'à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Cache ta joie de me revoir !

\- Euuh… Si, si.

Il ne vit pas les gros yeux que fit Narcissa en le voyant si désorienté.

\- Viens donc ! insista-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il traînait toujours, elle sortit elle-même pour le rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, se penchant pour regarder son visage. Tu es plus pâle encore que ton parrain… tu ne manges pas assez ? Je ne te le redirai jamais assez, mais ne prends _surtout pas_ Severus en exemple. Ce serait absolument catastro-

\- Maman, je suis trop désolé ! piailla Drago en faisant un bon en avant pour l'enlacer.

La taille qu'il serrait jusqu'à l'étouffement se mit à tressauter d'un rire attendri.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Quoique ce soit, ce n'est pas grave Drago.

\- J'ai demandé qu'on coupe les ponts pour quelques jours et c'était tellement ingrat de ma part !

\- J'aurais certainement fait pareil.

\- C'était la pire idée de ma vie !

\- Ne vas pas trop vite. Tu as toute une vie devant toi pour avoir de mauvaises idées.

\- C'est vrai, mais celle-ci était la pire et je suis désolé et j'espère que ça va ?

Elle rit. « Oui » Elle lui tapota la tête. « Allez, viens, ne restons pas dans ce couloir. Je ne suis même pas censée être ici…

\- Maman, il faut que je te pose une question, articula fermement Drago une fois rentrés à l'intérieur de la chambre de Remus.

Un sourcil aristocratique qui s'élève selon les codes de la maison. Narcissa maniait mieux cette expression que son ex-mari. Pour Drago, c'était son père qui l'avait copiée. Cette certitude était plutôt un scénario qu'il s'était inventé tout petit, sans le vouloir. C'était une fable qu'il se racontait pour s'expliquer cette aisance, cette autorité qui jaillissait de sa mère si naturellement. En regardant sa mère, il ne fut plus très convaincu de la pertinence de la question à venir, mais il voulait la poser quand même :

\- Est-ce que tu es revenue uniquement pour Lupin ?

Roulement d'yeux. « Je suis revenue parce que le Manoir me pesait et que tu m'as enfin donné ton autorisation pour te revoir, le corrigea-t-elle. Et ne t'inquiète pas Drago. J'avais aussi besoin d'être seule, de faire le point. De toute façon, je ne peux pas revenir au Château officiellement, tu t'en doutes, non ? Je veux laisser se tasser le scandale et non te causer des problèmes en me montrant ici.

Un silence étrange passa avant que Drago ne laisse échapper un soupir tremblant. « Merlin, ça fait quand même bizarre… ça ne te fait pas bizarre à toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ? l'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

\- Père est… en prison. Enfin, je ne devrais peut-être plus l'appeler comme ça. J'ai l'impression que je suis coupable de quelque chose dès que j'ose le penser comme mon père. Je suis désolé.

De ses yeux clairs tombèrent soudain une perlée de larmes.

Narcissa entoura ses épaules frêles de son bras, l'attirant à elle. « Oui. Ca me fait bizarre aussi, Drago. J'ai brisé notre famille, c'est normal que ça te fasse bizarre. J'ai brisé aussi l'idée que tu te faisais de ton père, d'un père. Et je t'ai imposé cette situation de force. Cela, je le regrette.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça gratuitement. Je suis désolé de ce que tu as du endurer. C'est ça… c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je pleure.

Elle embrassa son front.

\- Je serai toujours avec toi, Maman. Black, Lupin, je peux prendre n'importe quel nom, je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies jamais à me penser comme un obstacle…

\- Un obstacle ? Drago, ne redis plus ça. De cette partie de ma vie, je ressors avec toi comme mon fils. Ca n'aurait pas été toi avec un autre. Et je suis heureuse. »

Le tressautement ému de la voix de sa mère refit fondre Drago en larmes. Des larmes d'amour.

 **xx**

\- Sirius. Au secours.

Le gryffondor se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son meilleur ami dans un piteux état.

\- Si tu es un ami alors change moi les idées. Immédiatement, continua Remus.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus. « Eh bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de me _changer les idées_!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous couves encore… tu es malade, c'est ça ? ah mais non… c'est ma cousine ! Je parie que c'est elle qui te tourmente à ce point… depuis ce midi tu es complètement ailleurs, c'est terrifiant !

Remus le fusilla du regard. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter.

Sirius réfléchit. « Te changer les idées ? demanda-t-il. Dans quel sens ?

\- Raconte moi un truc horrible. Qui donne envie de pleurer. Qui dégoûte de la vie. Qui ne donne pas envie de retourner la voir et de-

\- _De_ ? s'exclama Sirius. De quoi, s'il te plaît ?

\- …C'est délicat. Devine par toi-même, Monsieur Perspicace.

Sirius eut un sourire goguenard. « Tu sais quoi, je m'en doutais ! Bon, et bien… Un truc horrible, tu dis ? » Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit, la douleur remplaçant subitement l'amusement. « James et Lily sont morts, et on a beau essayer d'être heureux sans eux, on portera toute notre vie le souvenir de-

\- Enfoiré. Finalement je me passe bien de ton aide ! Tu n'as pas honte de les utiliser _eux_ pour me démoraliser ! Tu n'as aucune conscience ou quoi ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Désolé ! cria Sirius en voyant Remus s'enfuir.

Le plus terrible est que ça avait fonctionné. Remus fut assez triste le restant de l'après-midi pour paraître comme d'habitude à ses élèves.

Lorsqu'il remonta retrouver sa chambre, en fin d'après-midi, il la trouva vide. Un énième parchemin gisait sur son lit.

« _Je suis retournée au Manoir pour y nourrir… tu sais, les prisonniers. Si tu souhaites que je revienne ce soir, alors envoie ta chouette. Sinon, ce serait bien qu'on discute de ce que je t'ai dit une autre fois, histoire de mettre les choses au clair entre nous_ »

\- Tu es _encore_ partie… se plaignit-il à voix basse, collant le papier contre son cœur agité.

« _C'est par Pré-au-Lard que tu es venue ce matin ? On n'a qu'à se donner rendez-vous là-bas à l'heure du dîner si tu veux qu'on puisse parler tranquille. Il faut absolument que tu reviennes._ »

 **x**

 _« Où tu veux aller (je ne suis pas difficile) ? À quelle heure ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Madame Pieddodu ? 20h ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _"Ah non... vraiment Remus, je trouve ce salon de thé d'un kitsch jamais fait. 20h me va"_

 ** _x_**

 _« Les Trois Balais alors ? On ne s'entendra peut-être même pas parler, mais si ça peut te convenir... »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Tu as raison c'est trop bruyant. Il ne reste plus que la Tête du Sanglier : glauque. Tu connais autre chose ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Et après tu dis n'être pas difficile ? ... Non, je ne connais rien d'autre. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement faim. On peut aussi rester… dehors ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Viens au Manoir ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui trouve cette idée glauque. »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Le Manoir peut être accueillant. Ça dépend de quelles personnes l'occupent. »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Narcissa... Il y a des prisonniers ! Désolé mais ce n'est pas franchement accueillant, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Je vais les mettre dehors alors ! Viens ! Il y a plein de chambres, j'ai déjà fait condamner celle qui appartenait à Lucius et moi. C'est comme si elle n'existait pas. »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Pourquoi tu me parles de chambre ? Je viens pour discuter, non ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _« C'était maladroit, pardon. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester dormir. Je te mettrai donc à la porte aussi. »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Dis moi quand les cachots sont vides et peut-être que je viendrais. »_

 ** _x_**

 _« J'ai du mal à savoir si tu plaisantes ou non. Tu viens, pour de vrai ? »_

 ** _x_**

 _« Évidemment Narcissa. »_

 **xx**

Son cœur la cognait si méchamment. Quand ce n'était pas les autres qui lui faisaient mal, c'était elle, c'était son corps, toujours son corps, revêche et rebelle, qui posait son veto à chacun de ses objectifs et chacun de ses désirs. Remus lui faisait un effet prodigieux, une perte d'équilibre intérieur qui chamboulait toute l'organisation du monde autour d'elle ; et pourtant, elle se sentait souffrir de sa présence. Ce qui faisait mal c'était bien sûr son incapacité, ses doutes, ses complexes, les choses qu'elle avait peur de ne pas faire correctement, pas bien, pas normalement...et qui dégoûteraient Remus. Et toutes ces choses étaient innombrables. Il y avait d'abord le problème central, celui que dans ses pensées elle nommait par raccourci simplement "Lucius" et qui l'empêchait de vouloir sereinement aimer Remus. Et si les souvenirs se révélaient plus tenaces qu'elle l'espérait ? Et si ils refaisaient surface là, tout d'un coup, parce que les mains de l'homme qu'elle désirait pourtant jusqu'à en perdre la raison la touchaient ? Et si son corps avait déjà acquis des mécanismes de défense dont elle ne soupçonnait pas encore l'ampleur ? Et, pour en venir au plus préoccupant, et si la pénétration était tout simplement trop pour elle, pour ce traumatisme qui concernait l'ensemble de son être ? Et si ce blocage était pour toujours ? Alors Remus... alors Remus n'attendrait pas de mourir de frustration : consciemment ou non, il partirait.

Elle se rendait compte qu'avouer ses sentiments est une très mauvaise chose à faire quand on a pas la capacité de les assumer. Non, l'envie n'y ferait rien, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait coucher avec personne pour l'instant. En témoignait ces nombreuses fois où elle avait arrêté Remus avant que les choses ne deviennent incontrôlables. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un que l'on crève d'amour pour lui mais qu'on ne peut pas aimer ?

Ce midi pourtant... elle avait senti une différence, légère mais remarquable. Elle n'avait pas réellement pensé de cette façon-là, non, vraiment pas, parce que revoir Remus après des jours d'absence insoutenable lui avait donné un goût de "aujourd'hui ou jamais" qui avait aspiré périodiquement ses peurs. Sauf que l'occasion était passée, et passée sans que ses angoisses soient invalidées, bien au contraire : maintenant tout ce qu'elle se disait était qu'après en avoir fait espéré autant à Remus elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle se sentait comme obligée de coucher avec lui et ce raisonnement l'habitait, quoiqu'elle fasse pour penser autrement. C'était la peur, et la peur de décevoir terrassait tout.

C'est pour cela que son cœur la martyrisa autant à l'entente de ce léger toquement de l'autre côté de la porte du Manoir. Il était vingt heure.

Devait-elle faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ? Ce ne serait que reporter superficiellement un problème de fond. Elle avait craqué, elle avait avoué son amour de la manière la plus impulsive qui soit, elle devait donc maintenant en porter la responsabilité et ne pas agir comme si elle en avait honte. Aimer Remus n'avait rien d'une honte, ce n'était pas le propos, mais être Narcissa devait bien en être une parce qu'elle la ressentait, cette honte, qui lui mordait l'estomac et ses joues déjà cramoisies.

Tant pis. Les serpentards sont lâches peut-être, mais pas complètement stupides : fuir devant l'inévitable ne sert à rien. Narcissa poussa le loquet. La porte grinça en un sifflement affreux sur le pavé de l'entrée, en une métaphore réussie du typhon qui la ravageait de l'intérieur.

Un doré lumineux l'attendait gentiment de l'autre côté. Elle sentait le sourire qui se serait épanoui en tant normal sur sa bouche essayer de se frayer un chemin sur ses traits, parce qu'il fallait se le dire, Remus était incroyablement mignon avec ce rictus maladroit ; et puis elle se rappela avec brutalité pourquoi il était là et qu'il attendait qu'elle parle.

C'est pourtant lui qui le fit le premier.

\- Salut.

Si elle n'avait pas eu le regard braqué sur lui elle ne l'aurait vraisemblablement pas entendu. Sa voix avait la force d'une légère brise. Pourtant un ouragan sur elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand il ajouta avec étonnement : "Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Euh...oui. Un prisonnier a tenté d'y mettre le feu. Je leur épargne la vie et ils ne sont même pas capables d'épargner mes cheveux ?" Elle rit un peu nerveusement. Remus fit un pas vers elle.

\- C'est vraiment joli comme ça.

Elle dut se faire violence pour arracher ses yeux du corps de Remus. Le contact visuel se rétablit et elle voyait bien qu'il attendait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? est-ce qu'il allait lui demander des comptes ? des explications ? des preuves qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de donner ?

\- Hmm... je peux entrer ? Il fait un peu froid, je ne te le cache pas.

Pour avoir oublier ça elle devait vraiment avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Remus l'avait remarqué, c'était certain. Elle hocha la tête trop rapidement et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse passer. Les déplacements de son corps l'aimantaient complètement. Elle ne se donnait pas une espérance de vie très longue encore dans de telles conditions : elle allait craquer, à nouveau. Mais craquer pouvait aussi bien signifier tout lui dire ou le mettre à la porte.

\- Tu..." Narcissa refermait la porte. Elle se tourna vers lui pour qu'il finisse sa phrase. "Tout va bien ?

Le sérieux dans sa voix la surprit. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air en si mauvais état ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle mesurait enfin la gravité de ce qu'elle avait fait précédemment. Ce regard chaud était si pétrifiant justement parce qu'il témoignait de cette intelligence entre eux : ce regard disait "je sais". Celui de Narcissa disait "merde". Elle sentait l'angoisse couler dans ses veines. Elle sentait cette épine d'électricité attaquer sournoisement son cœur. Avant, l'amour était plus simple. Il était plus simple à vivre quand il n'était pas su. Et maintenant, que dire ? Ce n'est pas qu'elle perdait ses moyens, c'est qu'elle n'en avait pas. Cette situation était inconnue.

\- Tu paniques ? demanda doucement Remus, plantant ses yeux dorés dans les siens. Tu es capable de lancer un Impardonnable mais tu paniques à cause de trois petits mots et d'un claquement de porte ?

Remus savait que les provocations de ce genre auraient donné le culot de faire n'importe quoi à Narcissa. Il ne s'était pas trompé ; il fallait juste la remettre dans sa zone de confort pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Son regard se fit beaucoup moins fuyant tout d'un coup, il se sentit vaciller sous cette intensité bleutée qu'il avait lui même provoquée. Il lui avait offert un peu de son assurance et maintenant c'est lui qui se sentait dépassé.

\- Ouais. J'ai un peu peur de ce que tu vas dire, avoua-t-elle.

Remus croisa les bras. Il avait du mal à savoir comment se comporter ; il ressentait trop de choses à la fois, son rythme cardiaque fou qu'il essayait de camoufler le martyrisait. Son souhait le plus cher était de se jeter sur elle, ça aurait complètement idiot de le nier. Mais d'un autre côté, il était aussi temps de mettre des mots où il y avait des caresses, avant. Parce que vu l'attitude de Narcissa, il y avait un _certain_ malentendu. Et même lui ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait même plus ce que voulait dire « je t'aime » tant il était terrifié par la possibilité que ce qu'elle avait voulu dire n'était pas ce qu' _il_ voulait lui dire.

\- Tu as peur de ce que je vais dire ? répéta-t-il machinalement. Pourquoi ?

Ils se faisaient toujours face, dans l'entrée. Narcissa s'en rendit compte.

\- Donne moi ta veste ?

Un minuscule sourire dérida Remus face à cette demande inattendue. Il s'exécuta. Narcissa essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur cette cape qui le découvrait. Son regard l'aurait trahit. Et elle ne voulait pas vraiment se ridiculiser encore une fois en montrant à quel point elle était attirée. En même temps, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? C'était impensable que sur cette maudite terre elle soit la seule à vouloir tellement cet homme.

Remus lui tendit sa cape, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle saisit le vêtement en faisant attention à ce que leurs mains ne se touchent pas. Il fallait qu'elle conserve ses moyens à tout prix.

Il se racla la gorge. « Après tout, on est pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite, bien sûr. C'est juste que je te sentais tendue. Alors je me suis dis que si on pouvait régler le problème immédiatement, ce serait peut-être plus… confortable ?

\- Confortable ? » Narcissa aurait ri en temps normal, parce que Remus utilisait toujours des mots auxquels on ne s'attendait pas.

\- Mmh.

Et maintenant les yeux de Remus la brûlaient sur place. Merlin, elle pouvait presque entendre les flammes crépiter au fond de ces sublimes iris orangées… Au moins, le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse ne semblait pas le repousser. Pas du tout, même. Ce qui était une bonne chose ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que la peur lui aurait fait pensé, quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Remus ?

Il réprima difficilement un frisson, ce qu'elle ne put voir. L'usage de son prénom était si délicieux lorsqu'il sortait de cette bouche toute aussi délicieuse.

\- Si c'était un aveu ou un test, tout à l'heure.

Narcissa recula, sans en avoir conscience.

\- Narcissa… » Il paraissait _un peu_ déstabilisé, au son de sa voix, par ce pas fait en arrière. Un simple mouvement avait suffit pour que les doutes les plus énormes prennent le contrôle de lui. « Je ne comprends pas trop tes intentions. Si tu veux une clarification sur ce que je ressens, demande le moi directement, mais n'essaye pas d'avoir la réponse en me faisant croire des choses. D'accord ?

\- Très bien, dis le moi, murmura-t-elle, son cœur tambourinant plus fort en elle que le son de sa voix. Dis moi ce que tu ressens, toi.

Remus prit une inspiration plus grande que les autres afin de souffler ces mots en une bouffée de courage : « C'est plutôt évident mais… » Une main gênée alla se cacher dans ses cheveux. « Mais si tu as besoin de l'entendre, alors oui… je suis amoureux. De toi. » Cette déclaration, toute seule, donnait le vertige. Il sentit immédiatement le besoin de rajouter quelque chose pour que ça sonne moins sérieux. « Mais ce n'était un secret pour personne, je crois, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Chacun de mes gestes est contre moi, hein ?

Narcissa restait sans voix. Elle semblait très agitée intérieurement, même si parfaitement immobile.

« Non mais… vraiment, Narcissa ? tu pensais qu'il y avait autre chose ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui recula. Sa main gauche s'apprêtait à rejoindre le portemanteau où Narcissa avait accroché sa veste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

\- Eh bien, je vais m'en aller, déclara-t-il comme si ça avait été l'évidence même, en appuyant ses dires par un décrochage de veste. J'ai envie de réfléchir à tout ça… seul.

Il se revêtit rapidement tout en s'approchant de la porte. Narcissa courut lui barrer le passage. « Deux minutes, l'arrêta-t-elle en enlevant sa main de la clenche.

Les yeux de Remus allèrent de cette main qui ne lâchait pas la sienne à cet azur qui le défendait clairement de sortir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait si vulnérable, et Narcissa était si proche de lui, tout d'un coup. D'ailleurs, son autre main, la droite, celle précisément qu'il préférait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais porté cette alliance maudite, venait d'attraper le col de son manteau…pour le lui enlever. Où rêvait-il encore ? Quand est-ce que je comprendrais enfin ce qui se passe autour de moi ? Ce que me veulent les gens ?

\- Narcissa ?

Elle l'avait entendu, ne répondait pas, son regard, ce néon bleuté, toujours fixé sur sa main qui poussait le tissu de la veste de Remus par-dessus de son épaule. Elle-même comme hypnotisée par la suavité de son geste. Ce n'était qu'un maudit manteau mais Remus eut soudain l'impression de se faire déshabiller plus intimement et le parallèle lui tordait douloureusement le ventre. Il était si faible… Merlin, il était si faible. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage de Narcissa, sur ses joues rougies plus particulièrement. Peut-être qu'elle ne répondait pas parce qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui sur la situation, finalement. Enfin si, forcément, elle en savait plus, elle connaissait maintenant une donnée qui changeait tout… et qui métamorphosait la signification de ses actes : pourtant, elle continuait. La confusion était réciproque. Remus basculait de suppositions en suppositions. Puis, l'activité de son cerveau s'arrêta : c'était toujours risqué de ne pas décoller les yeux d'elle, elle… Il aurait tout donné contre un baiser. Un dernier baiser, un dernier caprice, juste un dernier faux espoir et il mourrait peut-être brisé, mais heureux.

Narcissa lâcha sa main pour enlever l'autre côté de son manteau. Il retrouva ses esprits : « Dis moi ce que tu fais » Mais son ton était fragile…

\- Je te fais rester.

Deux perles d'azur entrèrent en collision avec son propre regard, Remus se sentait comme s'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. De honte, il dut détourner les yeux avant de revenir à son visage. Parce qu'on revenait toujours à Narcissa, Narcissa était le départ, l'arrivée, la faiblesse à laquelle il n'avait succombé jamais autant qu'à présent.

Il attrapa un de ses poignets avant qu'elle ne continue. « J'étais sérieux... » Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. « Narcissa, je suis sérieux, ne me fais pas ça si… Ne me fais pas ça »

Elle se défit très facilement de sa poigne. Le contourna, et fit glisser doucement son manteau de ses épaules, constatant qu'il la laissait faire. Remus ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête de croire toujours que je joue.

Ce souffle dans le dos de Remus le fit vaciller encore plus qu'il était possible. Et puis il sentit des lèvres lui voler un baiser au creux de sa nuque.

\- Narcissa… » Il se figea, ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi il l'implorait. Elle, par contre, avait l'air de le savoir, car elle recommença aussitôt, pressant sa bouche avec une intensité croissante contre sa peau. Il ne put contenir les frissons qui l'assaillaient.

« Ne me fais pas ça. S'il te plaît… » Il venait de se tromper de _s'il te plaît_. Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'une langue brûlante le goûta, s'ajoutant à ses lèvres qui ne pouvaient plus se détacher de sa peau. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte de Remus. « Je ne devais pas… je n'étais censé, lâcha-t-il en un halètement. Mais je t'aime… » Après ces mots des bras l'entourèrent, par derrière, l'enlaçant avec une telle…

Après quelques secondes intenses, elle se détacha pour lui faire face.

\- Tu fais sonner ça comme un échec, lui fit-elle remarquer avec une ironie timide au bord des lèvres. « Alors que réalité, tu sais, c'est pas si terrible. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra s'arranger.

Elle s'arrêta pour accueillir de sa bouche le visage de Remus qui s'abattait sur le sien.

Et il se détestait pour laisser parler son corps avec aussi peu de retenue, mais il y avait un moment où tout était trop, beaucoup trop, il y avait un point de non retour où il aurait été scandaleux d'essayer encore de répondre convenablement avec des mots. Cette connivence entre eux le secouait trop pour que cela soit une erreur de sa part. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait, tout en se laissant frapper par l'euphorie d'être aimé. Cette fois… il savait que cette fois il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur d'en laisser trop entendre. Il pouvait tout dire, tout reformuler en un baiser…

Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à entamer cette valse pour laquelle ils mourraient, emportés par ce tourbillon assoiffé l'un de l'autre.

C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours essayé de se dire et rien ne le disait mieux que ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait.

* * *

Désolée vraiment, je ne relis plus rien du tout, je n'ai plus le courage de jeter un coup d'œil à tout ça, je suis sûre que je trouverais ça nul maintenant. Mais je voudrais revenir au temps où j'avais la possibilité de faire des choses aussi futiles que d'écrire ces fics-là, je voudrais même ressentir à nouveau la déception que j'avais lorsque je constatais qu'il y avait trop peu de lecteurs pour toute l'énergie insensée que j'ai mise dans ces textes. Maintenant ça m'indiffère et j'ai perdu goût à presque tout.

Si quelqu'un lis ces mots, alors prenez surtout soin de vous, et ne vous poussez pas à bout, jamais.


	24. Note d'auteure

Coucou!

Il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine, mais je reviens avec le prochain dans quelques jours.

Je pense aussi qu'un petit éclaircissement s'impose: vous êtes nombreux à me dire qu'il ne faut pas que je me force à écrire cette fic, et je vois bien que ça part d'une excellente intention (d'ailleurs merci pour toute votre bienveillance, ça me touche vraiment!). Mais rappelons-le, les chapitres sont déjà écrits depuis très longtemps, j'écris toujours mes chapitres à l'avance (et "d'habitude" je les relis et corrige encore une fois juste avant la publication, ce que je n'ai plus le temps de faire). Pour tout vous dire, le chapitre 28 a été écrit il y a peut-être quatre mois: **il en reste donc encore 5 en réserve** et je les publierai tous.

Clairement, vous l'avez vu je ne suis pas au top de ma force en ce moment, donc je n'aurais pas pu écrire tout ça même si je l'avais voulu. J'ai reçu un commentaire qui m'a un peu blessé, parce qu'il faisait le lien entre mon état et la qualité de ma fic qui se "dégradait" (en gros)… et qui me conseillait à cause de cela d'arrêter.

Alors : je voudrais juste vous dire qu'aucune de ces phrases n'a été écrite sous la contrainte, sous la mauvaise foi, et sans être vécue pleinement par moi. J'ai vraiment donné mon maximum dans ces chapitres, et justement, c'est ça qui me manque: écrire, faire quelque chose de concret, donner aux autres, et non pas juste disserter dans le vent et passer mon temps à échouer dans mes études. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais je suis en prépa, et concrètement j'ai du mal à le vivre super bien au quotidien, j'ai des changements émotionnels très brusques et profonds, je suis devenue très anxieuse alors que je ne l'ai jamais été. Sans rentrer plus dans les détails, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu bipolaire, mais ce n'est pas pathologique, je ne pense pas, puisque quand j'ai la possibilité de souffler et penser à autre chose je remonte vite la pente. Cependant le recul est impossible à prendre au quotidien et je m'excuse de laisser des messages parfois si démoralisants sous cette fic, qui je vous le jure n'a pas _du tout_ été écrite dans le même état d'esprit.

Avec cette fic j'espérais apporter un peu de joie aux gens et **je m'excuse sincèrement de ma négativité**.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de Week-end. Surtout, merci pour vos messages si compatissants, et bon courage à tous ceux qui sont dans une mauvaise passe. Ne perdez pas espoir ღ


	25. Choisir sa prison

**CH24** **« _Choisir sa prison_ »**

Sirius avait abandonné Ruzard, qui, encore prit de sa parano, s'imaginait qu'il y avait des intrus dans la Salle de bains des préfets. A la place de l'accompagner comme il était censé le faire dans ces cas-là, il…écoutait aux portes. Plus précisément, à la porte de la salle de classe de Severus, dans les cachots. Il faisait cours aux septième année de Serdaigle et de Beauxbâtons.

Sirius avait presque l'impression que Severus était seul dans cette pièce, car pas un bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à lui excepté ce timbre glacial et brûlant. Froid, parce qu'il était adressé à des élèves « par nature incompétents ». Chaud, parce que Sirius connaissait la voix que Severus n'utilisait pas en cours, et que ce timbre se laissait découvrir quelque fois, sur l'usage de certains mots, d'expressions : « ellébore » était par exemple un mot qu'il n'arrivait pas à articuler avec un ton si onctueux par rapport à la sécheresse avec laquelle il articulait les noms d'élèves. La voix de Severus avait ces accents inattendus, une façon de finir ses fins de phrase par une glissade grave des torrents de suavité, qui, même pour se rendre faussement mielleux, n'en rendait pas moins sa voix immensément exquise aux oreilles de Sirius. Et aux oreilles de Fleur aussi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que se rappeler maintenant qu'elle était sûrement en face de Severus en ce moment même ? Sirius riait jaune. Et dire que Severus pensait que c'était vers lui, _Sirius_ , que les attentions de la jeune femme avaient été dirigées, et dire que lui-même l'avait pensé, au début… faux. _C'était Severus_. Le monde ne tournait qu'autour de Severus… et Sirius avait un tel tournis, d'ailleurs. Il fallait croire qu'il tournait un peu plus vite que les autres.

Autour de lui presque que des ombres. Aujourd'hui, Severus lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait travailler, corriger des copies, ce soir, parce que les piles s'accumulaient sur son bureau. Et avec tout le respect que lui devait Sirius, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de soupirer. Un peu trop fortement d'ailleurs pour que la poussière des cachots ne fasse pas une envolée lyrique dans l'air, devant lui. Il y avait un rayon de lumière qui était parvenu à se glisser là et qui éclairait les particules aériennes de l'atmosphère pleine de la putréfaction de l'endroit. Il fallait qu'il soit bien atteint pour qu'il reste ici.

Allait-il accepter qu'on le préfère à une pile de parchemins ? Non, évidemment. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se plie aux règles. Mais Merlin, il y en avait trop, justement, de règles, ici. Il ne pouvait rien tenter sans que quelque chose lui barre la route. Manger avec Severus, il ne le pouvait pas : il y aurait des remarques de Dumbledore, qui, il le sentait, était bien décidé à ne plus le louper depuis qu'il avait appris pour le sort de répartition.

Lui parler en public, c'était risqué : on avait trop, beaucoup trop pris l'habitude d'aimer écouter leurs échanges piquants. Satanée curiosité malsaine qui bouffait toute intimité ! En suite, les rares moments de la journée où ils arrivaient à se croiser, seuls, s'achevaient par un importun se perdant dans les couloirs. En somme, ils ne se voyaient presque jamais, à part le soir, mais souvent Severus épuisé s'endormait dans ses bras, et le matin des idiots frappaient à la porte... pensant bien faire. (parler de son meilleur ami en ces termes le laissait songeur, mais c'était la vérité !). Certes, arriver tous deux en retard aux petits-déjeuners, c'était se faire repérer en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde et voir leur vie privée étalée aux yeux de tous. Mais, bon sang... parfois, il voulait s'en foutre de tous ces détails qui ne devaient même pas en être, de tous ces implicites misérables qui modulaient malgré eux leurs comportements. Certes : pour un prof, rien de plus désagréable que d'avoir devant soi une assemblée d'individus chuchotant des ragots sur soi - au lieu d'écouter le cours, aurait dit Severus. Sa vie n'avait pas et ne devait pas être connue des élèves, pour le bien de tous. Seule la réputation comptait, et après s'en être une bâtie une pareille, Sirius comprenait aisément qu'on veuille la maintenir coûte que coûte : pas parce qu'elle était bonne en soi, mais parce qu'en changer aurait été un pur scandale. Pour ces gens, certainement, il y avait quelque chose d'impensable dans le fait que Severus ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, que ce quelqu'un soit au Chateau, que ce quelqu'un soit Sirius. Mais voilà, c'était le cas, c'était bel et bien le cas et Sirius n'était prêt à échanger sa place avec personne. Personne ! C'est ça, au fond, qu'il aurait voulu dire à tous ces imbéciles.

Parfois, il comprenait pourquoi Severus avait l'insulte si facile pour parler des autres. Mais Sirius savait aussi qu'au lieu de se plaindre, parfois...

 **xx**

La nuit qui s'invitait dans le salon empêchait Severus de distinguer clairement si Ron Weasley avait cette fois écrit une réponse intelligible ou encore une aberration monumentale. Lors du dernier devoir, en essayant de copier sur Hermione, il avait malencontreusement loupé une ligne et inversé deux phrases. Mélangez le tout avec une autre réponse pompée de la copie d'Harry, lui-même copiant sur Parvati, et vous obtiendrez une migraine de quarante huit heures. Car oui : le boulot de Severus était davantage une comparaison minutieuse en vue de trouver le dénominateur commun de toutes les copies qu'une correction à proprement parler. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se donnent tous la peine de tricher avec autant de zèle ? Dès qu'il ne surveillait pas le devoir en personne, il se retrouvait avec un même travail de groupe à corriger une quarantaine de fois. Toujours pareil ! L'originalité n'existait pas chez ces gosses.

Souvent il pensait à ne mettre d'emblée que des inacceptables: par principe. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait très mal accueilli qu'il le fasse l'an dernier, et il avait du promettre de ne plus recommencer. S'il ne pouvait même pas appliquer entièrement sa propre pédagogie, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que les élèves restent si mauvais...

Il suffit pourtant d'un détail pour qu'il se vautre soudainement dans la rondeur d'une pensée plus tendre : à cause de regard un peu trop longtemps posé sur sa main gauche, celle que Sirius avait réussi à frôler, tout à l'heure, au détour d'un couloir... Juste devant Minerva. Qui lui avait bien fait comprendre d'un regard entendu qu'elle connaissait la nature de leur relation. C'était parfait : ne pouvait-elle pas la lui expliquer, dans cas ? Parce que Severus ne savait pas. Rien n'avait été tiré au clair depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments. Pourtant, ces doigts chauds glissant sur le dos de sa main... Tu aurais pu aller jusqu'au bout, Sirius. Tu aurais pu prendre ma main. Ma main, mon bras, mon cœur, tout, tout est à toi, tu le sais... Tu le sais mais tu fais tout à moitié ; c'est ça qui me trouble, tu te contentes d'être là, trop près, pas assez, à me faire respirer tous ces fantastiques espoirs qui pourraient m'étouffer parce que je les inspire trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, décide toi, décide moi, choisis moi, reste, je t'en supplie reste, ne sois pas seulement ce rêve...

Les doigts de Severus partirent masser son crâne douloureux, laissant sa plume rouler sur son bureau et le tâcher d'encre. Il resta quelques longues minutes la tête pleine de ces pensées, le regard fixe inexorablement rivé sur un mot mal orthographié de la copie de Ron, se donnant ainsi l'impression d'essayer de travailler malgré tout. Pourtant l'évidence était là : ça faisait une heure qu'il corrigeait ce devoir maintenant. Autrement dit, ses pensées obsédantes pompaient toute son attention et son objectif ne serait pas atteint ce soir. Mais il aurait dû rendre ce devoir il y a trois semaines déjà... Ça n'allait pas. Que faisait-il ?

Un léger tambourinement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Narcissa, il espérait que c'était elle, il avait besoin de lui parler, de l'entendre dire que tout allait bien...

Il se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir.

\- Attends ! le coupa Sirius en voyant son expression. Je ne suis pas là pour te déranger, je te promets, j'ai bien compris que tu avais beaucoup de boulot. Et justement.

\- Justement ?

Il aimait la façon dont leurs regards s'accrochaient. Il aimait leurs contre-discussions visuelles, il aimait ce que Sirius dégageait, il aimait le coucher du soleil derrière lui qui mettait ce petit reflet doré à la surface de ce doux gris translucide. Sirius avait une idée derrière la tête, cela se voyait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : son sourire espiègle s'était fait sérieux pour l'occasion.

\- Je suis venu t'aider. A corriger les copies.

Un rictus moqueur qu'il ne put réprimer attira l'attention de Sirius.

\- La dernière fois, quand tu devais me remplacer..." II se racla la gorge. "Est-ce que je dois vraiment te rappeler comment s'est fini ce cours et dans quel état j'ai récupéré ma salle de classe ? à quel point tu es un danger pour la matière ? Et tu voudrais...m'aider ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir! Il suffit que tu me donnes un barème, une correction... Et je suis capable de mettre une note. Tout le monde peut faire ça. Tu sous-entends que je suis stupide ?" Il s'arrêta un instant, observant Severus en plein dilemme. "Après, si tu ne veux pas, je comprends très bien... Mais réfléchis, parce que-

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Severus attrapa le bras de Sirius et le tira à l'intérieur avant de fermer brutalement la porte.

\- Bon..." Il le lâcha et haussa les épaules. "Puisque tu es là de toute façon, c'est d'accord.

\- Merci." Grand sourire sincère qui agressa Severus dans son besoin de rester sérieux. "Et tu n'avais pas besoin de me cacher, tu sais. Je viens ici par pur professionnalisme, je ne fais donc rien de mal.

\- J'espère bien.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

\- Laisse moi quand même ajouter une condition, reprit-il. Ne me parle pas, ne me regarde pas, travaille en silence, et ne mets aucune bonnes notes.

\- Ça fait quatre. Quatre conditions.

Un sourcil faussement sarcastique se leva. "Et si je décide que la condition c'est qu'il y en ait quatre ?

Sirius souffla un éclat de rire par le nez, eut un mouvement de la tête qui déplaça un bloc d'air contenant son odeur, tout ça jusqu'aux narines de Severus qui, précisément à cause de ça, n'écoutait même pas sa réponse.

\- Maintenant, au boulot, lâcha alors plutôt froidement celui-ci. Prouve moi que tu es bien venu ici pour m'aider.

Sirius ne broncha pas. "Je m'installe où ?

\- Là." Il pointait le canapé du doigt. Sirius alla s'y asseoir.

Severus partagea sa pile de copies en deux, en tira une du lot pour la mettre sur le tas, chercha une deuxième plume dans un tiroir et apporta le tout à Sirius.

\- Ça, fit-il en désignant la première copie, ça fera guise de correction. Compare les réponses et mets des notes en fonction de l'originalité de la réponse. Plus ça s'éloigne de la copie de Granger, plus c'est faux mais plus les réponses sont personnelles, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de triche. Si jamais il y a des réponses qui sont celles de Granger mais dites complètement autrement, tu peux aller jusqu'à l'Acceptable. D'accord ?

\- ... D'accord.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de critiquer les méthodes de Severus. Il avait l'air pour le moins tendu.

\- Attends... s'enquit-il quand même alors que Severus lui tournait le dos pour retourner à son bureau. La correction... la copie de Hermione... n'a _qu'_ un Acceptable ?

\- C'est moi qui note, donc oui!

\- C'est injuste.

Severus tourna la tête vers lui, à la limite de l'agacement.

\- Je l'incite à se _dépasser_.

Et il n'aurait pris la peine de se justifier avec personne d'autre.

\- Et si ça ne fait que la _décourager_ ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais vu Granger se décourager. Elle a les meilleures notes de la classe, elle le sait et si elle ne cherchait que la satisfaction personnelle, ça lui suffirait, crois moi. Si elle aime la matière malgré ses notes, c'est là que pour moi ça devient intéressant, que je comprends qu'on peut faire quelque chose d'elle... tu vois ?

\- C'est plutôt orignal, mais oui, je vois. A peu près.

\- Bon. Alors au travail.

Severus détourna le regard après ces mots, regard fatigué qu'il rabattit sur le parchemin devant lui.

La mauvaise humeur chez lui n'était souvent qu'une déception sur son propre compte. Au moment où il avait tiré Sirius à l'intérieur de cette pièce, il avait compris : il venait encore de saboter une soirée de travail qu'il faudrait reporter le lendemain. Voir qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas à ce point le désemparait. Voir qu'il changeait d'avis si vite aussi : maintenant, il était quasiment en train de se dire qu' "il fallait vivre cette vie comme si c'était la dernière" – ce genre de stupidités insensées qui sortaient si naturellement d'habitude de la bouche de Narcissa. Les prétextes ne manquaient jamais à Narcissa pour l'autoriser à faire n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs où était-elle quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Elle, elle aurait su quoi lui dire, elle aurait su lui donner une de ses "bonnes raisons" magiques qui aurait justifié qu'il foute tout simplement toutes ces copies à la poubelle et qu'on n'en parle plus, et qu'au lieu de faire subir ce calvaire à Sirius ils s'en aillent tous les deux passer la soirée ailleurs; sortir peut-être! Faire un tour au lieu de se décomposer dans cette chambre close! Merde, il commençait à devenir claustrophobe à force d'être ici!... Mais elle n'était pas là, bien sûr. D'où un énième constat horripilant : il se faisait négliger. Et pas pour n'importe qui, pour Lupin, cet homme qui ne pourrait jamais remonter assez haut dans son estime pour dépasser le stade de "nuisible", même en imaginant qu'il ne soit finalement pas pire que Lucius. Après tout, c'est vrai, tout le monde peut se vanter de valoir mieux que Lucius ! En vérité c'est si facile de l'être qu'à force ça ne veut plus rien dire du tout. Et Narcissa se laissait prendre ? Il avait suffit que Remus soit comme tout le monde, c'est à dire un peu au-dessus de la médiocrité stupéfiante de Lucius, pour qu'elle se laisse berner ? Pour qu'elle quitte le Château avant même de venir le voir, _lui_ , après _des semaines d'absence_ ? Est-ce que l'amitié veut encore dire quelque chose de nos jours ?

\- Tu pourrais penser moins fort ? Ça me gêne.

Sirius avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel dédain. Et qu'il soit celui à se plaindre d'être déconcentré... L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

\- Mais bien sûr. Depuis quand les pensées font du bruit ? rétorqua-t-il immédiatement. C'est toi qui viens de me déranger! Encore!

\- _Encore_? C'est pas très gentil... Je suis ici pour t'aider, je te rappelle. Regarde, j'ai corrigé trois copies déjà. Et toi ?... Zéro, oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait aussi.

Ah, mon dieu. Fallait-il que Sirius s'amuse autant de son humeur massacrante ? Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui pouvait trouver ça si divertissant. A part Narcissa peut-être. Mais fallait-il le rappeler ? Elle avait _déserté_.

\- Ne me provoque pas. Ma répartie pourrait bien te tuer et je te trouve bien jeune encore pour trépasser ce soir.

Un gloussement rauque s'envola et vint lui arracher un pan de son aigreur.

\- Bon. Je m'y remets, lâcha-t-il pour contrer ce sourire traître qui faisait remonter ses joues.

\- Si tu veux.

Severus avait tourné la tête à ce moment mais devant ses yeux se dessinait, rien qu'à l'intonation de cette voix, le soulèvement d'épaules nonchalant de Sirius. Comment ça, "si tu veux"? Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre de manière détournée qu'ils pourraient faire tout autre chose que s'emmerder si il en décidait ainsi ?

Quelques minutes de souffrance passèrent durant lesquelles il se débattit pour arriver à lire une phrase entière de la copie de Ron. C'était quand même étonnant que toutes ses facultés connaissent un tel échec à chaque fois qu'il devait corriger cet élève en particulier. Car oui, ce n'était pas la première fois, non, loin de là ! Ron lui donnait un véritable tournis intellectuel ! Écrire avec tant de mots quelque chose de si vidé de sens était pour sûr une agression...

\- Dieu que je n'aime pas les roux ! pesta-t-il à mi voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-... RIEN.

\- Severus, regarde moi.

Il s'exécuta très stupidement. C'était presque un réflexe que d'obéir lorsque Sirius prenait ce ton.

\- ... Tout va bien ?

Severus passa une main lasse sur son visage. "Dis moi juste. Est-ce qu'on peut faire confiance à Lupin ? s'écria-t-il subitement.

Un sourire. "Je me demandais justement où il était passé. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse...

\- Narcissa n'est même pas venue me voir, soupira Severus. Depuis le procès. Je voudrais juste savoir si...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Et puis… pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle ? avança doucement Sirius.

\- ... C'est aussi ce que j'essayais de me dire quand tu étais en prison mais ça n'a jamais bien marché, murmura-t-il en contemplant le visage de Sirius qui se décomposait lentement à cause de la référence. "Désolé" ajouta-t-il calmement.

Severus avait toujours ce sang-froid insoupçonné en situation de crise, ce qui, il fallait le dire, lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était au service de Voldemort. Sirius baissait les yeux pour couper court à la discussion, faisant mine de se replonger intégralement dans sa correction. C'était presque des glaçons qui coulaient à présent dans les veines bleues du serpentard. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'à l'époque je pensais que tu étais un criminel ? continua-t-il.

En face, une bouche qui se tord.

\- Ouais, répondit amèrement Sirius, qui n'arriva pas à retenir la suite : « Si tu demandes si j'ai conscience que vous m'avez tous laissé pourrir là-bas, alors oui, je m'en rends _très bien_ compte.

\- Comment c'était, Sirius ?

Severus enfonçait toutes les portes. Et il fallait être Sirius pour ressentir la rudesse de cette question. Ca paraissait anodin et justement : entendre demander le pire sur ce ton-là secoua Sirius de haut en bas.

\- Attends… juste, de quoi tu te mêles ?" Et la colère l'emporta. Sirius la sentait mugir dans sa poitrine. Toute cette souffrance, il était indécent que quelqu'un la sache, et plus encore, les gens qui auraient pu le sortir de là mais qui s'étaient contenté de _constater,_ le sachent ! Severus faisait partie de ceux-là. Severus faisait partie de ces hypocrites.

Au même moment Severus tentait de retenir une phrase sur le bout des lèvres. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- II faut que tu me dises enfin ces choses Sirius. Je crois que c'est la seule raison qui t'empêche de-

\- Oui, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Oui. Tu as raison. Si je n'arrive pas à te dire que je veux m'engager, c'est bien à cause de ça. » Et tout redescendit. Avant qu'un vertige traître ne le reprenne. « Tu veux que je te dise ? Vraiment ? » Ricanement froid. « Là-bas, c'était moi contre le reste du monde, c'était moi contre vous, moi contre _toi_ surtout. Je te détestais. Tu as tout laissé faire et je me suis retrouvé seul dans l'horreur, à essayer de résoudre l'énigme de notre rupture ! D'ailleurs c'est peut-être stupide mais je pensais bien, au début, que tu aurais quelques notions de justice suffisantes pour tenter de faire éclater la vérité malgré ça. Oui, je croyais en toi… et j'ai eu tellement tord ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous me pensiez _tous_ fou ! Je ne peux pas le croire et malheureusement, le temps ne fera pas disparaître ce _petit détail_ ! parce que j'aurais beau tout faire pour l'oublier, je ne serai plus jamais jeune à nouveau ! Ces choses-là ne se rattrapent pas !... Tous les beaux moments qu'on peut me promettre maintenant, ils ne rachèteront jamais ce temps que vous m'avez tous volé, et _toi_ encore plus que les autres, parce que tu me connaissais, tu savais, tu savais qui j'étais, ces années de pur… Oh non, ce n'est pas la violence que je regrette! C'est d'en être sorti! comme ça, si vite! C'est de me regarder dans la glace, c'est de voir à quel point mon reflet hurle que je suis différent! C'est de rester attacher aux gens qui m'ont saccagé! Mais après tout, tu m'as bien pris des souvenirs, non ? Tu ne peux pas répondre à tes questions tout seul !

Il cria ces derniers mots, le visage enflammé par cette colère un peu folle. Celle qui avait macéré dans l'humidité d'une cellule froide et répugnante, baignant dans la tentation d'un suicide. Le tenant éveillé la nuit. Pendant douze années.

\- Sirius, attends, si je t'ai pris tes souvenirs, c'est justement parce qu'il fallait que je sache si tu étais innocent ou non. Est-ce que tu penses réellement toutes ces choses ? Essaye de comprendre…, tenta de le raisonner Severus à mi voix.

\- Comprendre ? Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu me demandes ? Comment je pourrais **comprendre** qu'on me pense capable de tuer mes deux meilleurs amis ! Comprendre ce serait trouver ça _possible_ ! » Les yeux humides, il respirait bruyamment. « Tu sais Severus, parfois j'ai l'impression que je t'aime mais malgré moi, par défaut, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre quand tu es là, et que si j'avais un peu plus de cran je ne retomberais pas stupidement amoureux de quelqu'un qui m'a fait tant souffrir, qui n'a même pas levé le petit doigt pour me sortir de l'enfer. Je te trouve bien ingrat de revenir encore après tout ça pour me dire que tu m'aimais. Je me trouve bien con pour y être si sensible. Alors que tu étais sûrement aussi satisfait que les autres de savoir que je vivais ce cauchemar ! Quel amour, Merlin ! Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je n'en veux pas de ton putain d'am- !" Il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. "Severus. Attends.

Une erreur temporelle s'était glissée là. Il avait oublié qu'il s'adressait à _ce_ Severus, ce Severus qui n'était quand même pas exactement celui qu'il avait fini par haïr de toutes ses forces à Azkaban. Malheureusement les deux se ressemblaient tant. Face à cette confusion, cette ancienne rage dont les échos se faisaient toujours entendre dans l'air n'avait jamais semblé avoir une telle consistance. Et Severus le regardait en silence. Il n'était pas intervenu.

Sirius se leva à ce moment parce qu'il vit un peu plus nettement ces yeux d'ébène troublés, troublants.

\- …Tu avais tout prévu. Tu voulais que je m'énerve, lâcha-t-il avec effarement. Tu ne serais pas si calme sinon !

Sans doute Severus avait cru nécessaire de demander à Sirius d'exploser le dernier mur entre eux.

\- Oh, parce que tu voudrais que je m'énerve aussi ? » Cette voix… cette voix n'était pas normale. « Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Je vais donc te demander de bien vouloir sortir d'ici. Immédiatement.

Etrange combat de regards. C'était à crever que de réitérer cette ancienne animosité.

Sirius répondit à son rictus méprisant. Une nuée de souvenirs tentaient de l'étouffer. Il comprenait qu'il s'était menti à lui-même : il n'avait rien oublié. Tout ça c'était trop, bien trop. Et c'était peut-être insurmontable.

\- Donc tu me demandes la vérité et après tu te plains d'en être blessé ? Réfléchis !

\- Je t'ai demandé de _partir_ , cracha Severus.

\- Avec plaisir. » Sirius fit quelques pas en arrière car Severus s'était levé lui aussi, exultant visiblement de colère.

Le serpentard lui attrapa le bras au moment où il se retournait. « Aimer par défaut… répéta-t-il en un murmure gelé. C'est tellement stupide ce que tu viens de me dire. Vas-y, vas donc rencontrer d'autres hommes, tu réaliseras peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas du tout. » Il le traîna devant la porte qu'il ouvrit. « Tu es un imbécile si tu crois que je suis responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Et je pense que notre relation est carrément irrécupérable si tu vas jusqu'à t'imaginer que c'est ce que j'ai voulu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'aurais essayé. J'ai tout essayé Sirius.

La porte claqua.


	26. Derrière soi le chaos

**CH25**

 ** _« Deux hommes qui s'enfuient en courant, laissant des empruntes sur la neige encore vierge, se débarrassant du chaos qu'ils laissent derrière eux »_**

Une porte qu'on pousse, grinçant timidement sur le sol. Un contact visuel qui s'établit dans un silence dont la surprise est étrangement absente. Drago attend qu'on le questionne. Mais on ne fait que le regarder.

\- Alors ? demande-t-il orgueilleusement. Je viole le couvre feu mais ça ne te fait rien ?

L'expression de pierre devant lui ne change pas. A peine un mouvement de lèvres lui prouve que son parrain est bien encore un être animé :

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Son ton est si inexpressif que cette phrase peine à ressembler à une question.

Drago ferme la porte et le rejoint en sautillant. Ce n'est pas la première fois, après tout, que Severus a des sautes d'humeur. On apprend à passer outre.

\- Ouais. Je suis venu voir si Ma-

\- Narcissa n'est pas là.

Drago vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il prit le temps de le regarder vraiment.

\- Tu faisais quoi avant que je vienne ?

\- Rien. » Severus tenta un soulèvement d'épaules nonchalant suivi d'une reprise de vie. « Pourquoi tu voulais voir ta mère, du coup ?

\- Je peux rester dormir ici ?

\- Pourquoi ? » Severus tourne la tête vers lui. Il semble légèrement agacé. « J'ai du travail Drago. Je dois corriger des copies.

\- Si je rentre dans mon dortoir, il y a de bonnes chances que je me fasse choper par Ruzard. Ou Sirius.

Drago vit très nettement cette crispation violente tordre les traits du visage de son parrain.

\- Je te raccompagne.

Il secoua la tête : « Ecoute, non, je ne préfère vraiment pas. Je peux peut-être t'aider à corriger les copies ? Après tout, ça sera pas la première fois que je fais ça.

\- Il est tard. Tu devrais être couché.

\- Toi aussi ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Drago, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Arrête moi ça.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Tes questions.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il le regarda du coin de l'œil : « Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant ce soir.

\- Je sais. » La voix de Drago venait se s'élever dans un aiguë conciliant.

Ils se regardèrent.

\- Le bluff ne marche pas sur moi, lui expliqua le blond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir un coup de blues de temps à autre. Ca fait partie de la constitution psychologique normale d'une personne, affirma-t-il fièrement.

\- C'est Granger qui te dit ça ?

\- Non. C'est moi qui lui dit ça. » Il vit l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur le visage de son parrain et il en fut immensément content. Même s'il s'effaça rapidement.

\- Si tu préfères que je le dise autrement : c'est dans mon fonctionnement psychologique normal de vouloir être seul ce soir. Donc s'il te plaît Drago, rentre dans ton dortoir.

Drago eut une moue désolée. « Et moi, ce n'est pas dans mon fonctionnement psychologique normal de laisser mon parrain seul dans cet état-là.

\- … Tu m'emmerdes avec ta psychologie.

Le blond rit de satisfaction. « Tu devrais me parler comme ça plus souvent ! J'adore !

Un deuxième potentiel sourire arraché à cette montagne de tristesse affreusement résignée.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi…

\- Est-ce que les pensées tournent en rond dans le cerveau ? Non. Problème réglé. Bon ! » Drago tapa énergiquement sur ses cuisses. « Puisque je suis là, donne moi tes copies, j'ai très envie de saquer toute la classe !

\- Sur le bureau.

Drago se leva et laissa Severus s'allonger sur la place qu'il venait de libérer.

\- Je risque peut-être de m'endormir, lui signala-t-il.

Parce que je suis tellement bas que la question de remonter ne me préoccupe même pas.

\- Là ? s'étonna Drago. Sur ce canapé ? Tu en dis pourtant toujours beaucoup de mal !

Severus acquiesça machinalement.

\- Je » Drago venait d'arrêter son mouvement, à deux doigts de s'asseoir au bureau. « A qui est cette cape ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation en pointant celle qui était suspendue au portemanteau.

\- Tu le sais.

Une main vint recouvrir la bouche de Drago. « Black… Vous vous êtes disp-

\- _Oui_. Si tout est si évident, ne pose pas de question.

\- Pardon. Ça me ne me regarde pas.

Sur ces plates excuses, Drago s'installa au bureau et prit la plume de Severus.

\- Attends… » Severus tentait de se redresser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je corrige. Tu as dit oui.

Froncement de sourcils. « Non. Non, Drago, il est tard, tu ne vas pas faire mon travail à cette heure là. Il est presque trois heures ! » Il s'arrêta pour se masser les paupières. « Juste… rappelle moi pourquoi tu es là ? Tu cherchais ta mère ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas ici. Elle a mieux à faire certainement que de- Pardon, je ne devrais pas parler de Narcissa de cette façon devant toi. Drago, regarde moi : je perds patience, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Je suis sérieux. »

Il se releva pour aller machinalement vérifier le contenu d'un tiroir. Qu'il referma immédiatement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de montrer. « Ok. Laisse moi s'il te plaît, répéta-t-il du ton le plus détaché qu'il pouvait.

\- Tu vas boire ? demanda Drago avec soupçon.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Si ! explosa-t-il. Et je sais que je n'ai rien à dire mais je ne suis **pas** d'accord !

Severus resta médusé quelques secondes. « Très bien. Très bien, consentit-il plus doucement.

Et puis son regard tomba à nouveau sur cette cape.

Ce fut alors comme si Severus venait d'avoir une sombre illumination : « C'est fini, déclara-t-il en un murmure horrifié.

Et puis Drago vit le visage de son parrain se déformer. Il vit son menton trembler. Il vit très clairement les perles salées s'enfuir de ses yeux humides. La scène le foutait en l'air. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Ca faisait aussi mal que quand c'était sa mère.

\- Pardon » gémit Severus lorsque Drago vint fondre dans ses bras. « Pardon. J'ai tellement honte… »

\- Mais non » L'émotion coupait la parole au blond.

Severus s'en rendit compte. Alors une autre tournée de larmes suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Drago le serrait très fortement.

\- Ne pose pas ce genre de questions. Je ne suis pas censé…t'accabler, avec mes problèmes.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Dis moi juste si je dois le détester ou non.

La voix du blond avait repris son accent naturellement froid. Ce masque. Severus se sentit alors plus à l'aise.

\- Sirius a eu une vie difficile. Il ne mérite certainement pas d'être détesté alors que tout ce qu'il essaye de faire c'est de- de vivre avec…

Drago se détacha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Alors c'est ça un adulte ? demanda-t-il abruptement. Un idiot ?

Les doigts fins de Severus virent masser en urgence ses paupières. Un petit glapissement indigné lui avait échappé. Drago avait le don de toujours surprendre.

\- Sérieusement, reprit le blond, même Hermione n'est pas aussi miséricordieuse. C'est dire ! Je pense que le passé n'est pas un passe-droit pour se comporter n'importe comment avec les gens ! – à part pour moi, prit-il le temps d'ajouter. Alors si c'est _ça_ son excuse pour te mettre dans cet état, je dis non !

Severus recula pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil : « Ecoute, là, je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu dis. Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop intelligent. Et moi, je suis épuisé »

Il semblait être en bon chemin pour sombrer dans le mutisme. Son regard après ces mots indiquait qu'il était déjà parti loin.

\- Dis moi si je peux faire… n'importe quoi…

\- On va aller se coucher tous les deux. » Severus tâta ses joues humides avec un bref sursaut d'étonnement qui n'eut pas de suite.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Prends mon lit. Je reste là, continua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Non, viens avec moi. Tu vas mal dormir ici.

Severus ne réfléchit pas et s'exécuta. Il entrait sous ses couvertures mais il y avait tout à parier qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je vais démissionner, lâcha-t-il soudain, alors que Drago prenait place à ses côtés. Rappelle le moi demain Drago. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie cette idée.

\- … _Quoi ?_

\- Fais moi y penser. Merci »

Il lui tourna le dos et tomba presque immédiatement dans un sommeil de plomb.

 **X**

 **Le lendemain.**

\- Mais Severus..." se plaignit pour la énième fois Drago. "Pour de vrai, j'en ai marre de faire la chouette. Ça fait déjà deux fois que je t'apporte le repas... Viens ce soir, s'il te plaît, personne ne va rien dire.

Severus tapa du pied.

\- Rien dire ?" Il eut un rire sans joie. "Drago, tout le monde ne parle que de ma démission parce que **tu** as eu la négligence impardonnable d'en faire part à Potter et sa clique ! Si je vais dans cette maudite salle on me regarda de haut en bas comme si j'étais Miss Poudlard !

\- ... Et alors ? Tu n'aurais pas... _peur du regard des autres_ , hein ? fit-il avec méfiance.

La porte d'entrée les séparait. Severus refusait d'ouvrir – ça aurait été sortir, d'une certaine façon.

\- Je t'interdis formellement de parler de moi en ces termes.

\- Alors viens. Je me suis brûlé les doigts au centième degré ce midi en t'apportant ces fou- ces _embêtantes_ spaghettis. Fais le pour moi. Pour ton pauvre filleul...

Drago mimait la tristesse la plus fayote qui soit.

Vaincu, Severus attrapa sa baguette qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il partit revêtir sa cape qui trônait juste à côté de celle que Sirius avait oubliée là.

Il alla jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, faisant attendre volontairement Drago qui continuait son chantage à intervalle régulier.

Severus aurait du ressembler à quelqu'un de reposé, après cette nuit passée dans un état de mort physique avancée, mais cet air de contrariété qui figeait froidement ses traits annulait tout repos. Sourire était physiquement irréalisable : ses muscles faciaux semblaient bloqués, ne pouvant plus remonter. Il se sentait si vide, si à cran. Et maintenant on le forçait à sortir ? On le forçait à avoir Sirius sous les yeux. Magnifique : il pourrait alors enfin réaliser que ce n'était pas juste un espèce d' « oubli » qui l'empêchait de revenir réclamer la suite logique de leur altercation de la veille.

Il fallait croire que pour Sirius tout avait été dit. Rien à ajouter.

Et dire qu'il avait été à deux doigts de pouvoir éviter la souffrance inutile que serait de le recroiser : il avait démissionné ce matin ! Et demain il passerait déjà un entretien d'embauche pour un poste de potionniste. Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu besoin de le pistonner: ce poste, on lui proposait officieusement depuis des années maintenant. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait même qu'il allait dire "oui"... avant qu'il n'apprenne l'évasion de Sirius. Pas qu'il y ait un lien de causalité entre les deux événements. Non, pas. du. tout. Mais l'important c'est qu'une fois ce nouveau poste acquis, il pourrait se casser de cet endroit qui décidément n'avait plus rien à lui promettre. C'était impulsif, c'était irréfléchi, c'était exagéré, c'était à crever d'écraser soi-même toute possibilité d'un mieux entre lui et Sirius mais... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son instinct de conservation lui disait de fuir.

De rage, il prit un peigne et brossa ses cheveux. Rien à faire : il gardait cette expression de pure contrariété, de pure lassitude, de pure... non, ce n'était pas de la douleur. De toute façon il ne ressentait rien.

… à part cet énervement devant son reflet qui grandissait. Dès qu'il était irrité il avait cet air mauvais tout à fait insupportable. Et Sirius disait qu'il avait du charme ? Plus maintenant. C'était terminé. Il avait cette noirceur, ce manque flagrant de sympathie qui l'aurait terrifié chez une autre personne et qu'il trouvait définitivement pathétique chez lui.

\- Severus ! appela encore Drago. S'il te plaît !

Il soupira très profondément et sortit de la pièce.

\- Bonsoir Drago, articula-t-il les dents serrées en ouvrant la porte.

Son filleul lui sourit franchement.

\- Alors, tu as vu ce que j'ai fait hier ?

\- Si tu parles de corriger toutes les copies cette nuit... oui, malheureusement, je l'ai vu. Totalement irresponsable. Et tu t'attendais à ce que j'encourage ça ?... Cependant, merci.

Ce "merci", sa bouche le lui avait arraché de force.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses de nuit blanche lorsque j'aurai quitté Poudlard, ajouta-t-il. C'est clair ?

Ils se mirent en route vers la grande salle.

\- Non, répondit alors joyeusement le blond. Tu pourras me faire visiter ton nouvel appartement ? Ta maison ? Ton immeuble ? Ton chalet ? Ton château ? Ton-

\- Il faut déjà le trouver, le coupa-t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Mais maman va t'aider ! certifia Drago.

Il hocha la tête mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

\- Est-ce que Hermione aussi pourra visiter ?

Léger moment d'arrêt complet. "Quoi ? siffla Severus. _Granger ?_

\- Bah ouais.

Drago souleva les épaules.

-... J'ai comme l'impression que le manque de sommeil aggrave ta propension à dire n'importe quoi.

\- Mais enfin ! Hermione fait partie de la famille ! » Puis Drago explosa de rire : « Tu devrais voir ta tête ! C'est excellent !

\- C'était une _blague_ ? Drago, je t'en prie, surveille ton humour.

Le rire du blond redoubla. "Mais oui! Je ne vois pas ce que viendrait faire Hermione là-dedans!

\- … Moi non plus.

Une voix rauque venait de retentir derrière eux. Et ce n'était pas celle de Severus.

Le temps que ce dernier se retourne, Drago avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, laissant son parrain seul et trahi. La tête de Severus fit un aller retour rapide de l'intrus derrière lui à l'ombre fugitive de son filleul qui s'éloignait plus vite que l'air.

Il aurait voulu jurer mais c'était sans compter sa paralysie faciale qui revenait, rendant impossible d'articuler à présent le moindre mot. En fait, il n'osait simplement pas faire face à cet intrus-là. Pourtant il adorait faire comprendre aux gens qu'ils étaient de trop, d'habitude... Sauf que là, il avait la curieuse envie de disparaître sous terre ou de se comporter comme si le fait qu' _il_ soit là l'indifférait totalement. Ne pouvant faire ni l'un, ni l'autre, il se tut. Et reprit sa marche sans un regard.

\- Soyons sérieux Severus.

Une main qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien attrapa son épaule et l'obligea cette fois à affronter la réalité de face. Finalement, des deux options précédentes, disparaître sous terre était la plus alléchante. Il pouvait presque entendre chaque organe de son corps prier pour qu'il s'en aille d'ici!

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de démission ?

La stupéfaction était clairement lisible sur le visage de Sirius. Cette question ne sonnait pas comme du mécontentement : plutôt comme si on venait de lui apprendre que Severus était en fait Miss Poudlard. Par contre, la barbe de deux jours de Sirius avait poussé. Au milieu de tout ce chaos, c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle Severus arrivait laborieusement. La situation le dépassait, et de loin. Il ne savait juste _pas_ comment se comporter. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait rejeter dans sa vie – mais là, les mots lui manquaient, l'imagination aussi. A vrai dire, il se sentait nu.

\- Ecoute, oublions tout ce qu'on s'est dit hier juste pour une minute. Réponds moi. Pourquoi démissionner ?

Les yeux de Sirius s'agitaient.

\- On m'a fait une autre proposition. C'est tout.

Entendre sa propre voix sortir si différente de d'habitude horrifia Severus.

\- Mais j'ai bien compris. Ce que je demande c'est : pourquoi accepter _maintenant_ ?

La main de Sirius venait enfin de lâcher son épaule. L'intelligence de Severus refit timidement surface.

\- Et pourquoi cette question ? Tu es peut-être aussi un candidat au poste de potionniste du Ministère ? Non ? Alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire, trancha-t-il sans grande conviction.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Puis de la rouvrir :

\- … Ecoute. Ce genre de relation puérile entre nous... ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Viens manger à Pré-au-Lard avec moi.

Le visage de Severus pivota d'un quart, les sourcils froncés au maximum, à la recherche d'un lien logique entre les phrases de Sirius.

\- Non ? fit-il. Je refuse ?

Il le regarda à nouveau.

\- Et moi je refuse tout refus. Viens, je t'invite.

\- Tu me balances tes horreurs pour m'inviter au resto le lendemain ? Je crois qu'il y a erreur.

Sirius s'avança et attrapa le bras de Severus. « Viens, insista-t-il.

La main du gryffondor venait de glisser jusqu'à celle de Severus. Plus doucement : « Je ne te forcerai à rien d'autre que ce dîner. C'est promis. »

Cette main tenant la sienne entraîna Severus dans le chemin opposé à la grande salle. Malgré lui ? Il ne pouvait le dire.

 **xx**

\- Deux minutes. »

Ces mots furent les premiers de Severus après un bon moment de marche. Peut-être était-ce l'entrée dans Pré-au-Lard qui lui redonnait soudainement l'usage de la parole.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on… » Il souleva leurs mains. « Pourquoi on se tient toujours la main comme le couple que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on nous regarde bizarrement ?

Ce dédain inattendu posa un délicat sourire ironique sur la bouche de Sirius.

\- Tu peux la lâcher si tu veux, répondit-il simplement.

Severus fit semblant de regarder ailleurs pour justifier le fait de ne pas avoir entendu.

Ils sillonnaient les petites maisons sorcières de Pré-au-Lard avec l'espoir d'arriver bientôt au centre ville. Quasiment rien ici n'avait changé depuis leurs jeunes années, pourtant un élément clé n'était pas présent sur le tableau féerique : l'atmosphère glauque que Severus trouvait à ce village lorsqu'il était petit. Les choses qui clignotent, pleines de couleurs mièvres et de cette vitalité artificiellement exagérée l'effrayaient. C'est comme si on forçait tout un décor à vivre. Un couteau sous la gorge du décor pour le forcer à aveugler un tas de gens. Qui était derrière tout ça ? Il prenait les lumières pour des appels à l'aide des objets eux-mêmes. Et de manière générale, à cause de Narcissa, le kitsch lui avait toujours parut être un attentat à la pudeur. Maintenant il trouvait ça… presque joli. Enfin il y avait, au fond, une esthétique indéniable dans tout ces signaux lumineux… non ? Devenait-il réellement une de ces personnes cucul qu'il tenait en horreur ? Bientôt, il s'extasierait devant un bourgeon de fleur au printemps et il ne se serait plus bon qu'à transporter en urgence à Ste Mangouste.

\- C'est moche, affirma alors Severus à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves si laid ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est une impression globale.

\- Mais bien sûr. »

Severus regarda du coin de l'œil Sirius pouffer. Le seul élément qui retenait son propre sourire était cette discussion qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu et cette situation qu'il avait peur de mal comprendre à nouveau.

\- Je propose qu'on aille chez Mme Rosmerta. Je voudrais bien la revoir…

\- Alors là, Sirius, c'est vraiment une fausse « bonne idée ». Je te le dis.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Comment pouvaient être les yeux de Sirius si bleus alors que le ciel était si gris ?

\- Tu m'écoutes, Severus ? » Il se pencha exagérément devant lui en plissant le front. « Tu m'as l'air ailleurs. Je viens de te demander de t'expliquer.

\- Mmh. Une explication. Je voulais juste dire qu'on réaliserait peut-être le rêve de gosse de Rosmerta en revenant _tous les deux_ ensemble dans son café. Cela pourrait aller jusqu'à la tuer. Et franchement, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas du tout l'humeur de faire une bonne action ou un meurtre. Tu vois ? Surtout qu'elle sauterait sur les conclusions plus vite que Dumbledore sur ses horreurs à la mélisse qui font avoisiner tout le monde sauf lui de l'indigestion ! Parce que oui : sois sûr qu'elle nous croirait fraîchement mariés… ricana-t-il avec une pointe très bien dosée d'amertume.

Sirius resta pendu à ses lèvres une petite seconde. « Wow. C'est la première fois que tu parles autant de la soirée. Je crois qu'au contraire, tu as _très_ envie d'y aller !

Il le tira vivement dans la direction des Trois-Balais, le forçant à accélérer le pas sous peine de lâcher sa main.

\- Non, Sirius !

\- Si !

\- Visiblement tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Mais tu ne me feras pas mettre les pieds aux Trois-Balais ! C'est hors de question !

Sirius s'arrêta alors pour lui faire face, un petit sourire rusé bien en place : « On parie ? »

Leur course brusquement arrêtée avait conduit Severus à se retrouver beaucoup plus proche de Sirius qu'il ne l'avait prévu, de sorte que le souffle transportant cette question avait été à presque rien d'atteindre son visage. Le serpentard était absorbé par la tension. Là, les yeux dans les yeux, il peinait à croire que leur discussion de la veille ait été autre chose qu'un mauvais rêve.

Et puis il sentit ce déchirement s'étendre dans son ventre : celui-là, par contre, était réel. Le sourire de Sirius qui se fanait aussi, était réel. Parce qu'il disparaissait, il prouvait par le vide laissé qu'il avait été bien réel. Est-ce qu'il en serait de même de leur relation ? Est-ce qu'à la fin, son seul lot de consolation serait de pouvoir mesurer pleinement l'ampleur de cette perte ? A quoi bon ? Il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Il savait déjà trop bien ce que cela faisait de perdre Sirius. Alors aujourd'hui, ce soir peut-être, il n'y aurait rien à tirer de cette souffrance réitérée. Et il vieillirait, comme tout le monde.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, lâcha gravement Sirius. Aux Trois-Balais.

\- Au milieu de tous ces gens…

\- Justement. Il y a tellement de monde qu'on passera inaperçu.

 **xx**

La nuque de Mme Rosmerta pivota vers la porte d'entrée si brusquement qu'elle manqua de peu de se la briser. La Bière au beurre qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser sur la table d'une cliente se déversa de moitié sur le sol à cause de la secousse provoquée par ce mouvement vigoureux du cou. L'âge n'avait pas eu raison de son dynamisme, en témoignait cet accident malencontreux.

Après s'être platement excusée, elle courut accueillir les deux personnes s'avançant plutôt timidement dans l'entrée.

\- Severus ! C'est toi ! Je n'y croyais plus ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains autour de son visage. Il enseigne juste à côté et il ne vient me voir _qu'_ une fois par an, d'habitude avec ce petit blond... confia-t-elle à la personne qui se trouvait aux côté du serpentard. « Mais non... » Elle s'approcha plus près pour examiner le nouveau venu. « Attends voir... c'est pas possible ! _SIRIUS ?_

L'ambiance lourde du pub ne suffit pas à masquer ce cri de joie. Les trois quart de la salle venaient de se tourner vers eux en un festival de têtes curieuses. Severus se sentait mourir de gêne, il anticipait la suite avec une lucidité foudroyante.

\- On dirait bien. » Sirius avait ce sourire de canaille. « Ravi de vous revoir, Mme Rosmerta.

\- Mon dieu !

Elle le prit par les épaules. « C'est terrible, déclama-t-elle avec gravité. C'est vraiment terrible. Une erreur judiciaire... Moi, je me suis toujours douté que tu n'avais rien fait, assura-t-elle les yeux pétillant d'une conviction feinte.

Un petit coup d'œil vers Sirius suffisait à comprendre que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. _Du tout_. Mais il tenta de prendre sur lui à l'aide de son plus joli sourire crispé.

\- En tout cas quand je vois que tu as si bonne mine, ça me réjouit ! Oui, vraiment ! Vous êtes tous les deux devenus des hommes superbes ! Mais superbes ! Vraiment ! Hein Severus ? Je te le dis à chaque fois que tu viens ici… quel homme charmant ! On ne te l'a pas assez dit lorsque tu étais petit. Et ça, c'est tout à fait malheureux. C'est pourtant la première chose que devraient faire les parents.

Une de ses mains vernies alla tapoter amicalement la joue de Severus qui faisait la grimace. Le pire scénario imaginable se déroulait en direct sous les yeux d'une soixantaine de personnes, et pire, _de Sirius_. Ce coup-là, elle le faisait à chaque fois. À chaque. foutue. fois. Et après on se demandait pourquoi il évitait toutes les occasions de mettre les pieds ici ?

\- Dites moi, vous êtes venus en amoureux ? demanda-t-elle avait un clin d'œil complice.

\- Oui.

Severus donna un coup de coude indigné à Sirius qui avait sorti ce mensonge avec une aisance particulièrement bien rodée.

\- Merveilleux ! piailla-t-elle, les cils battant plusieurs fois d'affilée. Mais vous voulez peut-être vous installer. Oui, oui, je discute, je radote et rien n'avance ! Allez, suivez-moi ! Mais d'abord... » Elle écarta les bras pour empêcher Sirius et Severus de faire un pas de plus. « Je voudrais que tout le monde trinque au retour de Sirius ! lança-t-elle à tout le bar, plaquant sa baguette contre sa gorge pour amplifier le son de ses paroles.

Severus vit Sirius fermer les yeux de gêne l'espace d'une demi seconde.

\- J'aurais essayé de te prévenir, lui murmura le serpentard à l'oreille tandis qu'une soixantaine de chopes de bière se levaient de concert en répétant naïvement les mots joyeux de la propriétaire.

Sirius chercha la force d'affronter cette scène dans la main de Severus qu'il alla chercher de lui-même. Et il fut surpris en sentant les doigts de Severus se refermer sur sa main en retour. Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois installés à une table, assez excentrée du centre bruyant de la salle, où le bar se trouvait.

\- Tu avais raison. C'est la chose la plus discrète que j'aie jamais faite, ironisa le serpentard. Mission accomplie!

Sirius avait le regard un peu fuyant et les joues rougies.

\- Tellement gênant.

\- Tu vois, je savais que tu n'étais absolument pas prêt pour ça. Je le savais ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu m'as traîné là-dedans avant même que j'ai le temps de-

La suite, Sirius ne l'entendit pas très clairement à cause du bruit.

\- Attends. Je vais me rapprocher de toi, on ne s'entend pas.

Ils avaient été installé par Rosmerta face à face autour d'une petite table ronde. Une guirlande rose était à dix petits centimètres de leurs têtes. Severus lança un regard noir à celle-ci pendant que Sirius se déplaçait vers lui.

\- Ca, c'est mon pied.

\- Ah. Pardon » Sirius souleva le pied de sa chaise pour le remettre en contact avec le sol. « Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Ouais.

Echange de regards étrange, que Sirius rompit rapidement :

\- Désolé. Tu veux manger quoi ?

Severus avait été à deux doigts de répondre « Pas faim », mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Sirius le fit changer d'avis.

\- Peu importe. Comme toi.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux personnes riant grassement près d'eux. Il étudia aussi en vitesse le menu. Puis, il remonta lentement la tête, le regard vide, absorbé par une réflexion, ses sourcils se fronçant franchement. Enfin son visage se détendit lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux de Severus, qui l'observait de biais, la tête droite mais les pupilles braquées dans sa direction, dont l'intensité d'ailleurs le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il s'approcha alors de son oreille pour répondre à son incompréhension: « Tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait encore mieux de s'en aller tout de suite ?

D'abord surpris, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :

\- … Si.

\- Suis moi. Je suis le professionnel de l'évasion, chuchota-t-il en retour, sa bouche frôlant quasiment le visage du serpentard.

La suite se passa très vite. Les deux qui se lèvent de concert et se dirigent vers les toilettes derrière eux, comme si de rien n'était. Et puis une issue de secours qu'on déverrouille de force à l'aide d'un sort.

Une alarme incendie qui se déclenche par inadvertance.

Deux hommes qui s'enfuient en courant, laissant des empruntes sur la neige encore vierge, se débarrassant du chaos qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Ils arrivent enfin derrière une maison qui les cache. Au loin des cris effrayés, des « au feu », des gens qui courent, qui se rapprochent et s'éloignent de leur cachette, qui passent devant eux en courant, sans les voir.

Dans le ciel un feu d'artifice muet d'étincelles magiques signalant un problème à tout le village. La beauté de ce spectacle ne vibre qu'en eux, qu'en ceux qui savent la situation exempte de tout danger. Ils regardent le ciel avec des yeux de délinquants, d'artistes, fascinés par la grandeur presque monstrueuse de leur œuvre venant de leur échapper.

Sirius tourne la tête vers Severus, reprenant sa respiration la main sur le cœur. Ses yeux noirs sont grands ouverts, son nez est rougi par la morsure subite du froid. Il semble remarquer ce regard sur lui et tourne la tête à son tour.

\- Severus… souffle alors Sirius, complètement estomaqué, la main couvrant sa bouche.

Et puis, un éclat de rire raisonne, si clair, si pur, dans l'atmosphère. Sirius prend appui sur Severus pour se retenir de tomber par terre tant l'hilarité le tord.

« On dirait que le roi de l'évasion a encore frappé »

Après cette conclusion moqueuse, le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Severus grandit jusqu'à devenir un gloussement rauque : « Sirius, tu es un tel imbécile » et s'achever en un rire irrépressible.

Le sérieux de Sirius fut définitivement perdu à cet instant précis.


	27. Teddy

**CH26**

 **" _Teddy"_**

 **[Retour à la soirée du chapitre 23]**

C'était une nuit vraiment très noire et ce que pouvaient apporter les lampadaires vieillis pour éclaircir le tableau de l'Ecosse moldue, ce soir, n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Les nuits les plus sombres pour Remus étaient aussi les plus sereines. La lune incomplète, comme amputée de la puissance qu'elle exerçait sur lui, il pouvait la toiser, lui lancer à son tour ce regard plein de dédain qu'elle semblait lui adresser lors de ses transformations douloureuses, sans pitié, se riant de ses prières inutiles. C'était le juste retour des choses.

Le pouce qui caressait le dos de sa main le sortit de cette pensée. Narcissa le regardait. Elle souriait, aussi, elle avait l'air étrangement ravie de parcourir ces ruelles insignifiantes, vides, presque glauques, en sa compagnie.

\- Tu prenais ce chemin-là souvent ? murmura-t-elle avec un ton cachottier.

\- Tous les jours.

Quand il avait proposé qu'ils ne restent pas au Manoir - supplié aurait été le bon mot -, à cause de tout ce que le Manoir Malfoy voulait dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'idée d'aller dans son minuscule appartement moldu soulève un tel enthousiasme. Sur le coup, il avait tant tenu à passer la nuit ailleurs qu'au Manoir Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi :

" _Sinon... sinon, on peut aller chez moi._

 _\- Poudlard ?_

 _\- Aberdeen_ , avait-il alors répondu, voyant bien que ce serait pénible pour Narcissa de se cacher une énième fois au Château ou de devoir s'en évader le lendemain.

Cet endroit était clairement son plan "Z" depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, la preuve en était qu'il le laissait inoccupé depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Il avait donc légèrement peur de l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver. Plus encore, il craignait les gens qu'ils pourraient recroiser, ces gens qu'il avait laissés ici avec autant d'empressement que son appartement. Sans explication, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

N'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait trouvé stupide de continuer à dépenser la moitié de son salaire pour le loyer d'un appartement dans lequel il n'allait plus. Mais n'importe qui ne connaissait pas la précarité, ce que c'est que de devoir migrer d'un endroit à l'autre du jour au lendemain parce que certains soupçons commencent à vous tourner autour comme des guêpes autour d'un morceau de viande. Avec un peu de recul, ici était le seul endroit où il avait réussit à se bâtir quelques repères sûrs, une sécurité relative. Par prudence il le gardait donc.

\- Et tu habitais où avant ?

\- Hm, attends..." Il essaya de se concentrer. "Franchement, je ne sais plus trop... J'ai du faire presque toutes les villes aux alentours, mais laquelle en dernier, j'ai du mal à me souvenir maintenant. Ne te moque pas, sourit-il en la voyant. C'est de loin pas la pire chose qu'il m'est arrivée. Tu sais qu'une fois, je passais un entretien d'embauche et d'un coup j'ai carrément oublié pour quel emploi je postulais. J'ai du demander au patron... C'était assez...compromettant." Il rit. "Quand tu quittes un endroit tous les trois ou quatre mois, tu ne fais plus trop attention aux noms des rues, des magasins, ce genre de choses. À force j'ai aussi oublié le nom des villes où j'habitais très peu de temps.

\- Donc ici est le seul endroit où tu as réussi à rester ?

\- Pendant un an.

Remus déglutit. Il se demandait de plus en plus quand viendrait le moment où il serait obligé de faire réellement ce choix : mensonges ou vérités. Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux en la matière.

\- Regarde, là" Il tendit le doigt vers un grand bâtiment aux néons couleurs de l'Italie, venant d'apparaître à une centaine mètres d'eux. "C'était dans ce resto que je travaillais. J'avais un collègue qui devait aussi s'absenter souvent, pour aller faire une batterie de tests à l'hôpital – il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il avait. On se refilait donc nos jours de congés selon ce qui nous arrangeait, et j'arrivais presque toujours à partir avant la pleine lune. Il n'a jamais essayé de chercher pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir au boulot, il avait sûrement peur que je lui pose des questions en retour. C'était vraiment la combine parfaite. J'aurais peut-être pu la tenir pendant deux à trois ans encore, qui sait.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il est devenu quand tu es parti ?

Raclement de gorge.

\- Non, pas vraiment… Il a trouvé une autre solution je suppose.

\- Aucun soucis, je demandais comme ça. Tu n'avais pas forcément la possibilité de rester en contact.

Remus détourna la tête, fit semblant d'être absorbé par l'observation de son ancien lieu de travail qu'ils étaient en train de dépasser.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ressembler à quelqu'un de serein. Mais tout pouvait arriver. La nuit surtout. Il savait qu'il y avait une forte possibilité que ce qu'il redoute se réalise, mais désespéré par l'idée de rester au Manoir, il l'avait énormément sous-estimée. Il le regrettait. En fait, plus ils se rapprochaient de la rue où il habitait, plus il avait l'impression que...

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu l'idée d'emmener Narcissa ici. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pouvait éviter de-

Discrètement, il se retourna pour analyser les alentours. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais et tous les voyants étaient rouges. Oui. L'accident était pour-

Il fit alors l'erreur de relever les yeux.

Nymphadora.

En face, sur le même trottoir qu'eux.

D'urgence, il lâcha la main de Narcissa.

Deux regards qui s'entrechoquent.

\- Remus !

Une main qui se lève pour faire un euphorique signe de bonjour. Remus allait dire à Narcissa quelque chose du genre " _Attends moi ici_ ", mais malheureusement, il vit Nymphadora courir en leur direction.

Remus eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui. Comme il s'y attendait Narcissa regardait Tonks de haut en bas, la bouche tordue d'incompréhension. Il faisait froid et Tonks avait l'air d'être exactement ce qu'elle était sûrement toujours : une prostituée.

Et de quoi avait l'air Remus ?

\- Hey, salut Nymph'. » Il sourit, poli et crispé, tandis qu'elle arrivait un peu essoufflée.

Remus hésita un instant. Ils se toisèrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire et de se prendre dans les bras.

\- Tu fais ton grand retour ? pouffa-t-elle. Dieu, ça fait du bien de te revoir ici!

\- Nan, nan, je fais que passer, répondit-il en se dégageant.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas content de la revoir.

\- Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda Tonks, qui regardait Narcissa avec un air... prédateur.

\- J'allais le faire. Narcissa, je te présente Nymphadora. Et Nymph' voici Narcissa.

Cette présentation avait le pouvoir de rendre la situation encore plus ambiguë. Tonks en sembla hautement amusée.

\- Qui est plus précisément… ?

\- Euh, une… une amie.

\- Une amie ?" Nymphadora explosa d'un rire carnassier, découvrant ses grandes dents blanches. "Le menteur ! Je parie qu'il a menti, hein ?

Narcissa se contenta de la fixer sans ciller. Les yeux pétillants de Nymphadora étaient braqués sur elle.

\- Oh, faut pas m'en vouloir tu sais, lui chuchota Nymphadora, s'approchant beaucoup plus près que la politesse ne le permettait. J'essaye juste de savoir la raison de son absence de deux ans. Remus est _tellement_ cachottier... Si je lui demande directement, il ne me le dira même pas...

Elle gloussa franchement en captant le regard réprobateur de Remus.

\- Ma jolie, ne t'inquiète pas... Narcissa c'est bien ça ? Narcissa, faut pas se faire de bile, ça fait bien longtemps maintenant que Remus ne veut plus coucher avec moi. Mais on vivait plutôt pas mal ensemble, hein, Remus ? En fait Remus, je t'en voudrais certainement d'être parti comme un voleur si Tom n'était pas revenu entre-temps.

\- Il est revenu ? s'exclama-t-il, une main se plaquant contre sa bouche. C'est pas vrai ?

Remus se tourna alors vers Narcissa et prononça ces mots risibles qu'il aurait détesté entendre chez un autre : " _Je te promets, je vais tout t'expliquer. C'est pas ce que tu crois_."

\- Ouais, il est revenu, répondit fièrement Nymphadora, qui semblait maintenant avoir totalement oublié la présence de Narcissa. Pour moi. Il est revenu pour moi.

\- Ca a l'air d'être une bonne chose. Et comment le vit Teddy ? s'enquit doucement Remus.

\- Justement" Elle s'approcha pour parler à voix basse. "Depuis qu'il a revu son père, Teddy est vraiment... bizarre. Je m'inquiète Remus. Je crois qu'il a souffert de ton départ à toi, et que de rencontrer son père lui a vraiment fait un choc. Les ennuis ont commencé dès ton départ, mais je dois dire que depuis que Tom est là... Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler ? C'est son comportement... au début, je pensais simplement halluciner. Mais je crois que là, il y a un problème. Un vrai. Il faut qu'on en parle.

Elle venait de se métamorphoser en une mère grave et inquiète.

\- Madame, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Narcissa, je m'excuse de prendre un peu de votre temps ce soir. Je peux vous l'emprunter pour une petite heure ? J'ai vraiment besoin de son avis. Désolée, vraiment, d'autant plus que je sais Remus très bon au lit-

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! la coupa-t-il, désespéré. Et on en discutera, mais _pas_ sans elle.

"Désolé" murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Narcissa, plus embarrassé que jamais.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et restait toujours parfaitement stoïque.

\- Oh. Tu es amoureux.

Nymphadora paraissait profondément stupéfaite. Un air rêveur se peignit sur son visage maquillé à outrance, tandis qu'elle rabattait son regard sur Narcissa.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, mais toutes mes félicitations. Il fallait le faire, ça, quand même ! Mais quelque part j'ai toujours su qu'il allait succomber pour quelqu'un. C'est un cœur tendre, pas du tout comme les autres dans le coin. D'ailleurs cette histoire mérite d'être racontée ! » Remus secouait négativement la tête. Elle l'ignora. « Grâce à Remus je reviens d'assez loin. A l'époque, mon compagnon s'est enfuit quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte. Alors après mon accouchement je n'avais plus d'argent et j'ai commencé à travailler dans la rue. Quand Remus a appris cette histoire-là, il s'est mis à partager son salaire avec moi et mon fils. J'ai pu faire tout ça moins souvent, et rien en échange ! Rien, il ne voulait même plus coucher avec moi ! Franchement, qui ferait ça de nos jours ? Personne ! Personne, sauf lui. C'est un des derniers hommes bons de cette ville. Teddy l'aimait beaucoup. Mais c'est quelqu'un de volatile par nature. Je savais qu'il partirait. L'instinct féminin sans doute. C'est comme si rien ni personne ne le satisfaisait jamais assez. C'est presque comme s'il venait d'une toute autre planète.

Elle sourit sincèrement cette fois. Elle disait tout ça sans méchanceté aucune, au contraire.

Remus était si estomaqué qu'il n'avait pas osé l'arrêter.

Narcissa n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot.

\- Et tu verras, même s'il te quitte-

\- Ça suffit ! l'arrêta alors Remus, plutôt sèchement d'ailleurs. Ça suffit, Nymph', toutes ces remarques ne sont vraiment pas les bienvenues, tu ne vois pas ?

\- Quoi ? Il est trop tôt pour parler de ça avec elle ? s'inquiéta-t-elle tout d'un coup.

\- Allons plutôt parler de votre enfant.

La voix de Narcissa les gifla tous deux : déjà, la surprise de l'entendre, et puis surtout ce calme et cette distance qui eut l'effet de remettre tout le monde à sa place. Nymphadora inclina légèrement la tête en guise d'excuse et ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'appartement de Remus, dans le calme qu'avait instauré subitement Narcissa.

 **xx**

\- Remus, je crois sincèrement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'une tiers personne ait connaissance de ce qui se passe avec Teddy. Quand je te dis que la situation est critique, je ne parle pas de caprices puérils d'enfants normaux !

\- Je m'en vais.

Narcissa s'était levée de sa chaise. Remus imita son mouvement et lui toucha le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Non. Je préfère qu'elle soit là, répondit-il avec fermeté. Narcissa est d'ailleurs la personne la plus apte à t'aider dans cette pièce, puisqu'elle a aussi un fils.

\- Vous avez eu un-

\- Plus aucune question ! la coupa rapidement Remus. C'est clair, maintenant ?

\- Bon, d'accord, se résigna Nymphadora en haussant les épaules.

Ils se rassirent.

\- Bon. Je vais donc vous expliquer à tous les deux. Tout a commencé le jour où tu es parti, Remus. Je n'avais jamais vu Teddy aussi apathique de ma vie. Tu sais, il a pourtant toujours été si heureux au milieu de toutes nos difficultés... Mais ce jour-là… Non, ce n'est pas pour te faire culpabiliser que je te dis ça, hein, pas du tout. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était triste et… bon. » Elle inspira un bon coup. « Il était dans son lit, sur son chevet il y avait cette photo de lui et toi en train de jouer. Je l'observais sur le pas de la porte mais il ne me voyait pas. Il fixait cette photo, très intensément, et puis là… il a levé la main comme pour la saisir à distance… et la photo s'est… envolée. Vers lui. Pour le rejoindre ! Mon dieu ! Je dois vous paraître folle c'est vrai, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu !

Narcissa se tourna vers Remus, qui répondit positivement à son regard.

\- Et il s'est passé d'autres événements de ce genre ?

\- Pas pendant des mois et des mois. Ensuite Tom est revenu, il s'est excusé, m'a déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi et qu'il était prêt à s'occuper d'un enfant. Oui, Remus, j'étais ébahie aussi quand je l'ai vu débarquer après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Mais je lui ai laissé sa chance. La première rencontre avec Teddy s'est plutôt bien passée je dois dire, mais depuis un certain moment il ne supporte plus que son père élève la voix contre lui. Et la dernière fois, il s'est mis dans une telle colère… je n'ai franchement pas compris ce qui se passait. Ses cheveux ont changé de couleur ! Je vous jure, Teddy est devenu roux, non, même pas, rouge ! Ses cheveux étaient complètement rouge ! Il l'a vu et il s'est effondré dans mes bras, en larmes. Il refuse d'en parler depuis.

\- Ses cheveux ont repris leur couleur normale après ça ?

\- Oui…

\- … Nymph', tu me laisserais parler à Teddy ?

\- Tu as une explication ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix plein d'espoirs.

\- Votre fils est un sorcier.

Narcissa avait réglé la question aussi rapidement que détruit la signification du mot « tact ».

\- Votre fils est né avec des pouvoirs magiques, expliqua-t-elle d'une nonchalance totalement inattendue. Comme Remus, comme moi-même. Nous connaissons parfaitement bien cette situation, c'est donc une chance pour vous que nous soyons ici ce soir. Ecoutez, ne faîtes pas cette tête, ce n'est pas un drame. Loin de là ! Quel âge a votre fils ? Six ans, si j'ai raisonné correctement ? » Hochement de tête. « Bien. Lorsque le petit Teddy passera sa onzième année, il recevra une lettre, une lettre d'une école de sorcellerie qu'on appelle Poudlard. C'est là-bas que tous les petits sorciers de son âge vont. On lui apprendra à maîtriser ses pouvoirs correctement, à les utiliser. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra pour les vacances. En attendant, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est en discuter avec lui, à l'informer gentiment sur sa vraie nature, à l'aider à vivre avec. Des questions ? Non ? Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à vous en aller.

Remus avait légèrement secoué la tête négativement, ce à quoi Narcissa avait répondu d'un regard « _On n'allait quand même pas y passer la nuit_ ».

Nymphadora resta une minute complètement hébétée, la bouche entrouverte, le regard vide.

\- Teddy est un magicien, répéta-t-elle, essayant de faire sienne cette information.

\- Un sorcier, corrigea doucement Remus.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça m'étonne. Je préfère apprendre cela qu'apprendre que je suis folle, par exemple. Il fallait bien expliquer ce genre d'hallucinations.

Elle releva des yeux un peu plus sereins.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas en parler autour de vous, d'accord ? Demain, je propose que j'aille voir Teddy pour lui expliquer tout ça. Tu n'auras pas à le faire directement. Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu veux à toi aussi.

\- D'accord. D'accord Remus. Et merci à vous… Narcissa. J'y vais, je vais le retrouver. Je-

\- Demain, quinze heure ? proposa Remus.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui, ici, aucun soucis.

Remus s'était levé pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Attendez ! » Elle se retourna vivement avant de sortir et les scruta l'un après l'autre. « Vous aussi ? Vous êtes des magiciens ? s'exclama-t-elle. Et comment puis-je être sûre que vous n'êtes pas surtout des charlatans ?

Narcissa sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement de poignet, sa magie décrocha le manteau de Nymphadora pour le poser sur ses épaules.

\- Mmmh, c'est vrai que la preuve est convaincante. » Elle rit de contentement. « Dans tout ça, j'ai juste l'impression qu'on veut absolument me mettre à la porte. Ma chère Narcissa, je vous comprends très bien, après tout comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il se trouve que vous avez la chance d'avoir sous la main un très bon partenaire sexu-

\- A demain ! s'écria Remus tout en envoyant un décharge magique la pousser derrière le perron.

La porte se ferma tout de suite après, mais on l'entendit dire derrière :

\- C'était vraiment cool ce que tu viens de faire Remus ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montré plus tôt ?

Remus ne répondit pas afin de donner l'impression qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Après quelques secondes de silence crispé et la certitude qu'elle était bien partie, il soupira franchement.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il la mâchoire serrée. Il y a certaines choses que j'appréhendais à te dire…

Il fixait toujours la porte. Narcissa s'était rassise sur la chaise qu'elle occupait précédemment. L'appartement aurait pu être décrit comme une cuisine et un lit. Quasiment tout se trouvait dans la même pièce, dont ces trois chaises qui trônaient au milieu de tout. Par terre, quelques jouets d'enfant ayant perdu leur propriétaire.

\- S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. Dis moi que tu es déçue.

Remus venait de se retourner, visiblement encore plus troublé qu'elle. Il semblait si perdu que de l'extérieur on aurait presque pu croire qu'il venait par hasard de débarquer dans cette pièce.

Narcissa se leva, lentement, les mains sur ses genoux les quittant avec sa grâce habituelle. Elle fit quelque pas pour se placer en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as toujours l'impression que je vais être déçue ? Je ne suis pas complètement stupide pour imaginer que tu n'as pas eu de vie avant moi. Alors oui c'est vrai, si tu veux savoir, j'aurais préféré apprendre ce passé de toi et non de cette femme qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de-" Elle expira un bon coup. "Qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle couchait avec toi, finit-elle, agacée.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer.

\- Remus, j'ai l'impression que tu crois que je t'accuse de quelque chose. Je t'assure ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as pas besoin.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment envie de t'expliquer. Nymphadora ne connaît pas toute ma vie, elle dit beaucoup de choses fausses. Laisse moi te dire lesquelles.

Narcissa s'assit sur le lit et tapota à côté d'elle.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

\- Déjà, il faut savoir que je n'ai jamais essayé de mettre la moindre cohérence dans ma vie sentimentale. C'était le pur bordel, et personnellement ça m'indiffère, mais c'est juste que je n'avais jamais prévu de... de le raconter. Par où commencer ? » Il s'assit. « James et Lily morts, Sirius à Azkaban, je n'avais plus personne. C'est le point de départ, je suppose, justement parce qu'à l'époque pour moi c'était la fin de tout. Le monde magique n'était plus accueillant et je savais qu'un jour, à force de changer d'emploi là-bas, je finirais par me récolter une réputation suspicieuse et que la piste du loup-garou serait aisément trouvée. Quand j'ai vu, en plus, toutes les personnes de mon âge qui se mariaient, j'ai vite compris qu'en plus de tout ça, un danger supplémentaire arrivait : la meilleure façon de me compromettre complètement aurait été d'avoir une relation sentimentale avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un à qui j'aurais été tenté de tout dire ou qui aurait deviné la chose. Ma solution a donc été le monde moldu. Déjà, je pouvais me noyer dans la masse, les gens ici sont indifférents au fait que je change de travail, que je déménage. Et puis, surtout : c'était une protection contre moi-même, au cas où je rencontrais une moldue avec laquelle j'aurais peut-être voulu malgré moi une relation plus... sérieuse. » Grimace. « Déjà révéler que je suis un sorcier est compliqué. Mais alors en plus dire que je suis un loup-garou... Double barrière. De mon côté, les inconvénients de m'engager avec une moldue étaient trop nombreux, et de l'autre côté, les soupçons des moldus sur moi étaient beaucoup plus... légers, futiles, à mille lieu de se douter de qui je suis réellement. J'étais tranquille. Sauf qu'à un moment donné, les filles ne voulaient plus seulement coucher avec moi. Ça devenait de plus en plus dur de trouver quelqu'un sans attaches, qui voulait le rester, comme moi, et donc, un jour, j'ai déménagé à Aberdeen et j'ai rencontré Nymphadora.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- C'était la première fois que tu allais voir une prostituée ?

\- Il me semble... Tu vois, c'est ça dont je parle... Je ne faisais pas du tout attention à ce que je faisais... J'étais peut-être déjà allé chez des prostituées, ou peut-être pas, à vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Je buvais souvent pas mal avant de rencontrer des filles.

Il se massa la nuque.

\- Cet état second… Je m'y suis perdu pendant des années. Je crois que je ne savais plus qui j'étais sans les gens qui m'avaient toujours entouré. J'ai essayé de remplir ce vide n'importe comment... J'ai honte de moi-même, pas de Nymphadora, ni de Teddy, c'est eux qui m'ont redonné quelque chose. Et Teddy…

Il releva la tête vers elle, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il était tout d'un coup amusé mais essayait de se contenir tant bien que mal.

\- Je savais que Teddy était un sorcier, souffla-t-il avec un sourire ému.

\- Et tu n'as rien dit à sa mère ? Raconte moi ça ! lança Narcissa en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur le lit.

\- Non, c'était trop tôt pour lui en toucher un mot, Teddy n'avait que quatre ans. » Il eut un sourire légèrement nostalgique. « Ce petit croyait dur comme fer que j'étais son père, lâcha-t-il avant de secouer négativement la tête.

L'éclat de rire qu'il souffla par le nez ensuite prouvait qu'il en tirait un sentiment très doux au lieu de désapprouver comme il voulait le faire croire.

\- Son père !

Il répondit d'abord à la curiosité de Narcissa par un petit rire.

\- Nymphadora et moi, on a tout fait pour lui expliquer que je n'étais pas son vrai père, il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre... Il était trop attaché à moi. Peut-être que c'est lié au fait qu'on soit des sorciers tous les deux. Il n'a pas certainement pas pu se l'expliquer autrement !

\- Et comment tu l'as découvert ? Qu'il était sorcier ?

\- C'était une après-midi où je gardais Teddy. Il était censé faire une sieste. Je pensais alors qu'il dormait, et j'ai utilisé la magie pour attraper une pomme qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sauf qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Narcissa se releva sous l'effet de la curiosité.

\- Et après ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, il avait des yeux énormes ! J'allais me résoudre à lui lancer un sort d'amnésie, et là ! Là, la pomme s'est envolée de mes mains ! Il a commencé à rire parce qu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il était en train de me la dérober à mon insu. » Il rit chaudement. « Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il réussissait à faire ça. »

\- _Teddy !_

 _Remus plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche._

 _\- Teddy, tu sais faire de la magie !_

 _Le petit garçon, la pomme entre ses mains, fut soudain emporté par un énorme fou rire en voyant la réaction de Remus._

 _\- Tu es un sorcier ! s'exclama-t-il encore, se laissant chavirer par la joie._

 _Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et ils riaient, riaient._

\- _Et est-ce que tu sais faire ça, aussi ?_

 _Remus venait de faire apparaître devant eux un hologramme magique de Winnie l'ourson en train de lui faire un salut._

 _\- Winnie ! s'exclama Teddy, complètement abasourdi par le ravissement. Oh ! P'pa !_

 _De grands yeux pleins pétillants d'euphorie se tournèrent vers Remus. C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'avait jamais vue._

\- Quand Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de Défense, je me suis dit que ce serait beaucoup plus sain pour lui que je m'en aille. Ça énervait aussi Nymphadora de m'entendre être appelé « papa » à longueur de journée. Quoiqu'il en soit, Teddy est le seul que j'ai prévenu avant de partir. Je lui ai dit qu'on se reverrait. Je savais qu'un jour, il irait à Poudlard.

\- Remus, c'est adorable...

Elle souriait, à la limite de l'incrédulité.

\- J'aimais tellement cet enfant, sourit-il.

\- Et _elle_ ?

Remus ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se faire prendre par le col aussi rapidement. Narcissa avait parfois cette souplesse très surprenante. Elle le fixait sévèrement, droit dans les yeux, laissant Remus hébété.

\- Elle a dit, je cite "on vivait plutôt pas mal ensemble", continua-t-elle.

\- On cohabitait la plupart du temps pour faire des économies et pour s'occuper de Teddy. C'est pour ça. On était pas ensemble, jamais. Nymphadora n'a jamais été rien d'autre qu'une amie.

Sous ces yeux incroyablement inquisiteurs, Remus se retint pour ne pas ajouter "Promis juré craché".

Elle relâcha son col, doucement.

\- Vous couchiez ensemble, rajouta-t-elle quand même.

\- Oui, puisqu'on s'est rencontré comme ça. Mais dès qu'on a commencé à discuter, à devenir amis, on a tout arrêté. Je payais juste pour venir discuter avec elle. Elle m'a ensuite raconté pour ce gars, Tom, qui l'a lâché, et Teddy. J'ai toujours refusé de coucher avec elle ensuite.

\- Jolie façon de déguiser le fait qu'elle a sûrement retenter de coucher avec toi ! Tu sais quoi Remus, je suis certaine que si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait réessayé ce soir, déclara-t-elle gravement.

\- Jalouse ?

Il pouffa.

\- Bien sûr que non, le contra-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. J'ai déjà essayé de te dire que ta vie d'avant ne me- Merde, si elle reparle encore devant moi de coucher avec toi, je l'étripe, conclut-elle avec hargne.

Narcissa vit clairement le sourire amusé de Remus tenter de se poser sur ses lèvres à elle. Elle se pencha en arrière.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? demanda-t-elle en mimant l'abasourdissement le plus total. C'est le genre de choses que tu fais avec ton « _amie Narcissa »_ ?!

Remus grimaça. Deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Narcissa.

\- Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que je savais que Nymphadora allait se montrer super intrusive... Poser des questions sans gêne, c'est sa spécialité…

\- Malheureusement, elle a vu ton mensonge et a été encore plus intrusive que prévu, acheva-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Désolé. C'était vrai que c'était très maladroit.

\- Tu as lâché ma main comme si j'étais une pestiférée.

\- Pardon, pardon." Ses mains prirent le visage contrarié de Narcissa en coupe. "Laisse moi t'embrasser, j'efface cette erreur.

\- Tu sais l'impression que j'ai eu ?... Que tu menais une sorte de double vie ! Il m'a bien fallu cinq minutes pour comprendre que non ! s'indigna-t-elle enfin.

-... C'est pour ça que tu étais si silencieuse ? chuchota-t-il, son visage se rapprochant.

Pas de réponse.

Bonne réponse.

\- Il n'y a que toi, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, ses bras s'enroulant derrière son dos.


	28. still feel

**CH27**

 **« still feel. »**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux Narcissa fut confrontée à l'évidence énorme qu'elle venait de faire un rêve érotique sur la personne qui était justement en train de dormir paisiblement à côté d'elle. Son cœur se prit les pieds dans ces quelques souvenirs et trébucha très lourdement.

D'urgence, elle s'extirpa discrètement de ces draps que Remus avait changé la veille. Elle se rappelait de ce moment. C'était juste avant qu'il aille se faire à manger, pendant qu'elle, avec un talent rare et dont elle ne s'était même pas soupçonnée être capable, avait fait semblant de s'endormir. Pourquoi ? La question, la veille, ne méritait pas d'être posée. Elle se souvenait avoir pris cette résolution avec un exceptionnel sang-froid...

Une certaine mauvaise humeur la conduisit dans la salle de bain.

En croisant son reflet dans la glace, elle eut un petit moment d'arrêt. Certains soirs, elle se trouvait tout à coup beaucoup moins belle qu'elle n'avait eu l'impression de l'être pendant la journée, tandis que d'autres soirs c'était l'inverse, et heureusement aujourd'hui faisait plutôt partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison valable de se comparer avec cette Nymphadora.

Alors pourquoi le faisait-elle ?

Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation et se déshabilla avec la ferme intention de prendre une douche pour se laver de _toutes_ ces pensées parasites.

L'eau chaude réussit un instant l'exploit de lui vider la tête. Mais passer ses mains pleines de savon sur son corps... Elle dut s'arrêter pour respirer et se faire un sermon. C'était elle qui avait voulu éviter de coucher avec Remus la veille, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se surprenne à l'imaginer maintenant ?

Insupportable. Elle se fit violence pour penser à Hagrid à la place — ce n'était pas spécialement méchant, mais il l'avait toujours plus repoussée qu'un autre – afin d'arriver au bout de cette douche sans heurt, ce qui heureusement porta ses fruits.

Elle sortit au bout d'une demi heure et retourna s'allonger à côté de _lui_. Le plus loin possible. Une sorte de distance de sécurité. C'était contre elle qu'elle le protégeait à présent. Et, en effet, ses paupières venaient de se déclarer impossibles à fermer. Remus.

Un souffle profond s'échappe à intervalles réguliers de ses lèvres gonflées par le sommeil, cette couverture qui ne le couvre presque pas, ses cheveux tombant négligemment sur ses paupières fermées, sa joue enfoncée dans son oreiller, cette barbe toujours en train de repousser, l'odeur de son corps, tout près, tout près...

Elle ne réfléchissait plus et s'approcha, aimantée. Remus avait sous sa cicatrice un nez très mignon. Elle eut envie d'embrasser ce nez, cette cicatrice. Elle eut envie de sentir ce souffle paisible sur son visage à elle, mieux, sur ses lèvres. Elle eut envie de...

Son bras gauche eut soudain l'audace de se tendre vers le corps assoupi. Ses doigts n'osèrent pas se poser directement sur son visage, elle ne fit qu'épouser les contours de celui-ci dans l'air, en imagination, à quelques petits millimètres d'un contact. Son geste se déplaça au-dessus de son nez, tout en souplesse, puis au-dessus de sa bouche qu'elle s'accaparait avec toute l'intensité de son regard. Elle n'était plus que concentration. Ses doigts frôlèrent ensuite le col de ce pull que Remus n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever.

Elle souleva alors légèrement le drap et constata qu'il avait en réalité tous ses habits de la veille. Son regard resta bloqué sur ses jambes avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballait de trop. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu l'idée stupide de lui retirer tous ses vêtements afin qu'il dorme plus confortablement, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas une bonne idée mais plutôt un très mauvais prétexte, comme à peu près _toutes_ ses pensées cette nuit lorsqu'elles concernaient Remus et le corps de Remus.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent rapidement car fermées, des souvenirs d'un certain torse dénudé venaient de faire brutalement apparition à elle. Sous ce pull, il y avait...

Sa main répartit voleter au-dessus de lui, commençant par les pectoraux puis descendit plus bas, au-dessus de son ventre, plus bas encore, plus bas...

Tous les souvenirs de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et fait se mobilisaient pour la submerger.

\- Tu es… commença-t-elle en un souffle quasiment inaudible. « Tu dois être la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

L'émotion avait donné un peu plus de force à sa voix que prévu, cela n'avait heureusement pas semblé réveiller Remus. Alors elle se lança dans une entreprise un peu dangereuse. Elle parla, d'une voix faible mais ferme, essaya de mettre des mots sur ses remords :

\- Le pire est que je m'en doutais… quelque part, j'ai toujours eu cette impression… c'est peut-être cette souffrance dans ton regard… cette profondeur que je lisais dans tes yeux, ou cette entente entre nous... cette évidence, je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'on se comprenait plus que les autres. Mais il faut avoir un certain état d'esprit pour tomber amoureuse… toi, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, parce que je crois que tu as toujours eu cette nature-là... mais quand tu te crois au-dessus de tous, tu ne prends pas le temps de bien regarder les gens, tu ne regardes que toi, ne penses qu'à toi… et quand je disais aimer Lucius, cela voulait plutôt dire que je désirais que _lui_ soit dominé par l'amour, ce qui évidemment ne risquait pas de marcher puisque j'ai fait l'erreur de choisir un imbécile encore pire que moi. Ca me glace quand je me rends compte qu'il m'a fallu cet échec pour tout repenser. Et certainement, tout ça fait que j'étais comme j'étais, incapable de voir en toi tout ce que je vois maintenant… » Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, cela lui fit mal. « Je regrette. On aurait du s'aimer avant. Te faire l'amour doit être... _bon sang_ , j'aurais du t'aimer à la place de toutes ces femmes, _avant_ tout ça, quand j'étais encore…

Elle soupira en sentant une larme chaude traverser son visage en diagonale, s'écrasant sur le matelas qui l'absorba. Elle se retourna ensuite de peur qu'il ne se réveille par hasard et la voit.

Une petite minute de silence passa, avant qu'elle sente le matelas bouger et un bras l'enlacer par l'arrière. Remus la ramenait à lui, serrant son dos contre son torse, embrassant brièvement son épaule, respirant ses cheveux perdus dans son cou frissonnant et murmurant son nom. Narcissa laissa échapper un souffle bruyant à cause de cette espèce de soulagement physique qui montait délivrer en elle tous ses muscles crispés.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? chuchota-t-il en retour.

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt complet en voyant que cette question ne ressemblait pas à une coïncidence : il avait tout entendu.

\- Tu ne dormais pas. » Un brin d'effroi s'était introduit dans sa voix.

\- Je sais aussi faire semblant de dormir, tu sais, rit-il doucement.

Double gaffe. Elle les cumulaient.

Il se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de sa mâchoire, puis sur sa joue. Le visage de Narcissa pivota légèrement vers lui et leurs bouches se frôlèrent.

\- Dis moi de quoi tu as peur…

\- … D'avoir mal, de m' _en_ souvenir, de te… décevoir.

Elle semblait les avoir ordonné par ordre croissant. La proximité de Remus agissait comme du Veritaserum, mais en plus doux que celui de Severus, beaucoup plus doux.

Il pressa leurs lèvres ensemble. « D'accord. Puisque ta dernière peur dépend totalement de moi, je peux déjà dire que c'est impossible.

Narcissa se retourna vers lui. Les yeux de Remus crépitaient d'un calme brûlant, serein. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi beau. Sa main caressait maintenant distraitement son dos.

\- Tu sais, on a réellement tout notre temps, continua-t-il,… et un baiser de toi vaut plus que toutes les femmes avec qui j'ai couché. C'est vrai, insista-t-il devant son sourire dubitatif. D'ailleurs je ne me souviens même plus trop de tout ça non plus. Alors que je me souviens de tout avec toi. Tout.

\- D'avant mon mariage aussi ? osa-t-elle chuchoter.

Il expira bruyamment, cette question venait de lui faire un effet particulier. « Si tu parles de cette fois où…

\- Ouais.

\- Et cette autre fois où-

\- Aussi.

\- Et de celle où _tu_ avais trop bu-

\- Non. C'était toi Remus.

\- C'était toi.

\- Non, c'était-

\- Non, regarde. Je vais t'imiter, déclara-t-il.

Remus prit appui sur le matelas afin de se redresser. Narcissa le regardait avec ce défi rieur au fond de yeux et quelque part, un peu honteux aussi.

\- « Remus, mais regarde comme Pettigrew s'y prend mal » Il mima l'indignation alcoolisée de Narcissa. « On dirait vraiment que ce mec-là ne comprend pas la signification de « _Ton haleine me dégoûte au plus haut point_ ». Ca se voit pourtant quand une fille ne veut pas t'embrasser. En plus, il s'agit quand même de Lily, là ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- A toi, la défia ensuite Remus avec un petit mouvement de menton. Répète ce que j'ai dit ensuite.

\- « C'est l'alcool, il ne s'en souviendra pas demain. Et puis, comment on peut savoir exactement quand une fille veut bien nous embrasser ? » Narcissa prononça cette dernière question avec un ton exagérément sensuel.

\- N'importe quoi ! J'étais beaucoup plus innocent que ça ! gloussa-t-il. Je n'avais _aucune_ arrière pensée !

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. » Elle roula des yeux tout en sachant bien qu'il avait raison.

\- Refais-le. Ca ne comptait pas.

\- « Et comment on peut savoir exactement quand une fille veut bien nous embrasser » ? répéta-t-elle avec l'exact même ton que précédemment.

Remus soupira de résignation, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant, regarde bien ce qui va suivre, qu'on puisse enfin s'avouer tous les deux que même en m'inventant des intentions que je n'avais pas forcément _tu_ étais la seule responsable, annonça-t-il.

Elle le dévorait du regard. Le fait qu'il se souvienne de tout faisait pulser son cœur horriblement vite. Il remarqua la rapidité de son souffle, eut un sourire coquin, reprit son sérieux.

\- « C'est pourtant simple, Remus, lorsqu'une fille veut t'embrasser, elle le fait. C'est tout. Comme ça », répéta-t-il avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son visage.

Il l'embrassa, lentement. Les paupières de Narcissa s'étaient closes de plaisir, il le remarqua lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle.

\- Et après, tu as éclaté de rire, continua-t-il. Mais ça ne m'a pas fait rire, et ça ne me fait toujours pas rire aujourd'hui.

\- C'est un reproche ? » Elle plissa les yeux.

\- C'est totalement un reproche.

Il rompit le contact visuel et s'allongea sur le dos.

\- Non, tu boudes ? s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant faire. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a une dizaine d'années ?

Elle riait. Les joues de Remus remontaient aussi malgré cet air boudeur qu'il tentait de préserver.

\- Est-ce que te moquer de moi est ta façon de te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

\- Ok, Remus, il fallait que je rigole, c'était une nécessité d'Etat. Sinon tu aurais peut-être pensé que je t'avais embrassé parce que tu étais à mes yeux le plus bel homme de la soirée… ce que tu étais effectivement… et non pour juste faire une blague.

Il fut obligé de la regarder parce qu'elle posa la tête sur son torse.

\- Ta petite blague m'a beaucoup travaillé. J'étais pas juste attiré, mais déjà… fou de toi, laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle avait relevé la tête pour remonter son pull, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il était hypnotisé. Elle tira le T-shirt qui était encore coincé dans son pantalon afin de découvrir le bas-ventre de Remus, qui prit une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'elle y fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle repoussa encore le vêtement et son sourire fit place à de la concentration, se penchant avec une terrible lenteur pour venir presser ses lèvres brûlantes déjà sur ce torse qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure que ces baisers remontaient. Les souffles agités de Remus, de la musique à ses oreilles, une invitation à mettre tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. A un certain stade, elle s'arrêta pour qu'il puisse retirer son pull et son T-shirt, avec une hâte qu'il ne maîtrisait pas trop. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur ces pectoraux griffés, avec ses mains, sa bouche, puis tout cela à la fois après qu'elle se soit installée à califourchon sur lui et qu'il ait commenté ce geste pas un « Tu veux me tuer » tiraillé entre la volupté et le désir.

Et puis elle arriva à son cou, sentant en même temps les mains de Remus se poser sur sa taille pour y descendre avec lascivité. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit ces mêmes mains remonter et frôler sa poitrine.

\- Tu es trop… » Cela semblait être la justifications à ces caresses soudaines.

\- Trop _quoi_ ?

Elle venait de prendre ce ton qui voulait faire croire qu'elle avait interprété ça comme une critique à venir. Remus eut ce sourire charmant, partagé entre l'ironie et le désespoir.

Elle passa un doigt sur ces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler avant d'y succomber plutôt violemment. Le baiser qui suivit fut lancé par cette impulsion de départ, cette passion pure qui fit se redresser Remus pendant que leurs langues se goûtaient délicieusement. Narcissa se retrouva donc assise sur son érection qui grandissait. La bouche de Remus s'ouvrit sous le choc, un gémissement en sortit. Avant qu'il ne se reprenne, se détache de ses lèvres et constate les paupières closes de Narcissa.

\- Je te sens…

\- C'est trop ? réussit-il à articuler.

Elle rouvrit des yeux baignés de désir et Remus comprit que c'était trop dans le bon sens du terme. Il attendit avec une patience presque sacrée que les lèvres de Narcissa rejoignent à nouveau les siennes, savourant leurs corps en contact. Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- Narcissa, fais moi confiance, j'ai la solution.

Remus venait de tout arrêter pour articuler cette phrase entrecoupée par sa respiration hachée.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-elle distraitement sans savoir de quoi il voulait parler, plutôt occupée à se rasseoir, ce qui les fit haleter tous les deux.

\- Lève toi, fit-il, les paupières mi-closes.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix sonnait déçue.

\- Fais moi… confiance.

Elle s'exécuta.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'allongea sur le matelas, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, puis de descendre dans son cou, et de descendre jusqu'à ses seins qu'il pressait à travers le tissu avec hâte.

\- Remus…

Cela ressemblait à un encouragement. A un moment, il désirait tellement fort ne pas avoir à déboutonner la chemisier de Narcissa que celui disparut sous ses doigts. C'était sa magie. D'ailleurs, d'un point de vue plus général, c'était tout le corps de Narcissa qui était nu. Seule sa culotte lui était restée.

\- Pas fait exprès… murmura-t-il, complètement hébété par l'improbable de sa magie lui échappant et la beauté foudroyante de ce corps qu'il avait dévêtu par erreur. « Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé »

Narcissa, d'abord aussi surprise que lui, vit ensuite sa confusion et eut un rire si chaud que Remus en perdit complètement la tête.

\- Mais bon, maintenant que c'est fait… ajouta-t-il alors.

Narcissa riait toujours, mais ce rire fut vite coupé par les lèvres de Remus qui regagnaient timidement son corps. Elle frissonnait sous ses gestes complètement avides d'elle qui prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance. Remus savait de toute évidence où il allait, elle semblait s'en rendre compte. Il descendait, descendait. S'installa entre ses jambes, qu'elle écarta encore, tandis qu'il continuait sa course, sa descente vers la délivrance que Narcissa désirait. A travers son sous-vêtement, il déposa un délicat baiser et un souffle tremblant.

\- Tu aimes ? chuchota-t-il.

Il remonta les yeux vers elle, elle tenait fermement les draps dans ses poings serrés, ses paupières étaient closes et sa tête penchée.

\- Ou-oui.

Elle venait de relâcher tout l'air qu'elle retenait.

\- Mmh, moi aussi, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ses paumes recommencèrent à caresser ses cuisses et il descendit doucement sa culotte en couvrant de baiser chaque parcelle de son corps qu'il découvrait. Après un râle plus plaintif que les autres se fit comprendre, il porta ses lèvres jusqu'à son clitoris qu'il embrassa délicatement. Elle haletait. Il recommença. Sa langue la goûta, elle gémissait cette fois, il crut même entendre son nom accompagné d'un amas inintelligible de mots. De ses lèvres s'appliquait à transparaître tout son amour. Les poings de Narcissa se fermaient et s'ouvraient à répétition, sa respiration toujours plus rapide, jusqu'à un ce que ce gémissement délicieux sorte de ses lèvres. Remus s'y abandonna, avant de poser sa joue contre une des cuisses de Narcissa, bluffé par la jouissance toujours peinte sur son visage.

\- Tu me fais tellement plaisir, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire rêveur.

 ** _x_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Le lendemain_**

 ** _._**

 ** _x_**

\- PAPA !

Tout ce que Remus pouvait voir était un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un azur pétant lancé dans sa direction comme un projectile de haut calibre. Il eut peur un instant que la collision ne les désagrège tous deux, mais il réussit à amortir le choc en chopant Teddy en plein vol, sous les aisselles, et en tournant sur lui-même avant de le serrer dans ses bras, un sourire énorme remonté jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu as tellement grandi ! rit-il tendrement.

\- Tu es là ! Tu es là ! Tu es revenu !

\- Teddy ! Tes cheveux, bon sang !

Nymphadora arrivait derrière, réprimandant son fils.

\- Il me fait ce coup depuis ce matin, se plaignit-elle avec un amusement palpable malgré tout. On a croisé sa maîtresse dans la rue et j'ai du lui dire que je l'avais emmené chez le coiffeur ! Pour pouvoir expliquer… _ça_ , fit-elle en allant décoiffer gentiment la chevelure bleue de son fils.

Remus gloussa en voyant l'air renfrogné de Teddy, qu'il portait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Mais maman c'est joli le bleu ! J'aime le bleu, moi ! J'aime toutes les couleurs !

Elle secoua la tête avec résignation.

\- Explique donc ça à Remus. Je suis sûre qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

Nymphadora regardait Remus avec un regard suppliant. Il ne se prononça pas pour autant.

\- Je fais un petit tour avec Teddy et je reviens, d'accord ? proposa-t-il.

\- Elle est toujours ici ?

Nymphadora avait ce regard entendu.

\- Qui ? Qui est là ? s'exclama aussitôt Teddy qui donnait des petites tapes sur les épaules de Remus pour avoir son attention.

Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille "Mon amoureuse"

Cette nouvelle semblait mettre Teddy en joie car il s'écria aussitôt : "HOURRA !" et le loup-garou peina vraiment à ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Oui, fit enfin Remus en se tournant vers Nymphadora. Mais elle est occupée, il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas la déranger.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire... se défendit mollement Nymphadora.

\- Allez ! Salut maman ! Nous, on y va !

Teddy avait parlé.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te repose ? lui demanda Remus.

\- Non, non ! J'adore être tout en haut !

Ils s'éloignèrent après un dernier signe de main à Nymphadora.

\- Papa..." Teddy semblait soudain très abattu. "Pardon ! Papa, j'ai jamais réussi à répondre à tes lettres !

\- Mais c'est normal mon grand. C'est très compliqué d'envoyer des vocaux lorsque personne ne nous a jamais expliqué comment faire, tu sais ? Ta maman ne s'est jamais rendue compte de rien ?

\- Jamais ! répondit fièrement. J'ai tout caché ! Et j'ai fait comme tu as dit. J'ai essayé de ne montrer la magie à personne !... Sauf ce matin » Il cacha sa bouche avec ses deux mains, euphorique. « Ce matin, mes cheveux m'ont obéit, pour la première fois ! Je voulais qu'ils soient bleus, et ils m'ont écouté ! D'habitude ça me surprend toujours, ça fait n'importe quoi, surtout devant mon autre père. Mais là ! Alors je me suis dis que comme c'est toi que j'allais voir, c'est pas grave si je les laisse bleus ! Regarde, c'est super » Il crispa fortement le visage et ses cheveux devinrent verts. Il rit de contentement en voyant le petit sourire fier de Remus.

\- Ca te va très bien. Tu es certainement un métamorphomage, Teddy. C'est un don très rare que très peu de sorciers ont. Moi, je ne peux pas changer de couleur de cheveux, par exemple.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, complètement abattu. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ? Ca veut dire que je suis vraiment bizarre ?

Teddy semblait au bord des larmes, tout à coup.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Mes copains. Je sais qu'ils n'aimeraient sûrement pas ça, fit-il en pointant du doigt ses cheveux.

\- Ne les écoute pas. C'est sûr, tu es spécial, mais tu n'es pas _bizarre._

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr Teddy.

\- Hourra, chuchota-t-il plus calmement en posant la joue sur l'épaule de Remus.

Ils ignorèrent le regard curieux d'un passant.

\- Tu sais, je t'avais parlé une fois de cet endroit où-

\- Où tu es professeur de magie ! Oui ! Trop cool !

\- … C'est une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé avant de partir, il y a deux ans, parce que-

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué papa.

Remus oublia ce qu'il voulait dire initialement.

\- Teddy, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas ton vrai père, hein ?

Des yeux indignés rencontrèrent les siens. « Mais si ! Tu es mon papa magique !

\- Et Tom alors ? c'est ton papa… « normal » ?

\- Oui ! C'est ça, je savais que tu finirais pas comprendre ! » Un grand sourire édenté et encourageant apparut sur son visage rond. « Tu sais, j'étais trop triste quand tu es parti. Mais comme je suis le seul à qui tu l'as dit et à qui tu envoyais des lettres pleines de magie, j'étais quand même content.

Remus l'embrassa sur le front. « On va se voir plus souvent maintenant, d'accord ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu m'emmènes là-bas ? s'écria Teddy avec une joie débordante, avant qu'il ne plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé trop fort.

\- Tu veux venir pendant ces vacances ? Si ta maman est d'accord, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il par prudence.

 **xx**

\- Mais pourquoi cette boîte ne marche pas ?

\- Non, pas comme ça. » Nymphadora roula des yeux. « Il faut appuyer sur _ce_ bouton-là.

Narcissa appuya avec force sur la télécommande et la télé s'alluma.

\- Pas mal, commenta-t-elle les yeux plissés au maximum. Mais qu'il n'y ait pas de magie là-dedans, je ne peux pas le croire.

\- C'est seulement de la ferraille. Tout s'explique rationnellement.

\- Ah oui ? » Narcissa se tourna vers la moldue avec un air de pur défi. « Eh bien vas-y, explique moi ça ! Comment ça se fait que les images bougent à l'écran ? Tu trouves ça normal toi peut-être ?

\- Sans déconner, tu n'as jamais vu de télé avant ?

Nymphadora secouait négativement la tête, mimant l'exaspération la plus totale.

\- Vous, les moldus, vous êtes _beaucoup_ trop crédules. On peut vous faire gober n'importe quoi. Ce truc est évidemment ensorcelé ! Si tu ne peux pas expliquer comment ça marche, tu ne devrais pas croire que quelqu'un d'autre que toi le sais ! C'est la base !

\- Non mais Narcissa, il y a des gens qui sont chargés de créer et produire des télés, tu sais ? Et je n'en fais **pas** partie. Chacun son truc, je me fous de savoir comment ça marche. Je ne suis pas ingénieure, je travaille dans la banque.

\- Hein ? » La sorcière se tourna vivement vers elle. « Remus m'a dit que tu étais une prostituée.

Elle eut un sourire ironique. « Pas possible… vous avez déduit de ma tenue que je travaillais toujours dans la rue ? Eh bien non. Je suis juste sortie de chez moi dans la précipitation, sans me couvrir, parce que je vous ai vus par la fenêtre. Je m'habille toujours comme ça. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Depuis que le père de Teddy est revenu, on peut payer le loyer. Et j'ai repris les études, et voilà. J'ai plus besoin de faire ça.

\- Fantastique.

Nymphadora eut du mal à démêler quelle était la part d'ironie dans cette réponse.

\- Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Narcissa la regarda et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Est-ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de faire _connaissance_ ?

\- Je… divorce ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? » La moldue avait l'air intéressée. « Tu étais déjà mariée avant Remus ?

\- Tu crois que je vais raconter ma vie à une étrangère ? ricana légèrement Narcissa.

Nymphadora vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'air soudainement très grave.

\- Justement, Narcissa, il faut que vous dise… enfin, est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ?

\- …C'est ce que tu fais depuis avant.

\- Autant pour moi. Donc, Narcissa, je dois te dire qu'il est bien possible que nous ayons à nous revoir souvent à l'avenir… » Elle soupira, au bord du désespoir.

\- Cache ta joie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… le père de Teddy a beaucoup de mal avec le fait que son fils soit un magicien, tu comprends ? J'ai de lui expliquer, hier, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de Teddy.

\- Ton compagnon est un imbécile. Et donc ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous deux. Il va me falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder Teddy, histoire que j'aie une vraie discussion avec mon compagnon et que les choses ne s'enveniment pas entre Teddy et son père. Le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Je ne peux pas quand Teddy est dans le coin, cet enfant écoute tout ce qu'on dit.

\- _… Tu nous demandes d'être tes baby-sitter ?_

\- Oh, pas toi, Remus surtout. Mais je sais qu'il ne dira pas non. Si je te le dis à toi, c'est simplement pour te prévenir, parce que si je comprends bien, tu vis avec lui. C'est par politesse.

Le regard de Narcissa se fit très vide tout à coup.

\- Merlin tout puissant.


	29. If the rain must fall

**CH28**

 ** _"If The Rain Must Fall"_**

\- On pourrait aller chez Honeydukes avant de revenir, non ? Ou chez Mme Pieddodu. Ou alors à la Tête de Sanglier si tu veux. Ou bien...

\- En bref, dans n'importe quel endroit qui pourrait retarder encore plus notre discussion, résuma Severus.

Une fois l'agitation dans Pré-au-Lard passée, ils avaient rejoint le centre ville qu'ils sillonnaient désormais presque seuls, côte à côte, leurs épaules aimantées s'entrechoquant régulièrement comme cela n'arrivait avec personne d'autre, les mains dans les poches, cachées du froid qui se faisait un peu trop envahissant. Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis quelques heures mais le ciel restait mystérieusement empourpré par endroits. Une soirée magnifique. Néanmoins Severus était trop lucide pour se laisser aller dans cet énième rêve avec Sirius. Il aurait fallu être parfaitement serein pour croire ce moment déconnecté du reste de leurs vies. Non, il ne l'était pas. Ce joli ciel violet convergeait vers cette discussion, de toute façon. Autant être direct.

\- Tu n'as pas complètement tord, avoua alors Sirius à demi voix.

Il laissa ensuite le silence s'installer.

Leur marche fut à nouveau dérangée par leurs épaules qui se frôlèrent. Sirius avait le regard fixe et droit, une moue embarrassée qui lui tordait la bouche. II devait sentir que Severus l'observait mais ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à cette inquisition muette.

\- C'est toi qui m'a emmené ici. Je ne t'oblige pas à t'expliquer. Par contre, sache que je ne peux pas ignorer ce que tu m'as dit hier. Ce soir n'est que... qu'une espèce de parenthèse.

Severus jeta encore coup d'œil à la dérobée au gryffondor : « Quoiqu'il en soit, on va rentrer, je crois. Tu as froid.

\- Ouais, il fait vraiment froid ce soir. » Ses dents claquaient. « Mais j'ai pas ma baguette. Si tu pouvais juste-

Le sort était déjà parti de la baguette de Severus.

-... Merci. Severus, je-

Sirius soupira longuement avec ce balbutiement.

\- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais là, je ne pense rien de ce tout ce que j'ai pu dire hier, lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Effectivement. Je ne te crois pas.

\- Écoute moi, écoute moi. » Sirius semblait à bout de souffle. Ils ne faisaient pourtant que marcher. « Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas convaincu de ce que je disais, hier. Je dis que, là, tout de suite, je n'en pense pas un mot.

\- … Sirius, j'espère que tu te rends bien compte que ça ne me suffit pas.

Le gryffondor semblait bouillir de frustration contre lui-même. Il peinait à trouver la bonne façon de dire les choses, son pas se fit d'ailleurs plus vif et Severus dut accélérer la cadence pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Dis moi. » Leurs regards se captèrent inopinément. « Qu'est-ce que tu reconnais en moi ? qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis toujours celui que tu aimais ?

Severus tourna la tête vers les maisons incroyablement pointues de Pré-au-Lard. Il s'était toujours fait la remarque qu'on aurait pu embrocher des dizaines d'hypogriffes là-dessus.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, tu es revenu, j'ai vu tes yeux gris torturés au fond de cette cellule, j'ai su que c'était toi. C'est tout, Sirius, c'est inexplicable. J'ai presque compris tout de suite aussi que tu étais innocent.

Cette dernière phrase avait été ajoutée avec hésitation, en même temps qu'un regard lancé furtivement afin de vérifier qu'il ne venait pas encore une fois d'être maladroit.

\- Pourtant, pendant douze ans j'étais une autre personne. Tu n'as pas idée. Mais pour que tu comprennes, il faudrait te raconter mon évasion ! Et j'ai peur de faire à nouveau une de ces crises ! » Un coup de pied alla déloger un caillou qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. « Dès que je parle de _ce_ sujet, de _cette_ période, je me mets dans une colère noire et j'oublie tout, je redeviens exactement celui que j'étais à… à Azkaban. »

Et mine de rien, c'était la première fois qu'il articulait à voix haute ce mot-là. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs, s'écouter le dire le déconcertait.

\- Donc tu ne pensais pas vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ?

Sirius vit ce souffle imprudent sortir de la bouche entrouverte de Severus, avant de remonter le regard vers ces yeux. Ce beau visage en noir et blanc venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il se tuait à lui faire saisir.

\- Ce que j'ai dit, c'est ce que je pensais _là-bas_. Ca me fait beaucoup de peine de m'entendre dire ces choses à moi aussi, tu sais. J'aurais préféré que rien de tout cela n'arrive, ni ces morts, ni ces erreurs, ni tous ces malentendus, ni cette ignorance, cette souffrance. Comme toi. Je fais tout pour me débarrasser de ces anciennes pensées, mais il m'en reste des traces, et je suis désolé. C'est la vérité. Je te le promets, assura-t-il d'une voix dont l'émotion n'était pas absente.

Severus resta silencieux un instant, plongé dans de profondes pensées dont il émergea d'un coup.

\- Un jour tu me raconteras peut-être ton évasion, ce sera alors une anecdote comme une autre. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Jamais, si ça ne te sert à rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir. Je crois que ce serait une complète erreur de rester bloqués là-dessus.

Ils se regardèrent et Severus s'arrêta de marcher. « Pitié, passons à autre chose, continua-t-il avec un ton radicalement différent. Je crois que tous les deux, on n'en peut plus de ces… de ces conneries. »

Ce dernier mot choqua Sirius, il le choqua tellement qu'un grand sourire déchira immédiatement son expression nerveuse.

\- Je crois que tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose venu tout droit de Merlin qui a terminé cette phrase… Severus, tu es la voix de la raison.

Le concerné portait maintenant ce petit sourire fièrement indécent.

Que Sirius alla engloutir d'un baiser, les yeux plein d'étoiles et de tendresse retrouvées.

* * *

Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas l'idée d'apporter une fin plus convaincante à cette fic. Ca sera dur d'y mettre un point final, mais j'essayerai, c'est promis. Rendez-vous peut-être en mai!

D'ici là, je voudrais vraiment vous dire que je vous aime. Chacun de vous. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange parce que je ne connais pas tous mes lecteurs individuellement, mais je vous aime tous. Vous m'avez lu jusqu'ici et c'est réellement une chance pour moi. Merci. Merci même à ceux chez qui j'ai parfois mal interprété les intentions dans les reviews… je suis parfois un peu amère et mal lunée, mais au fond… ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis qu'amour. Et je vous aime!


	30. Réponse aux reviews

Coucou !

Etant donné que je reçois des reviews « anonymes », je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de vous répondre que de poster à la suite de la fic, désolée pour ça, désolée pour les éventuels faux espoirs. Du coup je vais vous répondre à tous en même temps, ici, ça me facilitera les choses ! J

 **Lunala** : Salut ! Je comprends tout à fait ton avis, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de Sirius et Severus dans ces derniers chapitres, je conçois que cela peut te décevoir si c'est que tu es venue chercher. Il faut savoir que j'écris « comme ça », parfois sans scénario préconçu, je laisse les personnages agir et je regarde où ça me mène. Il se trouve que dans les derniers chapitres j'étais plus « inspirée » par le Narcimus, j'avais pleins d'idées, je ne peux pas vraiment dire pourquoi. (et après c'était la rentrée je n'ai pas pu continuer) Mais ça ne veut pas dire que le Snack me lasse ! - d'ailleurs ce nom de ship est tout à fait excellent ahah -. On ne sait pas ce qui va arriver quand je vais recommencer à écrire hehe ! Donc non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me décourages pas du tout, et merci pour ta review honnête !

 **Namililith** : Merci pour ta review ! Très bonne remarque, merci. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon, mais je pense que tu as raison, mes personnages sont sûrement un peu trop télépathes aha. Après je ne renonce pas aux dialogues « compliqués », mais par contre, tu me donnes envie d'écrire plus de malentendus :p. Merci d'avoir pointé ça et merci pour tes compliments !

 **Fanfan229** : Merciiii ! ça me fait trop plaisir de voir que tu es encore là ! j'espère que tu vas bien !

 **Alex mp** : C'est trop gentil, merci ! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup. Quand on est dedans on a vraiment du mal à juste… _croire_ que la prépa peut finir ahah, c'est preste impensable. Merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Hinatanatkae** & **LenaShioriTomlinson** (tu es adorable, toi, vraiment merci) & **PetitPoney** (toi aussi !) & **audelie** & **N la C** (merci beaucoup aussi) : je ne me souviens plus si je vous ai répondu par MP ou pas, dans le cas où je ne l'ai pas fait, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier. Je vais beaucoup mieux. J'espère que de votre côté ça va aussi.

D'ailleurs si jamais vous avez des problèmes quelconques, même si ça peut sembler bizarre, vous pouvez m'écrire. Ce site est avant tout un moyen d'échange et je sais que parfois ça fait du bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Je ne manquerai jamais de temps pour vous.

Bon courage à tous et à toutes et j'espère à bientôt !


End file.
